Amar a la ladrona
by Usako-Chan Moon
Summary: Serena Tsukino, una habil carterista, por jugadas del destino cae en manos del mejor abogado de Londres, Darien Chiba ¿Qué pasara cuando Darien le de su libertad a cambio de que se haga pasar por su objeto de deseo  y lo ayudar a atrapar una novia rica?
1. Prologo

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

**

**ARGUMENTO  
**

Serena Tsukino tiene un don para robar carteras y contar historias... habilidades que son bastante útiles para sobrevivir en los bajos fondos de Londres. Está orgullosa de mantenerse a sí misma y a su alocada hermana, y jamás la han pillado.

Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez...

Darien Chiba es un brillante abogado con una desafortunada debilidad por los clientes que no pueden pagar. Su último fiasco caritativo: comprar la libertad de una descarada y hermosa ladrona. Para liquidar la deuda, Serena acepta su proposición: hacerse pasar por el objeto de su deseo y ayudarle a atrapar a una novia rica. Lo único que Darien tiene que hacer es transformar a la insolvente Serena en un diamante de primera.

Pero la educación de Serena podría costarle a Darien su bien planeado futuro. Mientras ella juega a las cartas con su tío inválido y su hermana embelesa a los criados, el honorable Darien abriga pensamientos de lo menos honorables. Pues la dulce, obstinada y sensual Serena tiene un don para escabullirse entre las defensas de un caballero... ¡sobre todo cuando lo que está robando es su corazón!


	2. Capitulo I

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo I**

_Ven_ _de_ _inmediato,_ _Darien_, decía la misiva. _Tío_ _Edward_ _se_ _está_ _muriendo._

Tío Edward _siempre_ se estaba muriendo.

—De hecho, si el hombre no muere pronto, Andrew —le dijo Darien Chiba a su amigo con pesimismo—, quizás yo mismo lo estrangule. —Arrugó la nota en la mano.

Nadie sabía la naturaleza exacta de la dolencia del tío Edward, sólo que parecía requerir que estuviera postrado en cama y tratado a cuerpo de rey, y ya había atractivas dotes acumuladas para cada una de las cinco hijas del médico del municipio. En realidad, durante cinco años lord Lindsey había sido el enfermo más jovial que Darien había visto. Y como él se postulaba para heredar el título de barón y el extraordinario patrimonio de su tío, Aster Park, Edward lo hacía llamar cada vez que sentía una punzada.

Tío Edward sentía punzadas eternamente.

Punzadas terriblemente _inoportunas_.

Darien se quitó el sombrero de un tirón y se pasó los dedos por la cabellera de modo nervioso. El calor del día era agobiante; el gentío que se arremolinaba a su alrededor en Bond Street era agobiante, las circunstancias de su vida eran agobiantes. No estaba ansioso por regresar a las cámaras de Westminster, a ponerse el peluquín y la toga y defender elocuentemente un caso mientras las gotas de sudor le corrían carreras por la nuca. Al menos se trataba de un caso que ganaría fácilmente.

Furuhata —Andrew Furuhata, lord Furuhata— exhaló un suspiro largo y sufrido.

—Por supuesto, ve a ver a tu tío en lugar de asistir al baile de lady Gilchrist, Darien. Estoy seguro de que Alan estará contento de bailar todos los valses con Ann en tu lugar… una vez más.

—No estás ayudando, Andrew.

—Y tú no estás escuchando, Darien. No puedes darte el lujo de abandonar la aristocracia ahora que Alan parece andar corriendo tras Ann. Alan _ya_ _tiene_ título y fortuna. Que no es precisamente una gárgola.

Generalmente, Darien encontraba vigorizante la particular perspectiva de Furuhata —pura honestidad brutal—. Sin embargo, hoy su soberbia estaba compasiva.

—A Ann le agrado yo —insistió él tercamente.

—Tú, y las mansiones, y los coches nuevos, la ropa cara, y los _obsequios_, y…

—¡Hola, Chiba! ¡_Qué_ _alegría_ verte! ¿Cómo est…? Oh, hola, Furuhata.

Darien y Furuhata se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con el elegante y canoso lord Wolford rondando la conversación mientras balanceaba un bastón alegremente. Darien se puso levemente tenso y luego recordó: ya le había pagado la deuda a Wolford. Hubo un tiempo en que el padre de Darien le había debido una fortuna a casi todo el mundo en la Cámara de los Lores, pero al fallecer él, Darien había pagado todas las deudas metódicamente —alfabéticamente, en realidad, porque dada la extensión, ese parecía ser el único modo razonable de ocuparse.

Como Wolford era con «W», había sido una de los últimos, pero él se había mostrado más o menos benévolo al respecto: _Al_ _parecer_ _en_ _tu_ _caso_ _la_ _manzana_ _cayó_ _del_ _árbol_ _a_ _bastante_ _distancia,_ _muchacho_, habían sido exactamente sus palabras. Queriendo decir que Darien no se parecía en nada a su padre, Mamoru Chiba, que había dejado montañas de deudas y una estela de amigos decepcionados al desprenderse del mortal estorbo. Darien había tomado las palabras de Wolford como un cumplido, y desde entonces había puesto lo mejor de sí para ser merecedor de ellas.

—Felicitaciones por el caso Griffith, Chiba. —Wolford le palmeó la espalda a Darien en un gesto viril—. Estupendo trabajo, por cierto.

—Gracias, señor. Fue un placer ganarlo para él.

El marqués se acomodó los guantes en los dedos y comenzó a enumerar:

—Primero la disputa por la propiedad de Shrewsbury, luego ese problemilla peliagudo de lord Culpepper con el administrador de fincas, y ahora Griffith. Te estás haciendo bastante famoso, muchacho. Shawcross está en busca de cubrir ese puesto en el Ministerio de Hacienda y surgió tu nombre entre otros. ¿Has considerado la idea de iniciar una carrera política?

Darien notó que Furuhata se esforzaba por mantener una expresión seria y resistió las ganas de darle una pequeña patada. Darien tenía plena intención de convertirse en Ministro de Hacienda, al menos algún día; se lo había mencionado a Furuhata un par de veces, o tres… o cuatro mil veces. Y Shawcross —_el_ _marqués_ Shawcross— era el padre de Ann.

—Se me ha cruzado por la cabeza, señor —dijo él con un tono ligero.

—Hazme saber si puedo ayudar de algún modo, ¿quieres?

_Puede_ _preguntarle_ _a_ _Shrewsbury,_ _Culpepper,_ _y_ _a_ _Griffith_ _si_ _es_ _que_ _tienen_ _intención_ _de_ _pagarme._ No se lo dijo. Había una serie de razones por las que la alta sociedad le tenía gran estima a Darien Chiba, y el tacto era una de ellas.

—Lo haré, señor, y se lo agradezco.

—Bien, debo marcharme, pero en serio, pronto tendríamos que compartir un trago y una charla en White's. Ah, y ven tú también, Furuhata. —Wolford le dio una palmada paternal a Darien y se fue tranquilamente.

Furuhata meneó la cabeza mientras observaban cómo la multitud absorbía al marqués.

—«Ah, y ven tú también, Furuhata» —repitió desconcertado y meneó la cabeza—. Toda esa admiración casi me da ganas de trabajar a mí también para ganarme la vida. —A modo de respuesta, Darien simplemente levantó una ceja y miró a su amigo en un silencio divertido e imperturbable. Furuhata se esforzó por mantener una expresión seria, pero la mirada fija del abogado Darien, que miraba a través del alma, se lo volvió imposible—. Bueno, _muy_ bien. Por supuesto que no es así. Pero la gente ha estado felicitándote la mañana entera por el caso Griffith. Me pregunto: ¿cómo se sentirá ser tan popular?

Darien resopló:

—Si de algo te sirve, Andrew, yo preferiría _más_ ser rico que popular. Y además —añadió, antes de que Furuhata se adelantara a recordarle que probablemente no ser rico era su propia maldita culpa—, si fuera rico, no estaría gozando de mi actual… _absurdo_ aprieto.

—Darien —continuó diciendo Furuhata más amablemente—, sé que aprecias mucho a tu tío, pero bien sabes que _en_ _realidad_ no se está muriendo. ¿Has considerado la idea de que la paciencia de Ann quizás no sea infinita? Tal vez a ella le gustaría tener un esposo con título antes de hacerse vieja.

Tal vez no esté segura de tus intenciones.

—¿Insegura de mis _intenciones_? Tonterías. Lo tengo todo planeado, Andrew: compraré la casa… la de la esquina de Grosvenor Square, esa que Ann tanto quiere…

—Porque es la más grande y la más _cara_ de Grosvenor Square…

—Por supuesto —la defendió Darien llanamente—. Ann sólo quiere lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Y supongo que eso te incluye a ti.

Ese comentario le hizo sonreír a Darien. Y la sonrisa de Darien, la lenta y sensual curva que se formaba, podía llegar a romper el corazón de cualquier mujer de entre ocho y ochenta años.

—Naturalmente —continuó diciendo sin problemas, provocando un resoplido de Furuhata—. Como iba diciendo, compraré la casa y luego se la regalaré, tal vez junto con unas breves palabras: «Ann, me sentiría profundamente honrado si accedieras a pasar todas las Temporadas de tu vida conmigo en esta casa. ¿Te casarías conmigo?»

—Muy romántico, Darien —comentó Furuhata a secas—. Sólo hay una pega: Alan también quiere esa casa.

Ese comentario paró a Darien en seco.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó con aspereza.

—Me temo que _todo_ _el_ _mundo_ lo sabe, Darien. Y ya hay apuestas asentadas en el libro de apuestas de White's con cifras no precisamente insignificantes sobre la posibilidad de que lord Alan se comprometiera con lady Ann Clary antes de que termine la temporada social. Parece ser que a él también le gustaría pasar todas _sus_ temporadas con Ann. Ya tienes un rival serio.

Darien consideró eso en silencio, mientras hordas de personas a su alrededor creaban la música de Bond Street: el tintineo y traqueteo de los cascos, las voces elevadas por estar al aire libre. Él inhaló profundamente y resistió el impulso de volver a quitarse el sombrero de un tirón; tenía la leve sospecha de que siempre se dejaba la cabellera oscura un poco más larga sólo para poder pasarse los dedos frustrado.

—Maldición —murmuró Darien finalmente con tono grave—. Todas las apuestas solían ser para mí.

Furuhata hizo un gesto de cabeza de modo compasivo.

—Solían.

—¿Pero no has escuchado a Wolford, Andrew? —Darien notó la desesperación creciendo en su propio tono de voz y eso lo irritó en extremo—. El _padre_ de Ann mencionó mi nombre en relación al puesto en el Ministerio de Hacienda. Seguramente es porque Ann cree que estamos cerca de un… entendimiento.

—Wolford dijo que tu nombre sonó _entre_ los mencionados. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Alan también haya sido mencionado.

—Dudo que Alan haya trabajado un solo día de su vida. —Darien no logró del todo contener el tono amargo.

—No estoy seguro de que al Ministerio le interese demasiado que haya sido así, Darien.

Esa respuesta irritó a Darien más aún ya que nadie sabía la verdad más que él. Como siempre, todo se trataba del dinero y de los títulos. Y Alan los tenía: una familia importante, dinero y un título. Darien no. Lo que _sí_ tenía era más bien el talento natural de sacar el mayor provecho de los únicos bienes verdaderamente útiles que su padre le había legado: el encanto casi de bribón y un aspecto agradable a primera vista que le dejaba a uno con la vista clavada al mirarlo por segunda vez. Su imponente altura generalmente instaba a esa primera mirada; y lo que provocaba el resto era su rostro: moreno, de ojos azul oscuro en medio de una llamativa fusión de pendientes, ángulos y hoyuelos que insinuaban vigor, sensibilidad y algo un poco más peligroso.

Pero aunque el aspecto y el encanto de Darien pudieron haberle abierto puertas, fueron los años de arduo trabajo y cuidadosas elecciones, la habilidad de esquivar las situaciones de riesgo y apremio, de utilizar las leyes como peldaños para escalar a los rangos militares y legales en la sociedad los que lo habían hecho acreedor del respeto que en ese momento disfrutaba de la aristocracia. Y era esa medida de aprecio por la cual la idea de un compromiso entre lady Ann Clary, hija de un acaudalado marqués y joya indiscutida de la temporada social, y Darien Chiba, ex soldado y abogado casi en quiebra, hasta el momento no había recibido bendición… sino indulgencia.

Aunque la parte de «casi en quiebra» era un secreto.

Y nuevamente, probablemente fuera su propia maldita culpa.

Alan, por otro lado, sólo necesitaba ser un «Alan» —acaudalados y con título— para ser digno de Ann y de un puesto en el Ministerio. Así de simples eran las cosas.

Lo hizo, se quitó el sombrero de un tirón y volvió a pasarse los dedos entre los cabellos.

—Lo único que necesito son treinta libras, Andrew, para el primer pago de la casa. Palabra de abogado. Y luego haré pagos y…

—Esa casa debe costar al menos mil libras, Darien. Dime, ¿exactamente cuánto dinero tienes?

_Maldición_. Furuhata lo conocía demasiado.

Y cuando Darien se quedó obcecadamente en silencio, fue el turno de su amigo de levantar una ceja en un gesto de complicidad. Desafortunadamente, las cejas de Furuhata eran tan rubias que resultaban casi invisibles, lo cual le restaba algo de elocuencia al gesto.

—Tengo Aster Park —rebatió Darien, siempre abogado—. Ann anhela Aster Park.

_Todos_ anhelaban Aster Park. Era una de las propiedades más suntuosas de Inglaterra, un auténtico océano de tierra que engullía dinero, capaz de generar suficiente ganancia en forma de carne y lana para mantenimiento propio. A todos les había causado impacto el hecho de que hacía unos años, al morir sus padres, el tío de Darien la hubiera heredado de un pariente muy lejano, del que apenas había escuchado un rumor en la familia.

—Todavía no tienes Aster Park _del_ _todo_ —le recordó Furuhata despiadadamente—. Darien, si quieres un consejo, mejor quédate en Londres y ve al baile de lady Gilchrist, aunque sólo sea para recordarle a Ann por qué te tiene tanto… _aprecio_.

Darien volvió a quedarse en silencio, repasando el problema mentalmente una y otra vez. Su maldito, _maldito_ tío. Él sí sentía afecto por el hombre. ¿Y si en verdad esta vez _sí_ se estaba muriendo? Muriéndose mientras Darien daba vueltas por el salón con una hermosa heredera entre sus brazos…

—Podrías simplemente darle un golpe —dijo Furuhata medio en broma—. A Alan. Sacarlo de la carrera.

Darien lanzó una corta carcajada.

—Yo ya no me dedico a _ese_ tipo de cosas, Andrew.

Aunque en una época _sí_ se había dedicado a ese tipo de cosas; como hacía unos diez años al conocer a Furuhata en Oxford. Se había abalanzado sobre dos muchachos fornidos que estaban atormentando a uno pequeño y regordete. Una hora más tarde se había ganado dos ojos morados y un amigo para toda la vida, Furuhata (el pequeño regordete), y los cuatro habían recibido su castigo por pelearse, por lo cual Furuhata estaba bastante orgulloso.

Pero él ya no se dedicaba a ese tipo de cosas. En gran parte porque precisamente eso es lo que habría hecho su padre.

Furuhata ya no era ni pequeño ni regordete, aunque aún tenía que echar la cabeza atrás para mirar a Darien a los ojos. Que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, entornando los ojos claros por el sol a pesar de la protección del sombrero.

—Bueno, míralo de este modo, viejo. Aunque Ann te excluya del mercado del matrimonio, tú probablemente aún podrás escoger alguna joven.

—Sí —respondió Darien, porque hoy en día no contaba con el poder de la falsa modestia—. Pero yo quiero a Ann.

Furuhata hizo un ruido exasperado.

—¿Por qué te haces _esto_, Darien? ¿Por qué tienes que escoger a la mujer más difícil de todas?

—Oh, vamos, Andrew. Ya deberías saberlo: no importa el costo, yo _siempre_ escojo lo más difícil. —Sonrió en un intento de contagiarlo.

Pero Furuhata no lo hizo en absoluto. En cambio examinó a Darien con perspicacia. Y luego al caer en la cuenta bajó los hombros de golpe.

—Maldición, Darien. Esto tiene que ver con tu Plan Maestro, ¿verdad?

Darien volvió a quedarse en silencio. A veces resultaba sumamente inconveniente que Furuhata lo conociera tanto.

—Quiero a Ann, Andrew —repitió de modo tenue—. _Necesito_ a Ann. —Se _ganaría_ a Ann, tuvo ganas de agregar, pero no lo hizo, porque no estaba seguro de si Furuhata lo entendería. Andrew era heredero de un vizconde, su familia era antigua, su fortuna aparentemente permanente. A diferencia de Darien, él jamás había visto a su padre llevar a su humilde familia a inauditos niveles sociales jugando a los dados, sólo para volver a estrellarlos contra el suelo del mismo modo; él jamás había visto a su madre y a su hermana con la cabeza erguida en medio de las pérdidas y los murmullos de la gente; él jamás había recibido la noticia de que el barco que llevaba a sus padres a la India —el padre de Darien, eterno jugador, eterno optimista, había llevado a su madre a rastras en busca de nueva fortuna para reemplazar la perdida— se había hecho trizas en medio de una tormenta.

Al fallecer sus padres, Darien sólo tenía dieciocho años y seguía en Oxford, su hermana tenía diecisiete y ambos se habían quedado casi en la ruina. Vendieron la casa de la familia y Rei se casó con un acaudalado hacendado de Yorkshire que se le había declarado. En ese momento había parecido una decisión acertada. Ahora Darien ya no pensaba así.

Una noche en Oxford, después de mucho vino, Darien le había hablado a Furuhata sobre su Plan Maestro, y de hecho desde ese momento lo recordaba siempre. Él no estaba seguro de si Andrew comprendía del todo la necesidad de asegurarse un futuro que no tuviera nada —_nada_— que ver con el que su padre le había ofrecido a su familia, con el constante vértigo de una fortuna vacilante, el orgullo y la vergüenza.

Pero Andrew era un buen amigo. Y al cabo de un instante, se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Bueno, tal vez puedas llegar a persuadir a tu tío para que se muera cuando Ann se vaya a visitar a sus primas del campo, ¿no ofrecen una fiesta en la casa en un par de días? Y cuando ella regrese para el baile de los Braxton, te encontrará barón y dueño de Aster Park y Alan perderá todo atractivo.

Muy a pesar suyo, Darien rio.

—Oh, tío Edward jamás sería tan complaciente. Él…

Darien no podría decir qué fue lo que le hizo darse la vuelta en ese preciso instante. Tal vez fue el mismo instinto que le había permitido esquivar mosquetes en Waterloo y regresar a casa intacto. Pero eso fue lo que hizo.

Y así fue como vio a la muchacha justo cuando estaba deslizando una mano en el bolsillo de su capa.

Darien le aferró la muñeca. Petrificados y respirando con dificultad, se miraron a los ojos.

Rápidamente le causó impresión. La muñeca, delgada como la de una niña, la piel sedosa hasta el extremo, el pulso acelerado del terror bajo su pulgar. Una frente prominente y clara, luminosa bajo el sol de la tarde, una boca rosada casi en forma de corazón, un par de extraordinarios ojos color azul cielo encendidos de pánico e indignación. Y pecas, una diminuta colección de una lluvia dorada sobre la nariz. Casi de manera inconsciente, él comenzó a contarlas. Una, dos, tres, cuatro…

—_¡Uf!_

Darien cayó de rodillas, jadeando por recuperar el aliento. Mientras él contaba sus pecas, ella le había dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna con brutal precisión.

Y se fue, la multitud se la había tragado como si no hubiese sido más que una sombra.

Serena corría. Aferrándose la falda con ambas manos, los pies descalzos palmeando fuerte sobre la calle de tierra, de manera experta esquivaba y se entretejía entre el gentío de hombres, mujeres, caballos y las montañas de bosta que estos dejaban detrás. Corrió hasta que los pulmones le ardieron como moldeados en una herrería, hasta que el corazón le martilleó en el pecho, hasta que finalmente se encontró de nuevo en St. Giles.

La diferencia entre St. Giles y Bond Street era como del día y la noche. Cuerpos boca abajo que apestaban a ginebra, prostitutas calzadas contra la pared y asomando por las ventanas, pilluelos merodeando, edificios vencidos por el peso de los años. Risas roncas y peleas, vendedores competitivos gritando sus ofertas. _El_ _hogar,_ _gracias_ _a_ _Dios_. Después de casi ser capturada, todo resultaba extrañamente confortable.

Lo que la había dejado prendada era esa cabellera masculina. Cuando se había quitado el sombrero de un tirón, había brillado brevemente como un carbón encendido que se consumió hasta quedar hecho cenizas. Ella había detectado el brillo del oro en el bolsillo cuando él deslizó las manos dentro de la capa tan fina, _un_ _reloj_, pensó ella. Era muy alto, más que la mayoría de la gente, pero parecía tan inquieto, tan absorto en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su amigo, tan obvia…

Se había equivocado _tanto_.

Y esos _ojos_… Más tarde. Más tarde pensaría en sus ojos.

Cuando le dio vuelta a la esquina para meterse en el callejón donde se encontraba el negocio de Artemis, una mano buscó a tientas para agarrarle el hombro.

—Oh, Serena, dame un beso, amor…

Serena lanzó bruscamente el codo hacia atrás; oyó un quejido y un torrente de insultos al tiempo que la mano se apartaba.

—¡_Siempre_ el codo, Serena TsuLuna! Sólo un beso, ¿es mucho pedir?, te pido…

—Ah, pero si eres muy lento, Seiya —se dio la vuelta y miró por encima del hombro sonriendo. Serena tenía codos pequeños y terriblemente puntiagudos. Eran espléndidas armas. Casi tan buenos como las rodillas.

Lo intentaron, los muchachos lo hicieron pero no pudieron atraparla… a menos que ella quisiera dejarse atrapar. Y _sí_ lo había querido. Una vez. En parte había sido por culpa de Artemis. Él le había dado un ejemplar de _Orgullo_ _y_ _prejuicio_ y —sin saberlo, ya que Artemis no sabía leer— una colección de novelas eróticas escritas íntegramente en francés. Y aunque Serena estaba bastante segura de que ese no era exactamente el modo en que su madre hubiera querido que ella aplicara el escaso francés que insistía en que adquiriera, el libro le pareció fascinante. Ambos libros describían los chanchullos entre hombres y mujeres de modo mucho más complicado y elegante que el tipo de cosas que sucedían a lo largo de todo el callejón de St. Giles, o lo que Molly hacía por dinero arriba en la pensión, y Serena había querido descubrir la verdad por su cuenta.

Zafiro, era el nombre del muchacho. Listo y de ojos azules, labios aún más hábiles, supo lo que tenía que hacer. El beso, aunque breve, había sido como un fósforo encendido fugazmente: la dulce calidez que la invadió como una mecha encendida, y el comienzo de una flojera, _de_ _deseo_, la habían cogido por sorpresa. Le había puesto fin empujando a Zafiro inmediatamente; ella había visto los cuartos de la pensión llenos de mujeres y niños hambrientos y bebés enfermos que lloraban. No estaba dispuesta a permitirse sentir la curiosidad de un deseo ocasional de acariciar o ser acariciada y quedar atrapada para siempre en una vida de miseria. _Jamás_ _te_ _pongas_ _voluntariamente_ _a_ _merced_ _de_ _un_ _hombre,_ _Serena_, le había dicho su madre una vez.

Además, Zafiro no era el señor Darcy.

Aunque estaba contenta de haberlo hecho; era bueno saber que algo que parecía tan simple como un beso podía llegar a despertar el deseo al instante. Y pensaba que _ahora_ entendía cómo su madre —que había sido una dama hacía mucho más tiempo de lo que cualquiera podía recordar—, podía haber llegado a casarse con un hombre como su padre y permanecido a su lado aun habiéndolo perdido todo.

Cuando Serena llegó al negocio de Artemis, se detuvo y aguardó un momento para permitirle a su indignado corazón que bajara las pulsaciones antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla.

Artemis estaba frotando algo vigorosamente con un paño sobre la mesada; el movimiento provocaba que lo que le quedaba de su cabellera plateada se agitara como si fueran los adornos de un palo de mayo*. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse levantó la vista y al ver a Serena el rostro se le dividió en una contenta sonrisa con la boca abierta, dejando a la vista la misma cantidad de dientes que de huecos donde solía haberlos.

—Hola, Serena, mi amor, ¿y cuándo vas a casarte conmigo?

—Hola, Artemis, ya estoy preparando mi ajuar.

—¡Tu ajuar! —Lanzó agradecido una carcajada estridente—. Ah, Serena, sí que tienes chispa. Dime más cosas con esa vocecita que tienes, como humo de un buen cigarro. Escuchándote hablar, un hombre podría llegar a olvidarse de sus problemas.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de cigarros finos, Artemis? —bromeó Serena—. ¿O de problemas? —Él siempre hacía gran alarde de su voz grave y particular, insistiendo en que pertenecía al cuerpo de una cortesana cara y no a una simple chiquilla.

—Ah, Serena, las cosas que alguna vez aprendí… —Por un instante se le pusieron los ojos soñadores por los recuerdos, o tal vez por la botella de ginebra que se había bebido con el almuerzo—. Bien, ¿y qué me has traído hoy? No, no toques esa madera —dijo deprisa cuando Serena quiso apoyar los codos sobre el mostrador—. He derramado algo que te arrancaría la piel al instante.

Entre otras cosas, Artemis era boticario. Era especialista en tratar dolencias ocasionadas por mantener relaciones sexuales indiscriminadamente, pero también ofrecía una variedad de elixires para aquellos absolutamente incapaces de hacer el amor. _Tengo_ _un_ _preparado_ _para_ _los_ _erectos_ _y_ _para_ _los_ _no_ _erectos_, afirmaba alegremente. Su clientela abarcaba todas las clases sociales y cobraba ridículas sumas por sus curas. En general la gente estaba lo bastante desesperada y le pagaba y demasiado mortificada para quejarse si la cura no funcionaba exactamente según lo anunciado.

Serena miró de reojo el vapor nocivo que subía de un pequeño charco que había sobre el mostrador. Por el aspecto que tenía, la poción era capaz de curar el problema eliminándolo de raíz para siempre.

—¿Remedio para las hemorroides? —calculó ella.

—Remedio para la viruela. Aún necesita un poco de preparación. ¿Me has traído algo hoy, mi amor? —Artemis también se ganaba la vida como traficante de objetos robados.

Serena hundió la mano en el bolsillo del delantal y desparramó el escaso botín sobre el mostrador a una distancia prudente del charco de humeante poción para curar la viruela: un reloj de bolsillo y dos botones de plata.

—¿Es de oro? —le preguntó a Artemis ansiosamente cuando empujó el reloj con un dedo largo.

—Mmm… no lo sé, amor. Te daré un chelín por él.

—¡Un chelín! —Serena estaba indignada—. ¿Es que ahora me tomas por tonta, Artemis? —A ambos les daba gran placer el regateo.

—Entonces un chelín y un penique.

—Dos chelines —insistió Serena. Artemis le lanzó una mirada, indignado, ella se la devolvió.

—Que sean dos chelines —suspiró—. Serena, mi amor, qué cruel eres.

Serena resopló y estiró la palma de la mano. Sospechaba que había salido beneficiada por el tierno corazón de Artemis, antes ya había intentado darle más dinero de lo que el botín merecía. Pero ese día no se sentía lo bastante osada para protestar, en especial cuando ella y su hermana Mina necesitaban comer. Además, por el precio que cobraba por las pociones, probablemente Artemis podía darse el lujo de comprarse una casa en St. James Square.

—Y un chelín por los botones —agregó ella.

Artemis suspiró y de mala gana contó las monedas en la palma de la mano, mascullando algo así como que ella le estaba robando en las narices, y lo estaba haciendo. Le devolvió un chelín, de manera juguetona.

—Gástatelo en algo para ti, Artemis.

Él volvió a tomar el chelín devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Hoy también tengo un libro para ti, Serena. —Artemis estaba consternado por el hecho de que Serena supiera leer, y le guardaba cada libro que le llegaba. Involuntariamente la había ayudado a acumular una verdadera biblioteca ecléctica que incluía una enciclopedia de animales, un tomo sobre la mitología griega, las obras de Shakespeare, y por supuesto _Orgullo_ _y_ _prejuicio_ y las novelas obscenas.

—_Robinson_ _Crusoe_ —leyó ella en voz alta de la tapa del libro—. Gracias, Artemis. Lo cuidaré mucho.

—Más vale que lo hagas —le dijo él severamente, de pronto avergonzado de su propia generosidad.

Serena sonrió, se puso de puntillas, se inclinó por encima del mostrador y le besó la mejilla con barba incipiente para luego salir corriendo de la tienda.

Darien había regresado a las cámaras de Westminster un poco cojo. _Maldita_ _carterista_ _con_ _su_ _golpe_ _mortal._ Pero al margen de eso, ese día en el juicio sumario había actuado con más pasión de la acostumbrada; incluso un miembro del jurado se había conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Tal vez debería _agradecérselo_ a la carterista.

—Bien hecho, señor Chiba.

—Impresionante como siempre, señor Chiba.

—Excelente juicio sumario, señor Chiba.

Darien hizo un gesto de cabeza y murmuró su agradecimiento hacia sus colegas mientras se abría paso entre la pequeña multitud para unirse a los otros abogados de las cámaras de Westminster Hall. Siempre se daba el lujo de saborear un momento la victoria en un tribunal antes de volver a lanzarse a merced de los procuradores que se arremolinaban, en busca de abogados a quienes conferirles casos. Afortunadamente, debido a su hábito de ganar, Darien era requerido por los procuradores. Y desafortunadamente, por uno en particular.

Y… Dios mío, _ahí_ _estaba_.

El señor Hino era pequeño y demasiado pesado; su torso redondo sobresalía por encima de un par de piernas cortas y muy delgadas, una franja de cabello grisáceo rodeaba una brillante cabeza que de otro modo sería calva, y la vigilante nariz ganchuda sostenía un par de anteojos de aumento a través de los que se entornaban un par de ojos azules intensos. Esos ojos azules se encontraban escudriñando la sala del tribunal en busca de su presa: Darien Chiba.

Darien había enfrentado las hordas de Napoleón, había participado de muchísimas peleas a puñetazos y una vez hasta se había retado a duelo, aunque en ese momento apenas lo recordaba. Pero sólo el señor Hino era capaz de sembrar el pánico en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Hino conocía sus debilidades.

Tan subrepticiamente como su altura se lo permitía, Darien avanzó lentamente hacia la salida de la sala.

—Oh, señor Chiba…

Darien alargó el paso, obligando al procurador general a correr detrás de él a pasos cortos, de manera indigna.

—¡Señor Chiba! Sólo un minuto de su tiempo, por favor, señor Chiba —jadeaba Hino imperturbable ante el frío recibimiento.

—Ya le he otorgado todo el tiempo posible, señor Hino.

El señor Hino se las ingenió para rodear a toda prisa el cuerpo de piernas largas de Darien y plantarse en su camino.

—Estoy seguro de que tengo un caso que será de su interés, señor Chiba —aseguró con tono firme apuntando a Darien con la pequeña nariz ganchuda.

El abogado gruñó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Un caso interesante era justamente lo que temía.

—Señor Hino, no tengo _deseos_ de escuchar nada sobre ningún huérfano a quien engañaron con su herencia ni ninguno de esos dramas.

—Pero esta vez no es un huérfano, señor Chiba.

Darien se separó un poco y echó una mirada furtiva.

—Se trata de una viuda —le informó Hino inteligentemente.

Darien se apartó bruscamente.

—Aléjese, señor Hino.

—Pero señor Chiba…

—Lo digo en serio, señor Hino. Búsquese a otro abogado tonto y de corazón blando al que atormentar.

—Temo que usted sea el único, señor Chiba —le respondió compasivamente—. Y es tan bueno en eso, siempre gana.

—Y nunca me pagan, jamás.

—Ah, pero caballeros como usted no necesitan dinero, ¿verdad? Usted tiene un árbol de donde brotan billetes de cinco libras en alguna propiedad de por ahí. —Hino le entregó a Darien una pila de papeles. El expediente del caso.

—Muy gracioso, señor Hino —le arrebató los papeles—. ¿Quién es esta viuda?

—Una modista de profesión. Toda su vida ha trabajado arduamente, y ha construido un pequeño y prolijo negocio. Y ahora el hermano de su esposo muerto está tratando de robarle la casa de abajo, alegando que legalmente le pertenece.

—¿Ella tiene dinero? —preguntó Darien con desesperación—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda llegar a ganar más que un chelín por _esto_?

El señor Hino sonrió con placer:

—Ni una sola.

—Lo detesto, señor Hino.

—Lo sé, señor Chiba —respondió Hino alegremente—. ¿Aceptará el caso?

—Lo examinaré —dijo Darien refunfuñando. Pero ambos sabían que era casi seguro que sí. Lo cual evitaría que Darien tomara otros casos más _lucrativos_.

Lo cual era culpa suya y la razón por la que aún no se había hecho rico.

—Usted es un buen hombre, señor Chiba —dijo Hino con tono amable.

Darien resopló e hizo un gesto como ahuyentándolo, con una media sonrisa jugando en sus labios, y Hino se alejó tambaleándose alegremente y silbando una cancioncilla. Viudas, huérfanos, ancianos… Darien no sabía por qué Hino tomaba ese tipo de clientes. Siendo procurador general, Hino no tenía obligación de mantener el estilo de vida de un caballero aristocrático, con alojamiento y prendas finas y los entretenimientos que ello implicaba. Hino ya estaba casado, no necesitaba hacerle la corte a la hija de un marqués con la promesa de una casa en Grosvenor Square. Y Darien apostaba a que tampoco tenía un Plan Maestro.

Darien miró severamente el expediente. Pensó en Rei de Yorkshire y en la última carta que había recibido de ella, las palabras alentadoras y cautelosas en la superficie y dolorosas en el fondo.

Pensó en Ann, y en cómo recibiría la noticia de que Darien Chiba regalaba sus servicios cuando suponía que había estado amasando una fortuna apropiada para la hija de un marqués. Asombro, confusión y desprecio… imaginaba todas esas sensaciones fluctuando sucesivamente en sus ojos grises. Probablemente se sentiría traicionada.

Tendría razón de sentirse de ese modo.

Darien levantó la cabeza del expediente y se frotó los ojos con una mano cansada. A una década de Oxford, aún saltaba en defensa de los indefensos. Aunque sospechaba que el placer visceral que obtenía al hacerlo se había convertido en un vicio. La modista… bueno, tal vez esta modista en particular tendría que valerse por su cuenta.

—Señor Chiba, hay una cosa que he olvidado mencionar.

Hino _¿de_ _nuevo?_ Darien le lanzó una mirada hostil, de esas que hacen flaquear las rodillas, pero el señor Hino parecía inmutable; quizás las miradas intimidantes simplemente rebotaban en sus anteojos como los rayos del sol.

—Es sobre su anterior cliente, el señor Wesley.

Darien se animó un poco aunque con cautela. Wesley era un hacendado, Darien había compartido con él una cantidad de conversaciones muy gratas acerca de Leicester Long Wool, una raza de ovejas que podrían llegar a criarse en Aster Park.

—¿Cómo le va al señor Wesley?

—Me temo que le tengo malas noticias. El señor Wesley falleció.

Darien sintió la tristeza hundirse en su interior como una piedra. _Bueno_, —pensó sarcásticamente—. _Este_ _día_ _mejora_ _a_ _cada_ _minuto._

—Pero se acordó de usted en su testamento, señor Chiba —continuó el señor Hino amablemente—. Con suma gratitud por ayudarlo a salvar su hacienda. Aquí tiene: treinta libras.

Y entonces Hino le entregó a Darien un manojo de billetes y volvió a alejarse tambaleándose, como si fuera un procurador cualquiera y no un auténtico mensajero de los dioses.

—¡Serena! —La eufórica Mina corrió a abrazarla. Había recibido instrucciones de ser desconfiada de todo el mundo excepto de la señora Luna y Molly mientras su hermana estuviera fuera, pero Serena sentía un renovado alivio al llegar cada día, porque la reticencia no era algo natural en Mina.

—Hoy hay pan con queso para la cena, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre? —En el instante en que Serena atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto dejó el dialecto de St. Giles como si se despojara de una capa harapienta. Pues su madre las había criado a ella y a Mina para que fueran unas damas. Aunque habían pasado años desde que habían hablado con una _verdadera_ dama. Y mientras tanto, Serena había aprendido el dialecto que se hablaba en St. Giles con tanta rapidez como el francés; formaba parte de su disfraz esencial para sobrevivir.

—¡Ah, sí! Hoy, hoy le he ayudado a la señora Luna a preparar la comida y a lavar la vajilla —le contó con orgullo—. Y mira, me ha dado un penique. —Depositó la moneda en la mano de Serena. Estaba cálida y húmeda, claramente Mina la había tenido aferrada el día entero.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Mina. Sin duda es un logro sacarle un penique a la señora Luna. ¿Por casualidad la has hechizado?

Mina rio divertida.

—¡No! Sólo ha dicho que yo era una buena trabajadora. _Ojalá_ supiese hechizar.

Buena trabajadora. A los diez años, Mina ya era _buena_ _trabajadora_. Una niña de diez años debería estar _jugando_ a trabajar, no ganando un penique y dándoselo a su hermana para comprar comida. Serena le dio un punzante codazo metafórico a ese pensamiento, no podía quedar atrapada en él ya que no había demasiado que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Entonces puedes hacer milagros. La señora Luna es de las más tacañas.

La señora Luna tenía una silueta como la de dos barriles apilados uno encima del otro y un rostro duro como un ladrillo. Ni Mina ni Serena la habían visto sonreír jamás, pero ese efecto ladrillo se suavizaba de algún modo con cuatro o cinco pelos largos y grises que le caían como flecos sobre la barbilla, cosa que a Mina tenía fascinada. Serena siempre tenía que recordarle que no se quedara mirándola.

Lo mejor de la señora Luna era su implacabilidad. Sin importar cuánto hubiera vivido uno bajo su régimen, ni las circunstancias personales, si la renta se atrasaba un sólo minuto uno se quedaba en la calle. Las reglas de la señora Luna intimidaban hasta a los peores rufianes que intentaban tomar cuartos, lo cual mantenía la pensión razonablemente a salvo y sus rentas más altas que la mayoría. Serena había perfeccionado su habilidad de hurtar específicamente para satisfacer las exigencias de la señora Luna.

Mina volvió a reír divertida.

—Tal vez _sí_ he dicho algunas palabras mágicas sin saberlo. Tal vez han sido: «¿Señora Luna, ya puedo barrer el suelo?»

Serena tiró de la larga trenza rubia de su hermana.

—Bien, de ahora en adelante, cada vez que necesitemos que suceda algo bueno, diremos: «¿Señora Luna, ya puedo barrer el suelo?» Y luego esperaremos los resultados.

Mina rio encantada con la idea.

—_¿Señora_ _Luna,_ _ya_ _puedo_ _barrer_ _el_ _suelo?_ _Oh,_ _señora_ _Luna,_ _¿ya_ _puedo_ _barrer_ _el_ _suelo?_ —Canturreaba dando brincos alrededor del cuarto.

Su madre, hija de un vicario, se habría horrorizado ante la idea de que sus hijas anduvieran hechizando gente, pero de todos modos Serena se le unió en el canturreo, mientras cortaba queso y pan en rebanadas. Había ido directamente de Artemis a la panadería y luego al almacén a comprar el queso y después había comprado un pequeño ramillete de violetas para Molly, porque siempre era amable e informativa —particularmente en relación al uso de rodillas y codos— y jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza comprárselo para ella misma.

Pero las compras habían agotado las ganancias de Serena; al día siguiente saldría de nuevo a buscar monedas y relojes de bolsillo.

—Si nuestra canción de verdad es mágica, mañana deberían llover peniques —dijo ella entre mordisco y mordisco de pan.

—Compraremos zapatos —agregó Mina como en sueños—. Y una casa enorme como la de tus cuentos. Cuéntame un cuento, Serena.

Serena siempre había catalogado el mundo de manera sensorial, a través de sus ojos, oídos y yema de los dedos, y sus impresiones salían con forma de historias. El viejo gruñón que empujaba el carro con flores se volvió unicornio, la señora Luna se convirtió en una giganta comedora de niños, Artemis en un mago con pociones que le salían mal. Hacía girar historias por las noches hasta que el cuarto parecía vibrar con magia, le daba a cada personaje su propia voz, sus gestos; los cuentos las dejaban más embriagadas que la ginebra.

Y Serena lo sabía porque había _probado_ la ginebra, una vez. Asquerosa, era agria como tragar fuego. No había vuelto a probarla.

Bastante distinta a su padre.

—¿Qué historia puedo contarte? ¿La de la casa grande u otra?

—La de la casa grande.

—Bien. Había una vez dos hermosas princesas…

—Llamadas Serena y Mina.

—… llamadas Serena y Mina —confirmó Serena—, que vivían en una casa muy grande, un palacio de ladrillo y mármol con suficientes habitaciones para todo St. Giles.

Mina frunció el ceño:

—Pero no queremos que _todo_ el mundo viva con nosotras. No la señora Luna.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. Debemos discriminar bastante.

—Quizás Artemis —sugirió Mina magnánimamente.

—Artemis seguro —coincidió Serena—. Y la casa estaba rodeada de pasto verde hasta donde el ojo humano alcanzaba a ver, y árboles y fuentes por todas partes, con cisnes y pavos reales también.

—Cuéntame de nuevo lo de los pavos reales.

—Son enormes aves espléndidas y altivas, con largo plumaje, así... —Serena desplegó las manos por detrás de su trasero y se contoneó para hacer reír a Mina—. Como las que hay en nuestro libro.

—¿Se pueden comer? —preguntó Mina con tono sanguinario.

—No, nuestras alacenas estarán tan llenas de carne y queso que ni soñaríamos con comernos un pavo real.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró Mina.

—Y hay un príncipe —agregó de repente Serena.

—¿Un príncipe? —Mina estaba fascinada—. Nunca antes ha habido un príncipe.

_Porque_ _antes_ _jamás_ _había_ _visto_ _un_ _hombre_ _como_ _él._

—Sí, un príncipe muy alto, con hombros anchos y… cejas espesas y oscuras, así... —Serena colocó los dedos encima de las suyas finas—. Y mejillas como… así... —Succionó aire para que sus propias mejillas se asemejaran a una con pómulos prominentes y elegantes hoyuelos—. Y una nariz recta. Y cabellera como de fuego.

—¿Tiene los cabellos incendiados? —se alarmó Mina.

—No, gansa. Tiene los cabellos muy oscuros, pero a la luz del sol se ven reflejos rojos… Como el carbón encendido. Tiene ojos azules y ropas muy finas. Y una mano fuerte —agregó con cierto resentimiento.

—¿Mano fuerte? —Mina estaba intrigada—. ¿Es apuesto?

Serena vaciló al recordar aquellos ojos azules adornados con unas pestañas tan espesas que ella se había sentido tentada de estirar la mano y acariciarlas incluso cuando él la sujetaba fuerte y la miraba con rabia, claramente un hombre casi sin temor a nada, en particular a ella. Pero al instante, esa mirada se había transformado en… algo más. ¿Interés? ¿Admiración? Ella había percibido un cambio también físico cuando le aferró la muñeca, lo había sentido en su propio centro, una oleada de calor, como la luz de un farol que se encendía.

Justo antes de pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Sonrió levemente: para los hombres eso era algo terrible. Pero tampoco le había dejado demasiada opción.

—Bueno, sí. Muy apuesto —admitió.

—Está bien —accedió Mina de mala gana—. Él también puede vivir con nosotras. ¿Mamá y papá también viven en una casa así en el cielo, Serena? —Los ojos azules de Mina comenzaron a empañarse de sueño.

Serena pensó en eso. Sin duda existía un sitio para los apuestos derrochadores de dinero que se casaban con hijas huérfanas de padres vicarios, que se gastaban todo el dinero en bebida y luego morían, dejando a su esposa e hijas sin un centavo en St. Giles. Sólo que ella no estaba segura de que eso fuera el paraíso.

Al morir su padre, su madre había dejado de interesarse por las cosas, de modo que recayó en Serena la responsabilidad de llevar comida a la mesa y mantener el techo sobre sus cabezas. Había intentado buscar trabajo en negocios, casas grandes, pero nadie la tomaba. Entonces había robado su primer reloj de bolsillo. La desesperación había mitigado el temor, el éxito le había dado coraje y el coraje la había vuelto más audaz. Cuando descubrió que era _buena_ robándoles a los caballeros cosas brillantes y pequeñas, cierto orgullo comenzó brillar a través de la vergüenza por hacerlo, y empezó a disfrutar de su habilidad. Sentía gran satisfacción al saber que podía mantener a la familia unida.

Si su madre hubiese adivinado cómo Serena lo había logrado… jamás mencionó ni una sola palabra.

Pero Serena también tenía otros recuerdos, y su hermana era muy pequeña para compartirlos: de hogares más seguros y más confortables, de risas suaves entre sus padres, de haber tocado unas sencillas notas en un piano, desaparecido junto con la casa y todo lo que había en ella. De viajes a la playa. De zapatos…

Serena miró los ojos de Mina grandes y azules, tan parecidos a los de ella. _¿Qué_ _será_ _de_ _nosotras?_ Era un pensamiento que rara vez tenía en cuenta; «sólo existe el hoy» eran las palabras que la reconfortaban.

—Sí, mamá y papá viven en el cielo en una casa así —le respondió a su hermana con tono suave.

—Esa pequeña ratera te dio justo en las… _pelotas_.

Darien apartó la vista del salón de baile de lady Gilchrist para mirar de reojo a Furuhata.

—Yo estaba _allí_, Andrew. No veo el sentido de recordarlo.

—¿Qué buscaba? ¿Tu reloj?

—El reloj de _oro_ de mi bisabuelo. —La irritante transparencia de los ojos de la muchacha le había cautivado; qué color tan increíble. Y en ellos también había leído indignación al igual que pánico, como si el intento por evitar que ella se sirviera su única preciada reliquia familiar hubiera sido un mero descaro de su parte. Por su culpa había andado caminando con cautela durante horas después. Meneó la cabeza irónicamente. _Mujeres_. Sin duda una especie cruel y confusa.

Volvió la vista al salón, donde una araña derramaba una luz tenue sobre las hileras de parejas en mitad de un _reel_*. Ese baile avergonzaba a Darien; esas palmas y giros inadecuados para la dignidad de alguien que sobrepasaba una estatura promedio. Hasta que consiguiera bailarlo sin ofender demasiado, aguardaría afuera. Sin embargo, Ann parecía estar disfrutando el baile en exceso.

Quizás porque su pareja era lord Alan.

Lord Alan, que _ya_ contaba con un título y una fortuna, que no era precisamente una gárgola.

Alan era una persona bastante decente, admitió Darien con renuencia. Castaño, afable, absolutamente inofensivo en general. Eso aparte de su interés por Ann.

Furuhata siguió la mirada hosca de Darien.

—Ann —caviló—. Un nombre irónico si uno lo piensa. En este momento no parece demasiado _constante_, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás tratando de levantarme el ánimo, Andrew? Porque si es así, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—¿Te sientes culpable por lo de tu tío?

—Sí.

—¿Hoy te ha abordado Hino?

—Sí.

Furuhata meneó la cabeza en un gesto compasivo y luego volvió a mirar a los bailarines en silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que ve Ann en él? —preguntó finalmente Darien.

—¿_Además_ del dinero, el título y las propiedades? —Lentamente Darien miró a su amigo con una expresión de asombro—. Oh, lo siento, viejo —agregó Furuhata rápidamente—. Supongo que eso tampoco ha sido de gran ayuda.

Darien levantó una ceja a modo de ratificación y retomó la vigilancia de Ann.

—Al menos esta noche bailaré dos valses con ella.

Furuhata suspiró.

—Darien, como amigo me siento en la obligación de decirte que por estos días tu conversación carece de algo. O mejor dicho, carece de _todo_ salvo de dos cosas: el trabajo y Ann. Tú solías ser _divertido_.

—¿Divertido? —La idea sorprendió a Darien—. Yo jamás he sido _divertido_.

—Sí lo eras —disintió Furuhata con firmeza—. Como esa vez que pusiste un lagarto en la cama de Cunnington, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese canalla se lo merecía, gritó como una niña. ¿Y la carrera de mulas? Dios mío, nunca me he reído tanto. O (mi favorita) ¿la noche de los bailarines de ópera?

_Ah,_ _la_ _noche_ _de_ _los_ _bailarines_ _de_ _ópera._ Darien recordaba bastante champaña y risitas tontas, seguida de una juguetona persecución alrededor de un sofá y una conclusión muy grata _encima_ del sofá. Sonrió y la lenta curva de dulzura y pecado provocó que los abanicos y las pestañas se batieran por todo el salón en dirección suya.

Furuhata tenía razón: _el_ _trabajo_ _y_ _Ann_. Su Plan Maestro había comenzado a parecer una infinita y empinada escalera de mármol.

Pero en la cima, Ann resplandecía como la estrella de una brújula.

¿Qué diablos era lo que le estaba diciendo Alan en ese momento para hacerla reír tan alegremente? ¿Cuán divertido podía llegar a ser un _reel_?

—Entiendo el punto, Andrew. Pero… _mírala_.

Furuhata miró a Ann obedientemente. Como siempre, su vestido estaba al último grito de la moda: de color pastel, ligero y un poco osado, sostenido de los hombros apenas por una brizna de género. Escultural y de cabellera castaña.

Al mirar a Ann, Darien a menudo se sentía como Ícaro.

—No me interesa lo que digas, Darien, ella me da cierto temor —fue el veredicto atenuado de Furuhata—. Es tan… tan… —se atascó como una carro en medio del lodo.

—Precisamente _ese_ es mi punto —completó Darien con deleite.

Finalmente, la cabeza castaña de Ann se zambulló en una elegante reverencia y lord Alan la guió por el salón, con el rostro encendido de orgullo y por el esfuerzo; las cabezas se giraron para mirarlos. Y mientras Alan se alejaba con una reverencia, aparecieron tres jovencitas y se pegaron a Ann. Darien y Furuhata las llamaban en secreto «las criadas». Giraban como lunas en torno a Ann, como incapaces de evitarlo, como si se lo exigiera su naturaleza.

Furuhata se alejó un par de pasos de Darien para encontrarse con lady Anne Kino, pero luego se detuvo y se volvió con aire pensativo:

—¿Sabes lo que Ann necesita, Darien? Una rival. Alguien exótica, alguien lo bastante diferente a ella como para sacarla del juego. Eso podría llegar a inclinar la balanza a tu favor.

Darien soltó una risa corta y sin humor.

—Qué pena que esa criatura no exista.

Cuando fue la hora del vals, Darien guió a Ann (o _fue_ _guiado_ por Ann; a menudo resultaba difícil percibir la diferencia) por el salón como si fuera un gran galeón dorado, consciente y contento de todos los ojos puestos en ellos. Hacían buena pareja, él sabía que eso a Ann le agradaba tanto como a él.

—¿Te aburriría si te dijera lo encantadora que luces esta noche, Ann? —La llamó por su nombre, como si ella le perteneciera, y se preguntaba si ya le habría permitido a Alan llamarla por su nombre de pila. O si ya le habría permitido tomarse algún otro tipo de… libertades.

—Oh, un cumplido jamás podría aburrirme, Darien.

—Aunque indudablemente habrás recibido cumplidos similares durante toda la noche.

—Pero no que hayan venido de _ti_. —Ella echó la cabeza atrás y lo miró entornando los ojos con coquetería.

Darien reconocía un desafío al escucharlo.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda llegar a decirte un cumplido más _original_ —bromeó—. Tal vez algo en relación a… que tus ojos son del color del cielo sobre los páramos en una noche de invierno…

Demasiado tarde se acordó de que Ann no tenía paciencia para las metáforas; ella prefería algo más tangible. Su rostro ocultaba una mente increíblemente literal.

—¿De veras, Darien? ¿_Páramos_? Qué imaginación. Quizás prefieras hacerme un cumplido en relación al vestido. Soy la única joven de la aristocracia que tiene algo así, y ha sido muy apreciado.

—¿La única joven? Eso _sí_ que es increíble. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

Ann bajó el tono de voz con confianza.

—¡Soborné a la mayoría de las modistas de la alta sociedad! —Soltó una risita malvada—. Y eso _habría_ funcionado a las mil maravillas, pero luego me enteré de que la señorita Esmeralda ya había encargado el vestido. De modo que le dije: «Señorita Esmeralda, tiene unos brazos _rollizos_ tan encantadores que un nuevo estilo de manga _jamás_ le sentaría bien, ¿tal vez unas infladas serían más apropiadas?» Estoy segura de que la señorita Esmeralda usará mangas infladas por el resto de su vida. Y por supuesto canceló su encargo.

Darien la miró estupefacto, como a menudo quedaba ante su presencia. Ann se tomaba la ropa muy en serio.

—Debe ser una tremenda responsabilidad ejercer tal influencia sobre las jóvenes de la aristocracia, Ann —bromeó a medias.

—Sí que lo es —respondió ella con absoluta seriedad—. Pero también es muy importante _ganar_.

Darien difícilmente podía disentir pues él había dedicado casi toda su vida a ganar. ¿Y quién sabía qué medida podía llegar a tomar si las circunstancias así lo requerían?

—Bueno, ninguna otra joven luciría ese vestido tan bien como tú. Es perfecto.

Ella se mostró bastante complacida, aunque Darien tenía la sensación de estar confirmando algo que ella ya sabía. De inmediato rescató más cumplidos mentalmente; después de todo, eso era lo que mantenía aceitada la conversación con Ann y si él sabía hacerlo bien podía derivar en otros temas.

—¿Cómo está tu tío, Darien? —le preguntó ella de repente.

Esa pregunta lo desarmó; se conmovió.

—Supongo que mal, como siempre.

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Ha estado enfermo durante _tanto_ tiempo. Uno podría llegar a pensar que quizás esté enfermo… para siempre.

Y de pronto una fría sospecha se le clavó debajo del corazón. _Quizás_ _era_ _cierto_ _que_ _a_ _ella_ _le_ _gustaría_ _tener_ _un_ _esposo_ _con_ _título_ _antes_ _de_ _hacerse_ _vieja._ Según las palabras de Furuhata.

—Ah, sí. El tío Edward puede morirse en cualquier momento. —La sorpresa hizo que sus palabras brotaran más cortantes e irónicas de lo que había sido su intención.

Ann pareció animarse un poco.

—Eso _sí_ que es una pena, ¿verdad? ¿Que él no pueda disfrutar de sus propiedades como debería? Mi padre siempre ha admirado _mucho_ Aster Park.

—¿De veras? —Darien sabía de sobra que el marqués admiraba Aster Park. _Todos_ admiraban Aster Park, particularmente Ann. Recordaba haber paseado a su lado en la primera y única visita a la propiedad, durante una fiesta que Furuhata había insistido en que Darien ofreciera. La conversación mantenida entonces había sido superficial, pero ella había examinado los jardines con rosales, huerto y estatuas, los lagos y fuentes, laberintos y árboles con los mismos fríos ojos críticos de Wellington inspeccionando sus regimientos. Y Darien había detectado la creciente codicia en su mirada.

—Aunque _yo_ siempre he pensado que esos enormes árboles americanos deberían plantarse de modo más prolijo y no en esos enormes grupos tan desordenados. ¿Sabes, Darien? Tal vez aún descubra mis dotes para la horticultura.

_¿Enormes_ _grupos_ _desordenados?_

—No me sorprendería que la horticultura resultara ser tu gran vocación, Ann.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Ahora te burlas de mí. Dime, ¿has ganado hoy en el tribunal?

—Por supuesto —sonrió él de modo confiado.

—¿Y te han pagado bien por eso? —Ann no llegaba a comprender verdaderamente el sistema legal, hecho que tendía a funcionar maravillosamente a favor de Darien.

—Oh, sí, _mucho_ —le respondió despreocupadamente. No era exactamente una mentira—. De hecho… he pensado quizás en comprar la casa de Grosvenor Square. La que está en la esquina.

—¡Oh! —Ann abrió de par en par sus ojos grises—. Pero pensaba que… Ala… es decir, que lord Alan estaba interesado en esa… en esa propiedad como… como… bueno…

Y luego Darien notó un lento rubor que le subió por el rostro hasta las cejas cuando ella se percató de lo que acababa de revelar.

_Maldición._ _Así_ _que_ _«Alan»,_ _¿eh?_

Al parecer el libro de apuestas tenía razón.

Los violines y los _cellos_ sopesaron un leve momento tenso.

—Puedo imaginar el motivo —logró decir Darien finalmente con tranquilidad—. De hecho es una hermosa propiedad.

—Sí —coincidió Ann con el mismo tono—. Siempre he pensado que sería un maravilloso obsequio de bodas para alguna joven afortunada.

Y luego se echó a reír, de modo agitado e infantil. Aunque las palabras no tenían una intención ligera; le acababa de arrojar un guante. Darien captó el mensaje de inmediato sin perder el ritmo ni modificar su expresión. Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago y le zumbó la cabeza.

—¿Me extrañarás cuando vaya al campo? —Ann inclinó la cabeza tímidamente.

Darien sabía que los simples cumplidos ya no funcionarían; ahora se necesitaba estrategia. Su mente de abogado repasó los hechos rápidamente. Ann sólo quería lo mejor de todo y claramente había comenzado a creer que Alan tenía más, probablemente mucho más que ofrecerle que Darien Chiba.

¿Pero entonces _por_ _qué_ Ann quería lo mejor de todo? Claramente porque lady Ann no sólo _adoraba_ ganar sino que era para ella una _necesidad_. Porque ella siempre ganaba. Y Furuhata estaba en lo cierto: no habiendo título ni fortuna, lo que necesitaba para ganársela era una rival digna. Rápidamente. Una que fuera capaz de convencer a Ann de que lo que ella _necesitaba_ ganar… era a Darien Chiba.

Y de no aparecer una rival mágica y servicial…

Se inventaría una.

Darien echó una mirada al salón de baile y vio a Furuhata navegar en las garras de lady Lita Kino, como siempre contento y con un gesto soñador en el rostro. Lo tenían un tanto desconcertado. Generalmente, él sentía algo más… _activo_ en presencia de Ann. Admiración, inseguridad… cosas que lo mantenían alerta, le tensaban los músculos del estómago.

—Disculpa mi distracción, Ann. Es sólo que al ver a Furuhata he recordado que tiene una prima que querría presentarme.

—¿Una prima? —Ann sonaba casi incrédula. Generalmente ella era la primera en enterarse y evaluar a toda recién llegada; sin duda, le parecía casi imposible que Furuhata tuviera una prima de la que ella no supiera nada.

—Sí. No recuerdo su nombre… —Su voz divagó (estratégicamente) junto con la mirada. Ann tensó los dedos de la mano; ya casi vibraba de la curiosidad.

Darien volvió a mirarla.

—Pero por supuesto que te extrañaré cuando estés fuera, Ann.

Y por supuesto también compraría una casa mientras ella estuviera fuera.

El vals llegó a su fin y Darien la miró fijamente a los ojos, que en ese momento tenían un leve destello de incertidumbre, hizo una reverencia sobre su mano y se alejó de ella con renuencia. _Ahí_ _tienes,_ _Ann._ _Yo_ _fui_ _soldado_ _y_ _ahora_ _soy_ _abogado._ _Sé_ _cómo_ _ganar._

* * *

**¡Chicas! Aqui esta esta nueva historia, a mi me encanto cuando la leí, esta no tiene tanto lemmon como las dos pasadas que he subido, pero si tiene una historia muy divertida y que les guste.y bueno ya saben dejen su review **

**Besolos**


	3. Capitulo II

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo II**

Serena estaba en duda sobre los hombres corpulentos. En general eran buenas presas porque tendían a moverse más lentamente; sin embargo, a veces usaban la ropa ceñida y a los carteristas eso les dejaba poco espacio para maniobrar.

Pero el corpulento al que Serena le había echado el ojo parecía acaudalado; el bastón que aferraba con el enorme puño lucía lo que parecía ser un mango de oro genuino, y sus prendas, al menos la capa y los pantalones, eran de exquisita confección y fino corte. Y más importante aún: una cadena colgaba tentadoramente del bolsillo de la capa. _Un_ _reloj._ ¡Estupendo! Con tomar exitosamente ese reloj en particular recuperaría la pérdida del día anterior.

Hacía tiempo que su vestido se había desteñido hasta quedar de un color entre gris y marrón y eso resultaba de gran ayuda cuando de mezclarse entre el gentío se trataba, hasta desaparecer entre las sombras. Avanzó furtivamente entre la multitud con la cabeza gacha hasta quedar alineada con el hombre y al alcance de su bolsillo. Con el corazón acelerado extendió la mano, que desapareció dentro del bolsillo y aferró el delicioso y suave metal del reloj; su habilidad era experta, casi imperceptible; si acaso llegaban a percibir algo, generalmente la confundían con una brisa.

Y entonces…

Bueno, todo sucedió muy rápidamente.

Alguien tropezó y maldijo entre el gentío, empujando a su presa, que también tropezó y maldijo a la vez, y dio un paso torpe para enderezarse y bajar la vista…

Justo cuando Serena estaba quitando la mano del bolsillo.

El hombre le aferró el brazo a Serena.

—_¿Qué_ _demonios_ _crees_ _que_ _estás_ _haciendo?_ —Le apretó hasta hacerle gritar del dolor; abrió los dedos y el precioso reloj cayó al suelo dando pequeños saltitos, titilando bajo la luz del sol. El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante para recogerlo, arrastrándola con él y aún aferrándola con fuerza. Ella se retorcía y pegaba patadas pero se estaba volviendo horriblemente claro que no tenía intención alguna de soltarla.

El terror le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

_Que_ _Dios_ _me_ _ayude_, rogó. Y luego, de modo absurdo: _¿Señora_ _Luna,_ _puedo_ _barrer_ _el_ _suelo?_

Al cabo de una hora escasa, gracias a las treinta libras del señor Wesley, Darien sería el dueño de una casa en Londres, la de la esquina de Grosvenor Square. Miró el reloj y supersticiosamente aceleró el paso, como si Alan fuese corriendo por la ciudad a comprarla antes que él. El procurador del vendedor le había asegurado que ese no era el caso, pero sin embargo…

Un repentino aluvión de maldiciones en registro de bajo lo detuvieron en seco. Dios santo, qué terrible alboroto. Darien echó un vistazo a la multitud para ver la causa, algo —o mejor dicho, alguien— se revolvía bajo un hombre enorme que la tenía aferrada. El que gritaba era él.

La curiosidad atrajo a Darien más cerca, al ver una falda andrajosa agitándose se percató de que la cautiva era una mujer. Una mujer _pequeña_.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó con voz de abogado.

—_¡Esta_ _mozuela_ _ha_ _t__rat__ado_ _de_ _robarme_ _el_ _reloj!_ —rugió indignado el hombretón. La muchacha seguía retorciéndose tan violentamente que tenía el rostro desdibujado, pero obviamente el hombre tenía esposas por manos; ella no logró soltarse. Finalmente dejó de retorcerse, jadeando desesperadamente y movió rápido los ojos en dirección a Darien.

¡Dios santo! _Qué_ ojos. Era la muchacha que había intentado robar _su_ reloj el día anterior.

—Realmente tiene que abandonar esto —le dijo a secas—. Claramente no es nada bueno.

Ella simplemente lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dio una patada a su captor, cuyas zonas bajas, desafortunadamente para ella, estaban protegidas por enormes rollos de carne. El tremendo hombre la sostuvo sin esfuerzo a una distancia segura de su persona y le dio una buena sacudida, como si fuera un terrier con una rata en la boca.

La furia se arremolinó en el aire frente a los ojos de Darien. Podía ser una ladrona, pero delante de ese hombre parecía enana y en ese momento le estaba haciendo daño deliberadamente.

—Suéltela —se oyó decir—. No volverá a hacerlo.

—¿Que la _suelte_? —El hombre estaba consternado—. ¡No lo haré! ¡Es el reloj de mi abuelo! ¡Esta pequeña peste pertenece a Newgate! Tengo intención de llevarla directo allí.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero seguramente…

—¡Necesita aprender la lección! —vociferó el hombre con furia renovada. Volvió a sacudir a la muchacha haciendo que le bamboleara la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, como si fuera la de una muñeca.

El sabor metálico de la furia le quemó a Darien la garganta, le trepó por la piel como si fueran frías púas, le oprimió los pulmones hasta que la respiración se le volvió agitada. Ah, pero si un firme puñetazo en la mandíbula derribaría fácilmente a esa bestia.

Pero él ya no hacía ese tipo de cosas.

—Cinco libras si la suelta —le dijo en cambio tranquilamente, con un tono de voz letal.

El hombre de pronto se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido por la oferta; seguía con el puño bien cerrado en el brazo de la muchacha. Ella se retorció en vano, pero al hacerlo se le dibujó una mueca de dolor.

Darien no pudo soportarlo.

—No, señor —respondió el hombretón—. No sé qué es lo que quiere hacer con ella, pero irá a prisión, si es que tengo algún derecho.

—Diez libras.

—Por ningún precio, señor.

—¿Ni siquiera por treinta libras?

Un silencio cargado cayó sobre el extraño trío. El hombretón estudió un momento a Darien con curiosidad. _Di_ _que_ _no_, pensaba Darien. _Ignora_ _mi_ _delirio_ _y_ _me_ _marcharé._

—Muéstremelas —exigió el hombre en cambio.

Darien miró a la muchacha. Tenía el cuerpo entero agitado junto con la respiración; parpadeó rápido y cerró los ojos. La carne de su delgado brazo cubierta con la raída tela de su vestido se hinchaba entre los enormes dedos del sujeto.

Lentamente, como en un sueño, Darien extrajo sus preciadas treinta libras del bolsillo.

El gigante se las arrebató y empujó a la muchacha hacia Darien.

—Disfrute de su premio, señor —y se marchó con paso majestuoso.

Cuando Furuhata abrió la puerta del alojamiento se encontró con la estruendosa mirada de Darien Chiba aferrando de un brazo a la mugrienta pequeñez de muchacha.

—Felicítame, Furuhata. Parece que he adquirido una carterista.

—¿Qué es… lo que has…? —balbuceó Furuhata al tiempo que Darien lo empujaba para entrar, arrastrando a la muchacha consigo.

Darien sentó con firmeza a la carterista en una de las sillas de la sala.

—No mueva ni un pelo —le ordenó. Ella le devolvió la mirada con malhumor, pero se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, salvo por el rápido movimiento de su agitada respiración. Levantó el mentón y se puso rígida. _Orgullo_ _para_ _ser_ _una_ _ladrona._

—Sí, por treinta libras. —Darien se volvió hacia Furuhata y lanzó una risa corta casi histérica—. Ha tratado de robarle un reloj a un sujeto enorme que tenía pensado llevarla ante las autoridades y entonces yo le he dado treinta libras a cambio de que me la entregara a mí. Y… vas a disfrutar de esta parte, Furuhata… es la misma mozuela que trató de robarme el reloj a mí ayer.

—Pero Darien… —comenzó a decir Furuhata suavemente, del mismo modo que uno se dirigiría a un loco fugitivo de Bedlam—. _¿Por_ _qué?_

Darien se quitó el sombrero de un tirón y se pasó bruscamente una mano nerviosa por la cabellera.

—Cielos, ojalá lo supiera. Ha sido un acto… reflejo. Yo sólo… me he enfurecido al ver a ese sujeto enorme sacudiendo a una muchacha sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse de él.

—Pero es una _ladrona_ —le explicó esforzándose por mantener la paciencia—. Y tú eres un _abogado_.

—Lo sé —gruñó Darien.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le has dado un _golpe_?

—Yo ya no _hago_ ese tipo de cosas, Andrew.

—¿Y para qué la has traído hasta aquí? Sin duda llenará los muebles de pulgas o algún otro bicho.

—Ay, Furuhata, por favor. Tus muebles mejorarían con algunas pulgas.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Darien creyó ver la boca de la muchacha curvarse en una leve mueca. Se volvió rápidamente hacia ella, pero se encontró con una hosca expresión vacía en el rostro. Quizás lo había imaginado.

Se dieron la vuelta para mirar a la carterista que en ese momento escudriñaba el cuarto con sus enormes ojos.

—¿Está calculando cuánto podrían darle por los candelabros? —preguntó Darien con tono brusco. Ella le lanzó una mirada (con culpa, pensó él) y volvió la vista al frente malhumorada, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la falda. Y entonces Darien visualizó la mano del hombre aferrándole el brazo; la muchacha probablemente tendría un brazalete de moretones. Con más gentileza le preguntó—: ¿Ese hombre le ha hecho daño? ¿Está lastimada?

La carterista abrió los ojos sorprendida, meneó levemente la cabeza en un no.

—Podrías haberla soltado como a una rata —sugirió Furuhata con optimismo.

—_Treinta_ _libras_, Furuhata. Lo único que tenía. Iba de camino a comprar la casa de Grosvenor Square. Para Ann. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera un obsequio de bodas. —Darien se desplomó en el sofá de Furuhata y se hundió con frustración.

—Tal vez en lugar de eso puedas entregarle la carterista a Ann, como obsequio de bodas.

—Ah, sí, _muy_ gracioso, Andrew. ¿Sabes lo que me queda para ofrecerle a Ann? Precisamente nada.

—Y yo que pensaba que ella te amaba por ti mismo.

Darien le arrojó a Furuhata el sombrero y él lo esquivó hábilmente.

—Sabes que si pudiera yo te prestaría el dinero, Darien. Pero mi padre aún controla mis fondos.

—Sé que me lo prestarías, Andrew, y te lo agradezco. Pero yo jamás te lo pediría. Tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—El hecho de hacerlo por tu cuenta es inmensamente valorado, Darien.

—Como ya imaginarás, Andrew —hizo una pausa; sacudió las rodillas pensativo—. Tal vez podamos encontrarle a la muchacha algún tipo de empleo.

—¿Sabe hablar?

—Aún no lo ha hecho. He estado pensando en que quizás sea muda. Aunque parece entender bastante bien el inglés.

—Ah. De modo que has comprado una carterista muda por treinta libras. Debo decirte, Darien, que no está entre tus inversiones más acertadas.

Con cierta cautela, Furuhata se acercó a la muchacha y le espió el rostro. Ella se volvió y lo miró fijamente. Él retrocedió sorprendido.

—Cielos, Darien. Sí que es una preciosidad, ¿verdad? _Qué_ ojos. De veras, extrañamente encantadora. No habrás tenido algo menos… _sabroso_ en mente al comprarla, ¿verdad? —Furuhata se volvió hacia Darien mirándolo mitad preocupado y mitad intrigado.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Furuhata. —Darien se disgustó—. Y ten cuidado de no acercarte demasiado. Da patadas.

—Y también _muerdo…_ si me provocan lo suficiente.

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo.

Ella _había_ _ha__b__lado_.

No sólo sabía hablar sino que con… con esa _voz_. Grave, arrastrando las palabras con un dejo de andrajoso terciopelo, no se parecía a nada que Darien hubiera escuchado antes. Le hizo estremecerse, era como sentir que le pasaban la lengua por la nuca, o uñas que se deslizaban suavemente por su espalda. Con esa voz, «y también muerdo» en vez de una amenaza sonaba como… una _promesa_ erótica.

Su propia voz parecía haberse retirado por respeto al esplendor de la de ella.

—De modo que sí sabe hablar —logró decir finalmente—. ¿Y por qué no lo había hecho hasta ahora?

—Tal vez las _ganas_ no me habían surgido. —Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho de manera desafiante.

_Qué_ _mozuela_ _imprudente._ Y de nuevo, esa voz. No había nada de pilluela ni en el timbre ni en el fraseo. Sonaba como una mujer cultivada, como una _dama_. De hecho más dama que la mayoría de las jóvenes que andaban dando brincos en los _reels_ en bailes y fiestas de la alta sociedad entera.

—¿Quién es usted? —Quiso saber Darien—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Ella seguía con los brazos cruzados; mantuvo la boca cerrada y la mirada hostil.

—Si no me dice su nombre en _este_ momento, la llamaré con otros nombres que le aseguro no le agradarán ni lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué debería decírselo? —respondió ella siseando.

—Porque si no lo hace, señorita como quiera que se llame, me aseguraré de que pase el resto de su miserable vida en Newgate. Me ha costado treinta libras.

La muchacha lo estudió, el pulso en su garganta latía visiblemente. Al cabo de un momento, la expresión varió apenas; al parecer había decidido tomar su amenaza en serio.

—Serena. —La palabra tenía un dejo de resentimiento.

Darien y Furuhata se quedaron callados. Darien se preguntaba si Andrew estaría pensando lo mismo. Curiosamente, «Serena» le sentaba bien, harapienta y sucia como estaba.

—¿Y tiene un apellido, Serena? ¿O al menos sabe quién era su padre?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y usted sabe quién era el _suyo_, señor…?

—Chiba. Y por supuesto que sé quien era mi padre.

—Se lo pregunto —agregó Serena arrastrando las palabras e inclinándose hacia adelante seriamente—, porque nunca he conocido a un _bastardo_ que supiera el nombre de su padre.

Darien escuchó a Furuhata inspirar bruscamente al tiempo que sentía que un calor le subía por el rostro. Serena volvió a echarse para atrás aparentemente satisfecha con el impacto causado por su insulto.

—¿Señorita…? —La voz de Darien sonó amable.

—Tsukino —reveló ella con malhumor.

—Señorita Tsukino, usted subestima la gravedad de su aprieto. Ha comprendido lo que acabo de decir, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ¿Usted comprende el significado de palabras como «subestimar» o «gravedad» o «aprieto»? —Ni se molestó en ocultar el sarcasmo; echaba chispas por los ojos—. Porque una carterista cualquiera no las comprendería, ¿sabe?

—_Yo_ —enfatizó Serena— no soy cualquiera.

—Pues muy bien —murmuró Furuhata. Darien se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo antes de volver la atención hacia Serena.

—Es una pésima ladrona, señorita Tsukino.

—Soy una _excelente_ ladrona, señor Chiba.

—La han atrapado al menos _dos_ _veces_ en dos días. Ese no es un récord demasiado impresionante.

—Señor… Chiba, ¿alguna vez ha sido soldado? —Sonaba impaciente.

A Darien lo sorprendió la pregunta, y, con toda franqueza, sintió demasiada curiosidad para responderle solamente: «Sí.»

—Sí.

—Si al disparar el mosquete unas cien veces y erra un par, ¿consideraría que tiene una «pésima» puntería?

Furuhata soltó una risa rápida y elogiosa. Darien le lanzó una mirada represiva.

—Entonces… —el tono de voz de Darien era aterciopelado—. ¿Admite que ha robado al menos unas cien veces, señorita Tsukino?

El comentario dejó a Serena en silencio.

—Yo soy abogado, señorita Tsukino. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

—¿Que atormenta a los pobres?

—Que envío a prisión a los que quebrantan la ley.

Un nuevo silencio de parte de la carterista.

—¿En dónde vive, señorita Tsukino? ¿Por qué roba?

—Vivo en St. Giles, señor Chiba, y esa para usted debería ser respuesta suficiente.

—Pero podría llegar a encontrar otro tipo de trabajo, señorita Tsukino. Como fregona, quizás.

Se hizo una pausa; ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

—Tengo mis motivos, señor Chiba.

Darien la examinó.

—Usted es educada… es decir, para ser una _ladrona_. —Se permitió decir Darien—. ¿Cómo ha llegado a suceder eso?

Ella volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Cómo es que algo de esto pueda llegar a ser de su incumbencia, señor Chiba?

—Treinta libras hacen que todo sea de mi incumbencia, señorita Tsukino. ¿Es que tal vez su madre era amante de alguien?

—Mi madre —dijo Serena a través de una mandíbula de todo menos apretada—, era una _dama_.

—Una _dama_, ¿de veras? —La voz de Darien sonaba saturada de escepticismo—. Sin duda entonces en este momento se sentiría desilusionada con usted.

A ella le cambió la expresión sutilmente.

—Sin duda —repitió con tono bajo.

El cuarto quedó en silencio. Darien miró a Serena con aire pensativo, tamborileando los dedos sobre los muslos. Y entonces una oleada de inspiración le vino a la mente. Se dejó tentar.

—¿_Parlez vous_ _français_? —exclamó. Furuhata dio un salto.

—_Je_ _parle_ _français_ _un_ _petit_ _peu._ —Serena quedó asombrada de su propia respuesta.

El francés en la voz áspera y aterciopelada de Serena resultaba sencillamente devastador. Darien y Furuhata la miraron fijamente y estupefactos.

Era culta, hablaba algo de francés… tal vez sí había sido criada para ser una dama. ¿Qué otras virtudes refinadas se ocultaban detrás de esa fachada salvaje? Aunque renuente, Darien estaba cada vez más fascinado. La examinó un momento más largo. Y luego…

—Furuhata… —Darien podía escuchar el presagio en su propia voz—. Tengo una idea.

Furuhata lo miró preocupado.

—Darien, no creo que sea buena idea que se te ocurran ideas.

—No, sólo espera. Escúchame. Señorita Tsukino, ¿sabe leer?

—Por supuesto. —La muchacha volvió a subir el mentón. Ese _orgullo_ que había en ella, como si hubiera algún inconveniente con que una carterista supiera leer.

—¿Sabe bailar?

Se oyó un resoplido de parte de la carterista.

—Tomaré eso como un no. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Lo sabe?

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Más vale que me lo diga, señorita Tsukino.

—Tengo veinte años —comunicó de mala gana.

Darien miró a Serena Tsukino de modo especulativo. Esos ojos singularmente encantadores, esa vulnerable boca de corazón rosada… por improbable que pareciera, debajo de los harapos y la mugre, Serena Tsukino podía llegar a ser bastante presentable. Llevaba la cabellera recogida de manera despreocupada, pero parecía tener una buena cantidad y resultaba difícil distinguir su silueta debajo de ese vestido andrajoso, pero definitivamente era delgada. Y luego esa voz. _Dios_ _santo._ El contraste entre su aspecto etéreo y esa voz de cortesana resultaba fascinante. Estaba seguro de que en la alta sociedad jamás había visto nada igual. Le habían enseñado a hablar como a una dama; hasta sabía algo de francés. Tenía ingenio y orgullo…

No. Era un delirio. Jamás funcionaría. Ella era una ladrona que se aprovechaba de hombres desprevenidos… por confesión propia. Sería como colocar un zorro entre gallinas.

Y sin embargo, _podía_ llegar a resultar. A esas alturas Darien tenía muy poco que perder, y mucho por ganar. Y en cierto modo, ella podía llegar a ayudarle a recuperar las treinta libras. Sintió algo que brotaba en su interior, algo que pensaba que lograría reprimir.

El sabor del riesgo.

Suponía que habitaba su interior como la fiebre de uno de esos soldados que a menudo la adquirían en los Mares del Sur, del tipo que permanecía inactiva y luego resurgía en los momentos de apremio. Después de todo, aparentemente seguía siendo hijo de su padre.

—Furuhata —comenzó a decir inocentemente—, ¿recuerdas haber dicho que Ann necesitaba una rival? ¿Alguien lo bastante exótica como para quitarla del juego e inclinar la balanza a mi favor?

Furuhata frunció el ceño desconcertado. Y luego al caer en la cuenta un brillo como un amanecer se reflejó en su rostro.

Y rápidamente se volvió una señal de alarma.

—No, Darien. No, no, no. Te has vuelto completamente loco. Jamás resultaría.

—Pero _mírala_, Furuhata —dijo Darien aguadamente—. _Escúchala_. _Podría_ llegar a resultar. Puliéndola un poco podemos hacerla pasar como tu prima del campo… A propósito, yo ya le he comentado a Ann que tenías una prima en el campo que querías presentarme, sólo para despertarle suma curiosidad… Y podríamos enseñarle a bailar, a caminar con propiedad y todo eso. La llevaremos a casa del tío Edward mientras Ann esté fuera…

Furuhata estaba consternado.

—Robará la vajilla de plata y copulará con los criados.

Darien observó con interés cómo un intenso color encendía las mejillas de Serena y cómo volteaba la cabeza rápidamente y la garganta se le movía al tragar saliva. _De_ _modo_ _que_ _entiende_ _lo_ _que_ _es_ «_copular»,_ _¿eh?_

—Hace tiempo que a los criados de mi tío no les interesa copular —le respondió—. Y la mantendremos tan ocupada que no le quedará tiempo ni energía para robar ni pensar en nada más. _Podría_ llegar a ser muy divertido, Andrew. Y _has_ estado quejándote de lo aburrido que he estado. Sólo necesita practicar al menos un mes sobre las costumbres aristocráticas para poder presentarse. La observaremos con suma cautela. Y luego una vez que Ann se haya rendido y yo esté bien comprometido podremos volver a soltarla en su hábitat.

—Realmente debes estar desesperado, Darien. —Furuhata sonaba afligido.

—_Estoy_ desesperado, Andrew. Sabes lo importante que es esto para mí. He estado tan cerca, Andrew. Es mi…

—Lo sé: tu Plan Maestro. Bueno, para que quede absolutamente claro: ¿lo que estás proponiendo es mantener a la carterista en la casa de tu tío mientras Ann esté fuera, reformarla, soltarla en la alta sociedad como mi «prima», volver a Ann tan celosa que te ruegue que te cases con ella y luego liberar a la señorita Serena Tsukino de una patada en el trasero? ¿Es ese el nuevo paso de tu Plan Maestro?

—En resumidas cuentas.

—_No_. —Eso salió de Serena, que de nuevo estaba respirando agitadamente.

—Esto o Newgate —le dijo Darien alegremente—. O si no hay un transporte a Australia. Muchas y encantadoras opciones.

—No… no puedo… no puedo… verá, yo tengo una hermana… —El orgullo y la imprudencia desaparecieron y Serena temblaba de pánico. La transformación era asombrosa.

Darien se quedó inmóvil. _Tengo_ _una_ _hermana._ Él sabía de hermanas. Una doble punzada de culpa y remordimiento siempre lo invadía al pensar en Rei.

Furuhata suspiró.

—¿Hay _dos_ de ellas?

—¿Cuántos años tiene su hermana, Serena? —le preguntó Darien con voz más suave.

Se hizo una pausa.

—Diez años, señor Chiba. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de él pero las palabras fueron pronunciadas con renuencia, claramente era reacia a divulgar cualquier información que tuviera que ver con su hermana. _Protectora_.

—Recogeremos a tu hermana. Y luego partiremos esta tarde hacia la casa de mi tío.

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a revolotear por el cuarto, como si estuviese buscando algún modo, cualquiera, de salir del alojamiento de Furuhata.

—Yo ni lo intentaría, señorita Tsukino. Usted me debe treinta libras.

—Como si yo le hubiera rogado que me rescatara, señor Chiba. Creo que es usted quien tiene la culpa de su pérdida.

Darien sonrió.

—Y sin embargo _sí_ la he rescatado. Y ahora está en deuda conmigo. ¿Es que los ladrones no tienen honor? Siempre me lo he preguntado.

Aquello funcionó; lo presintió. Serena levantó el mentón y su delgada espalda volvió a ponerse rígida.

—Sospecho que es _usted_ quien sabe poco acerca del honor, señor Chiba.

—Estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad para averiguar _cu__á__nto_ sé acerca del honor, señorita Tsukino.

Furuhata meneaba la cabeza.

—Estás loco, Darien. Loco.

—Pero me ayudarás, Andrew, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió con entusiasmo—. Podría llegar a pasarlo increíblemente bien.

* * *

**Chicas aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, de verdad que tengo la certeza de que esta historia les va a encantar, a mi me pudo encantar por eso se las gracias a alas niñas que leen y que dejan review, realmente no es algo por lo que muera, pero me gusta que me hagan saber que les agrada la historia auqnue como ya saben NO SEA DE MI AUTORIA.**

**Besolos**


	4. Capitulo III

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III**

—Oh, Serena, buena elección para el primero, guapo —le gritó Molly desde la ventana abierta—. _Huy_, _miren_ ese sujeto. ¿De _dónde_ lo has sacado?

Un veloz coche se desplazaba bajo la mirada implacable del imponente Darien Chiba, quien la mantenía aferrada del brazo de manera floja pero determinada y Serena se encontraba de nuevo frente a la pensión de la señora Marie. Molly estaba asomaba por la ventaba de arriba, con los pechos asomando por el escote.

—Es un caso especial, Molly —gritó Serena—, está teniendo problemas con la _parada_. Sólo se le queda ahí como… Muy triste. Ah, y se llama _Darien_ _Chiba_. —Serena subió el tono de voz para asegurarse de que la mayor cantidad de gente posible le escuchara decir: «_DARIEN_ _CHIBA_.»

Las personas que había por toda la calle volvieron la cabeza para echarle una mirada a Darien; hasta los ebrios postrados se las ingeniaron para levantarlas.

Darien le lanzó a Serena una mirada imposible de leer. Ella estaba muy satisfecha.

—Ooooh, pobre hombre —exclamó Molly hacia Darien con tono compasivo—. Sube, amor, yo sé cómo levantartela. Te montaré bien. ¿A menos que prefieras los chicos? —le sugirió servicialmente—. Aquí en St. Giles tenemos una encantadora selección de muchachos.

Serena ni se molestó en disimular la sonrisa.

—¿«Parada»? —le preguntó Darien a Serena con calma—. ¿«Parada»?

_Maldito_ _aristocrático_ _y_ _su_ _maldito_ _aplomo,_ _todo_ _le_ _divierte,_ _se_ _piensa_ _que_ _es_ _dueño_ _del_ _mundo._ Serena hirvió de furia en silencio. Y luego prácticamente escuchó la voz de su madre en su cabeza diciéndole: _No_ _digas_ _«maldito__»__,_ _Serena._

—A propósito, encantador acento, señorita Tsukino. Sí que es versátil —agregó Darien.

Serena lo ignoró.

Al empujar la puerta de la pensión, el olor malsano y húmedo del pasillo corrió a su encuentro como una enorme y ávida bestia. Serena era incómodamente consciente del contraste entre su vivienda y la lujosa de Furuhata. Por un breve instante, deseó fervientemente tener realmente pulgas, sólo para que algunas pudieran sentirse a gusto en los muebles de Furuhata. «_Extrañamente_ _encantadora,_ _¿verdad?_» Sentía ganas de gruñir.

De repente, un grave estruendo comenzó a sentirse bajo sus pies y los cansados listones del piso de la pensión comenzaron a saltar rítmicamente: _Clap,_ _clap,_ _clap,_ _clap._

Anunciaban la llegada de la formidable señora Marie.

La voz los alcanzó antes de que ella apareciera a la vista.

—No permitiré griterío en mi casa, Serena Mas…

La señora Marie vio a Darien Chiba.

Se quedó petrificada como si hubiera recibido un golpe de pala. Y luego la parte inferior de su rostro se torció, se convulsionó y de pronto, de manera improbable…

La señora Marie estaba sonriendo.

Era horrible.

—¿Y quién es _este_, Serena?

Dios santo, la señora Marie no sólo estaba sonriendo sino también _coqueteando_.

Darien le hizo una reverencia a la propietaria, quien pronunció una extraña sílaba inútil que sonó más como un gorjeo.

—¡Mina! —gritó Serena desesperadamente—. Mina, ¿dónde estás? —Intentó liberar su brazo pero Darien rehusó soltarlo. Por fin Mina apareció corriendo por el pasillo, con los cabellos flotando detrás. Se detuvo abruptamente detrás de la señora Marie y desde allí espió a Serena. Los ojos de Mina, confundidos y asustados, recorrieron todo el largo de Darien, y luego saltaron hacia el rostro de Serena.

—¿Serena? —le tembló la voz.

—Nos vamos de viaje, cariño —le dijo Serena suavemente, deseando que Darien le dejara hablar con ella a solas—. Este es el señor Chiba. Viajaremos con él. Será… para trabajar para él durante un tiempo.

Darien le hizo una reverencia de cortesía a la pequeña.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Mina.

Mina no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente, en silencio y con los ojos y el rostro duros como una piedra.

Y luego Darien le sonrió. Serena observó ese instante, la lenta curva de su fina boca, una tierna calidez que le iba inundando los ojos. Y realmente, no pudo evitarlo; el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Ante los propios ojos de Serena, su reticente hermana se había derretido. Le devolvió una sonrisa a Darien con ese espacio entre los dientes que normalmente tenía reservado para Serena. _Pequeña_ _traidora_, pensó.

—Necesitaré algunas de mis cosas, señor Chiba. —Serena no estaba ansiosa de que Darien Chiba viera la miseria de su pequeño cuarto—. Puedo cogerlas ahora, si tan sólo… me… soltase. —Serena tiró del brazo inútilmente pues los cálidos dedos seguían flojamente enroscados. Seguramente a esas alturas él ya tendría los dedos acalambrados. Nadie podía _aferrar_ algo durante tanto tiempo.

—Oh, seguro que puede _tomarlas_ sola, señorita Tsukino. —Darien sonaba divertido—. Pero yo la acompañaré al cuarto. _Treinta_ _libras_ —agregó en voz baja, recordándole la deuda que tenía con él.

Serena echó chispas por los ojos e inhaló bruscamente, lo cual resultó ser un error puesto que el perfume de Darien Chiba la invadió de improviso. A veces un intenso viento soplaba desde el mar, fuerte y lo bastante frío como para llevarse los olores de Londres que generalmente la invadían, y su perfume era algo similar: fresco, intenso, casi un presagio. Le estimuló los sentidos como si fuera un trago de ginebra; su mirada encolerizada se desvaneció al igual que su coraje.

No sabía qué hacer con ese hombre.

Serena levantó el mentón y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Darien con una mirada que esperaba desmintiera su propia temblorosa incertidumbre. Quizás en ese momento sus ojos tenían una expresión divertida, pero ella los había visto fríamente asesinos la primera vez que él la había atrapado con la mano en su bolsillo. Por muy civilizado que hubiera parecido en aquel momento, muy probablemente Darien Chiba no era del tipo de hombre de quien uno se podía burlar. _De_ _hecho_ le había amenazado con llevarla a Newgate. Y aunque fuera su propia maldita culpa haberse quedado sin sus treinta libras, recuperarlas _sí_ era culpa de Serena. Y ella sí tenía sentido del honor.

O agradecimiento.

O, para el caso… curiosidad.

Y entonces el señor Chiba la sorprendió: lentamente desenroscó los dedos de su brazo y le sonrió débilmente. Tenía una expresión divertida en los ojos y una ceja levantada. Un desafío. _Muéstreme_ _cuán_ _honesta_ _puede_ _ser,_ _señorita_ _Tsukino._

Serena casi sonrió; apreciaba un buen desafío. Decidió optar por la dignidad: en lugar de darle un rodillazo en sus partes bajas y huir, levantó el mentón con altivez.

—Muy bien, señor Chiba. Sígame.

Darien se volvió hacia la propietaria de la pensión con una sonrisa gentil.

—¿Nos disculpa, señora Marie?

Sin palabras, la señora Marie se hizo a un lado, como si ella también le estuviera cediendo su autoridad al señor Chiba.

Serena y Mina Tsukino iban enroscadas una contra la otra en el asiento del coche frente a Darien, dormidas, con las harapientas faldas grises amarronadas caídas como alas de paloma. Ambas eran muy delgadas, las muñecas y tobillos de los pies desnudos y mugrientos parecían demasiado frágiles.

Y ahora que el vértigo inicial que típicamente acompañaba al riesgo había decaído, Darien sospechaba que la afirmación inicial de Furuhata era correcta: _estaba_ loco.

Rio suave y tristemente para sí al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza. _¿Así_ _de_ _desesperado_ _estoy?_ ¿Es que todo en la vida, incluyendo a esta muchacha andrajosa sentada enfrente, se tiene que convertir en un medio para llegar a un fin?

No obstante, una vocecilla malvada se hacía oír dentro de su cabeza: _imagina_ _lo_ _que_ _sería_ _soltarla_ _en_ _medio_ _de_ _la_ _alta_ _sociedad._

Su conducta había sido intachable durante años; si uno no tenía título ni dinero, era _mejor_ que la conducta fuera intachable. Reprimiría sus impulsos, canalizaría su temperamento e intentaría construir una vida mucho más estable de la que su deslumbrante e imprudente padre le había ofrecido a su familia.

Y aun así… ¿realmente él era mejor? ¿Y Rei?

El Plan Maestro. El que había ideado desde la ruina de la fortuna familiar: riqueza, propiedad y posición, seguridad y permanencia… todas las cosas que su padre se había empeñado en hacer trizas —accedería a todas antes de los treinta—. Qué irónico si una página del libro de su padre —el libro de las apuestas imprudentes— resultase ser con lo que finalmente se ganara a Ann y le abriera una puerta al futuro que él había imaginado durante una década.

_Si_ _funciona,_ _jamás_ _volveré_ _a_ _correr_ _un_ _riesgo_, se prometió a sí mismo.

_¡Ja!_ ¿Qué tenía para decir al respecto la vocecilla malvada dentro de su cabeza?

Darien se volvió hacia el origen de la locura, hacia la carterista que intentaba convertir en un diamante cultivado. Las largas pestañas de Serena se batían trémulamente sobre sus mejillas mientras dormía, se veía tan inocente como su hermana. Y sin embargo le costaba creer que lo fuera.

Estaba ese asunto de los libros, por ejemplo. Serena Tsukino había traído seis libros con ella, como si de hecho fuesen de alguna necesidad: una enciclopedia llena de dibujos de animales, un tomo sobre mitología griega, _Orgullo_ _y_ _prejuicio_, una colección de las obras de Shakespeare y _Robinson_ _Crusoe_.

Y un libro lleno de historias eróticas escrito enteramente en francés.

Mientras Serena y Mina dormían enfrente de él, Darien leyó algunas páginas del libro a hurtadillas. Y luego algunas páginas más. Después, como no pudo evitarlo, leyó la mitad del libro. Obviamente el autor tenía todo un estilo al describir: una carga sensual, gemidos suaves, caricias expertas, posturas complicadas… todos los personajes de todas las historias, tanto hombres como mujeres, parecían estar disfrutando inmensamente en sillas, frente a espejos…

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Darien cerró de golpe el librito en francés y lo depositó sobre el asiento del coche a una distancia prudencial. Las historias eran demasiado estimulantes para un hombre que no había disfrutado del placer carnal desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

_Je_ _parle_ _français_ _un_ _petit_ _peu_, le había dicho Serena Tsukino: «Hablo un poco de francés.» ¿Qué uso le daba al francés? ¿Es que ese libro obraba como una especie de _manual_? Y luego eso de… «_qué_ _buena_ _elección_ _para_ _el_ _primero_», que le había gritado esa prostituta. Recordaba su rubor en casa de Furuhata. De haberse iniciado en el placer carnal habría sido apenas recientemente.

Darien volvió a menear la cabeza con arrepentimiento. Sí que estaba loco. ¿Y qué? Ahora sabía hasta dónde llegaba su necesidad de ganar. Su propio equivalente a sobornar a la modista.

Se palpó el bolsillo para tocar el reloj de su abuelo, y sintió alivio al encontrarlo.

Serena cambió de posición y abrió los ojos, luego se sentó abruptamente y se inclinó hacia delante para espiar por la pequeña ventanilla del coche.

Avanzaban a toda velocidad por unos caminos bordeados de árboles, altos y firmes como centinelas. A través de ellos alcanzó a ver el destello de algo rojo, ¿de ladrillo? Y luego cada vez más ladrillos rojos se desplegaban ante sus incrédulos ojos y la luz del atardecer proyectaba unas cortinas de luz desde las correspondientes hileras de interminables ventanas. Bajó la vista hacia el enorme pórtico sostenido por pilares, teñido de color ámbar con la puesta del sol. Una fuente se elevaba hacia el cielo en medio del patio.

Levantó la mano para cubrirse los ojos del brillo del lugar; el corazón se le hinchó ante la belleza.

—La casa de mi tío —dijo simplemente Darien—. Aster Park.

Serena apenas asintió una vez en un admirable intento de fingir indiferencia. De algún modo sospechaba que Newgate no se comparaba con Aster Park.

Serena y Mina se quedaron en la enorme entrada de la casa cubierta de baldosas, cogidas de la mano. Serena había abierto bien los ojos para poder abarcar la imponencia del lugar donde se encontraban paradas. Darien le observó los hombros echados atrás y el mentón en alto, como si la propia casa fuera un adversario al que ella intentara vencer.

Le recordó a la primera visita de Ann a Aster Park. Su belleza, su confiada tranquilidad, su linaje. En ese momento Ann le había parecido tan tangible como una estrella. Se había quedado parada casi en el mismo sitio que Serena en ese momento, con sus fríos ojos grises evaluando adornos y muebles, y el veredicto declarado sutilmente: «No me molestaría vivir aquí, señor Chiba», que había aterrizado en oídos de Darien como una bendición.

Desde ese instante, el entendimiento había crecido lentamente entre ambos; entendimiento que al parecer había fracasado desde el comienzo.

Volvió a combatir otro arranque de nerviosismo.

—¿Aquí es donde viviremos? —le oyó Darien a Mina susurrarle a Serena.

—Muy probablemente —le susurró Serena en respuesta.

—¿Entonces el príncipe es el señor Chiba?

—_¿Príncipe?_ —se burló Serena aún susurrando—. Ni siquiera tiene un título.

Muy a su pesar, una vez más Darien se descubrió combatiendo una sonrisa. Qué descaro el de la muchacha.

Se adelantó para hablar con Gregson, el mayordomo.

—¿Cómo estás, Gregson? Realmente alguna vez deberías contarme tu secreto. Jamás envejeces ni un día.

El criado entrado en años, que hizo una reverencia tan pronunciada como una «_J_» invertida, todavía unos centímetros más alto que Darien, también lucía complacido.

—Gracias, señor. Seguramente es por el aire de Aster Park. Me alegra verlo, señor, y su tío también estará encantado.

—¿Y tío Edward todavía está muriéndose, Gregson?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Está muriéndose peor que antes?

—No, señor. Lo mismo de siempre, señor.

—Muy bien. Subiré a verlo en cuanto me quite el polvo. A propósito, Gregson, te presento a la señorita Serena Tsukino y a su hermana, la señorita Mina Tsukino. Son primas de mi querido amigo lord Furuhata, que llegará mañana, y serán mis invitadas aquí por un tiempo. ¿Serías tan amable de encargarte de que les preparen unas habitaciones?

Gregson miró asombrado al ver los pies descalzos y sucios de las muchachas.

—Y necesitaremos que traigan dos bañaderas de inmediato, Gregson.

El criado abrió la boca; parecía tentado de responder, Dios santo, obviamente que _sí_. Pero en cambio dijo:

—Muy bien, señor. Hablaré con la señora Luna.

—Y también necesitaremos algo de ropa, Gregson. Algo para la señorita Serena y algo para la señorita Mina, también. Hubo un… eh… accidente con el coche. Y desafortunadamente, su equipaje completo quedó destruido junto con sus prendas.

Gregson ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Eso _sí_ que es desafortunado, señor. De todos modos me alegra que las dos jóvenes estén sanas y salvas. La señora Luna se encargará de conseguir ropa de mujer.

—Eres una maravilla, Gregson. Gracias. Una cosa más: la señora Luna cuenta la vajilla de plata todas las noches, ¿verdad? ¿Y la guarda bien bajo llave?

Darien prácticamente sintió el calor de la mirada encolerizada de la señorita Tsukino.

El criado frunció el ceño muy levemente.

—Sí, señor. Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, Gregson. Puedes retirarte.

Este giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse.

—Pero Serena, yo nunca he tomado un baño —susurró Mina.

Gregson aminoró el paso de modo casi imperceptible, como si las palabras de Mina hubieran impactado en medio de sus omóplatos. Darien contuvo una risa. Cualquier otro hombre habría trastabillado pasmado.

Darien volvió a prestarle atención a Serena.

—Si alguien pregunta, usted y Mina son las primas de lord Furuhata de Sussex.

—Y al parecer tuvimos un desafortunado accidente de coche.

—Cielos, sí que es rápida, señorita Tsukino. Dígame, ¿cuánto cree que habría obtenido de ese reloj de oro?

—Ni un cuarto de penique, señor Chiba. Mi perista tiene _cierto_ gusto.

Darien rio; lo había sorprendido con eso.

—Escúcheme, por favor, señorita Tsukino: tomarán su baño y luego se les servirá una cena en su habitación.

—¿Y qué habrá para cenar? —Mina elevó la voz mientras Serena trataba de hacerla callar con una palmada.

Darien le sonrió.

—¿Qué le gustaría cenar, señorita Mina?

—¡Pavo real! —exclamó.

Darien parpadeó.

—Ah, bueno, aquí en Aster Park tenemos pavos reales, pero la mayoría andan paseándose elegantes por el patio. Generalmente no los servimos en la cena. ¿Tal vez le gustaría verlos mañana?

—¡Oh, sí! —Mina suspiró. Darien le echó una mirada a Serena. Tenía una expresión extraña, una especie de tierna turbulencia, como si estuviese experimentando una lucha interna.

—Muy bien. Haré que uno de los criados la lleve a ver los pavos reales por la mañana, señorita Mina. Para la cena, sin duda habrá carne asada fría.

—Serena _había_ _di__cho_ que habría carne. —Mina sonó satisfecha.

¿Y Serena cuándo lo había mencionado? Darien la miró inquisitivamente y ella simplemente le devolvió una mirada insípida.

—Debo ir de nuevo a Londres, pero regresaré a Aster Park mañana al mediodía.

—Por mí no se preocupe —murmuró Serena.

Darien acusó recibo levantando la ceja en un gesto sardónico.

—Lord Furuhata también se nos unirá mañana, ya que tenemos que reunirnos con él para discutir nuestro… arreglo. Desayunarán en la habitación. Mientras tanto, estoy seguro de que no considerará la idea de… acortar su estadía, señorita Tsukino, o desviar el curso de su historia, o abandonar el cuarto. A menos que por supuesto le dé poco valor al honor y tenga interés, digamos, en alojarse en un sitio decididamente menos confortable.

Los ojos de Serena comprendieron de inmediato, como él suponía que sucedería. Se refería a Newgate más que nada por el placer de verle los ojos encendidos; era como ver un relámpago al romper el día, maravilloso por cierto.

—Y además —agregó él—, ¿adónde irían? No hay nada en kilómetros y kilómetros.

Serena abrió la boca, sin duda estuvo a punto de emitir una réplica mordaz, pero la señora Luna, de silueta fuerte y sólida, entró en la habitación justo a tiempo.

—Señora Luna, permítame presentarle a la señorita Serena y a la señorita Mina Tsukino. Entonces hasta mañana, señoritas. —Darien hizo una reverencia y las dejó al competente cuidado del ama de llaves.

La señora Luna le entregó a Serena un cepillo largo, un pan de jabón blanco que olía como si hubiese sido esculpido del piso del paraíso y dos gruesos paños blancos.

En el suelo, entre ambas, había una enorme tina de cobre con agua humeante. Un milagroso baño.

Durante años Serena había recogido agua de los pozos públicos y lo poco que podía llegar a acarrear a los cuartos de la pensión de la señora Marie en general se hervía para preparar té. Era imposible acarrear lo suficiente para tomar un baño; y aunque pudiera, ella no habría sabido de dónde sacar una tina. Ella y Mina se acicalaban con paños húmedos y se limpiaban lo mejor que podían sin el beneficio de un espejo. Probablemente habría tomado baños cuando era niña, pero no los recordaba.

Una _tina_ _entera_ llena de agua caliente era un tremendo lujo.

La señora Luna, el ama de llaves, era una mujer de pocas palabras.

—¿Un accidente de coche? —preguntó—. ¿Las primas de lord Furuhata?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Serena, mirando la tina con ansia—. Es decir, sí. Un accidente de coche.

Si la señora Luna se preguntaba cómo era que un accidente de coche podía haberlas dejado cubiertas a ambas señoritas Tsukino de lo que parecían ser irrevocables capas de mugre y haberles destrozado las ropas que llevaban puestas, se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

—Mina, tú irás primero —dijo Serena rápidamente.

La señora Luna miró a Mina con recelo.

—Usted necesitará toda una tina nueva para usted, señorita Serena. Pondremos el agua a hervir _ahora_.

—Gracias, señora Luna —La voz de Serena se había desvanecido.

Serena se movía dentro de la bañera; el agua perfumada y con jabón se ondulaba suavemente en sus hombros y pechos. Y luego, para su sorpresa, las lágrimas le picaron en los ojos.

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado; en realidad nunca parecía tener sentido llorar. Y en ese momento estaba a punto de hacerlo por un _baño_. La puso furiosa. _Maldito_ _Darien_ _Chiba._

Era tanto más… _grande_ que ella. La casa, la abrumadora serie de finas texturas, la madera, el dorado y el mármol, todo limpio y resplandeciente. Los sirvientes. El _silencio_. En St. Giles jamás había _silencio_. La tina la acunaba con ternura; no recordaba la última vez que la habían acunado tiernamente. Las plantas de los pies le ardían un poco cuando el jabón se le metía en los raspones y grietas, el resultado de correr descalza por las calles de Londres.

_Gracias,_ _mamá_, pronunció en silencio y fervientemente en una especie de plegaria. Porque al menos sabía más o menos cómo se expresaba una dama, a pesar de decir algunas veces «maldición» y «bastardo». Hoy había logrado sacar esa conducta de dama y usarla frente a Darien Chiba cual magullada armadura.

El agua perfumada se ondulaba y la envolvía de un modo tranquilizador. Parecía decir: _Todo_ _está_ _bien,_ _todo_ _está_ _bien._ _Tranquilízate._

Serena había logrado persuadir a una Mina terriblemente escéptica a que se metiera en la tina. Y cuando el agua comenzó a ponerse negra, Mina estaba convencida de que su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando allí y el agua se estaba convirtiendo en jabón de Mina. Serena logró contener justo a tiempo el terror que sentía su hermana.

Poco tiempo después, Mina estaba chapoteando feliz como un pato. Serena le enseñó a asearse, pasándole el jabón por los cabellos, acercándole los mechones al rostro suavemente. Al restregar todas las capas de mugre adquiridas de vivir en St. Giles, Mina era hermosa. Serena también sintió ganas de llorar por eso.

Serena se sentó abruptamente y se paró en la tina. De pronto sintió el agua como si fueran manos que tiraban de ella hacia abajo; necesitaba estar en movimiento. Había algo que la atrapaba cuando se quedaba inmóvil y en silencio; algo que crecía, formaba una cresta y le caía encima precipitosamente: miedo. No del tipo de miedo del que uno puede simplemente huir, como lo había hecho de Darien Chiba hacía sólo unos días, un rodillazo en las pelotas y ¡adiós! Esto era algo mucho, pero que mucho más grande y menos tangible.

Afortunadamente, los momentos de calma eran muy escasos en St. Giles. Y si alguna vez se despertaba de golpe en la noche bañada en sudor, con el corazón apaleándole las costillas, Mina estaba cerca y podía despertarla para conversar.

_Contrólate,_ _Tsukino_, se dijo a sí misma severamente. Si estaba a la altura de Londres y de St. Giles, entonces igualmente estaba a la altura de esa casa.

Y tal vez hasta a la altura de Darien Chiba.

La habitación era como una cueva de felpa, todo tapices de terciopelo y muebles oscuros y luces de velas titilando dentro de unos globos. Las pesadas cortinas no habían sido abiertas en años, pero las ventanas tal vez se habían abierto una o dos veces —Darien parecía recordárselo con insistencia a la señora Luna.

En medio de la suave y tenue luz se encontraba la cama de lord Lindsey y él ocupándola cual náufrago rodeado del inmenso mar de su casa y su terreno.

Existía un acuerdo tácito entre todos los que conocían y cuidaban de tío Edward: nadie debía preguntar de qué estaba enfermo; nadie debía cuestionar si estaba enfermo _o_ _no_. Los sirvientes, por supuesto, jamás se atreverían, y Darien, que era el heredero del título, sólo porque sus dos primos habían muerto en la guerra, sentía que no tenía derecho alguno. De manera que durante años, Edward se había permitido ese lujo del modo que los hombres extremadamente ricos lo hacían. Si Edward decía que estaba enfermo, estaba enfermo.

Y sin embargo, cuando lord Lindsey pasaba los días en cama, su presencia no parecía menos importante.

—¿Tío Edward?

No hubo respuesta.

Había pasado más de una década desde que su tío les había dado una paliza a él y a sus primos por robar cigarros, para luego enseñarles a fumar uno apropiadamente, pero Darien no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Tío Edward, un hombre duro e irónico, en contraste con el jovial encanto del padre de Darien, jamás le había permitido salir impune.

Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Tío Edward?

—Así que —por fin se oyó una voz decididamente petulante desde la cama—, veo que tenías mucha urgencia de ver a tu moribundo tío.

—Siempre estoy ansioso por verte, tío Edward; lo sabes. Te pido disculpas por el retraso. Unos asuntos me retuvieron en la ciudad.

—Yo me estaba _muriendo_, Darien.

—_Siempre_ te estás muriendo, tío Edward. —Las palabras le brotaron de la boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas. Darien estaba horrorizado.

El silencio del impacto desde la cama fue casi cómico.

Y luego, para gran asombro de Darien, lord Lindsey rio ahogadamente.

—Estás impaciente por el título, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, tío Edward.

—¿Tal vez sólo un _poco_?

Darien hizo una pausa, luego suspiró y acercó una silla a la cama de su tío. Nuevamente quedó impactado ante lo vigoroso que se veía el barón. Obviamente había rastros de la edad —la espesa cabellera casi blanca, la piel flácida y arrugada—, pero los ojos de lord Lindsey denotaban su estado de alerta y su postura sentado en la cama era erguida.

—Hay cierta hija de un marqués que creo está impaciente por el título, tío Edward. Sinceramente, yo preferiría que vivieras para siempre.

Lord Lindsey volvió a reír ahogadamente.

—Ah, hete aquí un buen ejemplo de cómo un abogado puede cortejar a la hija de un marqués: con ese pico de oro. Me recuerdas a tu padre, ¿sabes? Cielos, le extraño, aunque era un glorioso desastre. Ven aquí y siéntate un momento. ¿Quién es la muchacha? ¿La primogénita del marqués Shawcross? Han pasado algunos años desde que la última vez que la vi, pero imagino que se habrá convertido en una muchacha robusta. Haréis buena pareja.

Darien sonrió apenas al escuchar a Ann descrita como una castaña grandota.

—Es encantadora y alta, sí, es la joven más refinada de Londres. —No iba a contarle a su tío lo de Alan y el libro de apuestas, ni lo de la sed de Ann por la propiedad.

—Ya tienes veintisiete años, Darien. Ya podrías abrir una guardería infantil sin título, ¿sabes? Y _deberías_ hacerlo. Y luego criar allí a todos tus niños. Cásate con esa muchacha. _Uno_ de vosotros se debe procurar una buena pareja. —En esas últimas palabras había un leve tono de crispación en su voz.

Darien se puso tenso, pero afortunadamente lord Lindsey no dijo nada más. Hacía tiempo, su tío había dejado muy claro lo que sentía en relación al matrimonio de Rei… cáusticamente en claro. El tema seguía siendo delicado; rara vez hablaban de eso.

—Pronto, tío —dijo Darien de modo tenue—. Lo planeo.

—Ah, sí. Tú y tus _planes_. —El tío Edward se mostró divertido—. Shawcross es más dueño de Inglaterra incluso que la familia de Furuhata. Y no dañaría tu carrera en lo más mínimo. A propósito, ¿cómo andas con eso de hablar sin pelos en la lengua? ¿Estás prosperando?

—Por supuesto, tío Edward —mintió Darien—. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

—Oh, jamás me he sentido peor, hijo, jamás me he sentido peor —fue la respuesta alentadora—. Sin embargo, el doctor pasará a verme un poco más tarde con algún chisme.

—¿Ha logrado casar a la última de sus hijas, señor?

—Creo que ella esperaba intentar algo contigo, Darien. Pero el vicario alberga esperanzas en relación a ella que no son del todo mal recibidas, según he escuchado.

Darien lanzó una carcajada. La vida y el juego del matrimonio eran temas más sencillos ahí en el campo que en la alta sociedad; sintió una leve punzada de _¿y_ _si…?_ Pero si alguien tenía intención de convertirse en Ministro de Hacienda no podía casarse con la hija del doctor. Ni tampoco andar preguntando demasiado sobre las ovejas Leicester Long Wool.

—Entonces, hijo mío, ¿te quedarás un tiempo o te vuelves de inmediato a Londres?

—Creo que me quedaré unos días, señor. Furuhata llegará mañana, pensamos en dedicarnos al tiro y lo que sea que haya antes de que comience la temporada formal. —Si tenía cuidado, su tío jamás se enteraría de que ni Serena ni su hermana estaban viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

—Qué vergüenza —bromeó el tío Edward—. Sé que soy un viejo demandante, Darien. Me alegra contar con tu compañía…

_Demandante_, pensó Darien con afectuosa irritación, era una palabra que quedaba corta en la descripción.

—Siempre es un placer verte, tío Edward. Estoy a tus órdenes.

La alcoba, como el baño y el resto de la casa, hacían que Serena se sintiera de lo más enfadada: ¿_qué_ era lo que le otorgaba el derecho de ser tan suntuosa?

En el suelo había extendida una gruesa alfombra estampada con parras de uva verde entrelazadas y pálidas rosas color rosado; Serena se quitó los zapatos bajos que le habían prestado y enroscó los dedos en ella, disfrutando de una suavidad jamás soñada. Ante un pequeño escritorio había una silla de terciopelo rosado; había acomodado sus libros sobre el escritorio y decidió que ahí se veían bastante bien. Contra una de las paredes había un enorme guardarropa de roble, vacío hasta donde sabía, pues se habían llevado su ropa y la de Mina; y del lado opuesto había un elegante tocador. Un fuego limpio y sin humo crepitaba en un hogar alegremente. Era una maravilla, ella siempre había tenido que batallar contra el hogar de la habitación de la señora Marie. «El Viejo humeante», lo llamaban ella y Mina.

A través del espejo redondo que había sobre el tocador Serena vio a una muchacha de ojos grandes con la rareza del entorno, nadando en un camisón que le había prestado la señora Luna. Su lustrosa y recién lavada cabellera parecía mucho… bueno, _más_ _larga_ de lo habitual. Y como sintiéndose eufórica de haberse liberado de la mugre se ondulaba con libertad en torno a su rostro y sobre su espalda.

Mina se lanzó sobre la cama; Serena se hundió a su lado. No era de sorprenderse que la cama, también, resultara ser delirantemente confortable, de modo que pasaron un rato exclamando juntas: _ooh,_ _aah_.

Mina vestía lo que parecía ser una camiseta de hombre pequeña. Serena tomó el bajo y lo frotó asombrada; el género era tan fino que estaba segura que la señora Bandycross, una perista de St. Giles especialista en ese tipo de cosas, podría haberle pagado más de un penique por ella. Se acurrucó debajo de las mantas junto a Mina, y tampoco era de sorprenderse que estas fueran pesadas, suaves y de buena lana.

—Aquí se está muy tranquilo —meditó Mina, arrugando la nariz—. Pero quizás me gustaría quedarme para siempre, de todos modos. ¿Crees que la señora Marie entregará nuestro cuarto?

—Le pagué por todo el mes, así que será mejor que sepa lo que es bueno para ella —dijo Serena con más fanfarronería que certeza.

—Si lo entrega, quizás el señor Chiba haga que nos lo devuelva. Quizás él le dé una buena _zurra_.

—¿Una buena _zurra_? —Serena se volvió para mirar a su hermana—. Es más probable que simplemente le _sonría_ y la señora Marie se desvanezca como una enorme… enorme…

—Vaca.

—Las vacas no se desvanecen, Mina.

—Lo harían si vieran al señor Chiba.

Serena tendía a no disentir con ella.

—Es como tu príncipe, Serena. Tiene el cabello y los ojos oscuros.

—Como la mayoría en Londres. _Artemis_ tiene cabellos y ojos oscuros. —Su hermana era una pequeña muy astuta.

—Artemis tiene poco cabello. El señor Chiba lo tiene abundante.

_Sí,_ _abundante_ _y_ _sedoso,_ _y_ _bajo_ _la_ _luz_ _del_ _sol_ _brilla_ _como_ _el_ _carbón_ _encendido._

—Me gusta —concluyó Mina con sueño—. Mañana iré a ver a los pavos reales.

Y a Serena se le estrujó el corazón. ¿Es que Darien Chiba no se daba cuenta o no le importaba lo cruel que su descuidada bondad podía ser para una niña? No era justo ofrecerle a Mina esas cosas sólo para después arrebatárselas dentro de algunas semanas.

Y sin embargo… aunque ella se las había ingeniado para mantener a Mina alimentada y vestida y lejos de las calles durante años, _nunca_ había podido mostrarle pavos reales, ni darle de comer carne asada fría en la cena. Ni ofrecerle un sitio tranquilo para dormir arropada con finas mantas de lana.

Sólo podía contarle historias sobre eso.

—Sólo estaremos aquí por poco tiempo, Mina —le advirtió Serena—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Trabajaré para el señor Chiba por poco tiempo.

—Pero a mí _podría_ gustarme quedarme para siempre repitió Mina con un bostezo.

—Sí, pero nosotras… —Serena se detuvo y suspiró. Era una discusión infructuosa; la retomaría en otro momento—. ¿Te cuento una historia?

—Sí, por favor —Mina se acurrucó a su lado.

Y como contar historias era su talento singular, Serena se tranquilizó un poco, una vez más se sintió útil para su hermana. Seleccionó las imágenes del día. Árboles como filas de soldados, el alto y estoico Gregson inclinado y la casa, una casa cómodamente capaz de albergar a dioses y diosas…

—Había una vez un viejo mago bondadoso llamado… —Serena pensó un momento— George, cuyo trabajo era cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas. Pronto quedó tan doblado por la carga que les pidió a los dioses si podía descansar un momento. Pero ellos le respondieron —Serena agravó el tono de voz para que sonara como el de un dios—: «George, ahora te necesitamos más que nunca. Un gran ejército de soldados está marchando hacia nuestros hogares…»

Y la historia se desarrollaba tan fantásticamente que la voz grave y reconfortante de Serena era para Mina una canción de cuna. Los párpados se le volvieron más pesados y el fuego ardió más bajo hasta que Mina comenzó a roncar suavemente.

_¿Qué_ _será_ _de_ _nosotras?_ El pensamiento traicionero trepó en su interior, atraído por el silencio y la quietud.

_No_ _pienses_ _en_ _eso._ _Sólo_ _existe_ _el_ _hoy._ Ese pensamiento siempre había sido el propio arrullo de Serena. Lo repitió hasta que, a pesar del silencio ensordecedor y de la novedad, se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Chicas, aqui les dejo el capitulo 3, de verdad que bueno que les guste la se van a arrepentir de leerla.**

**Besolos**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

Capitulo IV  
**

Darien se abalanzó sobre el procurador general en el instante en que asomó la pequeña nariz ganchuda en las cámaras del tribunal de Westminster.

—Lo he estado buscando, señor Hino.

—¿Usted me ha estado buscando _a_ _mí_, señor Chiba? Entonces deben de estar construyendo muñecos de nieve en el infierno, señor.

—Muy gracioso, como siempre, señor Hino. Acerca de su caso, el de la modista…

—¿Aceptará el caso, señor Chiba?

—Sí…

—Muy bien, señor. —Hino sonrió con placer y comenzó a alejarse.

—… con una condición, señor Hino.

El procurador se detuvo a mitad de paso. Nunca antes había habido una _condición_.

—¿Una condición? —repitió con cautela.

—Sí. La modista… ¿madame Marceau?

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad es francesa?

—Tan francesa como usted o yo, señor Chiba.

Darien torció la boca en una sonrisa.

—Por favor, dígale a madame Marceau que me haré cargo del caso. Pero que necesitaré que me pague con vestidos.

Los ojitos brillantes de Hino se agrandaron.

—Disculpe pero, ¿ha dicho vestidos, señor?

—Sí, señor Hino.

—¿Vestidos de _dama_?

—¿Conoce algún otro tipo, señor Hino?

—Supongo que no, señor.

—Vestidos de diario, de noche, pellizas y todos los oropeles que van con ellos. Y también algunos vestidos de talla más pequeña, para una niña. Los necesitaré bastante pronto. Me gustaría que madame Marceau me hiciera una visita a esta dirección pasado mañana durante la tarde. Aquí tiene. —Darien le entregó a Hino un trozo de papel—. Si puede hacer eso por mí, yo tomaré el caso.

—Estoy seguro de que es una excelente costurera, señor Chiba.

—Bien. Pero necesito principalmente una veloz. Y si es posible, dígale… —Darien vaciló—, que los verdes, azules y dorados irían bien. —Se aclaró la garganta con timidez.

—Verdes, azules y dorados —repitió Hino lentamente, como un espía tratando de decodificar la inteligencia del enemigo.

—Y una cosa más, señor Hino.

Un decididamente aturdido Hino miraba fijo el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano.

—¿Sí, señor Chiba?

—Estaré algunas semanas de vacaciones en el campo, en el campo y en Londres. Le mantendré informado sobre cuándo regresaré al trabajo.

Hino movió las cejas tan rápidamente que los anteojos también se movieron.

—_¿Usted,_ _señor?_ _¿De…_ _de…_ _vacaciones?_ Pero usted no… nunca…

—Son más bien vacaciones con trabajo, señor Hino.

—Ah —suspiró aliviado.

Darien casi alcanzó a oír los pensamientos del hombre: después de todo, el orden natural de las cosas no había llegado del todo a su fin, el señor Chiba estaría _trabajando_, se había retractado. Aunque resultaba tremendamente satisfactorio conseguir una ventaja del señor Hino, aparentemente en eso Furuhata tenía razón: _trabajo_ _y_ _Ann_. Ese era un pensamiento sensato.

—Gracias, señor Hino. Trate de no extrañarme mientras esté fuera.

El libro se llamaba _La_ _guía_ _de_ _la_ _dama_ _y_ _el_ _caballero._ Esa mañana había llegado junto con una bandeja de huevos y pan frito.

—Usted vendrá conmigo, señorita Mina. —Esta miró con cautela la mano extendida de la señora Luna y luego miró a Serena en busca del permiso, de la aprobación. Serena asintió una sola vez.

Una sonrisa dividió el rostro de Mina y lentamente deslizó la mano en la de la señora Luna.

—¡Voy a ver a los pavos reales! —gritó. Y allí fue la pequeña traidora.

En el libro que la señora Luna le había traído había una nota pegada, cuya letra era alargada, angular e impaciente, muy parecida a la persona que la había escrito.

ST: Lea todo lo que pueda de este libro hasta el mediodía. No abandone su cuarto. Preste especial atención a la página 20.

D.C.

P.D.: Treinta libras, señorita Tsukino.

Serena fue a la página veinte, segura de que lo que allí encontraría sería no menos que indignante. Las palabras del título no hicieron nada por disipar su sospecha:

Lo que seguía era una lista práctica de ejemplos:

Repantigarse en una silla al hablar o ser hablado y mirar intensamente a la cara de las personas sin motivo aparente.

Mostrar algún tipo de aspereza, especialmente al recibir un cumplido.

Alterar el semblante.

Burlarse de algún modo, cometer alguna falta o desatino.

Mantener una sonrisa constante o el ceño fruncido permanente.

Todo tipo de acción que tenga la más mínima tendencia a la falta de delicadeza…

No pudo evitar una sonrisa. _¿Todo_ _tipo_ _de_ _acción_ _que_ _tenga_ _la_ _más_ _mínima_ _tendencia_ _a_ _la_ _falta_ _de_ _delicadeza?_ Supuso que tirarse pedos quedaba fuera de discusión.

Pero la monótona lista seguía zumbando, si es que esas palabras impresas lograban hacer algún ruido. _Entonces_, pensó Serena, _no_ _tengo_ _que_ _hacer_ _muecas,_ _ni_ _sonreír_ _ni_ _fruncir_ _el_ _ceño_ _ni_ _respirar_ _ni_ _moverme_ _o…_

Cerró el libro bruscamente. Su madre ya más o menos le había inculcado ese tipo de cosas, aunque tenía que admitir que tal vez su conducta había perdido un poco el pulido por el contacto con St. Giles. ¿Pero por qué diablos alguien _querría_ convertirse en una dama aristocrática? Newgate comenzaba a parecer una opción atractiva. Estuvo tentada de arrojar el libro sobre la cama, pero en cambio lo depositó allí con cuidado. Después de todo era un libro y resultaba difícil no pensar en él como algo preciado.

Se quitó por la cabeza el enorme camisón prestado y se puso el vestido rosa prestado que parecía una bolsa tomada con alfileres y metió los pies en un par de zapatos grandes de tacón bajo también prestados. La señora Luna también le había conseguido un lazo marrón para sujetarse los cabellos. Serena jamás había tenido una cinta propia, ni siquiera podía adquirir una; en St. Giles, las cintas costaban dinero. Algunas carteristas se especializaban en cintas y pañuelos de seda, ya que eran siempre requeridas por los peristas. Los objetivos de Serena eran más elevados: por necesidad, necesitaba cubrir la renta de la señora Marie. Sostuvo la cinta maravillada: se le resbalaba en los dedos como una serpiente satinada. Exhalando un suspiro práctico la usó para sujetarse la larga cabellera limpia despejándose así el rostro.

De ese modo, con el atuendo completo, dio un paso vacilante para salir del cuarto. Honestamente, ¿qué daño podría hacer un paso? _Sí_ que leería el pequeño y tedioso libro de Darien Chiba. En algún momento.

La casa en silencio era inquietante; el mínimo sonido, el crujido de las puertas abriéndose, voces lejanas —¿sirvientes?— la sobresaltaba. La absoluta ausencia de ruido era casi como la pérdida auditiva misma. Y entonces avanzó otro paso, sólo por el placer de escuchar sus propios pies sobre el mármol.

Un paso llevó a otro, y a otro y a otro, hasta que se encontró a mitad del corredor de mármol. Las paredes se erguían cada vez más; una moldura ornamentada delineaba el sitio donde se unían con el techo. Los candelabros de pared estaban dispuestos entre espacios parejos y las velas estaban recién arregladas y apagadas. Velas de cera, aparentemente, no de sebo. Un lujo tremendo.

_He_ _caído_ _en_ _una_ _de_ _mis_ _propias_ _historias._

El placer y el temor le aceleraron el corazón. _Sólo_ _un_ _par_ _de_ _pasos_ _más…_ pensó. _Luego_ _regreso…_

Bastantes más pasos después, se encontraba en una especie de galería. Una serie de retratos recubrían un sinuoso tramo de escaleras, rodeados de pesados y sin duda costosos marcos dorados, otra fortuna incalculable, al menos en términos de carterista. Hombres alados, mujeres con enormes y extravagantes cuellos almidonados. Niños de ojos oscuros posando con perros juguetones, hombres con mosquetes. ¿Antepasados, quizás? Inspeccionó cada uno de ellos mientras subía la escalera. De vez en cuando algo le recordaba a Darien, y aquellos ojos azules parecían correr en la sangre de la familia desde hacía siglos. Aunque ni un solo maldito antepasado era ni de cerca lo apuesto que era él.

Luego, de nuevo no se explicaba cómo es que alguien podía pintar luz en esos cabellos o miradas penetrantes.

Al tomar una curva en la escalera Serena pensó: a Artemis le daría un _ataque_ en esta casa. Un solo candelabro de plata, y parecía haber candelabros por todas partes aún en sitios donde seguramente no era necesario alumbrar, les ayudaría a Mina y a ella a sobrevivir durante meses, incluso años. Simplemente podía guardarse uno en las enormes mangas y… Y Darien Chiba la llevaría a Newgate de una oreja.

Al pensar en él sintió una punzada de culpa; tal vez _debería_ regresar al cuarto y leer ese tedioso librito… de hecho, de algún modo le debía las treinta libras…

_Cuando_ _se_ _terminen_ _las_ _escaleras._

Se detuvo para trazar de manera juguetona el pequeño trasero regordete de un querubín esculpido; _cientos_ de esos pequeños individuos hacían cabriolas en el pasamanos, enredados entre uvas y parras talladas. Siguió subiendo más y más, pasó junto a recovecos que albergaban bustos de mármol con ojos vacíos. Le provocaban escalofríos esos ojos ciegos y esas cabezas sin cuerpo; pasó rápido junto a ellos.

Si el maldito _hueco_ de la escalera parecía encantado, ya imaginaba cómo sería el resto de la casa: sin duda tan inmensa e intrincada como todo Londres. Y en cuanto empezó a pensar en la casa como una especie de Londres, comenzó a parecerle menos intimidante, ya que manejaba Londres bastante bien. No era culpa de la _casa_ el hecho de que fuera tan grande.

Y no había ni una maldita mota de polvo en _ninguna_ parte. Por un instante Serena pensó que no le molestaría hacer ese trabajo; lustrar esos juguetones querubines y ponerles nombres: _Hola,_ _Denis,_ _¿puedo_ _quitarte_ _el_ _polvo_ _del_ _trasero?_ Cubrió una risita con la mano.

Finalmente cuando Serena se quedó sin escaleras se encontró frente a una puerta que conducía a un intrigantemente cuarto a oscuras. Naturalmente, se detuvo para espiar.

—_¿Quién_ _anda_ _ahí?_

Serena retrocedió sobresaltada.

—Sé que no es una criada, querida, y definitivamente no es mi sobrina ni ninguna de sus amigas.

Serena se quedó paralizada y presa del pánico.

—¿Pero cómo lo ha sabido? —soltó finalmente de manera impulsiva.

Se hizo una pausa, durante la cual Serena prácticamente alcanzó a _escuchar_ una sonrisa.

—Por su modo de andar, sé que es una jovencita por la ligereza de los pasos. ¿Sabe? Gregson camina como si fuera parte de un cortejo fúnebre y la señora Luna camina como si se tambaleara bajo tremendo peso y… bueno, seamos realistas, ella más o menos es…

Serena rio, encantada.

—… pero usted, querida, camina como si tuviera muchísima prisa por escapar de algo o _llegar_ a algo. Darien camina como usted, es un espíritu inquieto. Pero sus pasos son mucho más pesados y el tranco más largo. Entonces la pregunta que resta hacer es: ¿quién es usted? Ya casi está dentro, bien podría acercarse más y permitirme echarle una mirada.

Era una voz que sonaba curiosamente animada y sana para ser una que procedía de un cuarto tan oscuro, y a esas alturas Serena ya sentía demasiada curiosidad como para no obedecer. Atravesó la entrada con paso vacilante.

Un caballero de melena blanca estaba sentado en la cama. A la luz de las velas que palpitaban en globos dispuestos a su alrededor, pudo ver que su rostro era suave y añoso, tenía la piel de debajo de la mandíbula caída, las cejas le sobresalían en penachos grises. La estaba observando con deleite.

—¡Ah, veo que estaba en lo cierto! Ni me hubiera molestado en coquetear de no estar seguro de que era muy bonita. Y ¡oh! Mire cómo se ruboriza cuando le dicen bonita.

—Oh, ¿_estaba_ coqueteando, señor? —bromeó Serena, compartiendo el espíritu.

Él rio complacido.

—Ah, ¡y también es pícara! Soy lord Lindsey, querida, y usted todavía no me ha dicho su nombre. ¿Quién es? Acérquese más. No será la amante de mi sobrino, ¿verdad? Seguro que Darien podría tener una.

Las palabras eran tan amables que Serena ni consideró la idea de sentirse ofendida. No obstante recordó dónde se encontraba, había escuchado mucho sobre los lores mayores de las mansiones y su inclinación por el jugueteo. Y a pesar de la postura pasiva, éste en particular no parecía incapacitado.

—Soy Serena Tsukino, lord Lindsey, y soy la prima de Sussex de lord Furuhata.

Lord Lindsey rio.

—Y no la coge por sorpresa en absoluto mi sugerencia de que pueda ser una amante. Sí que es una joven muy particular, Serena Tsukino. ¿Por qué lleva puesto un vestido tan holgado como una bolsa cogida con alfileres? Parece que perteneciera a la señora Luna.

—De hecho _sí_ le pertenece a la señora Luna. Me vi involucrada en un desafortunado accidente de coche, señor. Mi hermana Mina y yo. Toda nuestra ropa quedó arruinada.

—¿Y también sus zapatos, Serena?

Serena se miró los zapatos bajos que la señora Luna le había prestado.

—¿Cómo puede verme los pies? —se maravilló ella.

—Por el reflejo del espejo del la cómoda, querida. Acérquese más a conversar conmigo. Soy un viejo aburrido y enfermo, y prometo no morderla, no importa lo tentando que pueda estar.

—Sencillamente yo le devolvería el mordisco —replicó Serena en broma, y luego se cubrió la boca con una mano. Él no era Artemis. Era lord Lindsey, un _barón_. No se podía hacer bromas sobre _morder_ a un barón.

Pero lord Lindsey simplemente volvió a reír, absolutamente complacido.

—Y escuchen esa voz que tiene la señorita Tsukino. Como un enorme sofá de terciopelo donde uno podría hundirse. Sí que es particular. Dígame que no está casada para poder sentirme libre de enamorarme de usted. ¿Conozco a sus padres?

Serena lo miró con cautela. Hasta el momento, sólo sabía tres cosas que se suponía era: la prima de Furuhata, que había tenido un desafortunado accidente de coche y que era de Sussex.

Ah, y una cosa más, que no debía de andar merodeando por toda la casa.

—No estoy casada, señor. Y dudo que haya conocido a mis padres. Fallecieron hace mucho tiempo.

—Ah. Ya veo. —La tristeza invadió el rostro de lord Lindsey—. Yo perdí a mis hijos, a ambos, en la guerra. Y a su madre después.

Su dolor de pronto se convirtió en una presencia palpable en el cuarto; Serena quedó sobrecogida por el peso de las palabras.

—Lamento su pérdida, lord Lindsey —le dijo de modo tenue.

—Y yo la suya, Serena. —Compartieron un silencio compasivo durante un momento. Luego él dio unas palmaditas en la cama y ella se acercó y acarreó una silla.

—¿Por qué está enfermo, lord Lindsey?

Él se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y se quedó tanto tiempo en silencio que Serena se puso un tanto ansiosa. Tal vez las «damas» jóvenes no debían hacerles preguntas directas a los barones, sin importar lo amigables que estos pudieran parecer.

—Quién sabe, Serena, quién sabe —respondió finalmente lord Lindsey melancólicamente—. Y ya nadie me hace ese tipo de preguntas. El doctor llega, me toma el pulso y me da alguna especie de medicina sencilla para beber, pero yo sigo igual.

—¿Cuándo cayó enfermo, señor?

—Debió de ser… oh, déjeme ver. Después de la guerra. Caí en cama y desde entonces rara vez me he levantado de ella.

Ah. Había estado enfermo desde que había perdido a sus hijos. Sin duda era por la pena. Serena comprendía el impulso de dejar que la oscuridad lo bañara a uno como si fuera un sueño vacío; ella había experimentado la tentación de entregarse a él, especialmente después de que falleciera su madre. Pero siempre había tenido que cuidar de Mina, ella le había dado un motivo para vivir. Se preguntaba si lord Lindsey sentiría algún tipo de motivación. Tal vez después de haber estado en cama apenado durante tantos años, ahora era incapaz de levantarse por pura costumbre.

—¿Siente algún dolor? ¿En el vientre o la cabeza? ¿Puede caminar?

—Cielo santo, niña. Sí que hace _muchas_ preguntas directas.

_Oh,_ _no._ Ahora sí que Darien se la llevaría de una oreja a Newgate por ofender a su tío. Y sólo había intentado ayudar.

—Es sólo que… —tartamudeó Serena—. Es sólo que yo conozco a un boticario de St. Giles capaz de curar casi todo. Particularmente la viruela.

Lord Lindsey, sorprendido, lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Vir… _Dios_ mío, señorita Tsukino, sí que es prevenida. Desafortunadamente, mi problema no es tan sencillo. Y cuento con un buen médico propio.

—Pero aún no le ha curado, ¿verdad, lord Lindsey?

Ante esa afirmación categórica, lord Lindsey inspiró enérgicamente y se incorporó hasta quedar bien erguido. Examinó a Serena, con los ojos azules brillantes e impenetrables, como si ella fuera un espécimen interesante que él tuviera intención de cazar.

En el silencio que siguió, Serena alcanzó a escuchar un reloj que marcaba los segundos lúgubremente.

—No, él aún no me ha curado, señorita Tsukino —respondió finalmente lord Lindsey—. Aunque sospecho que tal vez _usted_ sea capaz de hacerlo. —Y luego sonrió con desenfado, y a Serena el corazón le dio una extraña patada; incluso a su avanzada edad, la sonrisa de lord Lindsey era notablemente similar a la de Darien, como… un _arma_—. ¿Me acompañaría a jugar a las cartas, Serena? ¿Entretendría a un anciano aburrido?

—Bueno, por supuesto, lord Lindsey. Pero no podremos _ver_ apropiadamente nuestras cartas con tan poca luz. Abriré las cort…

—¡No, Serena! Eso…

Pero ella ya había plegado enérgicamente las pesadas cortinas. La luz se filtró violentamente en el interior de la habitación, provocando que el polvo que había en el aire formara locos remolinos. Lord Lindsey se cubrió los ojos con un brazo.

Un momento después, volvió a bajarlo con cautela. Y luego sonrió, parpadeando tímidamente, como si lo hubieran atrapado gastándole una broma a alguien.

—Dios, había olvidado lo tiranas que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres. Muy bien, Serena. Tendremos cartas _y_ luz del sol. ¿Puedo llamarla Serena?

—Por supuesto, lord Lindsey. Pero debo advertirle, soy muy buena jugando a las cartas.

—Igual que yo, Serena. Igual que yo. Espero que esté con ánimo de hacer apuestas.

—Y _yo_ espero que no le moleste perder.

Lord Lindsey rio.

Darien iba a mitad del corredor que conducía a la habitación de su tío cuando un sonido lo detuvo en seco: el inconfundible «pop» de las cartas repartidas en un juego de cartas.

Para su incipiente horror, el sonido fue seguido de una risita gutural.

_En_ _el_ _nombre_ _de_ _Lucifer,_ _¿qué_ _es_ _lo_ _que…?_

Llegó al cuarto de su tío en dos largas y rápidas zancadas.

—¡_Aarrgh_! —La luz del cuarto lo atacó. Darien se cubrió los ojos para defenderse. ¿Desde cuándo la entrada del sol estaba permitida en los aposentos de su tío?

No le cayó bien en lo más mínimo escuchar más risitas mezcladas con roncas risas ahogadas.

Darien bajó de nuevo el brazo, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Y luego volvió a parpadear intentando darle sentido a la escena que tenía ante sí y que pasó a ser el centro de atención.

Tío Edward estaba sentado, en una _silla_, junto a una _mesa_.

Y del otro lado estaba sentado un travieso ángel descalzo.

Tenía la cabellera del color y el brillo del oro viejo sujeta con una cinta, despejándole el rostro; le caía por la espalda en una espiral de magnífico desorden y le enmarcaba el rostro formando flojos tirabuzones. La piel recién frotada era perlada y rosada y se ruborizaba al reír. Al darse la vuelta para mirarlo bajo la plena luz del sol tenía los ojos casi transparentes, como si el propio cielo brillara a través de ellos. Junto a sus pies había un par de zapatos bajos grandes; obviamente Serena los había pateado a un lado para sentirse más cómoda y los diez dedos rosados se enroscaban en la alfombra como deleitándose con la sensación. Las cartas estaban desplegadas sobre la mesa y había un pequeño montón de monedas frente a ella. Lo único que le faltaba era un cigarro, una copita de brandy y un halo de humo.

Se quedó perplejo y sin aliento mirando fijamente la revelación que era Serena Tsukino. Y al hacerlo, Darien sintió algo en su interior, algo que casi no podía identificar, algo que lo liberaba de las amarras, algo que alteraba su cordura peligrosamente.

—¿Ya has regresado de Londres, hijo? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí boquiabierto como un bobo, Darien, o nos harás tu reverencia y nos dirás buenas tardes? La señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex me ha estado ganando a las cartas. Tiene un amigo boticario que me curará, dice. Le hemos escrito para encargarle un tónico. —Lord Lindsey le guiñó un ojo a Serena.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Darien arrastrando las palabras. Serena se mostró algo preocupada por el tono. _Y_ _lo_ _bien_ _que_ _hacía_—. Me alegra verte… levantado, tío Edward. —Darien se esforzó por mantener parejo el tono de voz. Su tío, frente a una _mesa_, jugando a las _cartas_.

—Es muy divertida —continuó diciendo su tío, como si el hecho de estar «levantado» fuese algo que ocurriera a diario—. Gentilmente me ha permitido que la llame Serena. No mencionaste que estuviera vinculada a lord Furuhata.

—Oh, la señorita Tsukino es muy… _graciosa_. —Darien pronunció la última palabra con la mayor ironía posible y observó con satisfacción cómo unas nubes tormentosas comenzaban a cubrir los ojos claros de Serena—. Y su visita fue una especie de… sorpresa. Señorita Tsukino, esta tarde tenemos una reunión, ¿cierto? —Darien mantuvo la voz firme y cordial. Sin embargo sus ojos contaban una historia totalmente diferente…

—Sí —respondió Serena débilmente—. Supongo que así es.

—¿Es necesario que te la lleves, muchacho? —lord Lindsey sonó decepcionado—. Muy bien, entonces. Serena, prometa que volverá a visitarme.

—Lo prometo —respondió ella con la misma voz débil y se levantó rápido de la mesa.

—Necesitará sus zapatos, señorita Tsukino —le dijo Darien suavemente.

—Oh. —Ella volvió a meter sus piececitos en los grandes zapatos.

—Ayúdame a regresar a la cama, ¿quieres, Darien? Y cierra las cortinas. Esa niña necia ha insistido en dejar pasar la luz del sol —sonrió lord Lindsey—. Estreche mi mano, Serena, como una buena chica y venga a verme mañana.

Serena le ofreció la mano y una sonrisa a lord Lindsey: una sonrisa amplia, cálida, alegre y burlona. Aquello golpeó a Darien en el plexo solar como un pequeño cometa.

Y el hecho de que esa sonrisa no hubiese estado dirigida a él dejó una estela de chirriantes e irracionales celos.

—No olvide sus ganancias, querida.

Darien observó a Serena recoger un puñado de peniques y chelines.

—Gracias, lord Lindsey. Sí que volveré a verlo. —Y le lanzó a Darien una larga mirada de reojo.

Darien ayudó a lord Lindsey a regresar a la cama y cerró de nuevo las cortinas para evitar el paso de la luz invasora. _Era_ _como_ _volver_ _a_ _guardar_ _un_ _soldado_ _de_ _juguete_ _de_ _nuevo_ _en_ _su_ _caja._ Su tío no era un juguete para que Serena Tsukino jugara a su antojo.

—¿Vamos, señorita Tsukino? —la voz de Darien sonó sombría.

La condujo hacia una sala de estar cercana. El cuarto azul, como lo llamaba su tía cuando vivía; alfombrado, con cortinas y tapices de una decena completa de tonos de azul, no todos complementarios, y decorado con ridículos muebles franceses delgados y altos y lleno de frágiles querubines incrustados.

—Le dije que se quedara en su cuarto, señorita Tsukino.

Para su asombro, ella agrandó los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa y diversión.

—¿Y supuso que yo lo _haría_? Además, han sido sólo unos pasos…

—Que la han conducido directamente hasta la habitación de mi tío. ¿_Realmente_ pensaba que podía llegar a seducir a un viejo enfermo, Serena?

A ella se le cayó la mandíbula.

—_¿Seducir?_ —exclamó indignada con voz aguda—. Pero yo jamás… probablemente él no…

Las mejillas se le ruborizaron, era como observar el vino mezclarse lentamente con la crema.

—¿Usted jamás _qué_, señorita Tsukino? —Su tono de voz sonaba suavemente divertido—. ¿Mi tío probablemente no… _qué_?

Serena se quedó callada un momento.

—¿Por qué me está haciendo esas preguntas? —La voz de ella se había vuelto tenue.

Darien hizo una pausa.

—Estoy profundamente preocupado por el estado de salud de mi tío, Serena. Y usted posee un libro bastante interesante, lo cual me lleva a creer que también debe poseer ciertas… _habilidades_ bastante interesantes. Que quizás intente practicar con él. Es un hombre mayor, enfermo y _muy_ _acaudalado_.

—¿Libro? —Serena parecía desconcertada. Y luego—: Oh. —Una oleada de vergüenza le atravesó el rostro al caer en la cuenta.

—Sí. «Oh.»

—Fue un obsequio —dijo rápidamente.

—¿De un admirador? —¿Por qué diablos querría él saber eso?

Se hizo un instante de silencio.

—Algo así.

—Leí el libro, señorita Tsukino. Era bastante instructivo.

—¿Sí? Yo entiendo muy poco de lo que dice.

—¿Y entonces por qué se ha puesto roja como un tomate?

Serena se quedó en silencio, lo miró con vergüenza.

—¿Aprecia ese libro?

—Sí. Como he dicho, fue un obsequio.

—Tal vez —caviló Darien— lo tome y lo venda.

Serena inhaló enérgicamente.

—Oh, muy astuto, señor Chiba. Créaselo o no, yo _sí_ entiendo que no está bien robar. Pero es necesario.

—_¿Necesario?_ Existen _otras_ opciones, señorita Tsukino. Podría vender flores, o…

—¿Mi cuerpo, señor Chiba? ¿Es eso lo que está queriendo sugerir que hago? ¿Preferiría eso a que le haya robado el reloj? —Las mejillas le ardían de furia.

Darien se quedó en silencio. Le miró el pequeño mentón altivo, la suave boca carnosa.

—No —dijo finalmente de modo tenue—. Yo _no_ preferiría eso, señorita Tsukino.

Serena parpadeó fuerte, como alguien que se abalanza a toda velocidad contra una puerta cerrada con pestillo que se abre en el último momento. Darien sonrió un poco.

—Pero mi reloj es valioso para mí, señorita Tsukino. Perteneció a mi abuelo. Y usted me lo quitó sin importarle, ¿verdad?

—No puedo permitirme pensar demasiado en ese tipo de cosas, señor Chiba.

—¿Porque la conciencia es una carga para un ladrón?

Serena se quedó en silencio y luego suspiró profundamente.

—Señor Chiba, ¿usted tiene hermanas? ¿Hermanos?

Y fue como si de pronto ella le clavara uno de sus delgados dedos en una herida.

—Sí —respondió él, cuando estuvo seguro de que la voz le saldría firme—. Tengo una hermana. Rei.

—¿Usted se preocupa por ella? —El tono de voz de Serena se había vuelto de algún modo más amable.

No respondió, aunque sospechaba que su expresión respondía a la pregunta, porque Serena asintió una vez para sí, como si hubiera confirmado cierta sospecha por cuenta propia.

—¿Qué es lo que _no_ _haría_ por su hermana, señor?

Al instante, fue su turno de asentir una vez, reconociendo el punto para ella como si de hecho estuvieran participando de un debate formal.

—Sí conozco otras opciones —reconoció—. Ninguna de ellas, salvo una, habría proporcionado suficiente dinero para mantener un techo sobre mi cabeza y comida en la mesa, con Mina a mi lado y lejos de las calles.

Darien simplemente la observó, sabía cómo la gente vivía a decenas en un solo cuarto en St. Giles. Sabía que bebían ginebra para mantenerse calientes; estaba al tanto de la violencia, la enfermedad y la miseria que a menudo padecían. Sospechaba que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Lo hice… sí, lo intenté —dijo vacilando, en contraste con su mirada imperturbable.

—¿Qué fue lo que intentó, señorita Tsukino?

—Me ofrecí para trabajar en mansiones y tiendas. Nadie me aceptó. No tengo experiencia en ese tipo de trabajo, ¿sabe? Ni tampoco suficiente educación para ningún trabajo de otro tipo. Y además, ¿usted emplearía a alguien con el aspecto que yo tenía hace apenas un día? —Se apresuró a continuar como si no soportara escuchar su respuesta—. Y las familias que necesitan sirvientes en general no están dispuestas a aceptar también a las hermanas menores. Y entonces yo… bueno…

Por algún motivo estaba empeñada en salvar su honor.

—Sería una terrible sirvienta, señorita Tsukino. Tal vez sería mejor coronel.

—Gracias, señor Chiba —se mostró genuinamente agradecida.

No pudo evitarlo y volvió a sonreír.

—Me he hecho cargo de mi hermana durante años, ¿sabe? —continuó diciendo Serena—. Nos está yendo bastante bien. —La voz le tembló de orgullo.

—¿Bastante _bien_? De no ser por mí, señorita Tsukino, es muy probable que en este momento fuese condenada a ser trasladada a Australia.

—He oído que es muy lindo en esta época.

Darien se negó a reírse de la broma.

—La vida que lleva es peligrosa, señorita Tsukino.

—Lo sé. No es que yo la disfrute.

Se hizo una pausa.

—Oh, yo creo que la disfruta un poco —murmuró él.

Y con Dios de testigo, ella entonces le sonrió, de un modo impenitente, amplio, pícaro y deslumbrante. La belleza de esa sonrisa le _dolió_, lo dejó sin aliento. Darien retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, en un peculiar acto de defensa propia.

—_Treinta_ _libras_, señorita Tsukino. Sugiero que regrese a su habitación y lea el libro como le ordené, a menos que quiera confirmar lo _lindo_ que es Australia en esta época del año. Y mi tío no es un juguete. Si intenta seducirlo, o robarle algo… yo me _enteraré_.

Para el profundo alivio e infinito arrepentimiento de Darien, la sonrisa desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido y Serena giró sobre sus talones y la falda del enorme vestido prestado le azotó los tobillos. Serena se precipitó hacia la puerta; por Dios, jamás había visto a alguien moverse con tanta rapidez.

Pero al llegar se detuvo. Y se dio vuelta para volver a mirarlo.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerle, señor Chiba. Tiene que ver con mi honor.

Darien lanzó una risa corta.

—¿Quiere involucrarme en una discusión filosófica, señorita Tsukino?

—No, quiero preguntarle si soy una _prisionera_, o si saldo la deuda estoy libre para irme.

—Difícilmente se encuentra en posición de devolverme las treinta libras, señorita. No hay un perista en millas a la redonda. Ya me he ocupado de averiguarlo por usted.

Ella ignoró ese aguijón.

—Pero si _logra__se_ saldar la deuda de treinta libras mientras estoy aquí… ¿me dejará irme?

—Si está pensando en pedirle a mi tío las treinta libras, señorita Mas… —un movimiento captó su atención, Serena había apoyado los dedos distraídamente sobre una silla de terciopelo; la observó agrandar levemente los ojos con asombro y placer—… señorita Tsukino, no creo que sea un modo honrado de saldar la deuda. Aprovechándose de…

Ella movía los dedos sobre el terciopelo de modo furtivo en una caricia casi imperceptible. Darien contuvo la respiración; el gesto fue tanto desgarrador como vagamente erótico. Le provocaba poner todo lo que había en Aster Park bajo sus dedos, sólo para verla cambiar de expresión.

—… es decir, eh… aprovechándose de un hombre mayor y enfermo… —Era consciente de que a esas alturas sus palabras carecían de cierta coherencia. Los dedos de ella lo distraían terriblemente.

Serena dejó quieta la mano.

—Yo _jamás_ le he pedido nada a nadie, señor Chiba.

Darien levantó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no. Usted simplemente lo _toma_.

Ella echó bruscamente la cabeza atrás con indignación; abrió la boca para expresar una respuesta planeada. Pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor, cerró la boca y en cambio lo examinó, con la frente levemente arrugada. Él le devolvió una mirada imperturbable y desafiante.

Y entonces sucedió.

Lenta, simultánea e irónicamente.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

Un reconocimiento de que a pesar de ellos mismos el intercambio de palabras les daba placer.

Por Dios, la muchacha era ladrona por propia confesión, pero razonaba como una abogada y tenía más orgullo y coraje que la mayoría de los hombres que él conocía. Darien se descubrió absurdamente gratificado por el respeto que en ese instante leía en los ojos de Serena.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino —le dijo de pronto con tono suave—. Si logra acceder a las treinta libras _honestamente_ mientras esté aquí… será libre de marcharse.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

—¿Promete cooperar con nuestros planes —y en ese momento la sonrisa de ella se tornó pícara— aprovechando al máximo sus _habilidades_, señorita Tsukino?

—Muy bien, señor Chiba.

—Y por supuesto no hay garantía de que este cometido no sea más que un disparate.

—Oh, no podría estar más de acuerdo, señor Chiba. Pero para empezar, puede recibir _esto_. —Serena le entregó el manojo de ganancias; sorprendido, Darien abrió la mano para recibirlo—. Dos libras. Supongo que eso deja mi deuda en _veintiocho_ libras. Sepa que sólo le dije a lord Lindsey que soy la prima de Furuhata de Sussex. Y él no es _ningún_ viejo enfermo, señor Chiba; es un anciano aburrido, _solitario_ y mimoso que busca una excusa para levantarse de esa cama.

Sin palabras, Darien observó las faldas del enorme vestido prestado de la señora Luna azotándole los tobillos al girar, y la vio dirigirse velozmente hacia la puerta de la sala.

Al llegar volvió a detenerse.

Qué pena que tuviera que arruinar su espectacular salida.

—Las escaleras, señorita Tsukino, están a la izquierda y su cuarto en la segunda planta. —Ella enderezó los hombros estrechos y luego dobló a la izquierda y desapareció por el corredor, haciendo sonar el mármol con los zapatos demasiado grandes.

Y Darien, con la mano llena de monedas equivalentes a dos libras, se quedó un momento más en la puerta mirando absorto después de que el sonido de los pasos se hubo desvanecido.

* * *

**Chicas aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 disculpen por no poder actualizar el Viernes, he tenido algunos problemas con la página, pero disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan un review, por cuestion de tiempo no he podido responderles, pero lo haré pronto.**

**Besolos!  
**


	6. Capitulo V

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

Capitulo V  
**

—El señor Chiba tenía razón, _hay_ pavos reales, Serena, y oh, qué bonitos son, y hacen un ruido como si fueran señoras llorando. Y Kelvin… Kelvin es el jardinero… dice que los pavos reales son buenos guardianes, tanto como los perros, incluso…

—Mmm, ¿no me digas? _De_ _veras_ —logró articular Serena bajo el torrente de palabras de Mina, por si acaso necesitara escuchar una respuesta de ella. Pero resultó ser que en realidad se trataba más de un monólogo que de una conversación. Serena ignoró las palabras por un instante y estudió a su hermana, que tenía sus delgadas mejillas encendidas con un saludable tono rosado por haber pasado el día al aire libre bajo el sol.

—¿Y _tú_ qué has hecho hoy, Serena? —preguntó al fin Mina magnánimamente.

—Oh, hoy he leído un libro. —Detestaba _Ejemplos_ _de_ _malos_ _modales_ _que_ _los_ _jóvenes_ _de_ _ambos_ _sexos_ _deberían_ _evitar_ _detenidamente_ que yacía sobre el escritorio, de apariencia estricta y aburrida tanto externa como interna. Después de la confrontación con Darien Chiba, obedientemente había absorbido los contenidos del libro y se sentía como si se hubiera pasado el día entero amonestada.

Sin embargo había descubierto algo interesante, las palabras: _Propiedad_ _de_ _Darien_ _Chiba_ garabateadas con letra juvenil en el lado interno de la tapa. Tal vez ese libro era el responsable de convertir al señor Chiba en… lo que sea que había resultado ser, como una espina clavada en el interior de ella. Su carcelero.

Un objeto de su creciente e inquietante fascinación.

Un golpecito sonó en la puerta de su recámara. Serena abrió y encontró a un criado con otra nota más.

ST:

.Esténlimpias.,.

DC.

—Cielos, qué extraña mirada tienes, Serena. —Mina se había quitado los zapatos bajos y caminaba por la alfombra sobre el dibujo de la sinuosa parra.

¿Es que Darien Chiba la estaba provocando o tomando el pelo? Serena tenía la sospecha de que eran ambas cosas. Sintió que la piel le hervía de nuevo. Sentía confusión, irritación, diversión… un extraño placer…

_Con_ _este_ _hombre_ _estoy_ _perdida._

Sin embargo, no se sentía una extraña al explorar nuevas profundidades.

—Estamos invitadas a cenar esta noche abajo, Mina.

—¿Cenar? —Se maravilló Mina—. ¡Imagínate tener dos cenas seguidas!

Furuhata y Darien sostenían sus copas de oporto con cariño. En realidad el oporto era un trago más destinado para después de la cena, pero como nadie más que Darien iba a observar los modales, ambos habían decidido complacerse antes de cenar, y eso les estaba haciendo sentirse tan engreídos como dos estudiantes.

—¿Y entonces cómo está nuestra… protegida? —quiso saber Furuhata.

Darien levantó la copa y miró a través de la profundidad, como si pudiera leer allí la respuesta. _¿Cómo_ _está_ _nuestra_ _protegida?_ Tal vez era el oporto, pero esa pregunta le trajo a la miente diez dedos rosados de pie enroscados en la alfombra… un dedo delgado deslizándose sobre el terciopelo… y una sonrisa tan inesperada y encantadora como una estrella fugaz.

Y su tío. Levantado y jugando a las cartas en una habitación resplandeciente de luz del sol. Y de nuevo, quizás por el oporto, pero todas esas cosas de algún modo parecían formar parte del mismo milagro.

—Mejorada con el baño —respondió finalmente Darien. Por algún motivo, le resultó difícil mirar a Furuhata a los ojos.

Su amigo le lanzó una risa corta.

—Darien, ¿estás completamente seguro de que no prefieres abandonar esta rid…?

Cuando Furuhata arrastró las palabras Darien levantó la vista. Serena Tsukino estaba parada en la puerta del comedor, con el mentón apuntando hacia el cielo y los hombros echados atrás, como siempre. Mina se movía inquieta a su lado. Ambas muchachas bien limpias y rosadas. Y hambrientas, si es que no se equivocaba.

Ambos con los ojos saltones se pusieron de pie rápido cortésmente.

—_¿Mejorada?_ —le susurró Furuhata a Darien—. Eres un bribón, Chiba.

Darien lo ignoró.

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino. Señorita Mina.

Ella vaciló.

—Buenas noches, señor Chiba. —Un dejo de ironía en el tono de voz de ella reconoció su papel de invitada renuente.

—¿Recuerda a lord Furuhata?

—Buenas noches, lord Furuhata —Serena dirigió su rostro recién frotado hacia Furuhata.

—Buenas… buenas… —tartamudeó Furuhata.

Darien le lanzó una mirada como diciendo _contrólate…_

—Y permíteme presentarte a la señorita Mina Tsukino.

Mina miró fijamente a Furuhata, su pequeña mano, la que Serena no tenía aferrada, moviéndose inquieta en la falda.

—Es muy fino, pero no tanto como el señor Chiba —le susurró finalmente a Serena, que le apretó la mano demasiado tarde para silenciarla.

Furuhata le hizo una reverencia a Mina.

—No se preocupe, señorita Mina. Eso es lo que todo el mundo opina también —le susurró de modo conspirativo. Mina rio nerviosamente.

_Ah,_ pensó Darien. _Si_ _las_ _mujeres_ _adultas_ _fueran_ _tan_ _fáciles_ _de_ _seducir_ _como_ _las_ _pequeñas…_

—¿Pasamos? —Les hizo un gesto indicándoles la mesa.

Unos criados emergieron de entre las sombras para alcanzarles sillas a cada uno.

—Tomen asiento —les ordenó Darien a las muchachas, que hicieron lo que les indicaban. Miraron asombradas cuando los criados les acercaron las sillas a la mesa. Mina rio nerviosa y Serena la hizo callar, pero tenía los labios apretados como si ella misma estuviese conteniendo una risita nerviosa.

Los criados reaparecieron trayendo una bandeja de plata con forma de cúpula. Con un ademán sutil levantaron las tapas y dejaron a la vista pescado, carne de ave asada y guisantes; hábilmente sirvieron porciones a cada comensal y volvieron a retirarse con los pasos silenciados por la gruesa alfombra.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, señorita Tsukino, cuando se es invitado a una cena…

Fue interrumpido por el sonido del metal al chocar con la porcelana.

Serena y Mina habían… _atacado_ sus cenas. La carne, el pescado y el ave habían desaparecido en sus bocas, se zamparon los guisantes raspando el jugo con los bordes de los tenedores; no se les veían las manos. Darien y Furuhata observaron hechizados cuando Mina persiguió el último guisante con la misma mirada ávida de un cazador de caza mayor, tratando de pincharlo y errando. Finalmente la aplastó con la parte chata del tenedor y la chupó sonriendo con placer.

Al unísono, Darien y Furuhata se volvieron hacia Serena; ella estaba chupando la punta de su propio tenedor como en sueños; el plato relucía impecablemente blanco.

Los hombres aún no habían tomado ni un utensilio.

A Darien se le oprimió el pecho; imaginó lo escasa que para ellas debía ser la comida.

—¿Gustan más? —les preguntó finalmente con gentileza.

Ambas muchachas asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Supongo que tendremos que agregar «cómo comer» a nuestro programa de estudios —murmuró Furuhata.

Darien suspiró.

* * *

**Chicas aqui les dejo el capitulo 5 d esta historia, esta chiquito y una disculpa por no actualizar estos ultimos dias, de verdad que intento hacerlo pero no siempre se les guste y muchas gracias a todas las que van dejando sus opiniones de la historia, que bueno que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Besolos  
**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

Capitulo VI**

Serena acababa de quitarse el enorme camisón prestado para ponerse el enorme vestido prestado cuando un golpecito sonó en la puerta. Ella la abrió de un tirón para encontrarse a la estoica señora Luna con una bandeja con huevos y pan frito junto a otra misiva de Darien Chiba.

Ayudó a la señora Luna con la bandeja de desayuno y se lo agradeció entre dientes.

—Debe venir conmigo, señorita Mina —dijo Luna.

—¡Hurra! ¡Adiós, Serena! —Mina se paró de puntillas para darle un raído y fuerte abrazo a Serena y salió de la mano del ama de llaves, sin rastro alguno de crianza en St. Giles. De hecho, había andado saltando excitada por el cuarto desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos, pues ese día iba a ayudar a Kelvin el jardinero a plantar unas flores y al cocinero a hacer pan y galletas en la cocina.

Serena las miró irse con anhelo y luego suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Hundió los dientes en el pan y abrió la nota bruscamente.

**_ST:_**

**_Tenga a bien presentarse en la sala azul de la segunda planta para discutir sobre nuestra misión. Sea puntual. Hay buenos relojes casi por todas partes, pero sin duda usted cuenta con un inventario propio. Jugará a las cartas con lord Lindsey y después se reunirá con la modista._**

**_ DC._**

¿Cartas con lord Lindsey? Serena sonrió; aparentemente el barón se saldría con la suya, a pesar de los deseos de Darien.

Pero luego volvió a leer la nota y sintió que le subía la temperatura. Podía ser que ella fuera una extraña criatura, en parte pilluela y en parte dama. Podía ser que costara treinta libras —corrección, _veintiocho_ libras— según le debía al hombre. Tal vez él era excesivamente apuesto y bastante listo… pero ella _sabía_ que «por favor» formaba parte del educado vocabulario de un caballero. Y estaba comenzando a hartarse de la exclusión de la misma en sus misivas. Habían pasado _años_ desde que _alguien_ le había dicho a Serena Tsukino lo que tenía que hacer.

Muy bien entonces. _Cooperaría_ con el señor Chiba… lo mejor posible.

Sonrió para sí de modo malvado.

—Gracias por su puntualidad, señorita Tsukino. —Rodeada por la abrumadora variedad de azules del salón azul, los ojos de Serena eran dos milagros vivos.

Serena le hizo un gesto de cabeza a secas.

—Señorita Tsukino, tal vez usted no esté al tanto de eso, pero se considera de mala educación no responder cuando se le habla: en pocas palabras, por ejemplo _yo_ _mismo_ diría: «Gracias» y la otra persona diría «De nada».

Serena miró al cielo.

—¿Ha leído el libro, señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, señor Chiba, he leído su librito.

—¿Tal vez haya encontrado algo mencionado sobre mirar al cielo? —le preguntó suavemente.

Serena frunció el ceño con aire pensativo.

—Leí algo sobre «alterar el semblante», creo. Pero no había especificación alguna sobre mirar al cielo. —Y luego, con el rostro tan limpio y dulce como un pimpollo, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Furuhata, que se había puesto de pie gentilmente cuando ella había entrado.

—Buenos días, lord Furuhata.

—Eh… —tartamudeó Furuhata.

Darien suspiró. A pesar de su abolengo, Furuhata jamás había desarrollado ninguna clase de inmunidad a la belleza femenina.

—Tendrás que ser más comunicativo, Furuhata, si pretendes servir de alguna ayuda. Compórtate.

—Tienes mucha razón, Darien —respondió de inmediato—. Buenos días, señorita Tsukino. Por favor, tome asiento. —Y él solo ocupó un sofá todo azul.

Serena le ofreció a Furuhata la leve curva de una sonrisa y escogió una de las delicadas sillas azules para tomar asiento.

Darien miró esas sillas y decidió que era más seguro apoyar su alta estructura contra la repisa de la chimenea.

—Ayúdeme a entender, señorita Tsukino, pues estoy confundido. Creo recordar una discusión que tuvimos ayer en relación a la cooperación. ¿Es que la imaginé?

Serena lanzó una mirada al techo, que estaba todo pintado con querubines que retozaban y que vestían lo que parecían ser togas azules.

—Mmmm… bueno, sí. Yo también recuerdo esa discusión. Pero ¿sabe?, en ese momento _creí__a_ entender el significado de la palabra «cooperación». Esta mañana he caído en la cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Darien cruzó los brazos y la estudió con creciente irritación y entretenida curiosidad.

La mirada que ella le devolvió fue demasiado amplia para ser realmente inocente.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino. Al grano, por favor.

Parecía algo decepcionada, había esperado al menos jugar un poco. Él volvió a notar el renuente respeto en sus ojos. Apreciaba mucho esa expresión en particular.

—Bien, aquí va, señor Chiba. Creía que la palabra «cooperación» implicaba… cierta intención de unidad. Tal vez hasta una sociedad. Pero esta mañana he recibido una _orden_.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿Una orden?

—«Sea puntual» —citó Serena de la misiva. Su disgusto iba aflorando—. No, «_por_ _favor_ sea puntual». Una _orden_. Ni un «por favor» se veía en la maldita nota. Ya _dije_ que cooperaría, señor Chiba. No necesitaba darme órdenes.

—Oh, está en lo cierto, señorita Tsukino, _suele_ hacer eso. —De pronto Furuhata se sentó bien erguido, como si acabara de tener un momento revelador—. A mí también me da órdenes cada dos por tres. Es un vestigio de su época militar, supongo.

—Absolutamente irritante —se quejó Serena.

—_¿Verdad?_ —Coincidió Furuhata, compartiendo el espíritu de las cosas—. Generalmente es cuando está apurado, lo he notado. Y a veces cuando…

—_Muchas_ _gracias_ a ambos por la enseñanza. —La voz de abogado de Darien, grave pero resonante, los interrumpió—. Señorita Tsukino, le pido disculpas, ¿está bien? Me familiarizaré con la expresión «por favor».

Ella sonrió levemente, satisfecha consigo misma.

—Como dije ayer, señorita Tsukino, no estoy del todo convencido de que este cometido no sea absolutamente absurdo. Después de todo, nuestra misión es convertirla en una especie de joven aristocrática que opaque a lady Ann Clary, un verdadero diamante cultivado e hija de un marqués.

Serena resopló.

—Gracias, señorita Tsukino, ese sí que ha sido un sonido encantador. Y como no recuerdo haber escuchado jamás a lady Ann Clary resoplando, tendré que disuadirla de hacerlo.

Serena frunció el ceño y abrió la boca; Darien continuo rápidamente.

—Y como por el momento no vamos a discutir sobre el tema de que haya sido criada para ser una _dama_ —observó cómo el rostro de Serena expresaba rebeldía— necesitamos cerciorarnos de si sólo tenemos que raspar para quitar St. Giles de usted, como los caracolillos del casco de una nave, o si… bueno, como dije, es un cometido absurdo.

—_¿Caracolillos?_ —Furuhata estaba encantado con la imagen.

Serena no; un relámpago volvió a crujir en sus ojos claros.

—Mi madre era hija de un vicario, señor Chiba, y ella me crió para ser una _dama_. Para hablar como tal, para…

—Bien, ¿lo ve? Eso sí que es extraño, señorita Tsukino, porque no recuerdo la última vez que una _dama_ me llamara bastardo. Estoy bastante seguro de que lady Ann Clary ni siquiera conoce esa palabra.

—Caracolillos —repitió Furuhata alegremente—. Palabras como… bueno, palabras como esa, señorita Tsukino, son caracolillos.

Serena lo ignoró.

—Entonces es un milagro que lady Ann Clary se dirija a usted para empezar, señor Chiba.

Darien no pudo evitarlo y volvió a sonreír. Cielos, qué rápida era para responder; era tan vigorizante como un juego de tenis sobre hierba. _Probablemente_ _no_ _debería_ _estar_ _disfrutando_ _tanto_ _de_ _esto._

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿cuáles son sus actividades? —le preguntó de repente.

—¿Mis… mis actividades?

—Sí. ¿Cómo pasa los días?

—Bueno… reviso algunos bolsillos, visito a mi perista, compro algo de cenar para Mina y para mí, si tengo suficiente dinero. Leo, le cuento historias a Mina. A veces paso el tiempo hablando y jugando a las cartas con Molly, la prostituta de arriba.

Furuhata hizo un ruido como de ahogado, que afortunadamente le provocó un buen ataque de tos. Darien suspiró y se acercó para golpearle la espalda.

Serena parecía claramente satisfecha consigo misma una vez más.

—Tal vez le sorprenda saber que esas no son las típicas actividades o aptitudes de una dama de la alta sociedad, señorita Tsukino. —Darien dejó de palmear a Furuhata—. ¿Qué tipo de historias le cuenta a Mina?

Serena abrió los ojos con cautela.

—Sólo… historias, señor Chiba.

—¿Tal vez acerca de… el señor Darcy? ¿O sobre un… _príncipe_? —Darien le hizo esa pregunta solamente para volver a ver cómo se le ponían las mejillas rosadas, y así sucedió. Era como observar al sol teñir un cielo de amanecer, así era. Ella lo miró fijamente, con una expresión que se debatía entre el acaloramiento, la vergüenza y una renuente diversión.

—¿Qué hay del bordado, señorita Tsukino? —Furuhata intervino inteligentemente—. ¿Está entre sus aptitudes? ¿O el dibujo? ¿O el tiro con arco? Ann gana todos los torneos de tiro con arco; detestaría que la vencieran. Tal vez la señorita sobresalga en el tiro con arco.

Aquello puso serio a Darien.

—No estoy dispuesto a equipar a la señorita Tsukino con arco y flecha.

Serena pareció decepcionada.

—Soy bastante hábil, señor Chiba.

—Precisamente eso es lo que temo, señorita Tsukino.

—Supongo que no toca el piano, señorita Tsukino, ¿verdad? —Furuhata había comenzado a sonar algo desanimado.

—Yo… —se detuvo Serena. Darien observó un intrigante dejo de nostalgia en su rostro—. No, no toco el piano.

—¿Monta a caballo, señorita Tsukino? —intentó Furuhata de nuevo, un tanto desesperadamente—. Lady Clary es una amazona excepcional. Tal vez podría llegar a superarla en ese plano.

—Jamás en la vida me he montado en un caballo. —Serena sonó inexorablemente triunfadora.

—Ann es excepcional en _todo_, Andrew —replicó Darien llanamente—. Supongo que la señorita Tsukino podría ser vista paseando conmigo en tu coche en vez de en el lomo de un caballo.

—Le gustará mi coche, señorita Tsukino —le dijo Furuhata con entusiasmo. Aunque le lanzó a Darien una mirada preocupada.

Lo que siguió fue un silencio levemente desalentador.

Darien se pasó los dedos por la cabellera.

—Bien, no era de esperar que demostrara habilidades de bordado o dibujo, necesariamente. Tal vez podamos trabajar sobre lo del piano, aunque a las jóvenes generalmente les piden que toquen. Sólo empezaremos por decirle a todo el mundo que… la señorita Serena Tsukino es la prima de lord Furuhata, de Sussex, cerca de Wilmington, y que su padre es un caballero muy acaudalado dueño de tierras, embarcaciones y acciones…

—¿Tengo caballo? —Serena empezó a mostrarse intrigada.

Darien parpadeó.

—¿Disculpe?

—Caballo. Tal vez la señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex es una amazona. Tal vez tiene un caballo propio en Sussex.

—Pero ya quedamos en que usted no sabe montar, señorita Tsukino.

—Pero la señorita Serena Tsukino de _Sussex_ quizás sepa. Simplemente no monta en Londres.

—Muy bien. La señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex tiene un caballo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Cómo se _llama_?

—El nombre del caballo.

Darien exhaló largamente por la nariz, y volvió a decir:

—Como quiera, señorita Tsukino, tal vez a excepción de: «Pelotas.»

Serena parecía complacida.

—Artemis. La señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex tiene un caballo llamado Artemis.

_¿Artemis?_ Darien dejó pasar eso por el momento.

—Como iba diciendo, señorita Tsukino, podemos decir que su padre era un caballero extremadamente acaudalado, dueño de establos llenos de caballos, tierras, casas, embarcaciones, acciones y de casi todo en las cercanías de Wilmington. Y por _caballero_, quiero decir que no tiene profesión alguna.

—_Sé_ lo que es un caballero, señor Chiba. A menudo me pregunto si usted lo es.

Furuhata se rio de ese comentario. Darien le lanzó una mirada represora.

—Y quizás sus actividades puedan incluir largas caminatas y… y lectura.

Y cuando Serena abrió los ojos como platos y se miró rápidamente la falda, de inmediato supo que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo: aquel irresistible librito en francés.

Darien perdió brevemente la capacidad del habla.

Furuhata giró la cabeza hacia Darien y hacia Serena una y otra vez, confundido por el repentino e incómodo silencio.

—Si me preguntan, suena un maldito aburrimiento —dijo Serena finalmente mirándose la falda—. Caminar, leer.

—Caracolillos —dijo Furuhata con tono triste—. Palabras como «maldito», señorita Tsukino, son caracolillos.

De pronto Darien se sintió agotado. ¿Cómo explicarle los pormenores de ser una dama de la alta sociedad a una muchacha que conocía el barrio más oscuro de Londres y que jamás había pisado el aterciopelado campo de batalla que era un salón de baile?, ¿que hablaba como una dama pero que usaba la palabra «maldito» como adjetivo común? Probablemente sabía fácilmente tanto de relaciones sexuales como el promedio de las prostitutas de St. Giles, el libro era un indicio de ello. Aunque no podía compartir ese tipo de información en los salones de Londres.

_Absurdo._ _Debería_ _enviarla_ _a_ _casa._ Volvió a mirar a Furuhata, le hizo un leve gesto de cabeza.

Y de repente Serena Tsukino inspiró profundo, elevando el mentón hasta un ángulo desafiante.

—Diez libras.

—¿Disculpe, señorita Tsukino?

—Apuesto diez libras de mi deuda a que puedo hacerlo.

—¿_Qué_ es lo que puede hacer, señorita Tsukino?

—Probarle que puedo competir con lady Ann Clary.

En ese momento Darien le lanzó una mirada aturdida.

—Señorita Tsukino… —comenzó a decir amablemente—. Lady Ann es hija de un marqués. Es hermosa y rica, usa las prendas más finas, se traslada en los coches más lujosos, gana torneos de tiro con arco, impone la moda y le pone fin… y podría seguir. Es la joven más admirada de la alta sociedad. Ella se asegura bien de eso.

Esa enumeración sólo pareció provocar que Serena tensara más la mandíbula.

—Diez libras, señor Chiba.

Él sonrió vagamente.

—Señorita Tsukino…

—Usted no me cree capaz. —Sonó como una afirmación más que una pregunta. También un desafío. Dos puntos rosados de indignación le aparecieron en los pómulos.

Darien miró a la carterista con el enorme vestido prestado y las manos juntas sobre la falda, la espalda erguida y el mentón en alto. La muchacha era como un florete que lo esquivaba todo el tiempo. ¿De dónde venía tanta seguridad, tanta lucha, tanto _orgullo_?

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: del mismo sitio de donde había salido su propia seguridad, lucha y su orgullo. Se había moldeado y puesto a prueba con el uso, igual que un músculo. Mientras que la gracia natural de Ann, su conversación correcta, su tranquila confianza en sí misma, prácticamente emanaba de ella naturalmente. Ann no se _esperaría_ que la desafiaran, porque nunca lo habían hecho.

Y una de las estrategias de batalla más efectivas, él lo sabía, era el elemento sorpresa.

La deuda que Serena tenía con él estaba en veintiocho libras. Y después de todo, él era hijo de su padre: el hecho de haber probado el riesgo una vez lo dejaba abierto para otra. Podía arriesgar diez libras y ver qué era lo que ella se proponía hacer.

—¿_Cómo_ propone competir con ella, señorita Tsukino?

—¿Diez libras si me considera vencedora, señor Chiba? —Se puso tensa.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Palabra de honor?

—Le doy mi palabra de honor —le dijo él con tono suave.

La visible tensión la abandonó y se volvió hacia Andrew.

—Lord Furuhata, ¿y si usted fingiera ser lady Clary?

Andrew se sentó derecho.

—¿Si yo _qué_?

—Fingiera que es lady Clary y que acabamos de conocernos.

Furuhata le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Darien; éste levantó las manos con una sonrisa.

—Serías una espléndida lady Clary, Andrew. Siga adelante.

Furuhata suspiró entrecortado y se dio la vuelta hacia Serena.

—¿Cómo está, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó con voz de pito.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y cómo está usted, lady Clary?

—Espléndidamente bien. Su vestido es _precioso_, señorita Tsukino. —Furuhata iba encontrándose en el papel.

—Gracias, lady Clary —respondió Serena fluidamente—. ¿Puedo devolverle el cumplido?

Darien y Furuhata levantaron las cejas admirando la respuesta airosa.

—Bueno, _gracias_, señorita Tsukino. ¿Es esta su primera visita a Londres? ¿De qué parte de Sussex viene?

—Vivo cerca de Wilbeyton, lady Clary.

—_Wilmington_ —sopló Darien.

—Wilmington —corrigió Serena sin parpadear—. Una vez vine a Londres cuando era niña.

—¿Y cómo encuentra Londres ahora? —preguntó Furuhata lady Clary.

Los ojos de Serena se pusieron soñadores.

—Ah, Londres es divino. La muchedumbre, el ruido, la agitación… hay tanto para hacer y ver. Y todos han sido tan excepcionalmente amables. Aunque de tanto en tanto sigo echando de menos Sussex y a Artemis, mi caballo. Es de lo más dulce y tiene una estrella justo… —Serena se señaló la frente— aquí, ¿sabe? Un manto negro como la noche. Le puse ese nombre por el antiguo caballerizo de mi padre, que tenía un rostro alargado y sombrío.

Darien se quedó mirándola. Las palabras emanaban de ella como _polvo_ _mágico_. No lograba detectar ni rastro de la muchacha salvaje que se sacudía aferrada por la mano de ese enorme sujeto apenas el día anterior. Aparte de la leve aura que la rodeaba, de la desafiante seguridad en sí misma y la resuelta postura erguida, su expresión era apacible cual florecer. El pobre Furuhata parecía absolutamente hechizado.

—¿Y qué otras actividades tiene en Wilmington, señorita Tsukino? —Furuhata se atragantó.

—Me encanta dar largas caminatas. Ah, y leer. A menudo le leo a mi vecina Molly, ya que ella tiene un solo ojo.

Furuhata parpadeó, algo asombrado.

—¿Qué pasó con su otro ojo? —preguntó Furuhata lady Clary.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante de modo conspirativo:

—Fue un accidente de tiro con arco, ¿sabe? Molly era la mejor de todo Sussex, pero un día durante un torneo, una flecha perdida le arrancó el ojo, siguió el rumbo con él ¡y fue a dar justo en el blanco! El tirador habría ganado el torneo de no ser por… bueno, ya sabe, el ojo de Molly.

Furuhata estaba muerto de curiosidad.

—Era azul —agregó Serena—, el ojo.

—¡Qué horror! —logró decir Furuhata vagamente al cabo de un momento.

—Y es por eso por lo que yo por estos días ni sueño con seguir practicando tiro con arco. Uno podría sufrir un terrible accidente, como la pobre Molly. Y yo disfruto tanto de mirar el mundo con los _dos_ ojos…

Darien también estaba muerto de curiosidad. Era tanto _brillante_ como alarmantemente convincente. Estaba bastante seguro de que no olvidaría pronto la imagen de un ojo aerotransportado. Y esta señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex tampoco correría riesgo alguno de ser invitada a participar de un torneo de tiro con arco. Incluso lady Ann Clary pensaría dos veces en participar en uno después de escuchar esa historia.

—Bien, qué suerte tenerla a usted de amiga —comentó la versión Furuhata de lady Clary, tras reponerse—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas le lee?

—Le leo Shakespeare y también novelas. A Molly le gustan particularmente las novelas. Acabamos de terminar _Orgullo_ _y_ _prejuicio_. Adoro los finales felices, aunque haya que sufrir un poco hasta llegar a ellos. —Ella miró a Furuhata con calma y con la cabeza inclinada.

Furuhata miró a Serena boquiabierto, cautivado.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

Furuhata pegó un salto.

—Oh… bien —tartamudeó—. ¿Ha… ha estado en Brighton, señorita Tsukino?

Serena hizo una pausa.

—Oh. Bueno… sí. ¿Y _usted_, lady Clary?

—Naturalmente —respondió Furuhata con un brillo de prueba en los ojos—. Pero me preguntaba qué le parecía _a_ _usted_, señorita Tsukino, ya que queda por donde usted vive.

—El mar… —comenzó a decir ella con vacilación al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada a Darien para que le confirmara si de hecho Brighton tenía mar. Él asintió con la cabeza—. El aire del mar es muy vigorizante. Papá nos lleva cada año.

—¿Cuál es la profesión de su padre, señorita Tsukino? —Ah. Furuhata era listo; esa era otra pregunta trampa, que hasta se podía interpretar como un insulto.

—¿Su profesión, lady Clary? —Serena parecía sutilmente perpleja—. Mi padre no tiene una… _profesión_. Simplemente posee varias propiedades: tierras, viviendas, embarcaciones y acciones. _Ese_ tipo de cosas.

Concluyó levantando una ceja, indicando que la pregunta era desafortunada, los _caballeros_ generalmente no tenían «profesiones», aunque ella estaba dispuesta a disculpar generosamente a la que preguntaba. Por esta vez.

Entonces Furuhata se dio la vuelta hacia Darien, una sonrisa se esparció lentamente en su rostro como si acabaran de vencer a un adversario en común.

—¿Cómo…? —Empezó a preguntarle Darien a Serena, sorprendido.

—Las historias. Ni bordado, ni montar a caballo, ni tiro con arco. Historias. —Los puntos rosados de indignación que ella tenía en los pómulos habían desaparecido y lucía no engreída, sino decididamente satisfecha consigo misma.

Y Darien tuvo que admitir cierto asombro. No resultaba difícil imaginar a Serena en la sala de espera del doctor, conversando con las hijas de este como cualquier joven bien educada. Bueno, una joven cualquiera con ojos increíbles, y una boca de suave capullo, y…

No estaba demasiado seguro de concederle la victoria. Se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea y se paseó un poco, frotándose la barbilla con los nudillos con aire pensativo.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino. Parece ser que es capaz de «interpretar» de manera convincente a una joven refinada. Pero nuestro cometido es mucho más complicado…

—Lo que él quiere decir, señorita Tsukino —interrumpió Furuhata—, es que necesitamos convencer a lady Ann Clary de que contraiga matrimonio con Darien, a pesar del hecho de que no tenga título, propiedad ni dinero. Sólo una apariencia pasable.

Darien le lanzó a Furuhata una mirada enconada.

—Debe estar muy enamorado de ella —comentó Serena con tono suave.

Darien se quedó medio petrificado. La palabra bien podía haber sido «traición» por lo curiosamente provocativa que sonó en la pequeña sala. Y ella la había dicho con tanta _facilidad_. Furuhata, el muy maldito, lo miraba impacientemente, como si a él también le gustase escuchar la respuesta de ese comentario.

—Ha leído muchas novelas, señorita Tsukino —comentó finalmente Darien con frialdad.

Serena aún seguía desconcertada.

—¿Y no tiene dinero? ¿No ha… quiero decir, _debe…_ o sea, esta casa es gran…?

—Darien gastó sus últimas treinta libras en _usted_, señorita Tsukino —le informó Furuhata.

Serena se quedó muy quieta, como si hubiera dejado de respirar.

Darien sintió que se le iba calentando la cara.

—Pero su tío… ¿no puede pedirle a su tío…? —tartamudeó ella.

—A mi tío no le sobra dinero, señorita Tsukino. Y además, _yo_ jamás le he pedido nada a nadie. —Lanzó devolviéndole las mismas palabras que ella había usado tan sólo ayer.

—Es cierto —replicó ella—. Simplemente hace que las _carteristas_ hagan el trabajo por usted.

Darien echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con la fuerza de un pelota lanzada. Escuchó a Furuhata cambiar de posición incómodo en el sofá.

Volvió a mirarla y evaluarla en silencio. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Y luego, al cabo de unos segundos, de nuevo… dos sonrisas lentas y simultáneas, satisfechas e irónicas les curvaron los labios, como si ambos hubieran pasado una especie de prueba mutua.

Y sin embargo… Darien aún no estaba del todo seguro de concederle la victoria. Tenía otra prueba en mente.

—Y si lady Clary le dijera: «Señorita Tsukino, tiene unos brazos rollizos tan encantadores que esas mangas _jamás_ le sentarían bien. Tal vez debería probar un vestido con mangas infladas.»

—¿_Realmente_ le importan tanto las mangas? —Serena se mostró claramente perpleja.

Darien concordaba en secreto con que las mangas no entraban en la jerarquía de las cosas importantes, pero la lealtad hacia Ann lo abstuvo de mencionarlo.

—Créame, señorita Tsukino, la moda es un frente de batalla importante en la alta sociedad y Ann es Wellington.

Serena reflexionó sobre eso.

—Entonces yo diría —y se inclinó hacia adelante, con un amable tono de voz en confianza—: «Está absolutamente en lo cierto, lady Clary. Razón por la cual mi modista está confeccionando un _nuevo_ estilo de mangas especialmente diseñadas para mí.»

De nuevo: _brillante_. Unas mangas especialmente diseñadas para alguien podían llegar a volver _loca_ a Ann.

—Señorita Tsukino… —dijo él lentamente, meneando la cabeza maravillado—, yo creo… bueno, que sí tiene idea: esquivar todo. En otras palabras, sea usted misma. Sólo con historias.

Serena levantó el mentón de nuevo con orgullo y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora.

—Pero no olvide, señorita Tsukino —agregó Furuhata con picardía—, para que esto funcione, también debe fingir que está sumamente cautivada por Darien.

Y entonces Darien notó, con gran satisfacción, cómo se coloreaban sus blancas mejillas y su sonrisa confiada vacilaba levemente.

—Espero que tenga un libro para _esa_ parte, porque no imagino cómo lo haré —dijo aquello de nuevo bajando la vista y mirándose la falda.

Furuhata rio.

—Oh, si se sonroja de ese modo, señorita Tsukino, creo que la gente tendrá una idea general. —La voz de Darien sonó suave y divertida. Ella levantó rápido la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo con una expresión que se debatía entre querer reírse y ahorcarlo.

—Bien, supongo que ahora sólo tenemos que ocuparnos de raspar los caracolillos —caviló Furuhata—. Y pulir el casco.

—¿Y en cuánto queda mi deuda, señor Chiba? —quiso saber Serena.

Él decidió hacerla esperar un poco porque se estaba sintiendo malvado y ella parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.

—Felicitaciones, señorita Tsukino. Sólo debe dieciocho libras para marcharse.

Y de nuevo, a pesar de ellos mismos, ambos se sonrieron.

Desafortunadamente, Darien quería comenzar a raspar caracolillos inmediatamente. Le llamó una «lección de conducta» y decidió que tendría lugar en una habitación con muebles más resistentes y con menos objetos de porcelana, ya que Serena tendría que practicar «caminar» y no tenía deseos de destruir por completo el salón azul. O al menos eso era lo que había dicho. También quería verla hacer una reverencia.

_Practicar_ _caminar,_ _por_ _supuesto_, Serena echaba humo. Probablemente ella caminaba más en una semana que todas las jóvenes aristocráticas juntas.

_Pero_ _usted_ _camina_ _como_ _una_ _ladrona,_ _señorita_ _Tsukino_, había dicho Darien.

¿Qué podía querer decir _eso_?

Suponía que tenía que darle las gracias a su maldito orgullo por todo eso. Esa _mirada_ que habían intercambiado los dos, Darien y Furuhata, era la que le había hecho abrir la boca y apostar las diez libras. Era como si hubieran estado a punto de claudicar, como si ella, Serena Tsukino, no tuviera nada que ofrecer. Y el hecho de ver los hermosos ojos azuless de Darien Chiba mirándola casi con lástima la había herido en su orgullo. Como si ella jamás pudiera estar a la altura de ese modelo que era lady Ann Clary.

Le habría gustado ver a lady Ann Clary sobrevivir en St. Giles.

De modo que en ese momento se encontraban en el salón de baile, un inmenso salón lleno de ecos y donde colgaban dos enormes lámparas de araña. El suelo era color miel, liso como un espejo, y a Serena le dieron unas tremendas ganas de deslizarse sobre él con los pies descalzos.

Darien no perdió ni un minuto.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿nos haría el honor de mostrarnos una reverencia?

Serena suspiró. Aferró un puñado del vestido prestado y se agachó flexionando rápidamente las piernas.

Lord Furuhata estalló en una carcajada; Darien sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo extremando la paciencia—, no se está inclinando como para orinar. El objetivo de una reverencia es saludar a un amigo o a algún conocido nuevo. Debemos ocuparnos de su… digamos, _forma_.

—Eh… Darien… —Furuhata sonaba indeciso.

Darien se volvió hacia él, con un interrogante en el rostro.

—¿Quién le mostrará a Serena cómo hacer una reverencia apropiada?

La actitud de Darien de estar al mando de la responsabilidad vaciló y momentáneamente se mostró desconcertado. Serena estaba contenta y no se molestó en ocultar una sonrisa.

—Bueno, más bien había pensado que _tú_ lo hicieras, Furuhata. Tú tienes más parientes femeninos que yo.

—Pero Dios sabe, Darien, que tú has recibido muchas más reverencias que yo.

—Pero tú eres… eres más parecido en… _altura…_ a la señorita Tsukino, Andrew.

—Ah, Darien, pero tú tienes mucha más gracia que…

Darien suspiró entrecortado.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Furuhata. _Ambos_ haremos una reverencia. Ahora finge que eres una joven. Podrías ser… lady Ann Clary de nuevo. Yo seré lady Lita Kino.

—No sé cómo diablos hago para meterme en estas cosas, te lo pido… —Furuhata refunfuñó. Pero obedientemente se puso de pie, cogió el borde de su capa, bajó lentamente su robusta estructura e hizo una exquisita reverencia—. Buenas tardes, lady Kino.

—Buenas tardes a _usted_, lady Clary —respondió Darien, alias lady Kino, cogiendo el borde de su capa y haciendo una reverencia tan impecable que Furuhata levanto las cejas en reconocimiento—. ¿Puedo presentarle a mi amiga, la señorita Serena Tsukino?

Serena decidió que observar a los dos hombres hacer una reverencia casi valía la captura y haber sido llevada a rastras a Aster Park. Ambos eran un ejemplo de antítesis: el rostro _de_ Furuhata era una especie de cuadrado pálido coronado con una cabellera rubia muy corta, ojos verdes y pestañas y cejas apenas con color; Darien tenía ángulos elegantes y definidos y un negro dramático —el grueso corte de las cejas, la abundante y colorida cabellera y los ojos azules— en contraste con la piel blanca.

Darien se volvió hacia ella con toda seriedad. Aparentemente las reverencias eran un tema serio.

—Señorita Tsukino, cuando le haga la reverencia a lord Kil… eh, lady Clary, no se _apresure_. Finja… que es… —Hizo una pausa, y miró el techo pensando—. Oh, finja que es un… sauce que se dobla con la brisa.

Cuando Furuhata resolló, Darien se mostró algo molesto, como si le hubiera salido un eructo en lugar de una bonita descripción. Aunque la verdad es que esa imagen cautivó a Serena. _Un_ _sauce_ _que_ _se_ _dobla_ _con_ _la_ _brisa…_ _¿Cómo_ _un_ _sauce_ _podía_ _saludar_ _a_ _sus_ _amigos?_ Serena no recordaba haber visto un sauce, aunque sí había leído sobre ellos; su mente se llenó de ramas verdes flexibles agitadas por la brisa.

Muy bien, entonces.

Recogió unos pliegues sueltos del vestido y descendió lentamente, bajando la cabeza hasta mostrarles a Darien y a Furuhata la parte donde se dividía su cabellera dorada oscura. Y volvió a levantarse.

—¡Oh, _bien_ hecho, señorita Tsukino! —Aplaudió Furuhata—. Apropiada para una presentación en la corte.

Serena le sonrió pero luego se volvió hacia Darien de manera reflexiva; parecía no poder evitarlo. Darien la estaba estudiando en silencio, ella lo miró buscando aprobación —¿y _por_ _qué_ querría su maldita aprobación?— pero la expresión de sus ojos era ilegible.

—Sí —admitió con tono suave—. Esa es la reverencia que debe hacer todas las veces, señorita Tsukino.

—Un caracolillo menos —comentó Furuhata con satisfacción.

La lección de «caminar» de Serena fue mucho menos exitosa, desafortunadamente. Había descubierto el alcance de la paciencia de Darien Chiba.

Tenía _muy_ corto alcance, su paciencia.

—¿Cuál _es_ la maldita prisa, señorita Tsukino? —Darien y Furuhata habían abandonado las capas en unas sillas del salón de baile y Furuhata se encontraba repantingado sobre varias, transpirando. Darien se pasó una mano por la cabellera en un gesto de frustración. El sol del atardecer se había filtrado en el salón de baile a través de una hilera de ventanas arqueadas y destacaba las hebras rojizas escondidas entre sus cabellos. Mentalmente, Serena comenzó a enumerar los colores: tizón, bronce, cobre y…

—Señorita Tsukino, preste atención, _por_ _favor_.

Serena volvió a mirar el rostro de Darien. _Maldito_ _tirano_ _apuesto._

—No va corriendo por un reloj de un abogado furioso cuyo bolsillo usted acaba de atacar —continuó irónicamente—. Está entrando a un salón de baile, o a un salón cualquiera. No hay necesidad de _huir_. Y baje el mentón, por el amor de Dios. No es una pugilista.

—Caminar —dijo Serena con los dientes apretados—, es simplemente un modo de trasladarse de un sitio a otro. No imagino por qué alguien podría querer prolongarlo.

—Sí, señorita Tsukino, pero caminar también es un modo de anunciar _quién_ _es_ _uno_. —Darien agitó la mano vehementemente—. Cómo es _visto_ uno ante el mundo. El modo en que se defiende, se mueve, en que ocupa un espacio, todo eso les dice mucho a las demás personas, les indica _cómo_ deben pensar en relación a uno. Escúcheme: es _muy_ importante, señorita Tsukino.

Serena estudió a Darien, fascinada muy a su pesar. En realidad, sabía que eso era cierto: ese era el modo en que _ella_ escogía los bolsillos para atacar.

Furuhata hizo un ruido, algo entre un gruñido y gemido.

—Si vas a dar un discurso, Darien —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, creo que yo iré a ver qué hay para almorzar. —Se puso de pie de un tirón y empezó a meter los brazos en las mangas de su chaqueta.

Darien bajó lentamente el brazo con que gesticulaba y suspiró hundiendo un poco los hombros.

—Muy bien. Iré contigo, Andrew. De todos modos, la señorita Tsukino tiene una cita con lord Lindsey. Ah, señorita Tsukino… después de reunirse con la modista, ¿sería tan _amable_ de… —arrastró las palabras de modo cómico— regresar al salón para una lección de baile?

Serena se esforzó por no deformar el semblante en un ceño fruncido. _Maldito_ _loco…_

—Será un _placer_, señor Chiba.

Entonces él hizo una pausa y la observó con cierta ironía, como si estuviese tratando de decidir si iba a decirle algo más. Lo hizo.

—Señorita Tsukino, algunas personas _sí_ caminan simplemente por placer.

—¿_Usted_ lo hace, señor Chiba?

Darien abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, y rápidamente recogió su capa de la silla y se alejó de ella.

—Ya sabe dónde encontrar a mi tío, señorita Tsukino —le dijo.

Ambos caballeros se inclinaron para hacerle una reverencia y Serena, para su propia sorpresa, se sumergió en una hermosa reverencia en respuesta. Cuando volvió a levantarse, Darien la estaba mirando y ella habría jurado que algo pasó rápidamente entre ellos, como una llamarada ardiente, aunque pudo haber sido un efecto óptico.

—¿Dónde ha aprendido a jugar tan bien a las cartas, señorita Tsukino?

Serena había llegado al cuarto de lord Lindsey y lo había encontrado envuelto en una preciosa bata, sentado junto a la mesa. Las cartas estaban repartidas, había un plato con unos pequeños emparedados apilados junto a una tetera… y todas las velas que brillaban delicadamente habían sido apagadas. Las cortinas estaban plegadas hasta un grado civilizado, dejando paso a un agradable rayo de luz, en lugar del torrente desatado ayer por Serena. Sonrió ante el hecho de haber llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿Está seguro de que es mi habilidad en el juego, lord Lindsey, o es que me está permitiendo ganar… _de_ _nuevo_? —Estaba dos libras más cerca de la libertad.

Lord Lindsey rio.

—¡Pícara! De todos modos, lo juro, hoy estoy _tratando_ de ganar pero me está venciendo. Y yo no soy ningún _amateur_ en las cartas, se lo demostraré. ¿Con quién juega en casa?

—Bueno, juego bastante con mi vecina Molly, ya que tiene bastante tiempo entre clien… —Se detuvo justo a tiempo y miró rápidamente a lord Lindsey. Él la estaba observando atentamente, aunque no _demasiado;_ apenas parecía interesado en lo que iba a decir—. Pues tiene bastante tiempo, ya que… sus hijos han crecido.

La mentira le salió fácilmente y sonó natural incluso a oídos de Serena. _Mentir,_ _robar…_ _mamá_ _estaría_ _muy_ _orgullosa._

Afortunadamente, lord Lindsey simplemente asintió con la cabeza y escogió otra carta.

—¿Y qué más hace aquí en Aster Park para pasar el tiempo, señorita Tsukino?

Serena pensó en el tedioso librito marrón.

—Leer.

—_¿Leer?_ —lord Lindsey sonó pasmado—. ¿Una jovencita como usted, en días tan radiantes como el de hoy? Probablemente debería ir a visitar vecinos o salir a dar largas caminatas para ver algunas ruinas.

—Todavía no… no tengo ropa para ir de visita, lord Lindsey. Aunque esta tarde debo ver a la modista.

—Oh, es cierto. Discúlpeme, niña: «Desafortunado accidente de coche» y todo eso. Para mí luce bastante presentable incluso con esa enorme bolsa marrón que tiene por vestido. De todos modos ¿qué sabe un viejo de eso? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está leyendo?

El título del libro ardía en el cerebro de Serena.

—El libro se llama _Ejemplos_ _de_ _malos_ _modales_ _que_ _los_ _jóvenes_ _de_ _ambos_ _sexos_ _deberían_ _evitar_ _detenidamente._ Lo encontré en mi cuarto y me pareció bastante… interesante. No pude evitar leerlo. —_Me_ _prohibieron_ _dejar_ _de_ _leerlo_, habría sido más apropiado, pensó con resentimiento.

Lord Lindsey bajó el mentón y levantó las cejas en medio de un silencio profundo y escéptico.

Serena escogió una carta.

—El libro tiene una nota que dice: «_Propiedad_ _de_ _Darien_ _Chiba__._» —Su displicencia fue magistralmente fingida…

—Oh. _Ese_ libro. —lord Lindsey se reclinó un momento, con una mirada fría y reflexiva—. Antes de que Darien perdiera a sus padres (mi hermano Mamoru era el padre de Darien) era un muchacho impulsivo, un pequeño más que testarudo, siempre activo, siempre tramando alguna travesura. Pero luego sus padres fallecieron… y, bueno, de algún modo se aferró a ese libro, y le aseguro que acudía a él con más devoción de lo que nuestros propios vicarios acuden a la Biblia. Y, bueno, supongo que no puede renegar de los resultados. Le ha ido bastante bien por su cuenta.

Pero curiosamente, lord Lindsey parecía más melancólico que orgulloso al decirlo.

Serena recordó los ojos oscuros de Darien cerrados con pasión, la mano azotando el aire para poner énfasis esa tarde. _Es_ _muy_ _importante,_ _señorita_ _Tsukino_, le había dicho exasperado con ella.

Aunque un leve destello de compasión asomó en su cabeza más allá del resentimiento. Compasión por un muchacho alegre que había perdido a sus padres y se había volcado en un libro de reglas para encontrarle sentido a un mundo que de repente se había vuelto dolorosamente sin sentido. Serena podría haberle dicho al joven Darien que planear era inútil, que ninguna regla podía evitar los caprichos del destino. Ella había aprendido a vivir con una sola regla: _Sólo_ _existe_ _el_ _hoy._

Le había servido razonablemente… hasta el momento en que había llegado a Aster Park.

—Pero no alcanzo a comprender por qué _usted_ querría leer ese libro, señorita Tsukino —continuó el barón—. Yo diría que a _usted_ la arruinaría bastante.

_Bastante_, coincidió ella en secreto.

—Pero, oh, ya ha ganado otra vez. Estoy perdiendo mi habilidad.

—No diga tonterías, lord Lindsey. Simplemente estaba distraído.

—Ah, ¿entonces esa es la estrategia, señorita Tsukino? ¿Distraerme?

—Sí que es listo para cogerme por sorpresa, lord Lindsey. —Tímidamente se llevó la taza de té a los labios.

Él volvió a reír.

—Bueno, cuénteme, Serena, ¿va a casarse con su primo?

Serena se ahogó en un sorbo de té y volvió a apoyar la taza en el plato un poco bruscamente, la porcelana tintineó.

—¿Dis… disculpe?

Lord Lindsey rio ahogadamente, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Ah, ¿ve? Usted no es la única con la capacidad de sorprender. Quizás _debería_ casarse con Furuhata. Es un buen tipo. No es terriblemente interesado, pero por otro lado es rico, así que tampoco tiene por qué serlo. Sería bueno con usted. Quizás le haría bien.

Serena no estaba segura de si debía estar sorprendida o espantada.

—No, señor, lord Furuhata y yo no tenemos planes de contraer matrimonio.

—¿No? ¿Tiene algún amante, Serena? Oh, mire, se ha sonrojado, en una pícara como usted me sorprende. No importa, en Londres encontrará uno. O más bien, él la encontrará a usted, estoy más que seguro de eso. Probablemente le haría bien también a Darien, pero tiene la vista fija en esa grandota hija de un marqués y tal vez sea mejor así. Sería una excelente pareja para él.

_No_ _tiene_ _idea_ _de_ _cuán_ _fija_, tenía ganas de decir Serena. El hecho de recordar el motivo específico de su presencia en Aster Park le ennegreció el humor. Arrastró las ganancias hacia su lado. _Tres_ _libras_ _más_ _cerca_ _de_ _la_ _libertad._

La señora Luna apareció en la puerta.

—Señorita Tsukino, la modista que iba a verla ha llegado.

—Bueno, si es que va a tener vestidos nuevos, Serena, supongo que debe ir a verla. ¿Hasta mañana? —El barón se mostró esperanzado.

Las mejillas de Serena ardieron de placer.

—Por supuesto, lord Lindsey.

El barón apartó la silla y se puso de pie; luego, de manera lenta y herrumbrosa, se dobló en una elegante reverencia.

Serena se sintió de pronto complacida de poder ofrecerle una perfecta reverencia en respuesta.

* * *

**Chicas aqui les dejo el capitulo 6,es de mis favoritos, me causa mucha gracia ver a Andrew y Darien imitando a Lita y Ann jajaja, este es mas largo, en recompensa por no actualizarla semana que les guste ylo comenten.**

**Besolos!**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

El rostro de madame Sabine Marceau era Plantagenet puro: alargado y oval, nariz prominente, tan soberano e inglés como la Torre de Londres. Su silueta, por otro lado, era de moderna elegancia. Su vestido de paseo, de fino género de algodón de color tostado, era inflado en los hombros, ceñido en los brazos, con volantes en el bajo y un pequeño y elegante polisón atrás. Su cabellera castaña estaba peinada con raya al medio y meticulosamente rizada, y un pequeño y perfecto sombrero de paja lleno de flores de seda le cubría la cabeza.

La modista se quitó rápidamente el sombrero y lo arrojó sobre una pequeña silla.

—¡Oh, gracias a _Dios_ es bonita! —fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo a Serena—. Resulta sumamente aburrido vestir a las poco agraciadas.

Bien, habían sido muchos «bonita» en esos días, pensó Serena. Quizás era cierto.

—¿_Soy_ bonita?

Madame Marceau le dio un golpecito en la mejilla con la mano enfundada en un guante.

—¡Pero qué graciosa! ¿_Soy_ bonita? —le imitó y rio alegremente.

Serena trató con cierta dificultad de no deformar el semblante y fruncir el ceño irritada. La risa _no_ le respondía la pregunta. Ella sospechaba que era la bonita de St. Giles —pero como siempre, después de bastante ginebra, _cualquiera_ en St. Giles era bonita— y tal vez lo era para lord Lindsey, cuya vista parecía lo bastante afilada para tratarse de un hombre de su edad.

¿Pero sería bonita para _Londres_? ¿Sería bonita para… _Darien__Chiba_?

Darien había usado esa gran palabra —«hermosa»— para describir a lady Ann Clary. Serena habría preferido ser hermosa. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para presionar a madame Marceau pidiéndole aclaración.

Se estremeció dentro del enorme vestido suelto mientras la modista la rodeaba cual ave de rapiña, cacareando y mascullando cosas entre dientes como: «sí, sí, claro» y «probablemente no», «mmm».

—Tiene una encantadora figura e incluso buenos senos, señorita Tsukino, de modo que no necesitaremos usar almohadillas. Y hay que embellecer esa cabellera y esos ojos. Sí que puedo hacer algo con usted, claro que puedo —alardeó madame Marceau de modo triunfante.

Enérgicamente —madame Marceau sin duda era enérgica— extendió la cinta métrica encima y alrededor de varias partes del cuerpo de Serena, de modo tan práctico que esta no tuvo tiempo de pensar si debía sentirse incómoda ahí parada con su vestido holgado ante una absoluta extraña.

Madame Marceau retrocedió y la examinó.

—Probablemente deberíamos ser prudentes con los adornos con volantes, ya que es muy pequeña, pero sí usaremos pliegues y bordados para causar un espléndido efecto; también cuellos prolijos, creo. Las gorgueras están a la última moda para los vestidos de diario, ¿sabe?, y también hacen furor en París, pero podrían llegar a tragarse su diminuto cuello, quizás podríamos adaptarlo mejor con volantes.

Madame Marceau bien podía estar hablando en chino.

—Por supuesto. Cuello prolijo con volantes —coincidió Serena irónicamente.

La modista arqueó una ceja.

—Le explicaré todo sobre cuellos, señorita Tsukino, y sobre el resto cuando llegue la ropa, ya que muy probablemente necesite saber de todo ese tipo de cosas, por supuesto. Ya lo imagino, tul sobre enaguas celestes (también tengo el satén perfecto para eso) recogidas con frunces en el bajo, de mangas sencillas y escote pronunciado para mostrar esos encantadores pechos. ¿Ya le ha regalado perlas?

Serena quedó atónita.

—_¿Perlas?_

—Sí que es afortunada, señorita Tsukino, al tener a un protector tan bueno como el señor Chiba. Y además tiene _buen_ gusto.

—_¿Protector?_ —repitió Serena con tono incrédulo—. _¿Bueno?_

—¿Acaba de aprender el idioma, señorita Tsukino? Suena un poquito como un loro. No tiene que sentir vergüenza conmigo. Es el más apuesto de los hombres, ¿verdad? Si hay alguien que necesita tomarse un respiro con una mujer, yo diría que ese es el señor Chiba. Y usted es una interesante elección.

_Tomarse__un__respiro__con__una__mujer._ Serena casi sonrió. Qué frase tan bonita. Pero como siempre, debido a su maldita imaginación creativa que echaba brotes de todo lo sembrado, floreció una imagen explícita: Darien Chiba, con todo el largo de su estatura, sosteniéndole la mirada inmóvil, envolviéndola lentamente por la cintura, acercándole los labios cada vez más, y luego…

Rozándole los suyos, abriéndolos…

Serena le dio un codazo imaginario a la imagen; eso la disolvió. Pero rastros de ella se quedaron en sus mejillas tibias y miembros debilitados, como una enfermedad.

—Pero… pero… Yo soy la señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex. Soy la prima de lord Furuhata —recitó sin convicción.

—Por supuesto, querida. —Madame Marceau volvió a darle un golpecito y miró al cielo—. Eso es lo que él también me dijo. No importa. Debería sentirse orgullosa ya que es un excelente abogado y muy diligente. Ha ayudado a muchas personas sin dinero, sin recibir nada a cambio, a mi entender.

—Obtiene el triunfo —murmuró Serena—. _Eso_ es lo que obtiene a cambio. Disfruta mucho de _ganar_.

—Oh, y sí que gana. Debería verlo en acción, señorita Tsukino —continuó madame Marceau con deleite—. Tan alto y tan culto, ahí parado frente al tribunal, comiéndose vivos a sus oponentes. Ganó un caso de mi primo y yo me desmayé al verlo allí.

Serena no quería imaginarlo, aunque era demasiado fácil: los elocuentes ojos de Darien fijos en la corte, un par de estratégicas sonrisas devastadoras, demandando algo con esa voz resonante o con tono bajo en una sedosa persuasión; la oposición jamás tendría alternativa.

Madame Marceau seguía hablando.

—Hoy en día sería un hombre más rico de no haber aceptado casos como el mío —confesó—. Y estoy contenta de ayudarle, pues muy probablemente él no podría permitirse vestirla por su cuenta. Sin mencionar a su hermana. Tendrá sus prendas nuevas más o menos dentro de una semana; pondré a mis muchachas a trabajar.

¿Mina, también? Y la invadió un calor más reacio. También había pensado en Mina. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que _alguien_ les había prestado especial atención a ambas?

—Estoy ansiosa por verla vestida con satén y terciopelo —continuó madame Marceau—. ¿Lo imagina? O con un vestido de diario de muselina blanca, con un recogido de crepé a la altura del escote. —Tomó a Serena de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para que se mirara en el espejo.

Serena sólo vio a la misma muchacha que había visto en el espejo del tocador; sus diminutas llamativas pecas doradas en contraste con su piel pálida. _Ella__parece__más__asustada__que__yo_, pensó perpleja. _Aunque__tal__vez__yo__esté__más__asustada__de__lo__que__crea._ ¿De qué? Seguro que de la ropa no.

Tal vez de Darien Chiba y de esa traidora sensación de _debilidad…_

—Él sugirió verde mar, azules y dorados —murmuró madame Marceau—, y creo que tiene razón, aunque quizás también algo de blanco. Sí. Quedaría bastante impactante de blanco.

Serena sintió una extraña punzada y contuvo la respiración. ¿Es que Darien Chiba realmente había pensado en ella en término de colores? ¿Habría pensado en el color de sus ojos, de su piel, sus cabellos?

Madame Marceau miró rápida y eficazmente la estatura de Serena, de arriba abajo.

—Necesitará sombreros, zapatos bajos y guantes, y por supuesto botas cortas. Me encargaré de eso. El señor Chiba aceptó mi caso cuando yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle y luego solicitó ayuda para vestirla, señorita Tsukino. Él sabe de sobra lo que eso significa para mí, muy probablemente un incremento en el negocio, una vez que la alta sociedad le ponga a usted los ojos encima. Es un hombre extraño, señorita Tsukino. Ahora levante los brazos firmes, por favor.

_Verdes,__azules__y__dorados._ Serena levantó los brazos de manera distraída; madame Marceau hizo reptar la cinta por sus extremidades.

—Por favor, no se mueva, señorita Tsukino, o en un descuido podría pincharla con un alfiler.

Serena hubiese bienvenido un pinchazo de alfiler. Algo que la sacudiera de ese peculiar letargo provocado por todos esos pensamientos acerca de Darien Chiba.

—Dese la vuelta hacia mí, querida. Y quédese quieta.

Y Serena, quien hasta hacía dos días no recibía órdenes de nadie, se dio la vuelta y permitió que madame Marceau tomara sus medidas. Porque, que Dios la ayudara, deseaba ser vestida con _verdes,__azules__y__dorados_.

_Maldición_, ¿dónde quedaba el salón de baile? Serena comenzó a correr, pero luego recordó que se _suponía_ que una dama no debía correr y aminoró el paso. Los zapatos bajos hacían un culpable ruido seco sobre el suelo de mármol, como diciendo: _tarde,__tarde,__tarde,__tarde_.

_¡Eureka!_ Finalmente había encontrado el salón y sólo habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora. Darien y lord Furuhata estaban parados en el centro, con las cabezas juntas, una morena y la otra rubia, conversando discretamente. No obstante, la suma de Gregson el criado, la señora Luna y Rachel la ayudante de cocina, cautelosamente agrupados, le resultó un tanto sorprendente.

Darien levantó la vista.

—Señorita Tsukino, me alegra que haya podido reunirse con nosotros. —Echó una mirada intencionalmente al reloj que ella había intentado arrebatarle hacía unos días, y le hizo una reverencia de modo sardónico.

_Sólo__me__he__retras__ado__cinco__malditos__minutos,__tirano._

—El placer es mío, señor Chiba. —Le sostuvo la mirada. Se hizo un silencio—. Oh —musitó ella recordando la reverencia.

A él se le torció la comisura de la boca conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Tengo algo para usted, señor Chiba. —Hizo tintinear en la palma de la mano las tres libras recién ganadas a lord Lindsey. Darien las tomó y se las guardó en el bolsillo sin preguntar, tal como si simplemente fueran comerciante y cliente.

—Veo que mi tío ha vuelto a permitirle ganar.

—_¿Permitirme?_

Esta vez Darien sonrió en serio, malintencionadamente, satisfecho con su indignación.

—Quince libras para marcharme, señor Chiba —comentó ella casi entre dientes, aunque no del todo.

Él la ignoró.

—Pensamos en comenzar con _reels_ y cuadrillas*, señorita Tsukino, ya que son las más complejas. En unos días, abordaremos el vals. El señor Gregson, la señora Luna y Molly han accedido gentilmente a participar de sus lecciones.

Gregson, pensó Serena, no parecía del todo _gentil_. Se estaba _esforzando_ por parecerlo, pero probablemente tenía la misma opción que ella en el asunto.

—Furuhata nos acompañará en el piano. En ese plano es bastante talentoso, aunque no lo parezca.

—Vaya, qué elogio tan poco entusiasta —reconoció Furuhata con entusiasmo, al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto al instrumento. Serena echó una mirada al piano y un recuerdo agridulce se encendió: ella pequeña sentada junto a un piano, con los pies colgando, tocando una melodía sencilla. Mamá de pie a su lado sonriendo orgullosa.

_Basta_, se dijo severamente. Tenía menos sentido aún revisar el pasado que vivir en el futuro. _Sólo__existe__el__hoy._

Apartó la vista del piano y con susto se encontró con los ojos de Darien mirándola, simplemente mirándola. De nuevo. Como si de algún modo supiera que estaba dando una vuelta por el pasado y estuviera esperando pacientemente a que regresara. Bajó la vista, rápidamente, sintiéndose curiosamente expuesta.

—Ahora, los _reels_, señorita Tsukino —comenzó a decir, al tiempo que iba caminando hacia el centro del salón y le hacía señas para que lo siguiera—, están compuestos por una serie de figuras o movimientos realizados por los bailarines. Por ejemplo, las figuras pueden estar compuestas por un giro, unos pasos adelante y atrás o un deslizamiento. De hecho las variantes son casi infinitas. También aprenderemos el Sir Roger de Coverley.

_Cielos,__esos__pantalones__le__quedan__divinos._ Eran de un suave color beige, ceñidos hasta abajo hasta desaparecer debajo de la caña alta de sus relucientes botas. Era un placer ver sus largas piernas caminar a grandes trancos por el salón, aunque el objetivo fuera dar clase.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿está prestando atención?

—¿Sir… qué?

—Sir Roger de Coverley. Es un baile con el que típicamente se cierran las fiestas y bailes, y definitivamente tiene que saberlo.

—¿Y cuál es —preguntó Serena amablemente—, el objetivo de los bailes?

Darien frunció el ceño levemente.

—¿El «objetivo», señorita Tsukino?

—Sí. —Serena estaba sorprendida de su asombro—. ¿Para qué los hacen? ¿Por qué son importantes?

Darien frunció el ceño levemente.

—Realmente no hay un _porqué_. Es simplemente lo que se hace.

—Cuando se es miembro de la alta sociedad, como usted dice.

—Sí.

Serena se entusiasmó al entenderlo.

—Tal vez es como los pavos reales.

—¿Pavos reales, señorita Tsukino?

—Los pavos reales hacen una especie de danza entre ellos antes de aparearse. Despliegan las alas y ese tipo de cosas.

El silencio que cayó sobre el salón de baile era casi tangible. Desconcertada, Serena giró la cabeza hacia los sirvientes, que la miraban en muda y atónita fascinación.

Furuhata terminó el silencio con una carcajada.

—¡Oh, creo que está en lo cierto, señorita Tsukino! Pavos reales, como todos nosotros. Y particularmente como lady Ann Clary.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien, maldito Darien, que de nuevo la estaba estudiando. Su expresión era peculiar; como debatiéndose entre la risa, la lección y… algo más tierno que ella no lograba identificar.

—Señorita Tsukino, no debe preocuparse por el _porqué_ —dijo finalmente con gentileza—. Simplemente debe preocuparse por el _cómo_. Los _reels_ y cuadrillas se consideran muy divertidos.

—¿Y _usted_ los disfruta, señor Chiba?

Darien abrió la boca, y luego volvió a cerrarla y frunció el ceño.

—Parece ser que dedica bastante tiempo a hacer cosas que _no_ disfruta —murmuró Serena.

Darien hizo una pausa como si tuviera intención de responder, pero luego se volvió abruptamente hacia Furuhata.

—Muy bien, adelante, Andrew.

Fue una orden para que comenzara la música. Darien y los sirvientes se alinearon en parejas, unos frente a otros, Furuhata hizo crujir sus dedos y se inclinó para comenzar la tarea. Una melodía festiva brotó en el salón y la señora Luna, Gregson, Darien y Rachel hicieron una reverencia, y luego se desplazaron por el suelo liso de color miel hacia la pareja que tenían enfrente: _Stomp,__stomp,__stomp_.

Y luego volvían a separarse marcando el paso: _Stomp,__stomp,__stomp_.

Ceñudos y como soldados avanzaban marchando, enlazaban los brazos con el que tenían enfrente y giraban juntos. Y luego se alejaban, y avanzaban y…

Y volvían a repetirlo.

Dios santo, pero si era ridículo. El rostro de Darien era el ejemplo del estoicismo, un hombre soportando un castigo. Y el contraste del rostro severo de Gregson y la música alegre…

Bien, bastaba decir que ciertos aspectos de su educación estaban probando ser extraordinariamente entretenidos.

Pero para mayor sorpresa suya, la música le había provocado golpear el suelo con el pie. Y al cabo de algunas vueltas Serena admitió que… bueno, quizás no le molestaría aprender un _reel_. De todos modos, probablemente sería preferible a estar contando la cantidad de colores que tenían los cabellos de Darien Chiba cuando la luz del salón jugaba con ellos, o a estar observando sus anchos hombros que se movían debajo de su chaqueta cuando hacía girar a Rachel… qué afortunada Rachel…

La música terminó y el hombre en cuestión finalmente se apartó de la formación del _reel_, aparentemente aliviado de haber terminado con eso. Serena no dejó de advertir la mirada de deseo que Rachel le propició cuando él se dirigió hacia Furuhata.

—¿Cree poder seguir el baile, señorita Tsukino?

Y entonces él notó la expresión en el rostro de Serena.

—No irá a decir «cinco libras», ¿verdad?

—Estaba por apostar tres, pero ya que lo menciona…

Darien levantó la cabeza de modo especulativo.

—No puede apostar por _todo_, señorita Tsukino. Usted está en deuda conmigo.

—Pero usted, señor Chiba, parece ser un hombre que apuesta.

Él volvió a hacer una pausa, como si se hubiera quedado pensando en eso.

—Supongo que lo soy —admitió de modo ecuánime, sonando algo sorprendido—. Hagámoslo interesante, ¿quiere? Cinco si lo hace perfectamente, y quiero decir _perfectamente_, la primera vez.

—¿Y si no?

—Agregamos _de__nuevo_ tres libras a su deuda.

—Oooh… —expresó Serena con admiración. Lo pensó mejor aunque por supuesto no podía resistirse a las condiciones—. Muy bien, señor Chiba.

Avanzó hasta ocupar el lugar de Darien en el pequeño cuarteto, él le hizo señas a Furuhata y la alegre melodía volvió a comenzar.

Serena puntualmente hizo la reverencia donde debía y chocó su cabeza contra la lisa calva de Gregson. _Maldición._ Así iba a perder tres libras.

Se frotó la frente y continuó; por encima de la música escuchó a Furuhata y a Darien riendo, los muy bestias. Afortunadamente, a pesar de parecer un tanto fastidiado, Gregson parecía absolutamente inmutable. Su cráneo probablemente era mucho más duro que el de ella.

Animosamente Serena continuó ejecutando el resto del _reel__perfectamente_.

Bueno, perfectamente, con un par de excepciones, donde inventó sus propios pasos involuntariamente, sorprendiendo a Gregson una vez más. No obstante, al fin todo había salido bien.

Cuando la melodía terminó, Darien les indicó a los bailarines que lo repitieran desde el comienzo. Valientemente Furuhata inclinó su blonda cabeza sobre el teclado y la melodía, que no estaba segura si no llegaría a atormentarla en sueños, volvió a comenzar.

Serena notó que Darien la estaba observando, casi nunca le quitaba los ojos de encima, con los labios torcidos en una leve sonrisa, cuando hacía una reverencia y avanzaba con el enorme vestido azotándole los tobillos al girar. _Qué__bueno__que__él__esté__mirando._ Pero sus ojos observadores de nuevo le provocaban querer mostrarle el insignificante desafío que un tonto _reel_ representaba para alguien de St. Giles. De modo que le añadió un poco más de floreo al siguiente giro.

Desafortunadamente, el floreo extra provocó que el vestido azotara sus tobillos con demasiada fuerza y la derribara de costado sobre la señora Luna, que acto seguido chocó con Rachel y ésta a su vez con Gregson hasta que todos los bailarines quedaron rebotando unos contra otros cual bolas de billar gritando del susto. Afortunadamente, la señora chocó con una parte del cuerpo bastante mullida; la contextura huesuda de Gregson ofreció considerablemente menos flexibilidad.

Más carcajadas flotaron hacia Serena desde cerca del piano. _Bestias__humanas._

Pero los bailarines volvieron a ordenarse. Y por Dios que para la tercera vez que bailaron el _reel_ —a Furuhata le llevó un momento recuperar la compostura lo suficiente como para volver a tocar la melodía— Serena había olvidado que Darien Chiba estaba observando y disfrutaba plenamente. Casi lo lamentó cuando la melodía llegó al tercer estridente y animado acorde final.

Fue entonces cuando Darien levantó la mano.

—Gracias Gregson, señora Luna, Rachel. Probablemente solicitemos sus servicios una vez más, pueden regresar a sus actividades.

Pobre Gregson, parecía como si considerase las palabras de Darien una amenaza, pero la señora Luna y Molly estaban coloradas y casi complacidas debido al imprevisto ejercicio. Los sirvientes abandonaron el salón con una reverencia de modo apresurado aunque ordenado.

Darien se volvió hacia Serena.

—No ha estado mal para tratarse de su primera lección de baile, señorita Tsukino. ¿Esa era una nueva danza, la que estaba inventando? Muy osado de su parte.

Le estaba tomando el pelo, a Serena se lo indicó el brillo de sus ojos.

—Tal vez _debería_ inventar una nueva danza —dijo ella despreocupadamente—. ¿Lady Ann Clary inventa danzas nuevas?

Darien hizo una pausa.

—Cuando lady Ann Clary baila, nadie puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

No era una respuesta, sino más bien una _oda_. Furuhata, Dios lo bendiga, resopló desde el banco del piano.

—Afortunadamente, señorita Tsukino, tendrá más oportunidades para practicar —continuó Darien, ignorando a Furuhata.

—Oh, _afortunadamente_. —Las palabras se oyeron levemente más sarcásticas de lo que había sido su intención.

Darien la estudió y por un momento ella se pregunto si le había hecho enojarse porque se lo veía como si estuviera debatiéndose en contra de una o varias cosas.

—La gratitud —dijo él finalmente con tono suave—, es una cualidad atractiva en una joven.

—Debería tener cuidado, señor Chiba —replicó ella—, podría sorprender a todos y un día ser divertido.

Furuhata volvió a reír. Era verdaderamente estupendo ser comprendida por lord Furuhata.

Pero Darien no rio. En cambio, una expresión fugaz —¿podía llegar a ser _admiración_?— le iluminó el rostro.

—Dieciocho libras, señorita Tsukino —fue todo lo que dijo—. La veremos en la cena.

—¡Serena, Serena, Serena! —Mina irrumpió en la habitación y se abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo.

Serena rio y envolvió a su hermana entre sus brazos. Lo había hecho antes cientos de veces, pero hoy la sensación era curiosamente desconcertante. Mina ya no se sentía ni olía como Mina. Su pequeño y bonito vestido prestado aún estaba tibio del sol, y olía a jabón, y a hierba, y a tierra, y a pequeña transpirada. Mientras que en St. Giles Mina pasaba la mayor parte de sus días dentro y olía a… bueno, sinceramente, igual que Serena, Mina generalmente olía a St. Giles.

Sintió algo duro que se le hincaba en la cadera. Tomó a Mina de los hombros, la apartó un poco y descubrió el pequeño puño de porcelana de una muñeca que tenía aferrada de un brazo. Le faltaba la mayor parte de los cabellos y sólo le quedaba un leve mechón.

—Mina, ¿de dónde diablos has sacado una muñeca?

—¡Oh! Esta es Cebra. —Mina se apartó de Serena y la acunó en los brazos.

—Es una muñeca, Mina. No una cebra.

—No, ese es su _nombre_. Como en nuestro libro grande con animales. He pensado que era bonito.

—Oh. Claro, tienes razón. Sí es un bonito nombre. Y entonces, ¿de dónde has sacado a Cebra?

—El señor Chiba mandó a buscarla.

Serena se puso tensa.

—¿Él mandó a buscarla? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—La señora Luna me ha dicho que le mandó a decir a una vecina que había una pequeña que necesitaba una muñeca, y ellos me han mandado a Cebra. ¿No es _preciosa_? Esta mañana la he llevado a trabajar en el jardín. Con Kelvin. Sólo que nos hemos ensuciado un poquito.

Kelvin, la señora Luna, el señor Chiba, el jardinero, el pavo real… El mundo de Mina se estaba expandiendo; su efusividad natural, limitada necesariamente debido a los peligros de St. Giles, aquí tenía espacio para expandirse, para florecer.

—Sí… es preciosa. Cebra es preciosa.

Y de pronto a Serena se le hizo difícil respirar. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, de ella cuando era niña sentada junto al mar de la mano de su madre, observando cómo las olas lamían sus pies cada vez más cerca. Y su madre explicándole cómo las olas habían formado el acantilado lamiéndolo incesantemente.

Y mientras permaneciera allí, Serena sospechaba que tendría la misma suerte que los acantilados: Darien Chiba invadiría sus defensas y las erosionaría; era una sensación bastante parecida a la esperanza. Y la esperanza —del tipo que figuraba en el librito en francés del señor Darcy— ponía en riesgo su orgullo, puesto que sabía que, en lo que a ella respectaba, eso era algo sencillamente ridículo. El hombre era bueno, hermoso y tenía intención de contraer matrimonio con la hija de un marqués.

_Jamás__te__pongas__a__merced__de__un__hombre,__Serena._

Serena jamás había soñado que su imaginación podría llegar a ser tan enemiga como amiga.

Un golpecito sonó en la puerta, sólo podía tratarse de la señora Luna.

—Señorita Tsukino, está invitada a reunirse a cenar con el señor Chiba y con lord Furuhata —le dijo el ama de llaves—. La señorita Mina comerá en la cocina con el personal. Yo la llevaré.

Mina ya tomaba la mano de la señora Luna con tanta naturalidad como si se tratase de la de Serena, resistió un leve arranque de celos, _indigno__de__mí_, pensó. Mina _sabía_ que su estancia allí sólo era temporal, sin embargo Serena temía que se estuviera acostumbrando demasiado a la maravilla que era Aster Park y que se angustiara cuando se marcharan. Sería doloroso presenciar el sufrimiento de Mina.

Dieciocho libras más y podría volver a ser ella misma. Sus días, su vida volverían a pertenecerle, llenos de riesgo y peligro, pero suyos, felizmente sencillos y honrados.

Aunque podría llegar a lamentar no verse vestida de verdes, azules y dorados.

—Gracias, señora Luna. —Serena no estaba segura de si debía hacerle una reverencia o no, pero la hizo de todos modos. Seguramente la señora Luna merecía una reverencia por soportar al señor Chiba todos esos años.

—Quizás lo primero que deba entender, señorita Tsukino —le dijo Darien a Serena amablemente cuando se le acercó la silla a la mesa—, es que en la alta sociedad la comida es obscenamente abundante. Puede llenar el plato y vaciarlo una y otra vez… y seguirá habiendo más. Una anfitriona es juzgada por la calidad ofrecida en la mesa, y hará todo lo posible para asegurarse de causar asombro entre sus invitados.

Mientras él hablaba la expresión de Serena varió de la incredulidad a la maravilla y a la actitud defensiva, las mejillas se le pusieron un poco rosadas y cuando alcanzó a comprenderlo todo por completo, levantó el mentón en su habitual gesto desafiante; lo que le estaba diciendo era que ella no debía zambullirse en el plato como una gaviota sobre un pescado.

Darien no soportaba verla incómoda, nadie debía sentirse avergonzado por haber pasado hambre la mayor parte del tiempo. Continuó rápidamente.

—Y aunque en muchas circunstancias tiene sentido comer lo más rápido posible, en la alta sociedad comer es considerado un pasatiempo y una oportunidad para entablar una agradable conversación con el vecino de mesa. De hecho, por absurdo que suene, se considera de buenos modales dejar un resto de comida en el plato.

Serena asimiló aquello en silencio, moviéndose nerviosa con la nívea servilleta doblada en su sitio; él observó cómo el color agitado se iba desvaneciendo de sus mejillas a medida que su orgullo volvía a ocupar su lugar. Sin duda ella atribuía silenciosamente ese comportamiento a las peculiaridades generales de la alta sociedad.

Furuhata miró a Darien también con ligero interés:

—Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, Darien.

—Yo sí —comentó Darien de modo conciso—. Bien, señorita Tsukino, en la alta sociedad la costumbre es servirse sola de las bandejas que hay en la mesa. De vez en cuando, los sirvientes harán el honor, como aquí en Aster Park. De hecho no hay modo de saber a cuántas cenas asistiremos, pero sin duda al menos habrá una a la que posiblemente asista o de la cual sea anfitriona lady Ann Clary. Y hay posibilidad de que usted esté expuesta a una gran variedad de exquisitas comidas.

Serena levantó la vista repentinamente y sonrió de modo travieso.

—Eso no suena a que vaya a representar demasiada dificultad.

Se quedó atónito. Esas repentinas sonrisas suyas eran tan peligrosas como cañonazos disparados.

—Entonces la señorita Tsukino debería practicar servirse sola, ¿verdad? —sugirió Furuhata en medio del mudo silencio que siguió.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien, entonces. Comenzaremos con la carne. Sírvase una o dos rebanadas por vez, señorita Tsukino —le indicó—, y utilice movimientos pausados.

La mesa estaba puesta con relucientes platos y Serena cogió —o, mejor dicho, se abalanzó—, sobre el tenedor de servir de plata que descansaba en la bandeja de rosbif cortado en rebanadas. Darien contuvo un suspiro. _Rápido_ parecía ser la única velocidad de Serena; no era que no tuviera gracia sino que parecía un colibrí; toda economía de movimientos, sin duda afilada por robar y huir.

—Lentamente, señorita Tsukino, hasta donde llegue… y no cuelgue la manga encima de la vela pues se considera de mal gusto prenderse fuego durante una cena.

Ella rio nerviosamente. Un sonido encantador, genuino y absolutamente inesperado. Y de pronto Darien quiso que lo repitiera una y otra vez como cuando uno quiere escuchar una encantadora pieza musical.

—Me recuerda un poco a Hino, señorita Tsukino —bromeó él.

—¿Hino?

—El procurador que me acosa. Un hombrecillo, rápido como un gorrión. Me impone casos que no puedo rehusar a…

Darien se detuvo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba _haciendo_? Decididamente jamás hablaría del señor Hino con Ann; fácilmente podía imaginar la confusión que le causaría si llegaba a sacar el tema: _¿Por__qué__Darien__quiere__aburrirme?_

Pero Serena estaba esperando, con la cabeza inclinada de la curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es el aspecto del señor Hino?

Darien vaciló. El interés que vio en sus ojos le resultaba seductor. Estaba seguro de que Serena Tsukino veía un mundo poblado de personajes, y sin duda alguna el señor Hino era uno de ellos. Se rindió al impulso de hablar de él.

—Un sujeto de baja estatura, calvo y con los ojos más azules que jamás haya visto, pequeños y brillantes, como los de un pájaro. También se parece a un paloma, redondo por arriba y las piernas como palitos.

Serena rio, complacida con la vívida descripción; tenía la mirada algo abstraída, como si mentalmente se estuviera formando una imagen del señor Hino. Y de pronto ese lado mundano del universo de Darien tomó color y brillo.

—¿Y por qué yo le recuerdo a él? —preguntó ella.

—Oh, porque supongo que es un demonio veloz. Se mueve como usted. Yo jamás puedo esquivarlo, ¿sabe? Siempre se las ingenia para alcanzarme.

—¡Entonces su nombre es perfecto para él!* —Serena parecía complacida con el comentario.

—Supongo que sí.

Se sonrieron fácil y momentáneamente enfrascados en la sencilla historia.

—Como mis padres —comentó Furuhata distraídamente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Andrew? —Darien se volvió sonriendo hacia Furuhata.

—Vosotros dos me recordáis a mis padres en esa época. Mi padre hablaba de negocios, mi madre le hacía preguntas, ambos reían… muy lindo, de veras. —Sonó melancólico.

La sonrisa de Darien se quedó petrificada y luego lo miró fijamente y en silencio, sin saber por qué se sentía…

Atrapado.

—¿Rosbif, Darien? —preguntó Andrew con tono suave y le acercó la bandeja.

Mina roncaba suavemente junto a ella, con la pequeña muñeca mugrienta aferrada entre sus brazos. Pero Serena no podía dormir. Estaba llenísima de tanto rosbif, un poco agotada de que le pidieran que se trasladara con tranquilidad, y el silencio de la casa la encerraba como una enorme campana de cristal.

Quizás debería encender una vela y leer…

Lo que en realidad quería hacer era salir corriendo, agotar su energía enfrascada. No estaba acostumbrada al confinamiento; la irritaba, llevaba su impaciencia al límite. Sonrió levemente al imaginar la reacción de los sirvientes si descubrían a la señorita Serena Tsukino, prima de Sussex de lord Furuhata, corriendo por los pasillos con su enorme camisón. ¿El rostro de la señora Luna registraría algún tipo de emoción?

Se levantó de la cama, se envolvió en la voluminosa bata, también prestada por la señora Luna, y encendió una vela. Cubriendo la llama con la mano, giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación, se escabulló pisando sigilosa y subió velozmente las escaleras hacia la biblioteca; el mármol le provocaba pequeños escalofríos que le subían por las piernas y los pies descalzos.

Entornó los ojos, dentro brillaba un fuego bajo proyectando una suave luz y unas extrañas sombras asimétricas por todo el cuarto. Probablemente estaba equivocada; seguramente a esas horas un sirviente ya habría apagado el fuego… Titubeó en la puerta y escuchó. No oyó nada, así que avanzó.

Allí lo _vio_. Su largo cuerpo llenaba el sillón, tenía las piernas extendidas de manera despreocupada y un librito rojo entre las manos; parecía absorto en él. Con aspecto de sentirse casi cómodo, tenía la camisa abierta un par de botones en el cuello y los oscuros vellos rizados asomaban de modo intrigante. La luz del hogar le bruñía la piel, le acentuaba los hoyuelos de las mejillas, le reflejaba destellos rojos en las pestañas, similares a los que tenía ocultos entre los cabellos.

Aún relajado, había algo tenso y expectante en Darien Chiba, permanentemente alerta. A Serena le daban ganas de susurrarle algo, como se hace con un animal inquieto. _¿Cómo__alguien__podía__ser__tan__hermoso?_

Y entonces Darien levantó la vista y la vio. Se quedó absolutamente inmóvil.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por una cantidad de tiempo casi absurda, pero extrañamente, no resultó incómodo en lo más mínimo; de hecho el rostro de él reflejaba el mismo leve desconcierto que sentía ella.

Y entonces, como si se sacudiera para despertar de un sueño, abruptamente Darien comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Señorita Tsukino…

—Oh, por favor no se detenga, señor Chiba —tartamudeó ella—. Lamento molestarlo. Volveré a mi…

—No —dijo rápido Darien—. Es decir, no se vaya, señorita Tsukino. Quiero decir, _no__es__necesario_ que se vaya.

Serena se detuvo. Si no lo conociera bien, habría dicho que Darien Chiba estaba _aturdido_.

Volvió a sentarse y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, dejándolo sobre su regazo.

—En esta biblioteca hay muy pocas cosas de valor, señorita Tsukino. Quizás deba intentar en el estudio de mi tío. Creo que allí hay cosas de oro y plata.

Aunque el aguijón pareció poco entusiasta, ella sonrió débilmente. Quizás estaba agotado de haber pasado el día torturándola.

—¿Usted no considera que los libros sean de valor, señor Chiba?

—Algunos sí —hizo una pausa, mirándola con aire pensativo—. Usted disfruta mucho de las historias, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino? ¿De leerlas y contarlas?

—Sí.

—¿Y a qué cree que se debe?

—Bien, es muy probable que se deba a que son entretenidas, señor Chiba.

Darien se quedó observándola en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Usted sabe por qué _yo_ leo historias? —Las palabras sonaron lentas e irónicas. Como si su respuesta le hubiese molestado—. Yo las leo para escapar de las sórdidas dificultades de mi vida diaria. Para volverla más… soportable.

Serena tomó aire escandalizada y rápidamente su rostro subió de temperatura. ¿Se estaba _burlando_ de ella?

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó fría y formal, indicándole su intención de tomar el mando de la conversación. Sin embargo, tembló levemente y se maldijo a sí misma y a él por eso.

—Señor Chiba, ya que me encuentro aquí, me gustaría hablarle sobre Mina.

—Mina es encantadora.

—Sí, lo es. Usted dispuso que le trajeran una muñeca.

—¿Está celosa, señorita Tsukino? ¿Usted también quiere una?

—Muy gracioso, señor Chiba. Reconozco que es amable de su parte pensar en Mina. Pero puede que ella se acostumbre a estos lujos, y como usted sabe, su vida en St. Giles no los permite.

De nuevo él la estudió en silencio con esos ojos insondables, y ella empezó a sentirse incómoda. Y las palabras que siguieron, expresadas con gentileza, le hicieron sentirse aún más expuesta.

—¿Este asunto tiene que ver con que _usted_ no puede ofrecerle esas cosas, señorita Tsukino?

La respiración de Serena se aceleró en una sensación parecida al pánico. _Probablemente__sea__un__maldito__buen__abogado._

—Nosotras éramos felices, señor Chiba —siseó ella—. A Mina y a mí nos estaba yendo muy bien antes de que apareciera usted y sus malditas treinta libras.

—Oh, sí. _Muy_ bien —repitió él irónicamente—. ¿Y si algo le sucedía en sus «rondas diarias», señorita Tsukino? ¿Y si yo no hubiera aparecido en el momento en que lo hice? ¿Qué habría sido de Mina? ¿Le _preocupa_?

Fue como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero antes de que ella pudiera descargar su furia, él la sorprendió.

—Le pido disculpas, señorita Tsukino. —Su voz estaba cargada de una leve autocensura y se frotó el ceño de un modo distraído, como si deseara poder borrarse los pensamientos que dieran origen a esas palabras—. Sinceramente. Eso ha sido indigno de mí. Sé cuánto se preocupa por su hermana. De hecho, tendría que felicitarla por lo bien que la ha criado. Yo sólo… yo sólo quiero que vea que debería pensar un poco en su futuro. No todo el que la atrape pagará treinta libras para liberarla.

No era exactamente arrogancia, pero igualmente a Serena le pareció indignante.

—¿El futuro, señor Chiba? Uno puede planear todo lo que quiera, pero _nadie_ puede preparase realmente para el futuro. Ni siquiera usted. _A__pesar_ de sus medidas desesperadas su Plan Maestro y sus malditas treinta libras.

En ese momento la expresión de él cambió, sus facciones se volvieron tensas; sus palabras le habían impactado. Sus encantadores dedos largos tamborileaban con impaciencia en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

—¿Y por qué —agregó ella al borde de las lágrimas, lo cual la enfurecía aún más—, le _preocupa_ a usted?

Un leño casi devorado por las llamas se inclinó en el fuego que se iba reduciendo. Una vez más los pies descalzos de Serena sintieron el frío del suelo, y frotó distraídamente uno contra otro.

Y el silencio se expandió.

Darien se movió incómodo en el sillón, inspiró profundo y parejo y soltó el aire.

—No sé bien por qué me preocupo, señorita Tsukino —admitió suavemente. Sonaba sinceramente desconcertado. Casi irritado consigo mismo—. Pero… lo hago.

Y luego sonrió. En realidad no fue más que una lenta y triste curva de su boca, aunque había vulnerabilidad en el gesto y un dejo de resistencia, como si lo hubiera confesado con renuencia y sin tener demasiada opción.

Y que Dios la ayudase, pero esa sonrisa llegó hasta el corazón de Serena girando en espiral hasta casi arrancárselo del pecho.

Su furia se evaporó. Lo estudió y lo miró fijo a los ojos, el corazón le latió de un modo extraño. Algo iba tomando forma entre los dos y se encontraba como si fuera en la puerta de un cuarto oscuro, pensó ella, en ese preciso instante en que los ojos se adaptan y el contorno de las cosas se vuelve nítido. Temía dar otro paso al frente, por temor a chocarse torpemente con algo.

_Podría__meterme__dentro__de__sus__ojos_, pensó Serena. _Desaparecer__en__ellos__alegremente._

Darien se aclaró la garganta, como si quisiera hablar antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

—¿Qué tipo de libro buscaba, señorita Tsukino? Quizás pueda orientarla. —Su tono de voz era amable, se había llamado a una tregua, además de una sensación algo familiar.

—¡Oh! —Esa actitud servicial inmediatamente después de lo que ella venía pensando le hizo ruborizarse—. ¿Está… eso está bien?

—Después de todo es una biblioteca. —Sonó levemente divertido—. ¿Le gustan las novelas? ¿O tal vez… —titubeó casi imperceptiblemente— la… la poesía?

_Extraño_. Era como si temiera estar haciendo algún tipo de sugerencia lasciva.

—No sé mucho sobre poesía. Aunque tengo un libro de las obras de Shakespeare.

Darien sonrió débilmente, luego echó la cabeza atrás y miró hacia el techo oscuro, la luz del fuego brillaba en su garganta:

—«_El__sol__es__un__ladrón,__y__por__su__potente__fuerza__de__atracción__roba__al__vasto__mar…_» —murmuró.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco deslumbrado. Al escuchar esas palabras conocidas en ese lugar, con su voz… Se quedó esperando. Pero él no parecía dispuesto a continuar.

—«… _La__Marie__es__una__redomada__ladrona,__que__le__defrauda__su__pálido__fuego__al__sol…_» —lo alentó suavemente. Podría haberle recitado el resto, pero quería escucharlo de la voz de él.

En cambio Darien bajó lentamente la cabeza y la miró sorprendido.

—Lo conoce.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Es hermoso —admitió Darien tras un breve silencio. Sonaba casi… tímido.

Serena detestaba arruinarle el momento pero no podía resistirse a la oportunidad de hacer una observación.

—Y habla de cómo todos pueden ser _ladrones_.

Darien rio sorprendido y ella rio también porque no pudo evitarlo, pues él tenía una risa maravillosa. Estaba llena del niño que debía haber sido y ella deseaba que no la reprimiera del modo que solía hacerlo. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, se sostuvieron la mirada; débiles sonrisas curvaron ambas bocas y a Serena no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

Y luego, como liberado por la risa, la oscuridad y el fuego del hogar, Darien comenzó a bajar la vista gradualmente. Siguió bajando hasta recorrer el largo de la garganta desnuda de Serena, la cabellera suelta esparcida sobre el pecho que caía hasta la cintura, donde un cordón la envolvía con dos vueltas para cerrarle la bata. Lenta, muy lentamente sus ojos recorrieron la curva de sus caderas, los muslos, los tobillos hasta los pies desnudos en el suelo. El más deliberado, minucioso y evidente de los exámenes.

Y como si le estuviera tocando con la mano abierta, a Serena se le erizó la piel desnuda debajo de la bata, sintió calor y la respiración agitada. De nuevo experimentó esa sensación de tener una luz encendida debajo del vientre propagándose por sus venas.

Y sólo la estaba _mirando_.

_Con__este__hombre__estoy__perdida._

La arrastró como una corriente rápida desde el momento en que la había aferrado de la muñeca en Bond Street. Y Darien Chiba no era un Zafiro, a quien se podía besar por curiosidad y luego empujar y dejar en el olvido. Si Darien Chiba se dignara a tomarla en ese momento, ella sabía que no habría ni rodillazos ni codazos. Se entregaría y caería rápidamente subyugada. Realmente era espantoso lo rápido que el orgullo y la razón quedaban postergados ante las sensaciones urgentes que la presencia de ese hombre le provocaba en el cuerpo.

Darien volvió a mirarla a la cara, de nuevo con una expresión decididamente ilegible. Y en ese momento Serena entendió: cuanto menos legible era la expresión más activos eran los pensamientos de Darien Chiba.

A ella le recordó una historia del libro en francés: un hombre y una mujer hacían el amor mientras se miraban al _espejo_, ciegos de placer. Y Serena pensó: _Me__encantaría__ver__la__cara__de__Darien__Chiba__cuando__hace__el__amor…__ser__la__persona__que__cambie__la__expresión__de__sus__ojos…__que__le__haga__perder__la__razón__por__placer…_

Darien soltó un largo suspiro, como para recuperar la calma.

—Señorita Tsukino. Creo que debería regresar a su habitación ahora.

Su tono de voz confesó un riesgo para ambos.

Sin palabras y en un acuerdo tácito, Serena giró en redondo y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca.

* * *

**Chicas aqui les comparto el capitulo 7 de esta historia no es tan corta en realidad, de hecho son 25 capitulos, y bueno mucho de la historia es la transformacion de Serena, pero no se desesperen que eso es justo la clave de todo y vale la pena leerlo (al menos a mi no me parecio aburrido), ver a Serena en sociedad tambien abarca varios capitulos, pero para eso faltan varios caracolillos (como dice Andrew jajaja)**

**Besolos y gracias por los reviews**

****


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

Capitulo VIII**

Cuando Serena finalmente se durmió, la acosaron sueños extraños: Darien Chiba preparaba pociones detrás del mostrador de Artemis mientras ella intentaba venderle su propio reloj: «Cinco chelines», le exigía. Él le sonreía, le faltaba un diente. «Dame un beso, amor», ronroneaba el Darien del sueño. Estaba a punto de inclinarse hacia adelante para complacerlo cuando…

—¡Serena, despierta! —Mina le tiraba del brazo y la señora Luna estaba golpeando la puerta. Atontada, Serena se puso la bata con dificultad y avanzó tambaleándose para abrirla.

La señora Luna estaba del otro lado y, sin palabras, le entregó la bandeja del desayuno, una nota… y un atado de papel. Serena levantó la vista y la miró desconcertada, pero si pensaba encontrar allí algún tipo de pista, lamentablemente estaba equivocada.

El ama de llaves se llevó a una Mina saltarina y Serena se acomodó los cabellos detrás de la oreja y se sentó en la cama a leer la nota:

ST: Este es su cronograma del día:

10:00 Conducta

11:30 Conversación

1:00 Comida al aire libre

¿Comida al aire libre?

3:00 Cartas con lord Lindsey

4:30 Baile

6:00Cena

Sí,señoritaTsukino,.…

DC.

P. cuidado,.

El corazón le latió de un modo extraño, Serena abrió el papel y encontró un libro y… un par de gruesos y suaves… ¿calcetines de lana?

_Sentido_ _y_ _sensibilidad_, se llamaba el libro. De la misma autora que había traído al señor Darcy a su vida. Y Serena sonrió lentamente, un tibio y agradable calor le subió por las mejillas.

Pero… ¿calcetines?

Y entonces recordó: anoche, en la biblioteca… había intentado calentarse los pies frotándoselos una y otra vez.

_Él_ _lo_ _ve_ _todo._

Y de repente, la exaltación y una deliciosa sensación como de hormigueo de terror la dividió al medio; y por el modo en que se sintió, el libro y los calcetines bien podían haber sido rubíes. Dos obsequios, dos recordatorios inconfundibles y sin duda deliberados de los escasos minutos de intimidad compartidos en una biblioteca iluminada por la luz del fuego. ¿Podía ser que por primera vez en su vida, la estuvieran… cortejando?

¿Con qué objeto?

Serena no era del todo ingenua, sabía de sobra que los caballeros no llevaban a las damas decentes a una comida al aire libre sin damas de compañía. Pero quizás sí llevaban a las _carteristas_.

¿Y luego qué hacían los caballeros? En realidad, aunque su madre no lo aprobaría, estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo.

Furuhata se había levantado tarde, de modo que Darien decidió desayunar solo, asistido por nadie más que la clara luz del sol matutino que se filtraba por la ventana del comedor, el casi silencioso ir y venir de los sirvientes y el agradable zumbido de sus pensamientos. Una pequeña pila de correspondencia yacía junto a su plato. La letra de una de las cartas hizo que la abriera de inmediato. La examinó rápidamente.

_Debo_ _confesar_ _que_ _en_ _este_ _momento_ _me_ _encuentro_ _un_ _poco_ _asustada,_ _Darien_, decía. _Pero_ _por_ _favor,_ _no_ _le_ _comentes_ _nada_ _a_ _tío_ _Edward._ _Estoy_ _segura_ _de_ _que_ _todo_ _saldrá_ _bien._

Una mano helada se cerró en el corazón de Darien…

Por supuesto, del mismo modo que todas las mujeres Chiba —de todos los Chibas, con su condenado orgullo y humor mordaz— ella concluía la carta: _A_ _pesar_ _de_ _todo,_ _si_ _soy_ _capaz_ _de_ _soportarte_ _a_ _ti,_ _supongo_ _que_ _puedo_ _soportar_ _a_ _cualquiera._

Y firmaba: _Afectuosamente_, _Rei._

En los últimos meses, las cartas de Rei contenían indicios que sólo un hermano podía interpretar. Tenía sospechas desde la última vez que la había visitado; jamás se lo había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a Furuhata.

Ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando era niña, Rei había admitido estar asustada. Por _nada_.

El orgullo de la familia Chiba era una desgracia. Les había permitido a Rei y a su madre mantener la cabeza erguida al caer su fortuna vergonzosamente; había evitado que Rei y Darien jamás pidieran ayuda.

Pero ahora… una urgencia oprimía el pecho de Darien. _Quizás_ _vaya_ _cuando_ _tengas_ _tu_ _casa_ _propia,_ _Darien_, le había dicho Rei la última vez que la había visto. _Aunque_ _no_ _creo_ _poder_ _enfrentarme_ _a_ _tío_ _Edward._ Dejó el tenedor junto al plato; se le había quitado el apetito. _Lo_ _estoy_ _intentando,_ _Rei._ La carta se le cayó de la mano y miró la mesa abstraídamente.

¿Qué clase de hombre era si no podía proteger a las personas que amaba?

10:00Conducta

—No, no, _no_. —Esa mañana Darien Chiba parecía envenenado de la urgencia; caminaba de un lado a otro por el pequeño y lujoso cuarto azul como un tigre que no podía creer haber sido enjaulado—. Haga pasos más cortos, señorita Tsukino. Párese erguida, pero no _rígida_. Y, _por_ _favor_, haga algo con ese mentón. Parece que fuera a dar un puñetazo, o un escupitajo.

Serena se detuvo en medio de un mar azul y lo miró fijamente con asombro y con un creciente resentimiento. ¿Qué _diablos_ había sucedido con el hombre de ojos tiernos que había recitado poesía y la había desnudado completamente con la mirada y enviado unos calcetines y un libro de regalo? Quizás _sí_ lo había soñado. No había nada en el comportamiento de Darien de esa mañana que sugiriera que estuviera abierto para recibir el agradecimiento por sus obsequios, ni ningún tipo de reconocimiento de… lo que sea que hubiera comenzado en la biblioteca. Estaba distante e impaciente y exasperantemente concentrado en el asunto en cuestión.

—¿Quizás debamos ponerle un libro en la cabeza? —Sugirió Furuhata—. Con mi hermana resultó.

—Yo sí sé dónde me gustaría a _mí_ poner un maldito libro —dijo Serena con rencor.

Ese día el sentido de impulsividad de Darien estaba llamativamente ausente.

—Es _eso_, señorita Tsukino. Ese es precisamente el tipo de comentarios que _jamás_ debe hacer. ¿Necesito recordarle nuestra misión y su deuda de _dieciocho_ _libras_? Lady Ann Clary es una auténtica dama; su comportamiento no debe generar ningún tipo de comentario en absoluto, a menos que sea un cumplido.

Furuhata miró a Darien desde el sofá con ojo crítico.

—Darien, pareces estar… de mal humor.

Darien dejó de caminar de un lado a otro por un momento e inspiró profundamente; dejó caer levemente la cabeza y exhaló. Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, algo de la tensión había desaparecido.

—Disculpad, por favor. —Las palabras sonaron tensas pero sinceras—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. —Incluyó a Serena en la disculpa desviando los ojos azul oscuro hacia ella.

—Trabajo y Ann —calculó Furuhata.

Darien hizo una pausa.

—Por supuesto. Trabajo y Ann.

_No,_ _es_ _algo_ _más_, pensó de pronto Serena con una punzada de intriga. Esa breve pausa, la rigidez casi imperceptible de sus facciones se lo había indicado. _Algo_ _más_ _lo_ _está_ _preocupando._

—Señorita Tsukino —continuó diciendo Darien con un tono más razonable al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella—, ya no está en discusión que usted fuera… diríamos… cuidadosamente criada. Pero parece haber adquirido el hábito de usar… ciertas palabras y… bueno, _expresiones…_ que de usarlas en la alta sociedad la dejarían bastante expuesta. Una joven bien educada no usaría ese tipo de palabras (seguramente lady Ann Clary no las usa) ni tampoco se le escaparían aunque una bala de cañón le cayera en un dedo del pie.

—Hora de raspar caracolillos —comentó Furuhata divertido.

—¿Ciertas palabras, señor Chiba? —La expresión de Serena se volvió seria y miró al cielo como elaborando el concepto, hacia todos esos querubines retozando—. ¿Quiere decir que no debo decir, por ejemplo: «Señor Chiba, usted es un maldito bastardo»? —Se volvió hacia él y lo miró con ojos ávidos y bien abiertos, como buscando aprobación.

Desde algún lugar detrás de Darien, el sofá crujió cuando Furuhata se movió incómodo.

—O… —continuó diciendo Serena de modo contemplativo con los ojos cristalinos de inocencia al tiempo que Darien permanecía en ominoso silencio—, tal vez no debería decir: «Señor Chiba, usted es un bastardo tiran…»

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —la voz de Darien sonó apacible.

—¿Sí, señor Chiba?

—¿Ha terminado?

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que sí.

A esa altura él ya estaba sonriendo levemente. Y Serena se percató de que había estado tratando de hacerle sonreír para suavizar esa expresión tensa que tenía en el rostro.

—Cierra la boca, Furuhata —agregó Darien y su amigo que estaba detrás cerró con un ruido seco la mandíbula abierta—. ¿Ve lo que ha hecho con el pobre Furuhata, señorita Tsukino? Lo ha dejado escandalizado y sin habla.

—Esas palabras serían útiles en St. Giles —murmuró ella.

—Y nunca, jamás, _jamás_ debe men…

—… cionar St. Giles. Está bien, está bien, _está_ _bien_. ¿Qué _era_ lo que hacía uno cuando una bala de cañón le caía sobre un pie?

—¿Gritar? —sugirió Furuhata desde la profundidad del sofá—. Sí, tal vez un grito, sólo un grito.

Y de pronto Serena se vio un poco tentada de comprobar la efectividad de «un grito, sólo un grito». Y al diablo si en ese momento los ojos de Darien no estaban brillando divertidos… como si ella tuviera sus pensamientos escritos por todo el rostro.

—Si siente la tentación de usar la palabra «maldición», señorita Tsukino, ¿podría sugerirle que la reemplace con la palabra «Por Dios»?

—No tiene el mismo impacto que «maldición», lo sé. —Furuhata se compadeció de ella—. Pero es lo que se espera de las damas.

Serena estaba comenzando a sentir una renuente compasión por todas las jóvenes aristocráticas. Quizás ella debiese iniciar la moda de _insultar_.

11:30 Conversación

El análisis de la palabra «maldición» naturalmente llevó a la lección de conversación. Los tres permanecieron en el salón azul, la señora Luna trajo un poco de té y Furuhata soportó pacientemente una simbólica batalla cuando se le pidió nuevamente hacer de lady Ann Clary. Serena sospechaba que disfrutaba perversamente de satirizar a la mujer. Darien, se sobreentendía, una vez más haría de lady Lita Kino. Lo justo era justo.

Serena dudaba que lady Lita Kino caminara tanto por la sala de un lado a otro, como Darien. Ella tomó asiento junto a Furuhata en el sofá extremadamente suave. Con la espalda erguida pero no rígida, la expresión de una cálida bienvenida, se volvió hacia él y se preparó para quedar pasmada una vez más según los hábitos de la alta sociedad.

—Señorita Tsukino, cuénteme algo —lord Furuhata, alias lady Clary, se inclinó hacia Serena de modo confidente, moviendo rápido los ojos azules de modo conspirativo—. ¿Qué opina de lady Kino?

Serena echó una mirada a Darien, alias lady Kino.

—Es una perfecta bast…

—Señorita Tsukino… —Las dos palabras pronunciadas por Darien fueron una advertencia soltada junto con un suspiro.

Serena contuvo una sonrisa y volvió a comenzar.

—Es una mujer decente.

Darien levantó la mano.

—Señorita Tsukino, cuando alguien como lady Clary le hace una pregunta como ésa, la respuesta apropiada es «agradable». Es una palabra segura, amable, propia de una dama. Porque si lady Clary alguna vez fuera a hacerle una pregunta así sobre lady Kino es porque estará a la pesca de chismes o con intención de tentarla a que usted haga algún comentario escandaloso que luego ella pueda repetir y así difamar a ambas, tanto a usted como a lady Kino.

—Pero eso es absolutamente espantoso —comentó Serena algo horrorizada.

—Así es la aristocracia —dijeron Darien y Furuhata al unísono.

—¿Y si no logro tolerar a lady Kino?

—Usted «tolerará» a todo el mundo, señorita Tsukino. Por lo cual por supuesto será apreciada como alguien «agradable».

Serena se iba convenciendo cada vez más de que no debía «tolerar» a Ann Clary.

—Y además —agregó Furuhata con algo de arrogancia—, _todo_ el mundo tolera a lady Lita Kino.

—Sí, sí, Andrew —lo calmó Darien—. Ella es adorable.

Serena quedó desconcertada.

—¿Es que _nadie_ dice exactamente lo que piensa?

—Es la _sociedad_, señorita Tsukino —le explicó Furuhata gentilmente—. Imagine el caos que resultaría si la gente realmente dijera lo que piensa.

—Pero tal vez si uno dijera lo que piensa pero del modo apropiado…

—Señorita Tsukino —interrumpió Darien—. Uno puede decir lo que piensa, pero nunca _todo_. Por ejemplo, puede decir: «Opino que _Orgullo_ _y_ _prejuicio_ es una excelente novela», pero _no_ debe decir: «El señor Darcy acecha mis sueños por las noches y me provoca arrebatos de deseo.»

Furuhata se volvió hacia Darien, mitad incrédulo, mitad divertido.

Serena sintió las mejillas levemente tibias.

—El señor Darcy _no_ acecha mis sueños —protesto ella, refunfuñando y moviendo nerviosa las manos entre los pliegues de su falda. De hecho _sí_ lo había hecho en más de una ocasión.

Y la sonrisa torcida de Darien le reveló que él sospechaba la verdad.

—¿Entiende la diferencia, señorita Tsukino?

Ella suspiró, hundiendo los hombros con resignación.

—Supongo que sí.

—Y si alguna vez se encuentra perdida con respecto a algún comentario que hacer, simplemente mire de modo enigmático. Desconcertará de tal modo a la persona que esté manteniendo una conversación con usted que cambiará de tema inmediatamente.

Furuhata miró a Darien con otra expresión levemente divertida.

—¿Es eso lo que _tú_ haces, Darien?

—Funciona —respondió Darien a secas—. ¿Puede hacerse la enigmática, señorita Tsukino?

Resultó que Serena sí podía hacerse la enigmática. Lo que se necesitaba, según descubrió ella, era hacer una mirada introspectiva y pensar en otra cosa: costillas de cerdo, pavos reales, _ojos_ _azules,_ _una_ _boca_ _sensual_. «Enigmática», pensó Serena, bien podría convertirse en una estrategia muy útil para soportar a Darien Chiba. Esa mirada ilegible que él tenía; Darien debía de haberla desarrollado para soportar a la alta sociedad. Parecía un modo sofocante de vivir, cargado con el peso de cautelosas máscaras.

Furuhata se puso de pie y se sacó el reloj del bolsillo para revisar la hora.

—Bueno, Darien, señorita Tsukino, por mucho que esté disfrutando de nuestra lección, debo marcharme a Londres por el resto del día. Necesito persuadir a tía Hester para que sea nuestra anfitriona durante nuestra estancia en la alta sociedad y para que sea la acompañante de la señorita Tsukino allí. Y les aseguro que costará trabajo hacerlo.

—¿Tu tía Hester? ¿No era la condesa… algo?

—Sí, es la condesa viuda de Avery. Tiene como unos irritables cien años, así que valora los sacrificios que hago por ti.

—Son de lo más apreciados, Andrew. —dijo Darien con tono lúgubre—. Oh, admítelo, de otro modo tu vida sería aburrida.

Furuhata hizo una reverencia, y para cuando volvió enderezarse, estaba sonriendo irónicamente.

—Los veré mañana al mediodía, a menos que me surja algo inesperado… como el bastón de tía Hester.

1:00Comidaalairelibre

Para la comida al aire libre se reunieron junto a la fuente y Darien, notando la expresión desconfiada de Serena casi se rio. No podía culparla, se había mostrado decididamente sin gracia durante toda la mañana.

—Señorita Tsukino, está yendo a una comida, no al cadalso… todavía. Las comidas al aire libre son consideradas un modo agradable de pasar el tiempo.

Serena lo miró con la misma expresión.

—Muy gracioso, señor Chiba. A mi entender todo lo que usted hace es «considerado» algo. Nada simplemente… _es_.

Darien quedó mudo ante la observación. Mientras reflexionaba sobre ello… por Dios, tenía razón, admitió con una mezcla de irritación y diversión. Casi todo lo que había hecho en esos días, desde bailar hasta las cenas y las conversaciones estaban envueltas en una caparazón de ambición y deber. Hacía todo por algún _motivo_, todo era parte de un plan mayor.

Y sin embargo… _algunas_ _personas_ _caminan_ _por_ _placer,_ _señorita_ _Tsukino_, le había dicho con divertido aire de condescendencia, como si fuera un experto en el tema. _¿Y_ _usted_ _lo_ _hace,_ _señor_ _Chiba?_, había preguntado ella arrojando las palabras como si fueran un guante.

_Todo_ en esa muchacha era un desafío. Él jamás podía resistirse a un desafío. De modo que lo pensó un momento. Y si tenía que ser honesto, ni siquiera su primera caminata con Ann por los jardines de Aster Park podía calificarla como por «placer»: había esperado el juicio sobre el sitio como si fuera un veredicto de la corte, con la misma creciente expectación, con la misma trascendencia.

Había tenido que hurgar en una década de recuerdos hasta encontrar una sensación que tuviera que ver con el hecho de caminar por puro placer, pero sí encontró una: la primera vez que había paseado por los jardines de Aster Park.

Había sido como… violar la entrada al Edén.

Aún no se había convertido en un _absoluto_ pedante. Esa comida al aire libre, esa respuesta al desafío de Serena era evidente, porque _sabía_ que esa tarde Furuhata estaría fuera. Y como cualquier hombre joven normal y saludable, que había tenido la increíble buena suerte de encontrarse a solas en la oscuridad de una biblioteca con una atractiva joven envuelta en una bata, Darien había conspirado inmediatamente para volver tenerla a solas. Después de que Serena girara sobre sus talones y saliera sigilosamente de la biblioteca, había revuelto fervientemente todo en busca de pluma y papel para repasar la agenda del día siguiente con ella. Y luego le había enviado los obsequios, por amor de Dios. Estaba agradecido de que la señora Luna fuera el ser más impasible sobre la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando le había pedido los calcetines al amanecer.

Pero esa mañana, muy a último momento, su sentido del honor había retrocedido, y se había sentido levemente avergonzado ante la frenética revisión de la agenda y por los obsequios, del modo en que uno se sentía después de una noche de juerga y alcohol. Aunque no del todo avergonzado como para cancelar la comida al aire libre, todos _juntos_. De modo que le pidió a la señora Luna que también enviara a Mina para que se reuniera con ellos.

—Mina se reunirá con nosotros —le dijo a Serena.

El rostro de Serena se oscureció sutilmente, ¿sería un ínfimo signo de desilusión? Darien sintió un arranque de gratificación muy masculino.

—Mina adora comer al aire libre —comentó Serena.

Al cabo de un momento la niña llegó dando brincos, trayendo consigo un largo bastón con nudos. Serena enlazó a su hermana con un brazo de modo cariñoso.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese bastón, Mina?

—Es un mosquete —afirmó Mina—. Nos protegerá de los jabalíes del parque.

—Entonces debo sentirme completamente a salvo —dijo Darien con tono serio.

Mina lo miró de modo compasivo.

—No es un mosquete de verdad, señor Chiba. _Es_ _un_ _bastón_ _que_ _simula_ _serlo._

Darien miró los ojos de Serena, que bailoteaban.

—Oh, tiene mucha razón, señorita Mina, ahora me doy cuenta. Quizás necesite anteojos de aumento.

—Artemis los usa —comentó Mina.

—¿Y quién es Artemis? —Mina sin duda sería una maravillosa e involuntaria fuente de información sobre la vida de Serena.

—Hay deliciosa comida en la canasta, Mina —interrumpió Serena—. Creo que quizás haya algunos pasteles.

Mina quedó inmediatamente distraída con el tema de la comida.

—Yo he ayudado a la cocinera con los pasteles.

—Ha ayudado a engullirlos, querrá decir —bromeó Darien.

Mina rio divertida y Darien también. A veces no había nada más reconfortante que la risa divertida de una niña de diez años.

Volvió a echarle una mirada a Serena, alcanzó a verle los ojos justo cuando ella los desviaba rápidamente, aunque detectó en ellos un dejo de envidiable calidez.

—¿Vamos? Caminaremos hasta el borde del parque y comeremos allí. Por _placer_, señorita Tsukino.

—Como lo hacen en la alta sociedad. Como una lección. —Era una afirmación, pero en los ojos de Serena, como siempre, había un desafío.

—¿De qué otro modo? —coincidió despreocupadamente.

Él cogió la canasta y avanzó delante.

Caminaron por el jardín como un minuto en silencio, un extraño silencio amigable, mientras Mina corría delante y golpeaba cosas con el bastón, o fingía dispararle a un jabalí, o perseguía alegremente la pelusa de un diente de león mientras iba volando, mecida por la suave brisa. El cielo tenía un extraño brillo azul, sin nubes, y era casi como si ellos fueran las únicas tres personas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Darien habría creído que la mirada de Serena recorrería la inmensidad del parque, pero en cambio ella iba mirando al frente con tenacidad, como un acróbata sobre una cuerda floja.

Aster Park había sido ajardinado por el mismo Capability Brown*, y el resultado era una magistral combinación del sereno orden y una apariencia agreste. Prolijos senderos de piedra serpenteaban entre calculados desórdenes de flores y espesas arboledas añosas —haya, roble, arce y castaño, muchos de ellos de variedad americana— y humildes flores inglesas que crecían por todas partes, que se alzaban con elegancia por su cuidadosa ubicación. Vastas extensiones de hierba se esparcían cual lagos entre todos los espacios.

Alguna vez Darien había conocido cada centímetro del parque, lo había atravesado descubriendo pequeños universos dentro de universos: una piedra que a grandes rasgos formaba la silueta de un gato dormido incrustada en el sendero junto al estatuario, el enorme y viejo monstruo del roble —que según se creía era el mismo árbol joven de la época en que Guillermo el Conquistador puso un pie en las costas inglesas— que se erguía en la tierra como un puño desafiante, un hilo de arroyo aislado que albergaba libélulas, colibríes y lirios altos que inclinaban las cabezas. Y las cosas prácticas que a él también le fascinaban: la manada de ovejas gordas —en ese instante podía verlas, si entrecerraba los ojos; parecían pequeños dientes de león volando a lo lejos— y el vasto y fértil huerto con rico aroma a tierra y a hojas verdes que producía suficientes verduras y frutas para alimentar a los lugareños y también a los vecinos. De no haberse convertido en un abogado con intención de ser Ministro de Hacienda, sospechaba que habría sido un granjero absolutamente feliz.

_Enormes_ _grupos_ _desordenados_, había llamado Ann a esos enormes árboles americanos. Gracias a la impulsiva compra de la libertad de una carterista, Aster Park —o más bien la _promesa_ de Aster Park— era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle a Ann en este momento.

Aster Park, y su encanto propio.

Sintió otro arranque de impaciencia. Maldito _impulso_. Se preguntaba si Alan ya habría adquirido la casa.

—¿Y cómo va mi caminata, señor Chiba? —la pregunta irónica de Serena le interrumpió los pensamientos.

Él le echó una mirada.

—Un poco mejor, señorita Tsukino. Aunque imagino que resultaría difícil huir como una ladrona por la hierba con faldas largas.

—Oh, probablemente podría arreglármelas. —Esas palabras sonaron displicentes. Y luego Serena aminoró el paso con aire meditabundo—. De hecho…

Se detuvo por completo y se dio vuelta para mirarlo con resolución.

—Diez libras, señor Chiba.

—¿Perdón?

—Le apuesto diez libras a una carrera hasta esa arboleda… —señaló un grupo de hayas que estaba como a cincuenta metros—… y le gano. —Se volvió hacia él toda sangre fría y levantando las cejas de manera desafiante.

Darien la miró incrédulo.

—¿Una _carrera_? No sea absurda, señorita Tsukino. Las damas no…

—¿Teme perder? —se compadeció dulcemente—. Ah, bueno. Sé cuánto _detestaría_ perder. —Meneó la cabeza con pesar y retomó el paso con pesadez.

Darien se quedó petrificado en el sitio y miró fijamente hacia el grupo de árboles, encaramados cual ramillete en la distancia. Y el desenfreno que había reprimido deliberadamente desde hacía tanto tiempo hasta dejarlo aletargado comenzó a agitarse y a golpear contra las paredes de su encierro.

No había nadie que pudiera verlo.

Serena seguía avanzando con pesadez, con las manos entrelazadas atrás, mirándolo todo como un profesor camino a dar clase en Oxford. Darien dio tres pasos largos para alcanzarla.

—Motivo por el cual precisamente _no_ perderé, señorita Tsukino.

Ella volvió a detenerse. Sus ojos se encontraron midiendo un silencio engreído.

—¿Entonces apostará diez libras, señor Chiba?

—¿_Diez_ libras? ¡Es un robo! Cinco.

—Nueve.

—Ocho, y esa es mi última oferta.

Otro silencio. Al cabo de unos metros, Mina arrojó el bastón por el aire cual jabalina y luego salió corriendo a recuperarlo.

Y entonces, a pesar de casi no poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Darien bajó la canasta con el almuerzo.

—Cuando cuente tres.

Serena afinó la boca con determinación. Se quitó los zapatos bajos de una patada y se agarró las faldas con las manos, levantándolas un poco a la altura de los tobillos, mientras que Darien se quitó la chaqueta de un tirón. La dobló cuidadosamente antes de dejarla en el suelo.

—Uno… —contó él arrastrando la palabra—. Dos… ¡tres!

Salieron volando.

Y se sintió extraordinario.

El aire le desgarraba los pulmones y volvía a exhalarlo saboreando la sensación. El viento le azotaba la cabellera a medida que la atravesaba y al cabo de un instante las constricciones, las preocupaciones de su vida aflojaron y al fin se desvanecieron y no fue más que una criatura corriendo por el puro placer de correr.

Bueno, por eso y por _ganar_.

Las hayas estaban más cerca. Comenzó a regodearse silenciosamente, lo cual sabía que era indigno de su parte pero estaba seguro de que iba a ganar esa carrera. Se arriesgó a echarle una mirada a Serena.

¡Ahj! _¡Iba_ _delante_ _suyo!_ Dios santo, pero si la muchacha corría como un animal salvaje, agachada y con absoluto abandono. Se le había aflojado la cinta de los cabellos que volaba retorciéndose por el aire, y el penacho dorado que formaba su cabellera explotó a sus espaldas, como la cola de un cometa.

Ninguna _muchacha_ iba a superarlo en una carrera.

Extendió las piernas, devorando más tierra y sus botas golpeaban la hierba con más fuerza, pero era inútil, estaba fuera de práctica y ella había nacido para eso. Intentó un último impulso de velocidad pero Serena llegó hasta los árboles y tocó uno y luego se dobló para recuperar el aliento, con la risa contenta irregular por la carrera.

Y luego tuvo el descaro de pararse y darse golpecitos en los pies hasta que él llegó corriendo a grandes zancadas y tocó el mismo árbol. Para tirar sal sobre la herida, Mina ya estaba allí también dando saltos y aplaudiendo. Cielos, esa pequeña debía de ser capaz de saltar como una pulga.

—¡Bien por Serena! —le escuchó alegrarse por encima del rugido grave de su propio jadeo.

—Serena es muy rápida —agregó Mina con compasión, doblándose para mirarle el rostro enrojecido.

—Y he tenido mucha más práctica —se permitió comentar Serena. Ella ya _ni_ _siquiera_ respiraba con dificultad.

Darien levantó la vista desde su posición doblada. Pasó una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo hasta que logró hablar.

—Buena… respuesta…, señorita… Tsukino. —Darien quería desplomarse en el suelo y recuperar el aliento, pero prefería morir antes de hacerlo frente a ella—. Muy… graciosa.

—¿Y cuánto queda de mi deuda, señor Chiba? Hable sólo cuando pueda volver a respirar.

Él intentó reír pero no tenía suficiente aliento ni siquiera para eso. Serena tenía las mejillas rojas y transpiradas, la cabellera un enredo salvaje y la sonrisa brillante. Disfrutaba de su victoria aunque afortunadamente no a un grado intolerable.

Cuando Darien sintió los pulmones levemente mejor que fuelles extenuados, volvió a enderezarse.

—Será mejor que vaya a por nuestra cesta —les dijo a las muchachas, con cierta recobrada dignidad. Regresó sin prisa cojeando un poco de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba la canasta abandonada. En el camino encontró la cinta de Serena, un pequeño brillo plateado en la hierba. La cogió y la enrolló entre los dedos con aire pensativo, disfrutando del tacto del satén; estuvo a punto de guardársela en el bolsillo como un recuerdo. También encontró los zapatos, o más bien el enorme par de la señora Luna, recogió su chaqueta y regresó cojeando con ellas.

—Ha sido porque tenía botas puestas —explicó al regresar.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —lo tranquilizó Serena—. Debe ser por eso que… _ha_ _perdido_. —Sonrió malvadamente.

Su sonrisa era más contagiosa que el cólera. Él le sonrió estúpidamente en respuesta.

Y luego recobró el aliento y los sentidos por completo, y comenzó a _sentirse_ tonto. Era imposible pensar en Ann con la cara enrojecida y transpirada de haber corrido, imaginaba su expresión si llegase a ver al fino Darien Chiba doblado por haber echado _una_ _carrera_ con una _muchacha_.

Debía haberse puesto serio pues vio que la luz de los ojos de Serena se desvanecía también.

—He encontrado su cinta. —Se la alcanzó. Ella la tomó de su mano y se la pasó por los dedos con aire pensativo, con el rostro bajo para que él no pudiera verle la expresión. Y luego se rodeó la cabellera con la cinta y volvió a sujetarla atrás. Ya no parecía una dama con ella.

Ni tampoco le hacía verse atractiva.

Le alcanzó también los zapatos, ella los dejó caer al suelo y se los calzó.

—Bien, señor Chiba. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Serena volvió a emitir un tono neutro.

—¡Comer! —Eso salió de Mina y sonó más a orden que a sugerencia.

—Estupenda idea, Mina. Tendamos la manta ahora, ¿te parece? —Darien abrió la cesta con comida y sacó un mantel a cuadros doblado. Lo sacudió con un ademán exagerado para abrirlo y para mayor deleite de Mina aterrizó sobre su cabeza. Ella dio un gran espectáculo luchando por salir de debajo entre risitas y Darien rio con ella, porque en realidad era imposible no hacerlo.

Sonriendo de nuevo, Serena les ayudó a extender el mantel en el suelo y a colocar almohadones junto a él y, al reparo de las espesas copas verdes de las hayas y los robles, Darien sacó las cosas de la cesta con gran ceremonia.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos aquí…? —Meditó espiando dentro de la canasta—. ¡Oh! Es… cielos, ¡_es_ _pollo_ _frío_!

—¡Viva! —aprobó Mina aplaudiendo.

—Y también tenemos… ¿podrá ser?… ¡tortas de _semillas_ _de_ _limón_!

En ese momento las muchachas estaban riendo nerviosas.

—Y miren esto… casi no puedo creer la suerte que tenemos… ¡es _queso_!

¿De dónde había salido toda esa… _estupidez_? Se le había escapado quizás por la carrera. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de hacer reír tontamente a dos muchachas, y la risita de Serena era pura música.

Dispuso la comida alrededor y todos cayeron encima; las muchachas comieron como langostas. En realidad debería estar llamándole la atención a Serena, pensó. Empezar con la lección: «Señorita Tsukino, jamás coma con ambas manos.» O algo por el estilo.

Quizás… quizás más tarde. Se encontró enrollándose las mangas de la camisa, el calor le acarició los brazos y lo invadió hasta que sintió una languidez. _Debe_ _ser_ _por_ _esto_ _que_ _generalmente_ _evito_ _los_ _pasatiempos_ _al_ _aire_ _libre_, pensó. _Lo_ _vuelven_ _a_ _uno_ _indolente._

Unas abejas zumbaron curiosamente alrededor de la comida y volvieron a irse. Y luego una mariposa pasó volando de visita y fue admirada efusivamente por todos ellos.

—Así es como se ve el cielo —le informó Mina, mordisqueando un trozo de pan con queso y levantando los brazos para mostrar la inmensidad de Aster Park—. Serena lo dijo. Y mamá vive en una casa como ésa… —Le señaló la gran casa de ladrillo en la distancia—. Con papá.

Él se volvió hacia Serena.

—Ah. ¿Entonces así es como luce el cielo, señorita Tsukino?

Darien la observó inhalar profundo, como juntando coraje, y luego mirar hacia la franja verde que acababan de atravesar corriendo. Serena repasó la arboleda, el delicado brillo de las flores del comienzo del verano meciéndose, las blancas motas de las fuentes a lo lejos.

Y a medida que su rostro lentamente se iba iluminando maravillado, Darien también llegó a sentir algo similar que penetraba en sus propias venas como un sabroso licor y fue como si estuviera experimentando todo Aster Park de nuevo por primera vez.

—Tantas variedades… —dijo Serena dulcemente, casi para sí.

—¿Variedades? —preguntó Darien intrigado.

—De verdes. Yo jamás ha… —se rezagó, meneó levemente la cabeza maravillada.

—¿Cuál es su favorito? —se oyó él preguntándole.

Ella ni siquiera prestó atención a la pregunta.

—Ése. —Señaló una hoja del árbol que les daba sombra, todavía enroscada y lista para desplegarse—. Es tan… delicada, casi se puede ver al trasluz. Casi da temor, es tan frágil y pequeña…

Esas palabras curiosamente le golpearon en su interior: _Casi_ _da_ _temor,_ _es_ _tan_ _frágil_ _y_ _pequeña…_

—¿Y _usted_ tiene un verde favorito, señor Chiba?

—Bueno… sí —confesó él. Y que Dios le ayudase pero jamás lo había admitido ante nadie—. Ése. —Señaló una hoja de roble a través de la cual brillaban los rayos del sol del atardecer—. Es una hoja madura, y aun así, cuando el sol brilla a través de ella…

—… _vuelve_ a parecer recién nacida otra vez —Serena pareció disfrutar de la idea, una leve sonrisa le curvó los labios.

—Me gusta el momento justo antes de que se ponga el sol —continuó él casi con timidez, como alguien que camina sobre un suelo virgen y posiblemente peligroso.

—¡Oh! Sí, en ese momento del día hay una luz cálida —coincidió Serena—. Todo parece dorado. Es como si todas las cosas del mundo pudieran permitirse verse bellas en ese momento. Hasta St. Giles —agregó con una sonrisa lastimera.

Darien la miró fijamente y de repente se sintió extrañamente aturdido, como si hubiera inspirado profundamente por primera vez en años. Lo invadió un impulso de mostrarle a Serena la piedra con forma de gato, el roble añejo, el arroyo escondido y esas ovejas mullidas sólo para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Sólo para observarla cambiar de expresión.

—Pero _así_ _es_ como luce el cielo, ¿verdad, Serena? —insistió Mina.

—Ah, por supuesto. —Frunció un poco el ceño, como si no hubiera ninguna duda al respecto.

Aburrida de ellos, Mina decidió coger el bastón y acercarse al lago para ver qué podía andar flotando por ahí y dejó a Darien y a Serena solos con la manta en medio de la masacre que había quedado de la comida. La luz del sol se filtraba a través del techo de hojas y formaba pequeños arco iris entre los mechones de cabellos de Serena y Darien descubrió que sus pensamientos iban a la deriva en una dirección decididamente menos inocente. _Luz_ _del_ _hogar_ _sobre_ _la_ _piel_ _blanca,_ _la_ _brillante_ _cabellera_ _que_ _cae…_

La noche anterior, mientras la observaba, había imaginado estirar la mano y suave, muy suavemente, aflojar el cordón que cerraba la voluminosa bata prestada de Serena… postergando, aumentando deliberadamente el jadeante impacto de placer que él sabía acompañaría la imagen de su cuerpo, desnudo para él…

Su ensueño se vio interrumpido por una sensación de cosquilleo, y bajó la vista. Un diminuto insecto negro se debatía por respirar entre los vellos de su antebrazo.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y suavemente lo tocó con un dedo.

Y aunque sólo había sido un contacto ínfimo, a él le había quemado como ceniza de fuego. Con la respiración en suspenso, los sentidos de Darien ardieron. ¿Qué era lo que ella…?

Estaba rescatando al insecto. La diminuta criatura trepaba por la uña de Serena y ella la depositó sobre la hierba con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo miró a la cara.

—Estaba atrapado —le explicó de modo tenue.

Sus ojos se encontraron y volvieron a sostenerse la mirada. Darien no podía hablar, un extraño dolor le había comenzado a punzar en la boca del estómago, y parecía no poder desviar la mirada.

Fue Serena la que finalmente desvió la mirada, con la expresión turbada. Y Darien, que se sentía levemente ridículo, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos anárquicos y recuperar la cordura.

—¡Serena! ¡Señor Chiba! ¡Miren!

Mina había sacado del lago con el bastón algo largo, oscuro y lleno de barro. Parecían unas viejas raíces de algo.

—No lo toques, Mina. —Le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sus cabezas giraron para mirarse rápidamente, con la misma velocidad se desviaron parpadeando con timidez.

Obedientemente Mina arrojó lo que fuera de nuevo al lago y comenzó a sacudir el bastón en busca de otro objeto desagradable e intrigante que valiera la pena inspeccionar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha cuidado de Mina por su cuenta, señorita Tsukino? ¿Qué sucedió con sus padres?

Serena se volvió de nuevo hacia él y lo miró seriamente, quizás en busca del motivo que lo había llevado a preguntar, o de una excusa para no responder.

—Podría contarle lo que quisiera acerca de mis padres y usted jamás sabría si es cierto o no.

—Pero me dirá la verdad —se arriesgó él.

Serena vaciló un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá era la hija de un vicario, viudo, que falleció y la dejó con poco dinero. Papá era… bueno, papá era muchas cosas. Creo que en algún momento pudo haber sido soldado. Pero mayormente era jugador y bebedor —concluyó ella con una mueca irónica en la boca.

—¿Y qué fue de ellos?

—Ellos… fallecieron. Mamá hace ya tres años. Papá murió unos años antes que ella. —El viejo dolor le atravesó el rostro como un fuego mortecino avivado.

Tres años de cuidar a la hermana sola… tres años de correr riesgo en las calles. Se preguntaba cómo le habría ido a Ann de haber quedado abandonada en St. Giles. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ganar, era tan aristocrática de nacimiento… Quizás simplemente les habría ordenado a los hombres que le entregaran sus relojes.

—Mis padres también fallecieron cuando yo era joven. Cuando tenía diecisiete años. —Sus propias palabras quedaron resonando en sus oídos de modo extraño. No se las había dicho en voz alta a nadie en años, en parte porque al poco tiempo el dolor doblegaba las palabras y más tarde porque no deseaba revivir el momento al hablar de ello, ni siquiera con Rei. Aunque por algún motivo… quería que la señorita Tsukino supiera que él comprendía lo que significaba la pérdida—. Estaban en alta mar y… hubo una tormenta. El barco se estrelló en pedazos. Yo me encontraba en Oxford. Y después de eso, me hice cargo de mi hermana. Y… —Sonrió levemente con tristeza—. Bueno, mi padre también conocía un poco el juego. —Y luego, curiosamente, extrañó a su padre. Para él la vida era una encantadora sorpresa tras otra.

Serena levantó la vista y él interpretó su comprensión, que no era de esas que quería sacarse de encima, no era condescendiente y se sintió aliviado y curiosamente reconfortado. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, turnándose para mirar a Mina arrodillarse y pasar los dedos por el agua del lago.

Un insecto alado de una especie desconocida volaba en círculos alrededor de ellos de manera resuelta; como no era una mariposa, no era bienvenida y Darien la espantó.

—¿Tiene algún pariente vivo, señorita Tsukino?

—No que yo sepa, ni tampoco sé dónde buscar.

—Pero debe de haber resultado difícil cuidar de Mina por su cuenta durante tanto tiempo. ¿No habría querido que alguien cuidara también de usted?

—¿Por casualidad «alguien» quiere decir un _hombre_, señor Chiba? —Serena hizo una mueca irónica.

Él no respondió nada puesto que era eso precisamente lo que había querido decir.

—Hombres —se burló ella al tiempo que se envolvía las rodillas con los brazos. El enorme vestido se le abrió un poco a la altura del escote; Darien se obligó a mirar hacia las hojas del roble. Sería interesante ver a la señorita Tsukino vestida con las prendas nuevas cuando llegaran—. La mayoría de los hombres apenas pueden cuidar de sí mismos, según le escuché decir a Molly sobre los que suben a verla. Y en ese sentido mi padre sin duda no sirvió de ejemplo. _Jamás_ me permitiría estar a merced de ningún hombre… prefiero cuidar de mí y de Mina por mi cuenta. Así tengo más libertad.

—Pero una inmensa responsabilidad.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño, desconcertada…

—Supongo que no lo veo como una responsabilidad. Es simplemente… la vida.

_Simplemente_ _la_ _vida._ La sencilla fuerza de esas palabras quedó resonando en Darien como una campana.

Giró la cabeza hacia la hermosa casa que se extendía al final del verde, la casa que algún día le pertenecería… a él y a Ann, quien, si todo salía de acuerdo al Plan Maestro, se convertiría en su esposa. Ann _jamás_ correría como un animal salvaje, su atletismo se canalizaba con el tiro con arco o con montar a caballo o bailar, actividades que requerían gracia y decoro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Ann alguna vez _transpiraba_. Evidente y absolutamente ella era una dama. Motivo por el cual la respetaba tanto.

¿Verdad?

—¿Ya que nos estamos haciendo preguntas, señor Chiba…?

—¿Sí, señorita Tsukino?

—¿Por qué insiste en seguir las reglas de ese librito cuando no tienen nada que ver con quien es usted _realmente_?

La miró bruscamente. La sonrisa de Serena cargaba un leve triunfo pícaro. Aunque curiosamente también algo de compasión.

Podía ignorar la pregunta, suponía, o burlarse de ella. Pero su sentido de la justicia exigía el intento de respondérsela.

—Por algo existen esas reglas, señorita Tsukino. Y si su madre era una dama, ella también las conocía. Existe cierto… confort en la simetría, en saber que todos los que integran el círculo social comparten las mismos modales y buenas costumbres. En momentos de dicha o dolor, se encuentra alivio al saber cómo comportarse, al saber…

—¿Cómo hacer para casarse con la hija de un marqués? —completó Serena irónicamente.

Darien no dijo nada, desvió la mirada incómodo, una extraña presión estaba creciendo en su pecho.

—Mi padre perdió todo lo que mi familia tenía, señorita Tsukino, y yo he trabajado muy duro durante toda mi vida para ser quien soy ahora. Me he _ganado_ mi lugar en la vida. Y un excelente matrimonio es a lo que todo el mundo aspira.

Serena asintió con aire pensativo, como concediéndole ese punto.

—Sí… pero para mí, esas reglas me suenan a… papel de cubrir paredes que ocultan la verdadera esencia de uno. Todos son amigos y sin embargo todos son extraños. Y nadie permite que se cumplan los caprichos del destino.

_¿Los_ _caprichos_ _del_ _destino?_ _¿Como_ _pagar_ _treinta_ _libras_ _por_ _una_ _ladrona?_

—Esas reglas son una postura civilizada para comenzar una amistad, señorita Tsukino. Y le _permiten_ a uno ser más tolerante con los caprichos del destino.

Serena lo estaba estudiando, percibía sus ojos sobre él.

—¿De veras? —volvió a comentar ella irónicamente.

No recordaba haber mantenido una conversación similar, ni hablar de ese modo con una mujer. No estaba acostumbrado a explorar su alma, había empezado a quemarle y a pincharle como cuando se tiene un miembro dormido.

—_¡Ríndete!_ —gritó Mina junto al arroyo. Apuntaba el enorme bastón hacia un pobre árbol, que sin duda hacía de algún soldado francés.

Ambos se volvieron a mirarla. La combinación de emociones que se vio en el rostro de Serena al mirar a Mina —la preocupación, el afecto y la irritación—, eran todas las cosas que se sienten por los hermanos. Aunque ella era más madre que hermana, y por lo que él suponía, lo había sido incluso cuando sus padres vivían.

—¿Y en dónde está su hermana ahora, señor Chiba?

Darien volteó el rostro lejos de Serena.

—En Yorkshire. —Dos palabras cortantes.

Mina estaba gritando otra cosa, sonaba como: «¡A la carga!», seguido de un vigoroso golpe. Algún pobre árbol acababa de recibir una tremenda paliza.

—Parece que no somos tan diferentes, señor Chiba —se aventuró a comentar Serena al ver que Darien no decía nada más—. Ambos sabemos lo que significa una pérdida. Y conocemos la responsabilidad. —Le sonrió levemente mientras observaba a Mina—. Y las hermanas, diría.

Una creciente turbación interna impulsó a Darien a ponerse de pie abruptamente.

—Tiene una cita con mi tío, señorita Tsukino. Mientras regresamos a la casa, por favor, intente caminar como una dama, más que como una ladrona. Y si hay algo que deba aprender de hoy es que una _dama_ jamás debe invitar a echar una carrera.

Ella levantó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada un instante antes de hablar. Al hacerlo, las palabras cayeron encima de él como una delicada nieve.

—Por alguna razón, señor Chiba, dudo de que un _caballero_ aceptase esa invitación.

Serena se levantó ágilmente, ignorando su mano tendida y se alejó en busca de Mina.

—Diez libras más, señor Chiba —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Y a propósito, gracias por los calcetines y el libro.

3:00CartasconlordLindsey

Serena llegó a jugar a las cartas y se encontró al barón vestido y no en bata sino con chaqueta, pantalones y botas, varios años pasados de moda, pero todo de exquisita confección. Serena lo sabía por los años que había estudiado a los caballeros de las calles de Londres, y basándose en la calidad de las prendas que vestía, uno llegaba a tener una idea de la moda actual y de quién era probable que llevara un reloj de oro.

—Parece algo subyugada, señorita Tsukino. ¿Se siente bien?

—Ssh, lord Lindsey. Sé que está tratando de distraerme. No tengo intención de perder esta mano. Beba un poco de té.

Lord Lindsey rio entre dientes y obedeció. Mientras Serena estudiaba su mano, escuchó un largo sorbo y el confortable tintineo de la porcelana al chocar cuando él volvió a colocar la taza en el plato.

—Ha perdido la última mano porque _ya_ _estaba_ distraída, señorita Tsukino. Parece un poco sonrojada. ¿Ha estado al aire libre sin sombrero?

Serena miró al viejo barón, algo divertida. Pero estar al aire libre sin sombrero no se comparaba _en_ _absoluto_ con haber estado al aire libre sin zapatos durante los últimos años de su vida.

Aunque no estaba dispuesta a compartir esa pequeña observación con lord Lindsey.

—Sí. Ha habido una comida al aire libre —dijo a secas.

—¿Y lo ha pasado bien?

—Aster Park es hermosa —respondió ella al cabo de un momento. No era exactamente la respuesta a la pregunta, pero honestamente, Serena no sabía la respuesta. ¿Lo había pasado bien? Lo cierto era que había mucho que disfrutar en el hecho de simplemente _mirar_ a Darien Chiba. Especialmente cuando tenía las mangas de la camisa remangadas y estaba apoyado sobre sus fuertes antebrazos, con el largo cuerpo extendido y la cabeza echada atrás tomando el sol.

Aunque sólo lo había hecho brevemente. Y luego de nuevo inquieto y alerta, haciendo todas esas preguntas inquisidoras. Y mostrándose frío y cerrado, asegurándose de que ella supiera su lugar.

Pero hubo un instante, cuando ella rescató ese pequeño insecto negro, en que él se había quedado muy quieto y la había observado tan intensamente, tan atentamente, que el corazón le había golpeado las costillas con fuerza. Como tratando de escapar del pecho e ir a su encuentro.

No era deseo lo que ella había leído en el rostro de Darien Chiba sino una especie de… desconcertante anhelo.

_Ya_ _somos_ _dos,_ _señor_ _Chiba._

El rescate del insecto no había sido del todo desinteresado. El impulso de tocar a Darien había sido irresistible, esos vellos color negro enroscando ese brazo musculoso y fuerte…

La confusión le hacía sentirse aún más confinada e inquieta; el riesgo de vivir en St. Giles parecía más simple, sencillo de atravesar, de algún modo más _honesto_ que el particular riesgo que en ese momento sentía que corría; resultaba más fácil saber qué hacer con esas manos que la agarraban y esos «¡Serena, dame un beso, amor!» que aquella implacable atracción que sentía hacia Darien Chiba. _Diez_ _libras_ _más_ _y_ _podré_ _marcharme._

Oh, pero el parque en sí mismo… no había palabras para describirlo. Aunque quizás sí había una palabra: Edén. Sin duda no se podía _comprar_ Aster Park. Sin duda era su propio dueño.

—La gané en una partida de cartas… Aster Park —le comentó lord Lindsey de manera distraída.

Serena casi escupe el té.

—¡_No_ lo creo!

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió él con malicia—. Pero he disfrutado mucho al decírselo.

—Es un bribón, lord Lindsey.

—Así es, así es, así es —coincidió él de modo distraído, meditando sobre las cartas—. Honestamente, heredé la propiedad y el título de un pariente lejano… Fue algo sumamente inesperado. —Hizo su jugada, escogiendo y descartando cartas.

—¡Cielos! Ni imagino lo que habrá sido. —Serena hizo su jugada y lord Lindsey arqueó una ceja, admitiendo la derrota. Con aire de suficiencia arrastró con una mano las ganancias hacia su lado.

—Oh, fue toda una adaptación, debo decir. Mudé a mi familia (Beatrice y los niños) desde una casita de campo a este inmenso lugar. Una pena que no viniera con dinero de verdad. Aster Park es una especie de albatros, sinceramente. Aunque logramos obtener ganancias: de la carne de res, la lana, las verduras, ¿sabe? Nos arreglamos por un tiempo.

—A sus niños les habrá encantado estar aquí —comentó Serena y luego pensó en morderse la lengua. Detestaría ver de nuevo el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de lord Lindsey.

Pero para alivio suyo, él simplemente miró pensativo.

—Oh, debió de ser así. Pero fue Darien quien se interesó realmente en el paisaje y ese tipo de cosas, a él le encantó este lugar desde el primer momento y juro que recorrió cada espacio. En el momento en que el parque quedó en mis manos él se encontraba en Oxford y luego sus padres fallecieron y Rei creció y contrajo matrimonio con ese granjero de Yorkshire. A mí _eso_ me mató. El desperdicio de una muchacha absolutamente exitosa, si me lo pregunta. El par de niños más obstinados que jamás… Bueno, como sea, aquí en Aster Park se hicieron muy pocas comidas al aire libre. Debo decir que resultaba extraño ver a Darien _jugando…_ como se lo veía.

—¿Eh? —Serena trató de sonar sorprendida, pero estaba sumamente curiosa.

—No creo que el muchacho _sepa_ cómo parar de trabajar, realmente. Desde que sus padres murieron ha trabajado… bueno, en _todo_. También ha salido bastante golpeado por meterse en problemas —agregó divertido.

Serena estaba mareada.

—¿Golpeado?

—Bueno, el muchacho jamás se doblegaba. Los jóvenes son animales, Darien era pobre… y todos esos ricos de Oxford lo provocaban. Él dio pelea y le dieron una paliza. Es como una clásica tradición de la escuela, ¿sabe? Aunque probablemente su orgullo le hizo recibir más palizas de lo estrictamente necesario. Solía venir a casa en vacaciones con el ojo negro.

Serena apenas podía creer que lord Lindsey se mostrara tan indiferente con algo así.

—Pero eso es… es _espantoso_.

—Así es la vida, señorita Tsukino —dijo lord Lindsey a secas, hurgando en sus cartas para decidir la calidad de su nueva mano—. Darien sabía los riesgos que estaba asumiendo al continuar en Oxford. Pero él tenía sus propios planes. Y Oxford es donde uno se encuentra con las personas que ayudarán a que esos planes se concreten.

_Como_ _convertirse_ _en_ _abogado._ _Y_ _casarse_ _con_ _la_ _hija_ _de_ _un_ _marqués._

—Y allí estaba su primo. También solían fastidiar al pobre Furuhata, porque era tímido y regordete. Qué terrible, estar en Oxford y ser tímido y regordete. Darien recibió más palizas aún por defender a Furuhata, ese muchacho saltaba en defensa de cualquiera. Sin embargo, una vez que Darien y Furuhata se hicieron amigos el pelotón retrocedió. A ver si Darien no se ganaba el respeto defendiéndose solo. Aún lo hace —agregó el barón con orgullo—. Ahora ellos son sus clientes, y amigos.

_Oh,_ _maldición_, Serena no quería interesarse por Darien Chiba, o las cosas que lo movilizaban ni los motivos aún más profundos. No quería interesarse, ni preguntarse por el dolor que le atravesaba el rostro cada vez que se mencionaba a su hermana. No quería volver a sentir la traicionera debilidad o deseo, no quería sentir… _ternura…_ no quería…

No quería que le _gustara_.

—Saque, lord Lindsey.

Lord Lindsey sacó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez usted pueda persuadir a Darien para que vaya más seguido a comer al aire libre, Serena. El muchacho necesita jugar.

_Oh,_ _no_ _es_ _un_ _muchacho,_ _lord_ _Lindsey._ _Decididamente_ _es_ _un_ _hombre._

Se preguntaba si lord Lindsey fomentaría más comidas al aire libre si se enterara lo de la luz del fuego del hogar, los calcetines, la poesía… y esa desconcertante mirada de anhelo.

6:00Cena

Darien envió una nota con la señora Luna informándole a Serena y a Mina que esa noche los caballeros cenarían solos. Un poco de oporto, un cigarro y una charla amena sobre política y caballos… al final de la noche volvería a sentirse él mismo.

Sin duda no se había sentido en sus cabales durante todo el día.

Reapareció en el salón con Furuhata y ambos se hundieron en dos confortables sillones, sin duda escogidos por su tío o algún ancestro sensato con aversión a los muebles de patas largas que invadían el resto de la casa.

Un fuego saltaba alegremente en la chimenea y Darien se inclinó encima para encender el cigarro. Chupó el intenso humo hasta que le penetró los pulmones y observó un instante los colores de las llamas, unas relajantes lenguas ámbar, anaranjadas y rojas intensas… _la_ _luz_ _del_ _hogar_ _sobre_ _la_ _piel_ _blanca,_ _la_ _brillante_ _cabellera_ _rogándole_ _que_ _hundiera_ _sus_ _manos…_

—¿Y entonces… estás decidido a continuar con esto, Darien, o has estado pensando en parar?

Darien levantó la vista sorprendido.

—¿Parar?

—Nuestro proyecto señorita Serena Tsukino versus lady Ann Clary. Tu Plan Maestro. Presta atención, Darien. ¿O es que ya has consumido demasiado oporto?

—No —respondió rápido Darien.

—¿No al oporto, o a parar?

—A ambos. Ni sueño con parar en este momento.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Darien?

—Distraído, Andrew. Pensando en…

—No me lo digas: trabajo y Ann.

Darien sonrió.

—Has acertado de nuevo.

—Debo admitir que la señorita Tsukino es todo un hallazgo, Darien. Casi dan ganas de ir a St. Giles y reformarlo entero.

—Tú —le dijo Darien con tono mordaz—, no durarías allí ni un instante.

Furuhata pareció algo ofendido y luego suspiró.

—Sospecho que tienes razón. —Dio una chupada apaciguadora de orgullo al cigarro, extendió las piernas y las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos.

—Además, estoy casi seguro de que la señorita Tsukino es única —agregó Darien.

—Entonces qué suerte tuviste de que fuera tu bolsillo el que ella intentara atacar.

_¿Suerte?_ Darien dejó flotando ese comentario. Cambió de posición y tamborileó los dedos en el apoyabrazos del sillón unas cuantas veces.

—A ti no te agrada Ann, ¿verdad, Andrew? —le preguntó de repente.

Furuhata levantó la vista rápidamente.

—Bueno —empezó a decir con cautela—. No es tanto un tema de _gustos…_ quiero decir, uno no anda por ahí diciendo: «Me _gusta_ Atenas…»

Darien hizo una mueca.

—¿Y de _qué_ _es_ el tema?

—No estoy seguro… sin duda es muy hermosa, de un modo absolutamente evidente. Tiene buenos modales y es de buena familia… te iría muy bien con ella como esposa. A mí más bien me intimida. Pero tú ya lo sabes. Es sólo que… bueno, y por favor no te ofendas, Darien…

—¿Qué es?

—Preferiría que se interesara más en ti. —Furuhata se veía algo nervioso por la revelación.

Darien asintió una vez con aire pensativo.

—¿No crees que lo haga?

—Oh, en cierto modo, por supuesto. Pero en general creo que lady Ann Clary se interesa por lady Ann Clary.

—¿No crees que sea un lujo, Andrew? Dado que, como dices, en el matrimonio _se_ _preocupan_ por uno.

—Oh, ya veo, ahora te pones sarcástico. Si no hubieras preguntado yo no habría respondido. Tal vez tengas razón. Sin duda serás muy feliz con ella.

Darien suspiró.

—Lo siento, Andrew. Olvida que lo he preguntado. —Chupó el cigarro hasta que la punta se encendió roja.

—Quizás si ella ve que la señorita Serena Tsukino desarrolla cierto _interés_ por ti… descubrirá cuánto le interesas realmente —ofreció Furuhata.

A Darien le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Un _interés_ por mí? ¿La señorita Tsukino?

—Ese es tu plan, ¿verdad, Darien? La señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex eclipsará a Ann y fingirá adorarte, por ende eso asegurará tu compromiso con Ann, etcétera, etcétera.

—Oh. Por supuesto. —Darien volvió a moverse incómodo en el sillón y para peor sentía un calor en el rostro y no era por el fuego—. Entonces… ¿Contamos con una anfitriona en la alta sociedad? ¿Una «dama de compañía», si así lo quieres, para la señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, la tía Hester ha accedido a hospedarnos en su casa. Tengo suerte de tener tantos primos, no sospechó en lo más mínimo de la repentina aparición de una señorita Serena Tsukino. Los tres podemos quedarnos por… bueno, lo que dure. Lo que supongo significa que sea el tiempo que te lleve comprometerte o admitir la derrota. O lo que le lleve a la señorita Tsukino robar algo de valor de algún invitado al baile. Estoy seguro de que no será así —agregó rápidamente—. Aunque sí sabe ganarse muy bien el dinero. Es toda una pequeña jugadora, ¿verdad?

La comisura de la boca de Darien se torció en una mueca.

—Nuestra ladrona. —Volvió a prestar atención al fuego.

Furuhata permaneció tanto tiempo en silencio que Darien finalmente levantó la vista sorprendido. Su amigo lo estaba estudiando, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Darien irritado.

—¿Te das cuenta, Darien… —empezó a decir Furuhata lentamente—, que acabas de hacer que la palabra «ladrona» suene con cariño?

—¿Perdón?

—«Mi _querida_.» «Nuestra _ladrona_» —le demostró Furuhata—. Más o menos así.

Sobresaltado, Darien le volvió la espalda rápidamente. Se percató de que el cuerpo entero se le había puesto tenso, aflojó la mandíbula, desenroscó los puños que habían formado las manos y rotó el cuello para aflojar la rigidez.

—Estás ebrio, Andrew —lo acusó finalmente y Furuhata resopló una leve risa.

Darien volvió a coger el oporto, el espeso líquido dulce le hizo sentir como si estuviera reponiendo su propia sangre.

—¿Y será nuestro secreto que nos quedaremos en casa de tu tía para vigilar a la señorita Tsukino, y no en un alojamiento propio?

—Por supuesto.

—¿A lady Lita Kino no le molestará que andes escoltando a tu «prima»?

Furuhata sonrió ensoñadoramente.

—Lady Lita sabe lo que siento por ella. No debería molestarle.

Cuando se mostraba soñador, Furuhata era muy irritante, pensó Darien.

—¿Y a ti no te molestará engañarla? —preguntó algo malhumoradamente.

—Simplemente le contaré la historia cuando seamos mayores y tengamos los cabellos grises. Y nos reiremos juntos.

¿Andrew albergaba pensamientos lascivos acerca de lady Lita Kino? ¿La habría besado? ¿Había hecho… algo _más…_ con ella? Lady Anne era una mujer de mirada dulce y ojos cálidos. Aunque a menudo las de mirada dulce ocultaban los impulsos más salvajes…

Darien necesitaba estar más ebrio para hacer esa pregunta. Y no sería esa noche.

—Bueno, me voy a la cama —dijo Furuhata. Darien se puso en marcha con culpa, como si su amigo fuera capaz de leerle los pensamientos.

Furuhata volvió a mirarlo con ligero asombro.

—Esta noche estás nervioso, Darien. Bébete el resto de tu oporto… creo que lo necesitas.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa tensa.

—Buenas noches, Andrew.

Pero Furuhata estaba equivocado, en gran medida el oporto incitaba el deseo que en ese momento lo doblegaba. Volvió a mirar el fuego y se perdió en una fantasía que había crecido cada vez más, de un modo incómodo y atormentadoramente más explícito.

Deseaba no haber leído nunca ese maldito libro en francés. Pues en él había una historia…

En su propia versión, él desataba el lazo y le quitaba la bata por los hombros y ésta caía al suelo con un suspiro. Allí estaba ella desnuda, esbelta, los miembros bajo la luz del fuego, los labios abiertos de deseo, la larga cabellera brillante cayéndole pudorosamente sobre los pechos, hasta la parte interior de las piernas y… luego él se inclinaba hacia adelante, levantaba la sedosa cortina de cabellos… y lenta, muy lentamente se arrodillaba ante ella y pegaba los labios en el sedoso montículo de su vientre y bajaba más y más hasta que su lengua anidaba en…

Se puso de pie abruptamente y arrojó el resto del oporto al fuego, donde siseó y humeó como un demonio vencido.

** Capability Brown fue un paisajista y arquitecto británico considerado como el padre de la jardinería paisajista inglesa.

* * *

**Chicas aqui esta el capitulo 8, ando sin mucho tiempo asi que no comento nada de este capitulo hoy,mejor ustedes dejen sus largo para recompensaer que los fines de semana no actualizo.**

**Besolos **


	10. Capitulo IX

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

Capitulo IX  
**

El raspado de caracolillos y el pulido del casco continuó: conducta y conversación por la mañana, _reels_ antes de la cena para aumentar el apetito, cartas con lord Lindsey al mediodía para separar las lecciones. Y aunque el proceso no era del todo indoloro, Serena comenzó a adquirir el brillo de la gentileza: había estado allí todo el tiempo, por supuesto, debajo de los caracolillos. Ahora era capaz de desenvolverse hábilmente en conversaciones informales, _comer_ en lugar de devorar y responder preguntas sobre su vida en Sussex con algo de conocimiento y con el enorme embellecimiento de su imaginación. La calma de Aster Park ahora parecía menos opresiva y desconocida, su cabeza no quedaba inmersa en el estupor cuando le depositaban comidas enfrente tres veces al día.

Sus reverencias eran una belleza, su caminar desesperaba a Darien Chiba.

Y nada que Darien pudiera decir, ni amenazas, ni persuasiones ni ironía, parecía alterarlo. Tal vez su modo de caminar y su mentón en alto formaban parte de sí, pensó ella, como si fuera su columna vertebral. Al presentarle esa teoría, él simplemente la había mirado con una mezcla de desconcertó y gracia.

Durante las cuatro noches que había seguido a la comida compartida al aire libre, Serena se había quedado mirando el techo mientras Mina roncaba a su lado, preguntándose si Darien estaría en la biblioteca, tendido en un sillón frente al fuego. Por lo pronto el coraje la había abandonado, o había recuperado el juicio —o tal vez estaban trabajando en conjunto para preservar su dignidad, aunque eso pareciera poco probable— pero no había vuelto a ir a la biblioteca cuando todos los demás dormían.

Todavía.

Pero al quinto día, cuando estaba a cinco libras de recuperar su libertad, comenzó a perder al juego de cartas. En serio.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, señorita Tsukino? —le preguntó lord Lindsey, mientras ella se encogía de hombros con gracia ante otra pérdida—. ¿Ha perdido su talento, o yo he mejorado?

—Seguramente es esto último, lord Lindsey.

Y Serena se disculpaba por ser tan pobre oponente y llegaba a las clases vespertinas de cuadrilla con las manos vacías.

Las dos primeras veces que sucedió, Darien bromeó con ella. La tercera vez, él le había mirado las manos… y luego el rostro…

Y había sonreído, esa lenta y devastadora sonrisa capaz de detener el latido del corazón.

El muy sinvergüenza lo _sabía_.

Madame Marceau entró rápidamente junto con el frío vigorizante del viento de marzo. Los sirvientes seguían detrás cargando baúles y bultos de todas las formas y tamaños.

—¡Serena, Serena, Serena! ¡Venga! Le aseguro que quedará como un cisne y sencillamente estoy ansiosa por verla vestida con mis creaciones. Quítese esa vieja bolsa que tiene por vestido, ¡ahora! Discúlpennos, _por_ _favor_.

Ella bajó la larga nariz e impartió esa última orden a los sirvientes. Estos depositaron los paquetes y salieron corriendo de la habitación por temor a que la señorita Tsukino cumpliera la orden y se quitara el vestido en ese preciso momento.

Madame Marceau desenvolvió cada traje de modo reverencial, como si estuviera excavando piedras preciosas. Dispuso los guantes, zapatos y sombreros para que combinaran, y organizó los conjuntos sobre las sillas y el sofá. Luego retrocedió señalando todo con un ademán exagerado.

Serena quedó con la boca abierta: brillantes sedas y satenes, finas lanas, muselinas y linos, vestidos de noche y de día, zapatos de niña, guantes y calcetines. Muchas de las prendas eran azules, verdes y doradas, según Darien Chiba había sugerido, de los colores del mar, el cielo y el sol.

A ella comenzaron a temblarle las manos ante la generosidad que tenía enfrente, casi ni se animaba a tocar ni una sola hebra de todo. ¿Cómo haría para _vestir_ todo eso tan fino? ¿No debía estar enmarcado y colgado en la pared? ¿O guardado en un armario y contado cada noche, del modo en que la señora Luna llevaba el inventario de la vajilla de plata?

La sonrisa de madame Marceau se volvió tierna y comprensiva.

—Les hará más que justicia, se lo prometo. Este estilo es el último grito en París. —Escogió un vestido de satén de un original tono azul y lo depositó en sus brazos como una doncella desvanecida.

—Para su primer baile. Pues sólo tendrá un _primer_ baile. Quítese esas bragas, ahora mismo.

De nuevo, madame Marceau era tan expeditiva que Serena ni lo pensó dos veces antes de acceder a la petición. Obedientemente dejó caer las bragas y levantó los brazos, madame Marceau le puso el vestido azul por la cabeza. A Serena le erizó la piel, tan ligero y fresco como el agua. La modista la rodeó y amarró hábilmente los lazos que le cerraban la espalda del vestido, luego cogió un par de suaves guantes blancos y los colocó de uno en uno en las manos de Serena. Finalmente madame Marceau la sorprendió tomándole la pesada cabellera y enroscándola hábilmente en un rodete, que sujetó con horquillas que sacó del bolsillo. Le dio vuelta a Serena para que se mirara al espejo.

—Dígame que estoy equivocada, señorita Serena Tsukino —pidió madame Marceau—. Dígame que usted no es un diamante cultivado.

Serena abrió la boca, pero no logró encontrar las palabras La criatura que le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo no podía tener nada que ver con _ella_. Vio unos ojos vivos y brillantes por el exquisito tono del vestido, la piel luminosa y más aún por el brillo del satén. Las delicadas facciones y la esbelta silueta quedaban destacadas con la cabellera recogida y el corte del vestido. Olvidando momentáneamente que tenía a madame Marceau como espectadora, estiró una mano enfundada en un guante y tocó la tentadora imagen del espejo, para comprobar que la silueta allí reflejada de hecho era ella y no sólo una aparición.

Madame Marceau rio satisfecha consigo misma.

—Absolutamente espléndida. Calza como un sueño. Ahora quítese ese vestido y póngase éste… ¿Qué planes tiene para esta tarde?

—Baile —dijo Serena débilmente—. Tengo una clase de baile.

—Entonces éste. —La modista sacó un vestido de muselina blanca tan fino que parecía casi transparente. Tenía escote profundo y diminutos botones que le cerraban la espalda. Cintas de satén en el mismo tono pálido del vestido bordeaban el bajo y la cintura.

—El señor Chiba no podrá quitarle los ojos de encima.

Serena se ruborizó. Sabía que era inútil, que era absurdo… sabía que él tenía intención de casarse con la hija de un marqués. Y sin embargo… _rara_ _vez_ _me_ _quita_ _los_ _ojos_ _de_ _encima,_ _de_ _todos_ _modos._ _Siempre_ _está_ _mirando,_ _mirando._

De1:00a3:00p.m. ElVals.

Serena llegó exactamente a la hora puntual, el reloj estaba dando la una. Se quedó un momento vacilando en la entrada, tímida con su delicado vestido nuevo y los suaves zapatos de tacón bajo, el aire le rozó la nuca y le hizo sentirse expuesta y extrañamente vulnerable. De hecho, despojada del enorme vestido prestado de la señora Luna que la abrazaba, se sentía completamente desnuda.

El espejo del salón rojo le había dicho que estaba hermosa. _Hermosa._ No sólo la bonita de St. Giles. Y madame Marceau le había dicho que estaba hermosa.

Lo creería al verlo reflejado en los ojos de Darien Chiba.

Estaban conversando en voz baja cerca del piano, inclinados sobre la partitura; Darien hizo un comentario y Furuhata rio, y luego Darien se volvió ligeramente hacia la entrada.

Y la vio.

Lenta, muy lentamente, se enderezó hasta quedar totalmente erguido y se quedó sumamente inmóvil. Y entonces Serena notó el asombro, y una expresión casi de vulnerabilidad se esbozó en su rostro.

El corazón le obstruyó la garganta. _Él_ _no_ _podrá_ _quitarle_ _los_ _ojos_ _de_ _encima._

Darien la mantuvo allí, suspendida en el brillo de sus ojos, y a Serena le pareció que todo su ser se destilaba a través del intenso calor de su mirada. Parecía no lograr moverse o apartarle la mirada.

_Entonces_ _estoy_ _hermosa._

Serena al menos recordó hacer una reverencia. Para su absoluto pesar, al parecer eso sería lo que provocaría que Darien le quitara los ojos de encima.

Furuhata también la estaba mirando como papando moscas.

—Está… luce muy bien, señorita Tsukino. El vestido nuevo… —Abandonó la gentileza y la cambió por el entusiasmo—. Cielos, pero si ese vestido nuevo le sienta muy bien, Serena. Realmente está muy llamativa.

Serena inspiró profundamente y le sonrió.

—Gracias… _Andrew_. —Le hizo una hermosa reverencia a él también, una baja, profunda y auténtica obra de arte.

—Muy bien, Furuhata, ya basta de papar moscas —dijo Darien ligeramente. Se había dado la vuelta y mantenía la vista tenazmente alejada de Serena, mientras manipulaba la partitura que había sobre el piano—. Esta tarde, señorita Tsukino, usted aprenderá el más importante, aunque el más sencillo de los bailes. —Inspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia ella—. El vals.

Inevitablemente, Serena tuvo una pregunta que hacer.

—¿Por qué es el más importante?

—Quizás porque sea el más… audaz. De hecho, el vals alguna vez fue considerado bastante escandaloso ya que requiere dos personas: un hombre y una mujer… que estén en contacto durante todo el baile, de un modo… —hizo una pausa incómoda y se aclaró la garganta—, como en un abrazo.

Serena lo miró, roja grana. Darien le devolvió la mirada, con las cejas levantadas en un gesto desafiante.

—Yo prefiero los _reels_ —anunció ella despreocupadamente. Como si los hubiese bailado toda la vida.

—Ah. Bueno, me temo que el vals _también_ requiere un poco de gracia. —El tono de Darien era compasivo—. Más de lo que requiere el _reel_. Tal vez si lo pensara como algo _distinto_.

Serena suspiró. Él sabía de sobra que entendía la estratagema y sin embargo ella no pudo resistirse.

—Muy bien, señor Chiba. ¿Cómo se baila el vals?

—Primero, coloca una mano sobre la mía. —Movió los dedos del brazo tendido de modo persuasivo.

Con indecisión, Serena levantó la mano enfundada en el guante para encontrar la suya y él se la aferró. La sensación era curiosamente dulce, era como sostener un pequeño pájaro tembloroso en la palma de la mano.

Darien bajó la vista. Serena desvió la cabeza.

—Debe acercarse, señorita Tsukino. —Le dijo suavemente.

—¿Debo? —Una palabra que sonó débil.

—Quiero decir… me temo que sí.

Serena avanzó un milímetro.

—Más cerca, Serena —susurró él.

Ella se ruborizó profundamente, pero obedientemente avanzó hasta que casi se rozaron. El aroma femenino llegó hasta él, algo sutil y complejo, almizcleño y dulce liberado por el calor de su cuerpo. Estaba lo bastante cerca para sentir sus rápidas respiraciones agitadas y superficiales.

El corazón le golpeaba extrañamente dentro del pecho, acelerándole su propia respiración.

—Y ahora debo colocar la mano… así… en su cintura. —La voz se le había tornado extrañamente ronca.

Torturadoramente lento, él movió la mano hasta que revoloteó sobre la parte baja de la espalda, justo por encima de donde la cintura se ensanchaba para formar las esbeltas caderas. La tensión hizo vibrar a Serena, él lo percibió en la rigidez de su pequeña mano.

Por fin, apoyó suavemente la palma de la mano en el cuerpo femenino.

Era tan delgada, que casi abarcó toda su espalda con la mano. A través de la fina tela del vestido nuevo, incluso con guantes, llegó a sentir las perlas de su columna, el movimiento de su respiración agitada y ver la suave curva de sus senos; por un momento se quedó maravillado e inmóvil.

Lentamente bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Las pestañas de Serena proyectaban una sombra trémula en la curva de sus mejillas, la suave luz del salón se reflejaba en los vellos de su delicada nuca, en los diminutos botones que cerraban la espalda del vestido.

Botones que se podían abrir con un rápido y hábil movimiento de dedos.

El deseo lo invadió tan de repente y tan violentamente que casi se deja llevar.

Darien se quedó muy quieto, con la respiración silenciosa y acelerada, como si el instante mismo fuera una criatura asustadiza que pudiera espantarse con un movimiento repentino.

No se había preparado para la sensación de tocarla. De estar parado tan cerca de ella. De oler su perfume con cada respiración.

Había pasado como un minuto hasta que logró hablar.

—Serena —dijo con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta—. Míreme.

Ella levantó la vista y todavía tenía el rostro rojo escarlata, la mirada más cautelosa que nunca.

Darien se las ingenió para sonreír levemente.

—Uno no mira a su pareja de baile con cautela, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Eh? —dijo con un tono algo débil—. ¿Y cómo se mira a la pareja?

La voz ronca de Serena se sentía como un dedo suave que trazaba una línea en la nuca de Darien. Le inspiraba varias pequeñas respuestas peligrosas. _Con_ _deseo_ _era_ una de ellas. _Con_ _afecto_ era otra.

_Piensa_ _en_ _Ann_, se ordenó a sí mismo. La educada y segura de sí misma Ann, con piel tan firme y tibia como la de un durazno, la que se apoderaba del salón de baile con el esplendor de una de las imponentes embarcaciones de Nelson, la que era hija de un marqués. ¿Cómo lo miraba Ann cuando bailaban el vals? ¿Y cómo la miraba él?

—Mire a su pareja de baile con… amable interés —le dijo a Serena. Eso era cierto, admitió para sí con sorpresa, _ésa_ era la expresión que describía cómo Ann lo miraba, y cómo en general él la miraba a ella—. Sonría, pero no con demasiada frecuencia. Nunca frunza el ceño, a menos que sea gravemente ofendida, lo cual debo aclarar, no es probable que ocurra en un salón de baile de Londres. Y siempre —agregó sonriéndole dulcemente—, mire a su pareja y no a sus pies, como lo está haciendo en este momento.

—Por Dios, Chiba, ¿vais a bailar en algún momento? —dijo Furuhata con tono gruñón—. Mis dedos se han congelado con la melodía del vals.

—Disculpa, Andrew. Sígame, Serena. Sí, ya sé que prefiere no seguir a nadie —agregó irónicamente—, pero debo guiar. Así es sencillamente como son las cosas. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

Serena levantó el mentón.

—Comienza a tocar el vals, Andrew —le dijo a Furuhata por encima del hombro.

Los dedos cayeron sobre el teclado y un lento vals francés comenzó a tomar forma con movimientos amplios y majestuosos. _Darien_ _se_ _introdujo_ en la música con paso vacilante y Serena se movía con rigidez. Era algo así como tratar de arrastrar algo desde el fondo del Támesis hacia la superficie.

—Paso y _deslice_, Serena.

Ella lo siguió, pero igual era más un tirón que un deslizamiento. Para ser una muchacha tan liviana tenía un notable poder de resistencia.

No logró continuar remolcándola por el suelo del salón. ¿Cómo haría para explicarle el movimiento del vals…?

—Señorita Tsukino, finja que es… un pájaro. Y que la música es una ráfaga de aire, y que yo soy las alas que usted usa sólo para… echarse a volar.

Hasta a él le sonó absurdo, pero Serena lo miró sorprendida con una leve sonrisa satisfecha que le curvaba los labios. Cerró los ojos brevemente.

Al volver a abrirlos, ella era como aire entre sus brazos.

_Paso…_ _y_ _deslice._ _Paso…_ _y_ _deslice._ _Uno,_ _dos,_ _tres…_ _Uno,_ _dos,_ _tres…_

Sin esfuerzo alguno, unidos en atónita sorpresa, se desplazaron con fluidez en los lentos círculos que el vals requería. Y por momentos, Darien se sentía exento de gravedad.

—¡Oh! —rio Serena mirándolo, con el rostro radiante y la vergüenza olvidada—. ¡Esto es maravilloso! Sí que es como volar.

Darien también rio, mareado; bailar con Serena era como… bailar con la música misma.

Trabaron las miradas, giraron por el salón sintiendo un fugaz asombro recíproco, como si les hubiesen entregado un par de alas a cada uno y temieran que pronto se las quitaran. _Esto_, pensó Darien pasmado, mirando el rostro de Serena encendido, _esto_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _se_ _supone_ _que_ _uno_ _siente_ _al_ _bailar_ _el_ _vals._ _Ahora_ _lo_ _entiendo._

Y luego al caer en la cuenta de algo, quedó violentamente sin aliento: así es como _todo_ debería sentirse.

Se detuvo de repente, aturdido y le soltó la mano. Serena se tambaleó sorprendida.

—Tengo un compromiso, Andrew —dijo Darien alzando la voz para que Furuhata pudiera oírlo—. Lo siento, amigo, he debido de haberlo olvidado. ¿Seguimos mañana?

El vals sonó discordante hasta detenerse por la mitad desordenadamente. Furuhata se dio la vuelta sorprendido para mirar fijamente a Darien.

Este se dirigió hacia la puerta a grandes pasos. Se detuvo al llegar y sacó del bolsillo el reloj de su abuelo; lo sopesó en la mano con aire pensativo y esperó a que Serena lo viera, esperó deliberadamente a que el brillo de sus ojos se desvaneciera y quedara una expresión desolada.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que aún estuviera en su sitio, señorita Tsukino.

Salió del salón a grandes zancadas.

* * *

**Chicas ¿Que tal la reaccion de Darien?Por favor recuerdenme que no puedo matarlo por que si lo hago mis hijos se quedarian sin padre jajajaja.**

**Disfruten chicas!**

**Besolos**


	11. Capitulo X

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

Capitulo X**

Darien caminó a ciegas por el corredor, podía escuchar los tacones de sus botas al golpear fuertemente sobre el suelo de mármol, pero no tenía registro de lo que lo rodeaba: relojes de pared, retratos, jarrones y candelabros pasaban borrosos. No estaba huyendo, se dijo. Pero parecía no poder quedarse quieto. Esa fuerte punzada que sentía con cada respiración… no era precisamente rabia. O más bien sí lo era, pero en gran parte era por… traición.

¿A quién?

_A_ _mí_ _mismo._

Él se lo había buscado, ¿verdad? No había a nadie más a quien culpar, y eso lo enfurecía.

Había llevado una vida de acuerdo a un Plan Maestro y asumido siempre que ese plan le haría feliz. Se había superado como estudiante, como soldado, como abogado, y creído que de eso se trataba la felicidad. Había bailado con Ann Clary, la hija de un marqués y creído que eso era la felicidad. Heredaría la hermosa propiedad de su tío y creía que eso era la felicidad.

Pero ahora sabía la verdad: la única felicidad pura que había conocido hasta el momento se había cristalizado en un único instante en el salón de baile de su tío, en los brazos de Serena Tsukino. Y quizás eso no tenía nada que ver —_ella_ _no_ _tenía_ _nada_ _que_ _ver_— con su propio futuro.

Acababa de enfrentarse a esa terrible crueldad.

Parecía estar dirigiéndose a la entrada principal. Creyó haber pasado junto a una criada; captó la impresión general de la mujer, la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos. _Dios_ _santo_ _¿cuál_ _será_ _mi_ _expresión?_ De asesino, calculó.

Y luego se topó con Gregson, que traía un paquete en la mano.

—¿Qué diablos es _eso_? —preguntó bruscamente Darien.

Si Gregson pensó que ese nivel de vehemencia era excesivo para tratarse de un simple paquete, ni se le notó en la cara.

—Es un paquete que ha llegado para lord Lindsey, señor.

Darien se lo arrebató de las manos.

—«Boticario Artemis» —leyó en voz alta que decía en el paquete. ¿Quién era _Artemis_? ¿Qué era de Serena?

No tenía importancia. Más concretamente, no _podía_ tener importancia. Darien cerró los ojos brevemente ante un dejo de desolación.

Los abrió para encontrarse con Gregson que lo estaba observando, con la frente arrugada en un gesto de honda preocupación.

—¿Señor?

—Estoy bien, Gregson. —Su voz dejaba traslucir algo diferente—. Le llevaré el paquete a mi tío. Gracias. Y te pido disculpas por hablarte de mal modo.

—¿Me ha hablado de mal modo, señor?

Darien casi sonrió.

Serena y Furuhata permanecieron en un silencio pasmado durante un momento, mirando la puerta por donde Darien prácticamente había salido furioso.

—Darien es del estilo… pasional —finalmente se aventuró a decir Furuhata, en un intento de explicar el pésimo comportamiento de su amigo—. Impulsivo. Sujeto al humor de ocasión. —Frunció el ceño levemente—. Al parecer más que lo usual.

Serena aún sentía el rostro caliente por la extrema crueldad y el abrupto abandono. Él la había tocado, ella había girado alrededor del salón en sus brazos y su _sangre_ se había regocijado: _al_ _fin,_ _al_ _fin,_ _al_ _fin_. Y en ese momento todavía le calentaba las venas, le ruborizaba la piel como enfurecida por no sentir ya sus manos encima.

—¿Cómo lo _soporta_? —preguntó ella de manera abrupta.

—¿A Darien? —Furuhata sonó sorprendido y luego se apoyó atrás, cavilando y meneó la cabeza—. Oh, supongo que porque nunca es aburrido. Es un individuo… brillante. Un pensador. Leal al extremo, un poco en exceso. Bueno, generalmente —agregó Furuhata, tímido en cierto modo—. Pero en lo que a usted concierne, señorita Tsukino… —Se detuvo un momento desconcertado y luego se encogió de hombros, se apartó del piano y se puso de pie—. Supongo que tolero a Darien principalmente porque… bueno, Darien Chiba tal vez sea el hombre más genuinamente decente que jamás haya conocido. A menudo eso le trae problemas, pero así es.

Serena sabía que era cierto, _sentía_ que lo era. Pero como Furuhata había dicho: en lo que a ella le concernía…

Furuhata la estaba observando, y que Dios lo bendijese, parecía preocupado por ella. Serena sonrió débilmente.

—Estoy segura de que él opina lo mismo de usted.

Furuhata miró con aire pensativo hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Darien.

—Me gustaría mucho que Darien fuera feliz. Sólo quisiera… sólo quisiera tener la certeza de qué es lo que le haría feliz…

Se quedó pensando y meneó la cabeza, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Serena y le sonrió de modo reconfortante. Furuhata no tenía un rostro extraordinario, pero curiosamente se estaba volviendo cada vez más agraciado.

—Usted tampoco es mala, señorita Tsukino —comentó él—. Ahora, será mejor que vaya a ver si lo encuentro. Creo que por esta vez puede dar por concluido el día, si lo desea.

Le hizo una reverencia, ella se la devolvió y luego Furuhata la dejó sola en el salón de baile.

El aire fresco le serenaría las ardientes mejillas y le despejaría a Darien Chiba de la mente, decidió Serena. Si el aire fresco no lo lograba, nada lo haría.

Bueno, de todos modos sospechaba que no había _nada_ _más_ que el aire fresco que pudiera sentirse agradable.

Serena no tenía que jugar a las cartas con lord Lindsey hasta dentro de unas horas. Ese día Mina había estado entusiasmada con la idea de visitar a los cerdos. Serena pensó que a ella también le gustaría verlos, ni hablar de a su hermana. _Sin_ _embargo_, pensó, al mirarse el bonito vestido nuevo y las manos enfundadas en guantes, _probablemente_ _no_ _debería_ _usar_ _un_ _vestido_ _blanco_ _de_ _fiesta_ _para_ _ir_ _a_ _visitar_ _a_ _los_ _cerdos._ Sería mejor que escogiera otra prenda de la bizarra abundancia de vestidos colgados en su guardarropa.

Echó una mirada, sintiéndose como una sirvienta intrusa en el cuarto de las visitas importantes. Vestidos de diario, de fiesta, de noche, de mañana. Y accesorios que los acompañaban: capas, chales, delantales.

Quizás, pensó Serena, debería haber vestidos simplemente para estar. O para pensar. Tal vez tendría que haber un vestido para _leer_. Casi rio con esa idea. Tal vez debería comenzar una moda, igual que lady Ann Clary. _Ella_ _impone_ _la_ _moda_ _y_ _le_ _pone_ _fin_, había comentado Darien en relación a Ann. Como si ese fuera un logro similar a haber construido el Brighton Pavilion.

Se las ingenió para desabrocharse los diminutos botones de la espalda del vestido sin ayuda —la difícil ubicación no representaba reto alguno para los hábiles dedos de una carterista—. Escogió un vestido. _¿Cuál_ _será_ _el_ _vestido_ _para_ _ir_ _a_ _ver_ _cerdos?_, se preguntó con tono medio caprichoso. El que escogió era de un suave tono marrón, mínimamente adornado y la cubría por completo de modo recatado.

Bien. Y ahora, si había sido capaz de ubicarse en Londres y en esa enorme casa, bien podía encontrar los cobertizos de Aster Park y los cerdos.

Encontró a su hermana encaramada al borde de un corral, mirando a una enorme cerda y a una colección de cerditos dándose empujones en busca de una ubre. El vestido de Mina parecía decorado al menos con cinco centímetros de estiércol y lucía tan contenta como los cerdos.

Un hombre cubierto de mugre estaba parado cerca, observando y escuchando a Mina, que nunca parecía necesitar que la gente hablara demasiado. Afortunadamente, a menudo las personas se contentaban sólo con escuchar a Mina.

—¡Hola, gansa! He pensado en venir contigo esta mañana. ¿Te gustan los cerdos?

—¡Serena! ¿No son _encantadores_? Les he puesto nombres a todos: ese es Daisy, Phillip, Margaret, Molly (es la más ruidosa) y Serena. Le he puesto Serena por ti.

Serena miró a su tocaya, la cerdita con la piel más rosada que asomaba a través del grueso pelo blanco, tenía manchas negras en el trasero y pestañas claras y duras como alambres. Era muy bonita, teniendo en cuenta que era una cerda, y estaba ganando la batalla de la ubre, notó Serena con satisfacción.

—Me siento halagada, Mina. Sí que son encantadores.

—Y pronto todos serán parte de la cena —comentó estoicamente Mina.

Serena parpadeó. Miró al hombre mugriento que estaba parado cerca, con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

—Sí… bueno…

—Por otro lado, a mí me gusta la cena. Y así es la vida aquí en el campo. —Mina sonaba sabia—. Todo animal tiene una misión que cumplir.

Serena aguantó la risa.

—Entonces sí que has aprendido mucho sobre el campo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Kelvin y Neflyte, Serena, él es Neflyte —el hombre mugriento saludó a Serena con un gesto de cabeza y ella respondió—, opinan que algún día yo seré una granjera muy buena. Dicen que aprendo rápido —agregó orgullosa.

—Siempre lo has hecho —comentó ella y le tiró a Mina de la trenza.

Pero la sonrisa se le desvaneció al darse cuenta de algo. Esa nueva ambición de la niña estaba lejos de ser la de alguien que soñaba con casas grandes y con zapatos. Mina había empezado a pensar en un futuro real y práctico. Regresaría a St. Giles con imágenes de cerdos en la cabeza.

Y en St. Giles no había ni cerdos ni pavos reales. Ni acres, ni pasto, ni árboles altos, ni lagos, ni fuentes. _No_ _importa_ _lo_ _que_ _le_ _haya_ _dicho,_ _ella_ _me_ _culpará_ _cuando_ _nos_ _marchemos._

Mientras miraba a los cerdos, ese mismo pensamiento la invadía: el maldito Darien Chiba tenía razón, él siempre tenía razón. Sólo había estado intentado que ella misma lo registrara.

El hecho de que no podía quedarse en St. Giles para siempre. Ni por ella ni por Mina.

Se quedó inmóvil, reunió coraje y dejó que su mayor temor le cayera encima: _¿Qué_ _será_ _de_ _nosotras?_

Y de todos modos, ¿ella para qué servía? ¿Para ser dueña de una pensión? ¿Una prostituta? ¿Una boticaria? ¿Una perista? Había llegado a Aster Park siendo una criatura mitad dama, mitad pilluela… y a mucha honra. ¿Pero en qué se había convertido en esos días?

Serena había comenzado a sospechar que durante toda su vida había sido una criatura dividida: entre la buena educación y las calles, entre la desesperación por huir de algún modo para así poder recuperar su propia vida…

Y el deseo de quedarse, sin importar lo que él hiciera o dijera, para ver de qué particular modo terminaba esta historia.

Darien encontró al tío Edward en la cama, pero las cortinas estaban desplegadas y una columna de luz de sol caía encima de sus piernas, había evidencia de que había andado levantado y en movimiento. En un rincón había un atril, una paleta dura con pintura seca al lado. Un paisaje de Aster Park a medio terminar, visto desde la ventana, se esparcía en el lienzo. En alguna época su tío Edward había sido aficionado a las acuarelas y al parecer hoy estaba aprovechando la luz del sol para volver a explorar.

Lord Lindsey levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Era la _Enciclopedia_ _de_ _Historia_ _Natural_ de Serena, notó Darien, abierta en una página sobre antílopes.

—Oh, eres tú, Darien. Entra. —La voz sonó distraída; lord Lindsey apenas levantó la cabeza del libro. Aparentemente los antílopes le parecían cautivadores.

—No necesitas sonar tan _entusiasta_, tío Edward.

Lord Lindsey parecía ajeno al sarcasmo.

—¿Has traído a esa pequeña pícara contigo? Debo admitir que esa señorita Tsukino es una ráfaga de aire fresco.

—Pero a ti no te _agrada_ el aire fresco, tío Edward. —Darien en ese momento sonaba tan hosco como un estibador de puerto.

Sorprendido, lord Lindsey entonces le dedicó a Darien toda su atención, y algo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Darien, tu rostro está… acércate, muchacho.

Darien vaciló.

—_Ahora_ —le ordenó lord Lindsey.

Darien se acercó y su tío abrió los ojos preocupado.

—Dios santo, ¿qué es eso, muchacho? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Se trata de una inversión? ¿Un caso? No es posible que sea… dime que no es una de esas _mujeres_, Darien. ¿Es por esa muchacha, Ann? Siéntate y cuéntame.

—He traído un paquete que ha llegado para ti, tío Edward.

—Eso no importa. Hay algo que te está consumiendo y dudo que tenga algo que ver con el paquete.

Darien se hundió en la silla junto a la cama de su tío. Se desplomó allí un momento, deseando no haber pasado a visitar a su tío, deseando haber salido por la puerta principal y seguido caminando, tal vez hasta… Dover, o algo así. Pero decidió que lo mejor era hablar.

—No puedo contárselo, señor. Pero gracias.

—Oh, tonterías, hijo. Mírame. ¿Estás metido en algún problema? Yo lo resolveré de inmediato.

Aquello le provocó a Darien una débil sonrisa.

—No es nada de eso, te lo juro. Lamento el drama. Es un estado de ánimo, se me pasará.

—¿Tienes una amante, Darien?

—_¡Tío_ _Edward!_

—Honestamente, estás demasiado serio, estás trabajando demasiado duro. Si no tratas de encontrar una esposa pronto, será mejor que te consigas una amante. Ellas pueden hacer maravillas con los… «estados de ánimo».

Darien estudió a su tío un instante.

—¿Y tú _tuviste_ una amante, tío Edward?

—Por supuesto —sonrió lord Lindsey de modo resuelto.

Darien lo miró en silencio con suma curiosidad.

—Vamos, muchacho, pregúntamelo.

—¿_Mientras_ estabas casado con tía Beatrice?

—Bueno. Yo amaba a tu tía, Darien.

—Esa no es una respuesta, tío Edward.

—Déjame terminar: yo amaba a Beatrice. Teníamos una maravillosa vida juntos y estaban los niños… Pero Therese, bueno…

Hizo una pausa y una expresión le atravesó el rostro, quizás el recuerdo de un dolor o de un placer.

—Therese _era_ la vida.

Darien percibió que sería grosero, mezquino, presionarlo para obtener más información. Pero de pronto le resultaba crucial saberlo.

—¿Estabas enamorado de tía Beatrice cuando te casaste con ella?

Su tío volvió a mirarlo un momento con aire pensativo, tal vez meditando sobre la respuesta que iba a darle, o pensando en si la contestaría o no. Darien contuvo la respiración.

—Beatrice y yo sentíamos cariño mutuo cuando nos casamos, Darien. —La voz de lord Lindsey se aplacó un poco, como si aquellos fueran pensamientos que jamás hubiera compartido con nadie—. La vida, el tiempo, las alegrías y tristezas compartidas… así es como se convirtió en amor. En la mayoría de los matrimonies es así. Pero yo veía a Therese en cuanto podía. Estaba en Londres.

—¿Amabas a Therese? O sólo…

Lord Lindsey inhaló profundamente, exhaló en ráfagas.

—Ya que estamos en el baile, bailemos. Supongo que bien puedo contártelo. Yo amaba a Beatrice, Darien. Pero si hay que ser sincero, yo estaba _enamorado_ de Therese. A menudo resultaba incómodo, pero jamás… jamás fue _sólo…_

Darien absorbió aquello, le resultó menos impactante de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué fue de ella? —le preguntó de modo suave.

—Ella decidió casarse con un granjero, por algún motivo personal. Se mudó a Devonshire hace muchos años y después se negó a verme. Eso casi me mata.

La profundidad de las palabras quedó flotando en el aire de la habitación. Darien y su tío permanecieron allí un instante sin hablar, inmersos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—Después de ella no hubo nadie más —agregó lord Lindsey vagamente.

—Tío Edward… —Darien inspiró profundo—. ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de tu elección?

—¿Elección, Darien? —el barón lo miró sorprendido—. No hubo elección. Un joven de buena educación no se casa con su amante. Amé y fui amado por dos buenas mujeres. Y con una de ellas conocí la profunda pasión.

Darien volvió a desear poder marcharse de la habitación para estar a solas, indagando sus propios sentimientos. Sacudió la rodilla con impaciencia.

—Estoy seguro de que no has venido hasta aquí para interrogarme sobre mi pasado romántico, Darien, aunque quizás sí y espero haber dicho algo que te sirva. Eres un buen muchacho. Me has consentido más allá de lo que exige el deber y sé que no sólo se debe a tu sed de obtener el título. Yo amaba a mis muchachos, como bien sabes, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, Darien, y pienso en ti… bueno, pienso en ti como si fueras un hijo.

_Dios_ _santo._ _El_ _viejo_ _buitre_ _va_ _a_ _hacerme_ _llorar._ Darien extendió la mano, lord Lindsey la aferró y le dio un asombroso apretón fuerte en lugar de uno supuestamente debilitado. Luego le dio una enérgica palmada y la soltó.

—Suficiente sentimentalismo, ¿eh, muchacho? ¿Qué hay en ese paquete?

—Está a tu nombre, tío Edward.

Lord Lindsey lo rasgó ansioso para abrirlo. Emergieron dos frascos marrones de boca ancha junto con un pliego de papel.

Lord Lindsey leyó la nota en voz alta.

—«_Gentilesa_ _Artemis_.»

—_¿Gentilesa?_ —Darien frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué diablos significa «gentilesa»?

—¡Oh! —dijo lord Lindsey entusiasmado—. Creo que lo que quería decir es «Gentileza», «Gentileza de Artemis».

¿El amigo boticario de Serena? El barón le alcanzó una de los frascos.

Darien lo descorchó y lo olfateó, luego se echó atrás, parpadeando.

—Dios santo. Creo que esto es ginebra pura —espió dentro de la botella—. Corrección… es ginebra con unas cosas flotando.

Volvió a pasarle el frasco a su tío, quien inhaló profundamente para evaluar.

—Ah, bueno _esto_ es lo que yo llamo un elixir. ¿Bebemos?

—¿De veras piensas que deberías, tío Edward?

—Me matará o me curará, Darien, y cualquiera de las dos posibilidades me vienen bastante bien. Pide unos vasos.

De repente, emborracharse con el elixir de Artemis a mitad del día sonaba como una estupenda idea. Darien hizo sonar la campanilla para pedir vasos.

Serena estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral de los aposentos de lord Lindsey para jugar una partida de cartas cuando oyó un gran, estremecedor… ronquido. Seguido de una serie de suaves resoplidos.

Parecido al que hacían el grupo de cerditos peleándose por las ubres.

En ese momento pensó que lo mejor era acercarse al cuarto con cautela. Echó un vistazo.

Darien y Furuhata, sin botas y en mangas de camisa, estaban tirados sobre la cama de lord Lindsey y encima de él como si fueran dos cachorros. El cuarto apestaba a ginebra, a olor a pies y a hombre.

Los tres estaban roncando, a increíbles y distintos ritmos y tonos. Era una auténtica sinfonía respiratoria.

Avanzó más de puntillas y localizó dos enormes frascos marrones conocidos encima de la mesa. ¡Entonces Artemis había recibido su nota! Y claramente alguien se la había leído, pues había enviado el tónico solicitado. Cogió la nota que había junto al frasco: «_Gentilesa_ _Artemis_», leyó en voz alta suavemente. Eso le recordó a casa, a alguien que se preocupaba por ella por razones simples y a un estilo de vida más sencillo aunque significativamente más arriesgado, todo eso mientras los resoplidos crecían y disminuían a su alrededor.

Y entonces se le ocurrió que tenía un verdadero lujo al alcance de la mano, uno que jamás pensó que se le iba brindar: la libertad de quedarse mirando fijamente sin ser observada por Darien Chiba.

Casi se subió a la cama sigilosamente; pegó un salto cuando Furuhata se dio la vuelta murmurando algo y lanzó un brazo. Con el corazón golpeándole el pecho violentamente bajó la vista.

Tenía las pestañas casi tan espesas como las de una mujer, temblaban sobre la curva de sus mejillas; parecía que sus sueños eran tan inquietos como sus días. Las cejas, en contraste, eran ferozmente masculinas y salvajemente desordenadas, como si hubiera pasado buena parte de la tarde boca abajo y al final se hubiera dado la vuelta. Su firme y hermosa boca tenía los labios levemente separados, con una barba incipiente que le oscurecía los hoyuelos de las mejillas. Tenía los cabellos echados atrás dejando expuesto el vulnerable blanco azulado de la sien.

Debía de estar realmente perdida para encontrar al hombre atractivo incluso cuando estaba borracho como una cuba.

Hasta hacía poco tiempo ese hombre había sido deliberadamente cruel: _Es_ _una_ _ladrona,_ _Serena,_ _nada_ _más._ De todos modos esa había sido la intención de sus palabras. Y sin embargo… sus palabras y acciones habían estado cargadas de dolor y temor. Como si hubiera estado defendiéndose de ella.

_¿Pero_ _qué_ _podría_ _hacerle_ _yo?_

Y oh, esa tentadora sospecha: _Tal_ _vez_ _exactamente_ _lo_ _mismo_ _que_ _me_ _hace_ _él_ _a_ _mí._

—Usted es buena para él.

Serena dio un salto. La señora Luna estaba parada en la puerta, observando la escena ligeramente inmoral con el sereno aire de alguien que lo ha visto todo, más de una vez. Rápidamente volvió a escabullirse del cuarto; Serena alcanzo a escuchar sus pasos por el corredor, los pesados pasos que una vez había descrito lord Lindsey.

Salió rápidamente.

—¡Señora Luna! —la llamó—. ¿Buena para quién?

—Para quienes —la corrigió el ama de llaves, sin darse vuelta ni detenerse, y continuó caminando por el corredor.

Esa noche la cena se servía en sus cuartos, lo cual no le sorprendió a Serena en lo más mínimo. Dudaba que los caballeros de la casa estuvieran aptos para cualquier actividad, posiblemente a excepción de vomitar. De modo que Serena y Mina comieron juntas, y la niña parloteaba sobre los jardines, los cerditos y los sirvientes, que al parecer vivían unas vidas increíblemente intensas.

Serena cepilló los cabellos de su hermana en largos mechones y se prepararon para dormir.

—Mina, en uno o dos días iré de viaje con el señor Chiba y lord Furuhata. Estaremos fuera por… —Serena no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estarían en Londres— un tiempo. Pero no muy largo.

Mina absorbió esa información.

—¿Quizás yo pueda ir?

—Bueno, en realidad es un viaje para… gente mayor, cariño. Lo encontrarías muy aburrido. Pensamos que quizás te gustaría quedarte aquí con la señora Luna y Kelvin para ayudar en las tareas de Aster Park mientras nosotros estamos fuera. Neflyte puede necesitar ayuda con los cerdos.

Serena jamás se había separado de su hermana desde que había nacido. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que eso la perturbaría mucho más a ella que a Mina.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a casarte con el señor Chiba?

Serena se quedó paralizada en mitad de la cepillada.

—No, Mina. —Volvió a pasarle el cepillo por los cabellos enredados. Y por algún motivo, pronunciar esas dos palabras le había hecho sentir como si tragara vidrio.

—Pero deberías. Tal vez yo debería pedirle que se case contigo. ¡Ay, Serena, eso duele!

—¿Mina?

—¿Sí, Serena?

—Por favor, prométeme seriamente que no vas a hacerle ninguna pregunta de ese tipo.

Mina frunció el ceño.

—Pero estoy segura de que a él no le molestaría casarse contigo. Y así todos podríamos vivir juntos para siempre. Y comer al aire libre y cosas así.

Era en momentos como ese que Serena casi llegaba a detestar a Darien Chiba. Cuando el juego acabara, cuando Darien finalmente se comprometiera con lady Ann Clary, sería Serena quien tendría que explicarle a Mina por qué no volverían a verlo más.

Pero por otro lado, más o menos era culpa de Serena que ambas se encontraran allí.

—Ya tendremos otras aventuras, cariño —le dijo finalmente a su hermana con voz apagada.

Y Mina seguía perpleja, pero se abstuvo de quejarse. Gracias a Dios, Mina nunca se quejaba.


	12. Capitulo XI

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

CapituloXI**

El golpe en la puerta se oyó a la hora acostumbrada, y Serena, despierta con horas de anticipación, se dirigió a atender. Tomó la bandeja que traía la señora Luna: huevos, pan, café y…

_¿Dónde_ _estaba_ _la_ _nota?_

Una extraña punzada de temor le contrajo el estómago, miró a la señora Luna y rogó que sus ojos no mostraran nada de lo que sentía.

—Debe ir al salón de baile cuando termine el desayuno, señorita Tsukino. Y luego está libre para hacer lo que quiera con su día. Los caballeros tienen… otros planes.

Sin duda contarse su hazaña durante todo el día.

—¿Lord Lindsey… también?

La señora Luna vaciló y… ¿sería la más ínfima de las sonrisas lo que se veía esbozado en sus labios?

—Lord Lindsey dormirá gran parte de la tarde. Le envía sus disculpas. Esta noche se le traerá la cena a la habitación.

—Gracias —la voz de Serena sonó consumida por los nervios.

Mina salió de un brinco con la señora Luna; Serena podía escucharla parlotear con la taciturna ama de llaves como si alguna vez fuera a responderle algo.

En el salón de baile había un hombre pero no era ni Darien Chiba, ni lord Furuhata. Un individuo de anteojos, pequeño, con cabellera rizada cortada al ras, parado tímidamente junto al piano. Llevaba un abrigo de color azul oscuro con botones de cobre, ni cerca de lo fino que le había visto usar a Furuhata o a Darien; tal vez no era un esclavo de la moda como lo requería la alta sociedad.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —hizo una reverencia.

Serena también la hizo; era curioso lo natural que se le había vuelto ese gesto.

—Sí, señor…

—Paul —tenía una suave voz cálida.

—Disculpe, señor, pero debo saber su apellido.

—Discúlpeme usted a _mí_, señorita Tsukino —tartamudeó el hombre—. No tenía intención de ser presuntuoso. Mi apellido _es_ Paul.

Serena estaba confundida.

—¿Usted es el señor Paul Paul?

—Soy el señor _Geoffrey_ Paul, señorita Tsukino. Soy profesor de piano.

—Oh. —Serena frunció el ceño desconcertada. Y luego, a medida que iba entendiendo—: _Oh_ —dijo respetuosamente—. ¿Lo han enviado aquí para…?

—¿Darle clases? Sí.

_Él_ _lo_ _sabía_, se dijo para sí, casi con temor a creerlo. _Darien_ _Chiba_ _lo_ _sabía._

_Él_ _lo_ _ve_ _todo._

Qué hombre tan exasperante. Sintió el corazón como un capullo que explotaba en repentino florecimiento.

—¿Alguna vez ha tocado el piano, señorita Tsukino? —le preguntó el señor Paul cuando parecía que ella no tenía intención de volver a hablar.

—No. Bueno… sí, pero era muy pequeña. Sólo sabía melodías sencillas y dudo que aún las sepa.

—Todas las melodías son sencillas una vez que uno las aprende, señorita Tsukino —le sonrió él—. Y puede llegar a sorprenderse de lo que sus dedos todavía saben.

Las partituras crujieron en las manos del señor Paul, él las dispuso sobre el piano.

—¿Sabe leer algo de música, señorita Tsukino?

—No, señor. —Se inclinó lentamente para sentarse en el banco del piano y bajó la vista. Todas esas teclas, todas esas melodías esperando surgir. ¿Cómo podía hacer para tocar alguna? ¿Cómo un compositor llegaba a decidir qué notas incluir en una melodía?

Dubitativa, Serena ubicó los dedos en un Do medio, cerró los ojos y tocó dos notas. Abrió los ojos y se miró las manos, pero sus dedos parecían cada vez más tímidos y perdidos, entonces volvió a levantar la vista y dejó que hicieran lo que quisieran. Poco a poco, surgió una melodía vacilante mitad compuesta por notas equivocadas.

Se detuvo y miró al señor Paul maravillada, asombrada de su propia música.

El señor Paul, ese hombre cálido, le sonrió.

—Aunque no lo crea, reconozco la melodía, señorita Tsukino. Es «El rocío en la rosa blanca». Una especie de canción de cuna, ¿la practicamos?

—Oh, sí, por favor.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?

—¿Y por qué no? —coincidió Serena alegremente.

Él rondó la puerta durante un largo rato, observándola en su primer intento de tocar una melodía, en el segundo y en el tercero. La observó reír con placer al equivocarse y al mirar al señor Paul con el rostro radiante pidiéndole asistencia.

Y en realidad mientras lo hacía, Darien decidió que podía observar a Serena hacer lo que fuera, durante horas enteras: escarbarse los dientes, quizás; leer un libro, comer… incluso con las manos.

_Los_ _actos_ _conocidos_ _se_ _vuelven_ _hermosos_ _cuando_ _hay_ _amor._

Retiró ese pensamiento como si fuera una rata que repentinamente hubiera pasado por encima de su pie. ¿Quién había dicho eso? Probablemente algún maldito poeta. Realmente tenía que dejar de leer poesía o le pudriría la mente, y un abogado necesitaba tener la mente aguda.

Gracias al elixir de Artemis, el dolor todavía tocaba timbales en sus sienes, y para ser sincero, la música del piano lo estaba matando. Su tío, el muy maldito, parecía casi absolutamente inmutable, aparte del expreso deseo de dormir el día entero. En todo caso hasta parecía estar más alegre que nunca. El pobre Furuhata, por otro lado, todavía estaba arriba contándole sus anécdotas a una escupidera. Ninguno de los dos servirían para nada ese día. Darien quería té negro y una habitación a oscuras.

Aunque esa mañana se había mostrado lo bastante despierto para enviarle una nota rápida al señor Paul, un respetado profesor de música local. La inspiración se había hecho presente un momento; el elixir de Artemis había brindado esa oportunidad.

Y después de pensarlo un poco más, había decidido contratar los servicios del señor Paul para que tocara valses. Furuhata, decidió Darien, bailaría con Serena, y él… él se dedicaría a alguna otra cosa mientras tanto.

Pues no estaba dispuesto a volver a tocarla.

Cuando el eternamente paciente señor Paul se marchó, Serena se enfrentó a otro lujoso período de tiempo para ella misma, de modo que decidió visitar la biblioteca una vez más. Se acercó con cautela, para no encontrarse allí con Darien Chiba.

No estaba, pero casi no tenía importancia ya que sentía su presencia con tanta intensidad como si de hecho se encontrara presente. Sus ojos se posaron en el sillón que había junto al fuego, la invadieron los recuerdos de él recitando a Shakespeare junto a la luz del hogar, recorriéndola entera de nuevo con esa expresión que se volvía ilegible en la mirada.

Trató de meter las cosas dispares que sentía por Darien en un rasposo cilicio de cinismo: _Es_ _sencillo,_ _Serena._ _Simplemente_ _quiere_ _ponerte_ _una_ _mano_ _encima,_ _hacer_ _lo_ _que_ _quiera_ _contigo_ _y_ _su_ _preciado_ _orgullo_ _no_ _soporta_ _la_ _idea_ _de_ _desear_ _a_ _una_ _carterista_ _de_ _St._ _Giles._ Eso es todo. Escuchó la voz de su madre en su cabeza, y la de Molly. Voces amargas. Voces prácticas.

Pero todas las cosas que sentía eran enormes, brillantes y confusas. Se escapaban del cilicio porque era lo mismo que tratar de vestir a un rayo de luz.

Él le había enviado un libro, unos calcetines y un profesor de piano.

_No_ _sé_ _bien_ _por_ _qué_ _me_ _preocupa,_ _señorita_ _Tsukino._ _Pero_ _lo_ _hago._

Serena meneó la cabeza, dispersando esos pensamientos y se acomodó en el sillón; allí podía sentir vagamente su olor y por un instante cerró los ojos imaginando que era verdad.

Darien que la rodeaba con los brazos, ella se arqueaba echando la cabeza atrás para que le rozara la garganta con los labios y luego bajaba las manos hasta…

_Verdaderamente._ A menudo se arrepentía de haber leído ese librito en francés. Las historias volvían a ella constantemente, alimentándole la ya estrepitosa imaginación como si le arrojara montones de heno.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y notó el grueso libro que descansaba en una mesa pequeña junto al sillón: _Elementos_ _del_ _derecho_ _inglés._ Se abría levemente en la mitad; Darien había metido algo allí para marcar el lugar, sin duda. Tal vez había estado leyendo sobre carteristas. Casi sonrió y luego comenzó a preocuparse un poco de que pudiera ser verdad, de modo que abrió el libro de golpe donde estaba la página marcada.

Pero lo interesante no era la página sino lo que él había usado para marcarla: un librito rojo. Era el libro que estaba dado la vuelta sobre su falda la noche en que lo había sorprendido en la biblioteca, de eso estaba segura.

_Poemas_ _completos_ _de_ _John_ _Keats._

¿Y _eso_ qué? Darien Chiba leía poesía y lo ocultaba dentro de las páginas de un libro que probablemente pensaba que _debía_ leer.

Serena metió un pie por debajo del cuerpo y abrió el librito con ternura, como si estuviese abriendo el corazón de Darien. Todas las páginas parecían muy gastadas, una de ellas tenía una descolorida mancha rojiza, oporto quizás. Decidió comenzar a leer desde allí.

¡Oh, tú, inviolada novia del reposo!

Tú,.

Leyó en voz alta, sorprendida por la sensación de las palabras en su lengua, por la musicalidad que tenían. Continuó leyendo, lenta y solemnemente, como si estuviera recitando un conjuro que abriría una veta en el tiempo a través de la cual de hecho podría ver la urna griega de Keats.

_Así_ _es_ _Darien_, pensó ella. _Absoluta_ _belleza_ _oculta_ _entre_ _enormes_ _y_ _pesados_ _libros_ _de_ _códigos_ _y_ _leyes._

Leyó en voz alta los últimos versos del poema, dulcemente:

La belleza es verdad, la verdad es belleza;  
.

Serena bajó el libro lentamente sobre el regazo. _Eso_ _es_ _cuanto_ _sabes_ _y_ _saber_ _necesitas._

Era un hombre caprichoso, impaciente, exasperante, que vivía todo el tiempo preparándose para un día futuro. Pero en lo que a ella respectaba, Darien Chiba era una belleza. Y a decir verdad, por el momento eso era lo único que quería o necesitaba saber.

Cerró los ojos para excluir todo lo que había en la biblioteca, para quedarse solo con esa apreciación. Era como estar suspendida en una cálida luz brillante, en ese instante entre volar… y caer.

* * *

**Aqui el capitulo 11 muchachas, espero que les guste, cada vez estamos mas cerca de que terminen de pulir a Serena, y despuués de eso la historia se pone mejor.**

**Gracias enormes a tooooodas las niñas que dejan el Review, y a las que leen, en especial a Gianna Dirce Angel Negro 29 Eileen Prince Snape Abril Moon Shields pupis81 Miko Fleur Princesa RA. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir**


	13. Capitulo XII

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

Capituloi XII**

ST: Esta es su agenda del día.

10:30 Baile

12:00 Almuerzo y cartas con lord Lindsey

1:30 Conducta

6:00 Cena y hacer las maletas para viajar a Londres

La mañana estará dedicada al vals, ya que compromisos previos han interferido con sus lecciones. La noche estará dedicada a hacer las maletas para nuestro viaje a Londres. La cena será servida en los respectivos cuartos.

Serena volvió a leer la nota. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, levantó la mano y se tocó el rostro en un leve gesto de alegría, de turbación, de expectativa. Iban a bailar el vals toda la mañana.

Las manos de Darien cubriéndole la cintura, la mano, mirándola cálidamente, envolviéndola con su perfume…

Iban a bailar el vals toda la mañana.

Darien y Furuhata estaban esperándola en el salón de baile, ambos todavía algo pálidos y con los ojos legañosos después del episodio del elixir.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino.

La voz vino de cerca del piano, Serena se dio la vuelta sorprendida y encontró al señor Paul.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, señor Paul. —Le hizo una reverencia también a él. ¿Por qué se encontraba allí el señor Paul?

Se hizo un extraño silencio incómodo y luego Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—El señor Paul ha sido invitado a tocar una serie de valses esta mañana. Furuhata bailará con usted hoy, señorita Tsukino, ya que creemos que es de su beneficio que experimente con una… variedad de parejas de baile.

Las palabras la dejaron sin aliento.

—Ya veo —dijo al final con tono bajo.

Darien respiró de modo audible y sus palabras fueron apuradas y casi monótonas, como si las hubiese ensayado.

—Yo tengo asuntos que atender en otra parte de la hacienda de mi tío. Los veré esta tarde, a usted y a lord Furuhata para… —Le echó una mirada al señor Paul.

Casi no podía mencionar: «lecciones de conducta», pensó Serena, frente a alguien que no estaba al tanto de su pequeña farsa.

—La veré esta tarde —dijo finalmente.

Serena descubrió que no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

Darien les hizo una reverencia a todos. No cruzó mirada con ella al abandonar el salón de baile con su acostumbrado tranco largo…

Herida, volteó la vista de la espalda de él marchándose y se encontró con los cálidos ojos de Furuhata mirándola.

—Ahora demos unos giros, ¿quiere, señorita Tsukino? —le propuso gentilmente—. Pero tal vez no tan rápido como siempre, señor Paul. Un vals lento.

El señor Paul sonrió.

—Por supuesto, lord Furuhata.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —Furuhata extendió los brazos, invitándola a acercarse.

Ella lo hizo de manera aturdida. Después de todo, iban a bailar el vals toda la mañana.

La vista de Aster Park desde la ventana de lord Lindsey ahora llenaba todo el lienzo. Serena lo admiraba por encima del hombro del barón mientras él cavilaba su próxima jugada.

—Está un poco apagada, niña. ¿Está soñando con Londres? —Lord Lindsey había ganado la primera mano, ahora se encontraban a mitad de la segunda—. Se irá pronto, ¿verdad?

—Mañana, lord Lindsey.

—Ah. Y sin duda en la alta sociedad encontrará jugadores de cartas más dignos.

—Tonterías. Nadie es más digno que usted, lord Lindsey.

El barón sonrió.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no. La estaba probando, Serena. ¿Ve? Hoy ya he ganado todas las manos. —Sorbió el té y volvió a dejar la taza sobre el plato, la porcelana sonó al chocar entre sí. Ya se había vuelto un sonido reconfortante. _De_ _ahora_ _en_ _adelante,_ _cada_ _vez_ _que_ _lo_ _escuche,_ _pensaré_ _en_ _lord_ _Lindsey._

—Me complace que haya insistido en nuestras partidas diarias, ya que ha mejorado mi destreza.

—Oh, jamás he insistido, Serena, aunque de no haber sido por mi sobrino _sí_ lo habría hecho. Fue él quien la envió aquí el día después de que nos conociéramos. Y al día siguiente, y al siguiente.

—También me complace que él haya insistido, lord Lindsey. —Su voz sonó apagada.

—Sin duda se quedará prendada de Londres, pequeña. ¿Volverá a visitarme después?

Ella casi no estaba segura de poder hablar.

—Sí, señor, por supuesto —mintió finalmente en tono bajo.

¿Qué era una mentira más en medio de todas las demás?

Serena apareció callada en el salón de baile para las lecciones de conducta, con Furuhata al lado.

_¿Cuántos_ _modos_ _existen_ _de_ _que_ _un_ _hombre_ _se_ _desprecie?_, pensó Darien irónicamente. Seguramente infinitos. Se había estado comportando como un lunático, cálido y divertido en un momento, e infantil en otros. Sin duda que parecía apagada.

—Darien, ¿me necesitas en esta parte de la lección? Quisiera una habitación a oscuras y un paño frío en la frente.

Darien se volvió hacia Furuhata. Andrew _realmente_ estaba algo pálido, tal vez andar dando giros con el vals no había sido lo más apropiado para él después del episodio del elixir. Y entonces se sintió culpable también por eso.

—Bueno, probablemente logremos arreglárnoslas sin ti. Creo que sencillamente deberíamos pasar el resto del tiempo caminando, ya que la señorita Tsukino aún levanta la cabeza cual pugilista y tiende a huir en lugar de caminar.

Observó cómo Serena subía el mentón tercamente ante ese comentario. _Bien._ Terca era mejor que apagada.

—Gracias, Darien. No olvides tu promesa de acompañarme a ver a la yegua de Cunnington esta tarde. Eres mejor juez de carne de caballo que yo. Es muy probable que nos veamos… mañana por la mañana, señorita Tsukino, ¿o en la cena? Ya que partiremos a primera hora.

—Muy bien, lord Furuhata. —Serena le hizo una reverencia a Andrew.

Y entonces Darien se quedó a solas con Serena. Se miraron un momento, de modo incómodo, ella aún tenía el mentón levantado. Dios, pero su cuello era largo y hermoso, pensó de un modo absorto, era algo delicado que salía del vestido color claro. Como si fuera un cisne.

¡Como un cisne!

—Sígame, señorita Tsukino. —Giró y salió precipitadamente del salón de baile, escuchó los zapatos bajos de Serena haciendo ruido desaforadamente sobre el mármol detrás de él. Darien la condujo escaleras abajo hasta que salieron de la casa hacia el jardín trasero, se detuvo al llegar a la fuente e hizo un gesto amplio con un brazo hacia los tres enormes cisnes blancos que navegaban altivamente sobre las aguas.

—Ahora, fíjese cómo los cisnes se _deslizan_, señorita Tsukino, con los cuellos altos y arrogantes, pero no _tanto_, usted puede hacerlo. De todos modos su mentón siempre está en alto y arrogante. —La imitó levantando el mentón al cielo. Ella sonrió levemente—. Sólo bájelo un poco. Mínimamente. Inténtelo.

Ella levantó el mentón de modo desafiante y se desplazó por la hierba; el bajo del vestido se oscurecía al tocar el rocío.

—¿Y qué tal esto?

—Mmmm… los hombros están bien, pero baje la cabeza un poco más y… deslícese. No, no, no corra deprisa. Recuerde que no hay ningún sitio en particular adonde ir, no hay nada de que huir, usted es… bueno, finja que es una dama. No hay necesidad de desafiar, ya que usted manda, es _dueña_ de todo. Tiene todos los ojos encima.

Serena se dio una leve sacudida, como si desanudara una puntada en la tela y recuperó la compostura. Y luego… con los hombros atrás, el mentón en alto más controlado que nunca y las manos sueltas…

Se deslizó al fin con gracia.

—¡Eso es, Serena! ¡Espléndido! Como una… reina.

La voz se desvaneció. Pues lucía exactamente como debía lucir una reina: delicada, fogosa y arrogante; el sol le tornaba la cabellera rubia oscura en una brillante diadema.

Ella dejó de deslizarse.

—¿De veras? —Agrandó los ojos esperanzada.

—Sí —le sonrió él—. Lo ha hecho maravillosamente. —Una hebra de cabello le caía sobre el cuello, un hilo brillante; Darien estiró una mano y la levantó distraídamente, como si fuera a mostrársela. Y al hacerlo, los dedos le rozaron delicadamente la piel del cuello.

Serena se quedó absolutamente inmóvil.

Darien frunció el ceño vagamente. Durante largo rato percibió vagamente otras cosas: el revoloteo del encaje del cuello, un cisne desplegando las alas en la fuente, el perfume de las rosas.

Y entonces los ojos de Serena, la curva de sus labios se volvieron el universo.

Darien le cubrió el cuello con la mano y siguió mirándola, comenzó a acariciar lentamente con un dedo la piel sedosa de debajo de la barbilla. Ella cerró los ojos temblorosos.

—Discúlpeme, Serena. —Las palabras eran casi un suspiro.

Bajó la cabeza.

Fue un breve beso, uno de prueba. Pero no podía quedar así, el deseo había estado contenido demasiado tiempo. Era un milagro sentir los labios de ella, toda suavidad y entrega; entonces los labios de Darien se volvieron sutilmente insistentes, moviéndose hasta separárselos y así acariciarlos con la lengua. Serena emitió un suave sonido desde el fondo de la garganta, un sonido de deseo. Darien le deslizó las manos por los hombros y envolvió su delgada cintura con sus brazos. Ella deslizó las manos por el pecho masculino para entrelazarlas detrás de su cabeza y acomodarse en su abrazo.

Y entonces echó la cabeza atrás, entregándose a él por completo.

No había ningún truco ni experiencia en el beso de ella, sólo deseo e instinto. Mareado por la admiración y la excitación, Darien le abarcó la boca entera, sus labios se encontraron y se movieron con la misma hambre. Las lenguas se enrollaban, retrocedían, volvían a enrollarse y Serena arrastraba los dedos suavemente por su nuca.

El placer era más dulce y más punzante de lo que ella jamás había sentido.

Darien dibujó un camino con los labios desde la boca hasta el cuello femenino y luego probó delicadamente la frágil piel, donde sintió los latidos de su corazón; Serena suspiro, murmurando algo suavemente. La atrajo aún más hacia sí aferrándola con fuerza para que llegara a sentir la rigidez de su excitación, para que comprobara lo que sentía, lo que su sabor le provocaba. Ella enterró el rostro en el cuello masculino sintiendo la respiración y los labios calientes y se pegó más y más, moviendo las caderas contra su cuerpo, buscando su propio placer y llevándolo al borde de la locura. _Ella_ _también_ _me_ _desea._

Y al caer en la cuenta sintió el estímulo en sus manos, se volvió más osado, más insistente, más impulsivo y ardiente. Volvió a besarle los labios, más deliberadamente y comenzó recoger el vestido, enfermo por tocarle la piel entre los muslos, de capturar el calor entre sus piernas, explorar con los dedos la humedad que sabía que se estaba formando allí, para hacerle estremecerse en sus brazos, para hacerla implorar por él. _Podría_ _poseerla_ _en_ _este_ _momento._ _Lo_ _haré_ _aquí_ _en_ _el_ _jardín…_

Y entonces un cisne hizo un ruido molesto y el juicio retornó a la conciencia de Darien.

Despegó los labios de inmediato y la apartó soltándola en una especie de estado de _shock_; Serena le apoyó la frente contra el pecho. Permanecieron así unos minutos, respirando con dificultad bajo el sol de verano.

Al fin Darien se apartó del abrazo de Serena y bajó la vista para mirarla. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios rosados, los ojos aturdidos y aún ardientes.

Darien se hundió en el pequeño banco de hierro y se desplomó allí, con las manos apoyadas sobre los muslos. Se veía acorralado.

—Serena, yo no tengo derecho… no debería haber…

Ella se sentó lentamente en el banco, a una distancia prudente de él. En el silencio que siguió escuchó la fuente que vertía agua incesantemente dentro del estanque de los cisnes.

Le daban vueltas los sentidos, estaba borracha de Darien Chiba. Los fantasmas de las sensaciones persistían en sus dedos, labios, garganta, como si los hubiese expuesto al fuego. Las manos en la sedosa cabellera, en la piel cálida, esa dulce boca firme unida a la suya… y el sabor a sal y almizcle… era mucho más intenso que todo, _todo_ lo que hubiera albergado en su imaginación o leído en un libro.

—Es una persona digna —dijo finalmente Darien un poco para sí. Se volvió hacia Serena y luego desvió la vista rápidamente, como si el hecho de mirarla le resultara demasiado doloroso—. Es decir, Ann. Ella tiene… riqueza y posición. Es la hija de un marqués. —Sonó como si estuviera intentando explicar algo, para ambos. Serena esperó—. ¿Sabe?… —Darien inspiró profundo—. Mi hermana Rei… bueno, su esposo no es un… buen hombre. —Hizo una pausa—. Él… él bebe.

—Oh. —Había algo más; Serena lo había percibido—. Papá bebía.

Darien giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella.

—¿Alguna vez le hizo daño?

—No. solamente se bebió todo lo que teníamos —sonrió tristemente. Pero de repente comprendió todo—. Señor Chiba… el esposo de su hermana… ¿él…?

Darien cerró sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro de modo cansado. Al volver a abrirlos, tenían una vieja expresión de angustia. Se llevó la mano al pómulo y la movió nervioso, en una especie de gesto de desesperanza.

—Aquí. Ella tenía moretones aquí, Serena. Del tipo de… de marca que deja un puño. Los he visto más de una vez. Rei no lo ha manifestado tan categóricamente, pero… yo estoy seguro de ello. Él bebe —concluyó Darien en tono grave—, y luego la golpea.

—Oh, Darien. —La voz de Serena se volvió tenue.

—¿Y sabe, Serena…? Después de que Rei y yo perdiéramos a nuestros padres quedaba muy poco dinero y muchas deudas. Agobiantes. Y bueno… yo era un muchacho, Serena. Confieso que estaba… un poco asustado. Vendí nuestra casa para pagar las deudas, y nos quedó muy poco dinero. Lo hablamos y ella decidió casarse con un hombre que le propuso matrimonio, para que con el poco dinero que nos quedaba yo pudiera ir a Oxford. En ese momento Rei tenía diecisiete, pero afirmó que le _agradaba_ la idea de estar casada. Pero ahora lo pienso… bueno, si yo hubiese sido soldado en lugar de quedarme en Oxford… quizás podría haberle ofrecido una dote… quizás podría haberle asegurado un mejor matrimonio. Pero yo —agregó con amargura—, _quise_ quedarme en Oxford. De algún modo quería recuperar todo lo que mi padre había perdido. Acumular y reservar una fortuna, restaurar el honor de la familia, tal cual era. Y ella sabía mi intención. Creo que en parte ese fue el motivo por el cual accedió a contraer ese matrimonio. Y no creo que su esposo fuera siempre así, pero con el paso de los años… bueno, su adicción a la bebida fue empeorando. Al igual que su… conducta.

Serena cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor que crecía. Darien Chiba, protector de los débiles e indefensos, atormentador de carteristas, ocuparía un lugar en el infierno por no haber podido proteger a su propia hermana.

—Su tío… —balbuceó ella—. Tal vez Rei podría venir a Aster Park…

—Bueno, ella se siente avergonzada, ¿sabe? Mi tío se opuso terminantemente a ese matrimonio desde el comienzo. Discutieron a muerte sobre eso y desde entonces no se hablan; ella no vendrá a Aster Park.

Es como si tío Edward _hubiera_ _sabido…_ De todos modos, cuando yo me case con lady Ann Clary… entre otras cosas, supongo que lograré persuadir a Rei para que venga a vivir conmigo. Al menos podré instalarla en su propia casa.

Y en ese momento Serena comprendió lo que Darien realmente le estaba diciendo. Él era un buen hombre, amable y apuesto. Un hombre _humano_ y honesto, a su manera. Pero nada había cambiado. Su Plan Maestro seguía en pie. Y lady Ann Clary era necesaria para su futuro.

—No la detendré si su deseo es marcharse de Aster Park, Serena. —Apartó la vista al decírselo; tenía la voz áspera por la emoción reprimida.

_Lo_ _amo._ Al caer en la cuenta Serena sintió claramente como si se golpeara la cabeza con una piedra, aunque desde hacía días esa sensación se había estado volviendo evidente. Lo amaba. Era un extraño y delicioso tormento, un nacimiento y una muerte. Serena recorrió el perfil de Darien con los ojos, adormecida por una sensación de irrealidad al saber que algo que parecía tan claramente destinado a ella no podría darse nunca, jamás.

Escuchó la fuente que vertía agua incesantemente y pensó: de modo que esto es el amor. Te llena; hay que cederle el paso o te inunda.

—Iré con usted a Londres, Darien. Le ayudaré a conquistar a Ann. —Fueron palabras dichas desde el corazón, ella esperaba que Darien lo supiera—. Me aseguraré bien de que así sea.

Él sonrió, el lento regalo de esa sonrisa —oh, Dios— le arrancó el corazón del pecho.

—Gracias, Serena.

No parecía un hombre agradecido, sino en agonía.

—Pero una vez que esté comprometido con lady Clary… me marcharé —agregó amablemente.

Darien examinó lentamente sus facciones, como si estuviera memorizando su rostro.

—Si así lo desea… —La voz sonó ronca y con calma.

Pero ambos sabían que Serena, la altanera Serena, no cambiaría de idea. _Jamás_ _te_ _permitas_ _estar_ _a_ _merced_ _de_ _ningún_ _hombre,_ _Serena._

—Eso es lo que deseo —respondió con gentileza aunque también con firmeza.

Darien asintió una sola vez; se hizo un breve silencio.

—¿Y entonces qué hará?

—Lo que siempre he hecho. Sobrevivir. —Trató de sonar frívola pero la voz se le quebró levemente y le arruino el efecto.

Otro silencio pasó entre ambos, para Serena era como la apertura de un inevitable abismo.

—Oh, Darien, ¿vamos a ir esta tarde a ver la yegua del señor Cunnington? —se oyó la voz cordial de Furuhata por el jardín.

—Estaré allí en un momento, Andrew.

Darien se puso de pie y Serena lo siguió.

—¿Entonces hasta la cena, señorita Tsukino?

—Muy bien, señor Chiba. —Ella le hizo una hermosa reverencia.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de él.

—No tendré de qué preocuparme en la alta sociedad, Serena. Usted es quizás la dama más auténtica que jamás he tenido el placer de conocer.

Le hizo una marcada reverencia y ella lo vio marcharse, con la cabellera brillando cual carbón encendido bajo el sol, alejándose de ella y hacia la impaciente voz de Furuhata.

* * *

**Aqui esta el Capitulo 12 chicas, leanlo y sobre todo deseouna hermosa semana!**

**Gracias por los reviwes**

**Besolos**


	14. Capitulo XIII

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**

* * *

**

** Capitulo XIII**

—Otro condenado pariente, ¿eh? —fue el modo en que los recibió a los tres la tía Hester de Furuhata cuando llegaron a su casa en Londres.

La mujer examinó a Serena a través de una lupa que hacía que su ojo celeste agua pareciera enorme y ampliaba las millones de delgadas líneas que surcaban su rostro.

—Usted no se parece a ninguna de las otras Mowbrys, pero aseguro que por parte de la familia de los Andrew se cruzaban como conejos —declaró finalmente con voz monótona una vez terminada la inspección—. Ya no se puede seguir el rastro. No importa: encantada de conocerla, querida, bienvenida; y si es pariente… bueno, puede llamarme tía Hester. Han solicitado mis servicios de acompañante y espero que lo valore. Maldita aburrida tarea, si me lo pregunta.

Y con eso, la tía Hester se dio vuelta abruptamente y se retiró del cuarto cojeando y aporreando el piso con su bastón.

Los tres se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta.

—Bien, _sí_ que es encantadora, Andrew —logró decir finalmente Darien.

—Está _vieja_, Darien. Probablemente ni le importaría que nos divirtiéramos con un elenco completo de actrices de Drury Lane en la sala de abajo. Y para empezar ni siquiera lo escucharía. Pero cuenta con toda la decencia que necesitamos. Y ten cuidado con su bastón. Yo lo sentí en las piernas más de una vez cuando era niño (tiene un giro malvado).

—Ha dicho «condenado» y «maldito» —se sorprendió Serena—. Y en ningún momento ha hecho ni una reverencia.

—Lo dejó todo de lado hace mucho tiempo —explicó Furuhata—. Privilegios de ser vieja y rica, supongo. Y si intentara hacer una reverencia, probablemente jamás lograría volver a enderezarse de nuevo.

—Me agrada —confesó Serena.

—No deje que le meta ideas en la cabeza, señorita Tsukino. —Darien sonrió levemente—. _Usted_ siga haciendo reverencias y diciendo «por Dios». Ahora vayamos a instalarnos en nuestros cuartos. ¿Dónde están los sirvientes con nuestro equipaje?

Al instante, una serie de sirvientes —asombrosamente jóvenes, apuestos y viriles— entraron desfilando con el equipaje que contenía las galas de Serena para usar en Londres y procedieron a subir las escaleras.

Darien señaló una bandeja repleta de pequeñas cartas blancas.

—Mandé aviso a varios conocidos de que estaríamos de regreso en la alta sociedad, al igual que Andrew, que mencionó que usted también vendría. Esa tempestad de cartas e invitaciones es el resultado; todo el mundo siente curiosidad por conocerla a _usted_, señorita Tsukino, ya que es una cara nueva, y cualquier cara nueva que aparezca en la escena despierta curiosidad. Esta noche, empezaremos de veras, asistiremos a un baile. El baile de la temporada social de lady Braxton. ¿Cree poder manejarlo?

Como había esperado, Serena levantó el mentón. Darien sonrió levemente. Ella desafiaba con tanta naturalidad como la gente respiraba.

—Cuidado con ese mentón —le dijo suavemente—. Piense en el cisne.

Y luego lamentó haberlo mencionado. Porque el «cisne» les recordó a ambos el jardín, el sol cayéndoles encima y un extraordinario beso. Observó un rubor que lentamente subió y tiñó las mejillas de Serena; él sintió un incómodo calor en las suyas propias. Decidió montar el gran espectáculo de seguir a los sirvientes arriba mientras iba impartiendo órdenes.

Intentó en vano fingir que no sentía un par de ojos azul aguamarina en su espalda.

El aroma de algo que se estaba cocinando subió hasta la habitación de Darien. Seguramente la tía Hester contaba con un decente plantel doméstico; mientras se quedaran en casa de ella no se consumirían. Probablemente les pagaba bien a sus sirvientes. O quizás simplemente le temían a su bastón.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió una pequeña caja, no había sido tocada en años y la tapa crujió protestando. Pero el collar, un pequeño diamante redondo solitario, con una cadena de oro, no había perdido nada de su brillo. Lo levantó y se lo enlazó en un dedo; se meció suavemente y el pequeño diamante jugueteaba con la luz.

El collar había pertenecido a su madre, era una de las pocas cosas que su padre no había perdido o empeñado en el juego. Ella lo apreciaba mucho y Darien y Rei lo sabían desde el momento en que había aparecido alrededor de su cuello, de hecho, la ocasión había sido especial.

Serena necesitaría un collar para usar con sus galas. En un momento había pensado en regalárselo a Ann una vez que estuvieran casados, pero lo había pensado mejor: sin duda el pequeño diamante la confundiría e incomodaría. Podía dárselo a Rei… pero era absolutamente posible que su esposo se lo arrebatara y lo empeñara.

¿Pero por qué dárselo a Serena? Ella sólo era una parte efímera de su vida, se marcharía cuando acabara la farsa que compartían. Y si lograba dejar de pensar en el beso del jardín, por supuesto, ese recuerdo a la larga terminaría desvaneciéndose.

No podía dejar de pensar en el beso del jardín.

Lo invadió una cálida debilidad, un deseo diferente a cualquiera que jamás había experimentado. La noche anterior, mientras estaba recostado despierto, había pensado que moriría si no poseía —_pronto_— a Serena Tsukino.

Pero no ejercería persuasión indebida. Quería que ella lo escogiera por él mismo, más que por… el hecho de contar con un protector. Si no la tenía voluntariamente… bueno, entonces, no sería nunca…

Se sacudió. _Dios_ _mío,_ _contrólate,_ _Chiba_. Pensaba que todo ese drama interno byroniano se había exacerbado por el hecho de encontrarse enclaustrado con ella y Furuhata en el campo. Por no haber probado ni tocado a una mujer íntimamente durante tanto tiempo.

Simplemente no podía ni imaginar perder el control y subir ni un milímetro el vestido de Ann en el jardín. Sonrió a medias, hacerle el amor a ella requeriría cierta ceremonia. _En_ _el_ _instante_ _en_ _que_ _vuelva_ _a_ _verla_ _entraré_ _en_ _razón._ Ann era espléndida, una verdadera aristocrática, era el futuro que él había dedicado años en procurarse.

Entonces decidió que iría a White's en lugar de cenar con Serena y Furuhata; podían pasar a buscarlo en coche antes del baile. Pero le dejaría el collar a Furuhata para que se lo entregara a Serena. Pues la imagen de los ojos brillantes de ella en ese momento no era algo que quisiera sumar a su galería de recuerdos.

Cuantos menos recuerdos tuviera de Serena Tsukino, menos probable era que lo invadieran cuando ella se hubiera marchado.

—Hemos perdido a Darien por el momento, señorita Tsukino —anunció Furuhata alegremente—, no obstante eso significa más cena para los dos. Pasaremos a buscarlo por White's antes del baile… _Dios_ _mío_, luce deliciosa como un durazno.

Que una noticia tan inoportuna fuera dicha con ese tono tan alegre le resultaba irritante. Y además seguida de un _cumplido…_ Por un instante, Serena quedó sumamente ofuscada.

—Eh… gracias, lord Furuhata —logró decir finalmente. Generalmente disfrutaba de las honestas apreciaciones de Furuhata. Sabía que su corazón le pertenecía firmemente a lady Lita Kino y que no tenía necesidad de halagarla; por lo tanto sus cumplidos eran absolutamente sinceros.

Pero y entonces ¿_dónde_ estaba Darien? El disgusto de Serena era profundo. Llevaba puesto el vestido de satén azul, el que madame Marceau le había asegurado le hacía verse como un auténtico diamante cultivado y Serena quería ver la confirmación reflejada en los ojos de Darien. Eso le habría dado coraje.

—¡Oh! Le ha dejado algo. —Furuhata sacó una pequeña caja—. Un collar. Deberíamos haberlo pensado antes ya que por supuesto toda joven necesita un collar para acompañar sus galas. Y aquí está. —Le entregó la caja a Serena.

—Oh. —Ella se quedó mirando la caja un instante en silencio, y luego, con las manos algo temblorosas, husmeó levantando la tapa. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Realmente era un… _diamante_? ¿Con una cadena de _oro_? ¿Darien le había dado un _diamante_?

—Es un diamante —confirmó Furuhata—. Aunque uno pequeño. Creo que pertenecía a la madre de Darien. Él ha querido que usted lo tuviera.

—Oh —volvió a decir Serena débilmente.

—Umm… ¿necesita ayuda con el broche? —Furuhata parecía incómodo. Claramente no quería buscar a tientas en el cuello de Serena.

—Oh, no… Puedo arreglármelas sola, gracias.

Y Serena sostenía la caja como si estuviera sosteniendo el corazón latiente de Darien.

El trayecto en coche hasta el baile de Braxton transcurrió en silencio, en su mayor parte; los tres —Furuhata, Darien y Serena—, estaban tan tensos como tres bandidos a punto de abordar un coche postal.

Serena se sentó frente a él, bañada en sombras. La cubría un chal de seda, él se preguntaba cuál de las creaciones de madame Marceau habría escogido para esa noche decisiva, y si quizás no tendría que haberla ayudado en la elección.

Tía Hester se había sentado junto a Serena y roncaba suavemente. Había accedido a acompañarlos a los tres, todo fuera por las buenas costumbres, pero sólo por el tiempo suficiente en que se notara que era la dama de compañía y luego emprendería la retirada de manera tan furtiva e imponente, digna de la condesa siempre vestida de alepín negro.

—Luce deliciosa como un durazno, señorita Tsukino —volvió a decir Furuhata, de modo reconfortante. Se lo había dicho al menos tres o cuatro veces, se había vuelto una muletilla nerviosa. A Darien le estaba crispando los nervios.

Ya lo habían planeado: Serena entraría con Furuhata; Hester entraría detrás de ellos.

Y Darien aguardaría y entraría al final de todo, mezclándose entre la multitud mientras observaba avanzar a Serena y Furuhata para luego volver a encontrarse con ellos y saludar a la señorita Tsukino de forma llamativa.

—Esquive todo —le recordó Darien con voz suave.

—Las historias —agregó Furuhata con nerviosismo—. No olvide las historias.

Serena sonrió y fue como una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad del coche. Fue casi como si ella estuviera reconfortando a Furuhata y a Darien, cuando en realidad, pensó Darien, debería ser al revés.

Todo comenzó con bastante sutileza. Furuhata y Serena entraron al baile atravesando el arco iluminado de la entrada, pasando junto a la cohorte de criados; Darien se demoró detrás y observó.

Vio una cabeza —pertenecía a lord Stanley— que se dio la vuelta distraídamente; tal vez estaba buscando a algún amigo entre la multitud.

Pero la mirada despreocupada de lord Stanley se posó en Serena.

La cabeza se le quedó rígida.

Le clavó la mirada.

Un momento después lord Stanley arrancó la vista de ella y le susurró algo a su acompañante, lord «Algo»; Darien no recordaba el nombre del sujeto.

Lord «Algo» se unió a lord Stanley para clavarle la mirada.

Mientras Serena y Furuhata se abrían paso sin prisa entre la multitud, otra cabeza se dio la vuelta, y otra, y otra, y otra…

Era como observar el camino encendido de la pólvora.

Serena, que se deslizaba cual cisne, se abría paso resplandeciente a través de la multitud escoltada por Furuhata, que estaba ruborizado por la desacostumbrada atención y por el placer de aparecer del brazo de una de las muchachas más encantadoras de Londres. La luz de las velas hacía resplandecer a Serena, desde el dorado oscuro de su cabellera hasta el largo entero del vestido de satén azul plateado con una fina capa de tul como una niebla que caía flotando sobre un cielo de amanecer. Madame Marceau era un genio, pensó Darien. Serena brillaba de un modo casi etéreo.

Y él más que nadie en ese salón sabía _cuán_ terrenal era. Pues sólo él había sentido los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Serena bajo sus labios.

Inspiró profundamente. Se suponía que debía buscar a Ann.

Y como siempre resultaba difícil que pasara desapercibida, pronto la encontró: parecía la mismísima primavera, vestida con seda de color verde hoja y bordes dorado, rodeada de un grupo de mortales inferiores entre los cuales se encontraban «las criadas».

Su imagen quitaba el aliento, la de Ann. Como la primera vez que uno veía el Partenón.

Y Ann también estaba observando el avance de Serena entre la multitud, con una expresión que Darien jamás había visto antes en su rostro: especulativa y achicando los ojos.

La multitud se tragó a Furuhata y a Serena y Darien los perdió de vista.

Ann se percató de los ojos de Darien puestos en ella. La expresión del rostro se le transformó de inmediato, le dio la bienvenida sonriéndole de modo sereno y deslumbrante, y le hizo un sutil gesto de cabeza. Darien respondió con una lenta y sensual sonrisa que provocó que los corazones femeninos —y tal vez un par de masculinos también— palpitaran en todo el salón y le hizo una reverencia en respuesta.

Y luego la ignoró a ella al igual que a todas las voces y manos que se estiraban contentas para saludarlo y persiguió a Furuhata y a Serena a través de la multitud.

_Es_ _como_ _una_ _de_ _mis_ _historias._ _Me_ _he_ _metido_ _en_ _una_ _de_ _mis_ _historias._

Serena decidió tomar el evento como si fuera un sueño; pues en sueños, uno simplemente seguía hacia donde iba el sueño y se maravillaba ante las cosas que iban surgiendo; y lo que era más importante, despertaba ileso. Y una vez que lo decidió, su corazón, que había estado golpeando violentamente contra su caja torácica, se calmó hasta alcanzar un ritmo más civilizado.

Jamás había visto tanta gente limpia y hermosa junta en toda su vida. Brillaban como si la luz de las arañas hubiera sido diseñada especialmente para destacar las joyas para que ella las viera: anillos, collares, brazaletes y tiaras. Sólo _una_ pieza las mantendría a ella y a Mina de por vida.

Pero ella se encontraba allí por Darien y su maldito Plan Maestro y no para hacer compras para su futuro.

Se acercaban a ella para ser presentados jóvenes apuestos, minuciosamente acicalados, esforzándose por mostrar sus buenos modales al extremo. Lord Alan, un caballero castaño de sonrisa amable le solicitó un vals. Ella concedió _reels_ a algunos otros, ofreciendo su tarjeta de baile mientras Furuhata miraba de modo protector y algo nervioso.

Darien llegó justo cuando Serena estaba retirando la mano de la garra del joven y apuesto George Willett.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Willett —dijo ella—. Espero ansiosa nuestro baile.

Anonadado de la admiración, el señor Willett abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, luego abandonó la idea de hablar y simplemente hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—Ah, hola, señor Chiba. Supongo que conoce a mi prima, la señorita Tsukino, ¿verdad? —Furuhata midió las palabras como si las estuviera recitando de un libreto.

—Por _favor_, trata de ser un poco más sutil, Andrew —murmuró Darien—. Un placer volver a verla, señorita Tsukino —la saludó subiendo un poco el tono de voz para beneficio del que pudiera estar intentando poner la oreja. Darien hizo una reverencia lentamente sobre la mano extendida de Serena y luego se enderezó y la miró a los ojos.

Ella cayó en la cuenta de que ambos habían estado mirándose en silencio durante un tiempo excesivamente prolongado al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Furuhata. Retiró la mano y se tocó el diamante; casi de modo involuntario, los ojos de Darien siguieron el movimiento y por un instante se mostró afectado.

—Antes de que te acercaras, Darien, Serena ha conocido a lord Alan —le comentó Furuhata en voz baja pero vibrando de la emoción—. Y le ha solicitado un _vals_.

—_Muy_ buenas noticias, por cierto, Andrew. Un vals menos que compartirá con Ann. ¿Me haría el honor _a_ _mí_ de bailar un par de valses, señorita Tsukino? —le pidió con una mirada sutilmente divertida.

Serena sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. Se percató de que subió el mentón con orgullo y lo acomodó hasta un ángulo menos combativo, y Darien le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

Entonces una avalancha de colores vivos le llamó la atención. Serena levantó la vista y se encontró con una mujer extremadamente hermosa, una aparición en verde y dorado que venía deslizándose hacia ellos, con un porte de una gracia tan natural e indolente cual hoja cayendo de un árbol. Serena pasó un instante simplemente con la boca abierta del asombro: era como estar observando la llegada de la _primavera_, por Dios, así de imponente fue la llegada de la mujer. Un coro celestial que acompañara no habría resultado inapropiado.

Y entonces Serena lo supo con irritante certeza: ésa era lady Ann Clary.

Demasiado para fingir que todo era un sueño.

Todo lo que Darien había dicho acerca de la maldita mujer obviamente era cierto, sólo que más. Y de repente, Serena lamentó _profundamente_ la promesa de ayudarlo a conquistar a lady Ann Clary. ¿Cómo diablos iba a lograr competir con una _diosa_? Por el libro sobre mitología griega Serena sabía lo que sucedía con los mortales que se metían con los habitantes del Olimpo: se convertían en toros y árboles u otras cosas. Claramente, ese beso en el jardín había hecho estragos con su juicio; _nadie_ debía atenerse a una promesa hecha después de un beso como ése. De nuevo sentía el corazón latiendo pegado a las costillas. _Vayámonos_ _de_ _inmediato,_ _¿quieres?_, la persuadía.

—Buenas noches, lady Clary —saludó Darien a la mujer, como si fuera una simple mortal—. Permítame presentarle a la señorita Serena Tsukino, prima de Sussex de lord Furuhata.

Ann miró a Serena con unos fríos ojos grises: eran hermosos, con pestañas chocolate y de un color tan claro que Serena habría jurado haber visto su propia imagen reflejada en ellos. Lady Clary hizo una reverencia, y por supuesto fue perfecta, toda gracia y fluidez.

—¿Cómo está, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó.

Y si el tono de voz de Ann hubiera sido cálido y amable, Serena habría quedado completamente anulada, habría huido gritando en medio de la noche, rasgándose del cuerpo las creaciones de madame Marceau, dejando atrás jirones de satén y diciendo: _¡__E__s_ _tan_ _perfecta!_ _¡No_ _puedo_ _hacerlo!_ Pero había notado un brillo metálico en aquel arrastrado «cómo está», como una espada desenfundada y eso le intrigó, su innato espíritu combativo se encabritó.

Entonces Serena se sumergió en una de sus propias encantadoras reverencias y ordenó sus facciones en una expresión que pretendía transmitir calidez e indiferencia.

—¿Cómo está, lady Clary? Es un placer conocerla.

Ann levantó las cejas al registrar el sensual instrumento de la voz de Serena.

—Igualmente, señorita Tsukino. Y permítame decirle que su vestido es muy… llamativo. —pronunció esa última palabra como ronroneando irónicamente. Ah. _Primera_ _embestida._

Darien y Furuhata voltearon las cabezas conjuntamente hacia Serena.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Y el suyo es… —Los ojos de Serena examinaron a Ann y luego se mostró inexpresiva a propósito, como ignorando cortésmente un desliz en los buenos modales—, también singular.

Darien y Furuhata giraron las cabezas hacia Ann.

La más ínfima de las arrugas se dibujó entre los ojos de Ann. Sin duda esta había esperado un tartamudeo confuso o un rubor de vergüenza a modo de respuesta, y no estaba muy acostumbrada a toparse con… la seguridad de alguien.

—¿Puedo preguntarle quién le confeccionó el vestido, señorita Tsukino?

—Por supuesto, lady Clary. Madame Marceau de Londres es mi modista preferida. —«_Preferida_.» Serena se felicitaba sola. _Qué_ _astuta,_ _Tsukino._

La sonrisa de Ann cargaba un aire de condescendencia.

—Oh, ya veo. No he oído hablar de madame Marceau.

—_¿Ah,_ _no?_ —Serena era toda pena—. Pero entonces _sí_ que es bastante exclusiva. Es _ella_ quien escoge a su clientela, más que al revés. Y en realidad más bien se considera un honor ser escogida por ella. Yo ya cuento con una colección bastante importante de su exquisito trabajo. Sus vestidos de leer son los más finos que jamás haya visto.

Los ojos de Ann ardieron por un segundo casi imperceptible.

—¿«Vestidos de leer»?

Serena vio las cabezas de Darien y Furuhata de nuevo girando hacia ella.

—Sí. —Y luego cayó en la cuenta y un gesto de pena se dibujó en el rostro de Serena—. ¿Oh, los vestidos de leer aún no han llegado a Londres? En París son el último grito de la moda.

Brevemente, las finas facciones de Ann quedaron absolutamente inmóviles.

—Por supuesto —dijo finalmente—. _Adoro_ los vestidos de leer. Mi propia modista se destaca en ellos. ¿Su… su madame Marceau es muy cara?

Serena casi estaba fuera de sí de la alegría de que Ann «adorara» los vestidos de leer. Lo disimuló maravillosamente.

—¿Cara? —repitió Serena arrugando levemente la frente—. Supongo que eso depende de lo que usted entienda por… caro. —Y luego le lanzó una mirada significativa a un sorprendido Darien, haciendo de su insinuación algo tan claro como un cielo de verano.

Los delicados ojos de Ann se movieron rápidamente de Serena a Darien y de nuevo a Serena.

—Supongo que mi pregunta atañe a si madame Marceau es _c__ar__a_. —El tono de voz adquirió un leve dejo de irritación.

—Mmmm. Supongo que _podría_ serlo… es decir, para alguien a quien le preocupe el precio. —Serena le dedicó a Ann una sonrisa beatífica.

Ann se vio forzada a sonreír en respuesta.

Entonces Darien comentó alegremente:

—Los aires del campo parecen haberte sentado bien, Ann. Tienes un aspecto saludable.

Serena casi rio. Dudaba de que ese fuera el tipo de cumplido que a lady Ann Clary le hubiera gustado recibir en presencia de una misteriosa señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex.

—Gracias, Darien —respondió ella con grandeza real, al tiempo que movía rápidamente los ojos hacia Serena. «_¿Ves?_ _Yo_ _puedo_ _llamarle_ _por_ _su_ _nombre_ _de_ _pila_» era el mensaje implícito.

Serena permaneció inmutable. O al menos ésa era su expresión.

—La señorita Tsukino me ha concedido el honor de bailar unos valses, quizás tú también me concedas el honor de bailar uno, Ann —se arriesgó Darien.

—Oh, Darien, qué pena. —El tono de voz de Ann sonó una pizca demasiado dulce—. Le he prometido todos mis valses a lord Alan.

Las cejas de Serena se fruncieron con leve desconcierto.

—Oh, querida, ¿_de_ _veras_ le ha prometido todos los valses a él? Porque yo también le he prometido un vals a lord Alan, y… ¡Oh! ¿Ve? Aquí viene a buscarme.

Y mientras Ann se ponía roja escarlata, Serena le sonreía radiante a lord Alan, que no parecía sentir la más mínima culpa cuando les hizo una reverencia a Ann, Darien y Furuhata. Condujo orgulloso a Serena hasta el salón de baile y ella fue sin volver la vista atrás.

Darien contuvo un vago impulso de tirar a Serena de un brazo.

—En cuanto a _mis_ valses, se los tengo todos prometidos a lady Lita Kino —comentó Furuhata con satisfacción. Hizo una reverencia y se fue en busca de su pareja de baile, dejando solos a Darien y a Ann, a quien se le notaba un singular destello sonrosado y una expresión que mostraba evidente incredulidad.

Darien ni habría imaginado que Alan fuera tan susceptible a la novedad, pero al parecer estaba bastante ansioso por ir corriendo a bailar con Serena. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Alan sería un caballero, Serena tendría miedo, Serena estaría…?

Dejó de pensar y sonrió dulcemente. Serena había estado… sencillamente increíble. _Siempre_ estaba sencillamente increíble. Y sabía cuidarse sola… porque siempre lo había hecho. Su dignidad demostraba que destacaba en eso.

Se volvió hacia la hermosa mujer sonrojada que estaba parada a su lado y sintió una punzada de remordimiento, interesante lo rápidamente que Ann había recurrido a la mentira —y con bastante torpeza— para salvar su orgullo herido. No obstante, Darien no recordaba que ella hubiera necesitado salvar _nada_ antes, tal vez era nueva en ello. Aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse el héroe.

—Me complacería si me permitieras el honor de bailar este vals conmigo, Ann, ya que lord Alan parece haber olvidado uno de sus compromisos de esta noche.

El color afiebrado se disipó de las mejillas de Ann; después de un instante de vacilación, cogió el brazo ofrecido con una sonrisa amable que él devolvió. Verdaderamente era una criatura espectacular. Para él era un honor de verdad. Sería una espléndida esposa.

Guió a Ann por el salón y rápidamente estiró el cuello para buscar a Serena.

¿Y quién iba a saber que ese Infierno venía equipado con una orquesta que tocaba valses? No era _en_ _absoluto_ del modo en que Serena lo habría imaginado.

Le había hecho levantar las perfectas cejas a lady Ann Clary, reflexionó, mientras Alan la guiaba varonilmente por el salón de baile; había cierta satisfacción en eso. Pensó que hasta podía haber llegado a afectar un poco a la compostura de la mujer. Aunque Serena estaba segura de que la compostura de lady Clary estaba construida sobre un lecho de piedra y por cierto era difícil moverla de su base.

En ese momento Darien estaba tocando a Ann, Serena estaba segura, y esa idea le estrujó el corazón. Tendría puesta la mano en su espalda mientras la música los trasladaba, tal vez estaría riendo con ella, envolviéndola con esa lenta sonrisa abarcadora que tenía. Los dos lucían gloriosos juntos, fácilmente _ambos_ podrían haber sido refugiados del Olimpo. Lady Ann Clary, futura esposa de Darien… si todo salía de acuerdo al plan.

Serena _detestaba_ a Ann Clary.

Oh, un momento… Alan estaba hablando. Sería mejor que lo sedujera, pues ése era su objetivo allí.

—¿Y de dónde es usted, señorita Tsukino?

—Soy de Sussex, lord Alan. Cerca de Wilmington.

—Encantador lugar, Sussex. ¿Ha estado en Brighton?

—Mi padre nos lleva una vez al año. Disfrutamos mucho del mar.

—¡Maravilloso! ¿Entonces en general disfruta de estar al aire libre?

—¡Oh, sí! De hecho, cabalgar es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos. Tengo un hermoso caballo llamado Artemis. Le puse ese nombre por el viejo caballerizo de mi padre porque tiene un rostro alargado y sombrío, igual al de Artemis. —Y a pesar suyo, Serena sentía que el ímpetu de su historia comenzaba a alentarla; realmente no había nada como una buena historia para distraer a uno de los problemas.

—¿«Era»? ¿Qué sucedió con el caballerizo Artemis? —Alan se mostró intrigado.

—Se casó con la tabernera local y engendraron nueve niños. Murió de felicidad hace unos años, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo papá.

Lord Alan rio, y Serena también lo hizo satisfecha.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿_dónde_ ha estado escondida?

—Oh, este es mi primer baile de temporada, lord Alan. Papá pensó que era tiempo de ir a Londres en lugar de a Brighton. «Ya es hora de que permitas que los muchachos te echen una mirada, querida», me dijo.

Lord Alan volvió a reír; parecía encantado con ella.

¡Estaba funcionando! ¡Lo estaba seduciendo!

Y sin embargo aún sentía el corazón tan parecido a un yunque que era un milagro que lord Alan lograra hacerla dar vueltas.

—Qué estupendo volver a verte, Ann. ¿Y puedo decirte que el verde de tu vestido provoca cosas mágicas en tus ojos?

—¿De veras? —coincidió Ann—. Mi modista… —dijo arrastrando la palabra. Claramente sentía ligeramente menos confianza en su modista que hacía un momento (tenía que agradecérselo a Serena)—. Mi modista me aseguró que dejó el género aparte especialmente para mí, ya que ninguna otra mujer de la alta sociedad tiene la suficiente presencia para vestirlo —terminó de decir con arrogancia.

—Y ya sé cuánto te complacen ese tipo de cosas —murmuró Darien.

—Tal vez debería investigar otra modista. —_Ya_ _esta_ _mordiendo_ _el_ _anzuelo._

—Tal vez, Ann. Aunque detestaría que cambiaras una pizca. Tu modista claramente trabaja a… _tu_ medida.

Ann parecía no estar segura de sentirse complacida con el comentario; no era del todo un cumplido. Así que cambió de tema.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a la señorita Tsukino, Darien? —Le dio a las palabras un tono casual.

—Oh, hace unas dos semanas —respondió él con el mismo tono casual—. En el campo estábamos muy unidos.

—¿De veras? —Ann hizo una pausa—. Tal vez debería invitarla a uno de mis banquetes. Me gustaría conocerla mejor. Parece muy… —vaciló un poco— agradable. Sí, muy agradable.

—Oh, lo es. Ella es _muy…_ —Darien hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando la palabra apropiada. Dejó que su voz y su mirada fueran a la deriva como ensoñadoramente por encima de la cabeza de Ann, insinuando que no había palabras que realmente fueran adecuadas para describir a la señorita Tsukino, de modo que tendría que ser— agradable.

—Bueno, eso es lo que uno espera, que las personas sean agradables, por supuesto —continuó Ann sin problemas—. Especialmente cuando son parientes de nuestros amigos íntimos. ¿Cómo es su familia?

—Oh, su padre es rico.

—¿Rico? —La palabra sonó como un leve chillido tenue.

—Muy, _muy_ rico —recalcó Darien—. Muy, _muy_ rico —exageró por propia diversión—. Es dueño de prácticamente todo alrededor de Wilmington: casas, tierras, caballos. Tiene una gran fortuna en inversiones, ¿sabes?

—Pero no tiene título —calculó Ann, con un escalofrío de triunfo en la voz.

—Bueno… no. —Darien frunció levemente el ceño, como sorprendido de que algo así importara en lo más mínimo.

Abruptamente Ann cambió de táctica.

—Hoy papá me ha preguntado por ti, Darien. Te aprecia mucho.

—Oh, por favor, envíale mis saludos. Yo también lo aprecio mucho.

—Ha dicho que está dispuesto a presentarte a algunas personas _muy_ importantes en una cena cuando regrese del campo. Creo que ya están preparados para cubrir el nuevo cargo en el Ministerio.

Y al mencionarlo, la pequeña tensión que siempre le oprimía el pecho al bailar con Ann aflojó un poco, sólo un poco, y Darien se permitió saborear esa mínima victoria. _Puede_ _funcionar._ _Este_ _alocado_ _plan_ _podría_ _funcionar_ _muy_ _bien._ Era un asunto delicado y sin embargo…

Darien le sonrió con calidez.

—Por favor, Ann, dile a tu padre que no me opondré en lo más mínimo a conocer… a esas personas _tan_ importantes. Ni a hablar sobre un puesto en el Ministerio.

Serena acababa de saltar al ritmo de un _reel_ acompañada por George Willett, y estaba razonablemente satisfecha de haberlo bailado con entusiasmo y convicción. George Willett así parecía creerlo; de todos modos le pidió volver a conversar con ella más tarde en otro momento de la noche, si es que le parecía bien. El pobre infeliz lo había dicho tartamudeando.

—Será un placer, señor Willett —le había respondido ella amablemente, para aliviarle el tormento.

Se estaba abanicando cuando levantó la vista y se encontró a Darien parado al lado, con la tarjeta de baile en la mano.

—_¿_Señorita Tsukino? Me temo que este es nuestro vals.

Lo miró fijamente. Qué bien lucía con traje de noche, de negro riguroso, blanco almidonado y un chaleco de color sobrio; los colores iban bien con su piel blanca y aquellos ojos tan oscuros. No obstante, lo prefería en camisa blanca desabrochada en el cuello, las mangas enrolladas y la cabeza echada atrás para que el sol le diera en el rostro. Y con las mariposas como abanicos de seda batiendo las alas cerca.

—Qué brisa que está generando con ese abanico, Serena. Será mejor que tenga cuidado, o esos vestidos de muselina empezarán a volar.

—Y entonces este evento sería _realmente_ divertido, —comentó con más sarcasmo del que habría querido.

Darien rio y le tendió el brazo. Las cabezas se dieron vuelta al escuchar su risa, los ojos se posaron en Serena con curiosidad y luego se juntaron para hablar de ella. Era eso lo que Darien quería, supo: que la gente se fijara en ella. Y entonces se tragó su orgullo e impaciencia, posó sobre su brazo la mano enguantada y se deslizó por el suelo del salón a su lado. Como un cisne.

Comenzaron con soltura los lentos giros del vals, la percepción de Serena se restringió a la mano en su espalda, a la otra mano cerrada sobre la suya, a los ojos que buscaban los suyos. Un calor revelador le subió por las mejillas. Estaba agradecida de que pudiera confundirse con el sofoco por el ejercicio, y que Dios no lo permitiera, con el… _deseo_.

—Gracias por el collar —dijo finalmente Serena de modo tenue, porque parecía que él no iba a hablar nunca. Sólo la estaba _mirando_.

—¿Disculpe? —Las palabras de ella parecieron sorprenderlo.

Subió el tono de voz.

—He dicho: «Gracias por el collar.» —Serena podía sentir que el rostro se le ponía cada vez más caliente. Maldita piel blanca. _No_ _me_ _haga_ _vociferarlo,_ _señor_ _Chiba._

—Oh —dijo Darien de manera incómoda. Un cálido sonrojo le subió a él también por las mejillas. ¿Darien _sonrojado_? Sí.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos.

—Bien —preguntó Serena inteligentemente al final, ya que el collar era claramente un tema incómodo—, ¿lady Clary ya ha sucumbido a sus encantos? ¿Se ha comprometido?

Darien levantó una ceja.

—Está ansiosa por comprometerme, ¿verdad? —Al ver que ella no respondía, agregó—: Lo que creo es que ella más bien… le ha prestado atención a usted.

—Realmente es espectacular —admitió Serena—. Es decir, Ann.

—¿Quizás pensaba que yo estaba exagerando? —Le sonrió.

_No_ _me_ _sonrías,_ _qué_ _hombre_ _tan_ _exasperante_, pensó Serena. _Me_ _duele_ _cuando_ _me_ _sonríes._

—Sin embargo no puedo decir que me caiga bien. —Serena se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—No es necesario que así sea —le respondió Darien tranquilamente.

Serena apartó la vista y vio a Furuhata navegar aferrando a una agradable morena. Ah, lady Lita Kino, por supuesto. Si tan sólo la mitad del mundo fuera lo cerca de dichoso que parecía estar Furuhata en ese momento, sería un sitio absolutamente distinto.

—Pero ambos se ven bien juntos. Usted y Ann. —La voz de Serena sonó un tanto débil.

—Gracias, Serena.

—Bueno, es así. Se ven bien juntos, es así.

—No, quiero decir… gracias. Gracias por… —Darien titubeó y se aclaró la garganta—. Sólo gracias. —Bajó la vista hasta la boca de ella. Se mostró momentáneamente perplejo.

Estaba recordando. Tenía que detenerlo.

—Complacida de ser de ayuda —dijo decidida.

Darien se sobresaltó; había logrado exitosamente sacudirlo de una incursión más profunda y trasladarlo a una opinión. Él volvió a sonreír un poco.

—He escuchado por casualidad a Alan elogiando sus encantos. Repetía una historia sobre un caballerizo llamado Artemis que engendró a nueve niños y murió de felicidad.

Serena sonrió a pesar suyo.

—En _eso_ sí que soy lista.

Darien volvió a ponerse serio.

—Creo que nuestro plan puede funcionar.

¿_Nuestro_ plan? Sin duda ese no era ningún plan _suyo_.

—Invirtió treinta libras en mí, señor Chiba —le dijo de modo tenue—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Él volvió a reír y de nuevo las cabezas giraron para ver a Darien Chiba disfrutando tanto con alguien que no era lady Ann Clary.

* * *

**Chicas, por fin les subo este capitulo,no me maten por no actualizar en la semana por que creo que este capitulo merecio la espera.**

**¿Que piensan? Por favor compartan sus impresiones de Lady Ann Clary (por si no ha quedado muy claro, ella es Ann, la hermana de Alan que esta enamora de Darien ¬¬ en la temporada de el Arbol), de Serena en sociedad, y de estos 3**

**Besolos y bonito finde**


	15. Capitulo XIV

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

—¿Sabes cómo la están llamando, Darien? —Furuhata estaba junto a él con entusiasmo—. ¡_La_ _Belle_ _Serena_! ¡Ya le han puesto un _sobrenombre_! Hemos triunfado más de lo que jamás habíamos soñado.

—Bastante.

Era la noche después del debut de Serena en la alta sociedad y ya todos se encontraban asistiendo de nuevo a otro baile, ofrecido por lady Delloway, quien había dispuesto cuidadosamente todos los muebles de terciopelo convenientemente agrupados para las conversaciones íntimas. Serena estaba sentada al borde de un sofá coqueteando con Willett. Una vez vencida la timidez, George Willett parecía florecer en presencia de ella.

De pronto Darien se mostró muy irritado con la inteligente disposición de los sillones de lady Delloway.

—Y… se pone aún mejor, Darien… en el libro de White's hay apuestas que aseguran que trasladarás tus afectos de Ann a la _Belle_ Serena ¡y que anunciarás tu compromiso antes del final de temporada! Y hay otras apuestas del estilo que numerosas mujeres se lanzarán de puentes y ventanas ante ese anuncio.

—¿Eh? —dijo Darien distraído. En ese momento Serena estaba riendo; la vio sacudir la cabeza y dar un golpecito con el abanico en el brazo al joven Willett. El muchacho estaba sonrojado de placer.

—Y que en otoño Ann dará a luz al hijo bastardo de Su Majestad.

—Muy bien, Andrew, muy bien —respondió Darien de modo distraído.

—Darien —dijo Furuhata bruscamente.

Darien se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—¿Necesitas usar ese tono, Andrew? ¿Cuál diablos es el problema?

—No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho.

—He escuchado algunas. Serena es popular, bla, bla, bla.

—Es hora de pulir nuestra estrategia aún más, Darien, si quieres asegurarte el compromiso con Ann antes del final de la temporada, y tal vez hasta ganar un par de libras en las apuestas de White's mientras figures. _Sé_ bien que aprovecharías un par de libras.

¿Ann? ¿_Dónde_ estaba Ann? Darien miró alrededor buscándola.

La encontró del otro lado del salón… observándolo a él… y a Serena.

Darien le sonrió de modo alentador. Inmediatamente Ann lo superó con una sonrisa tan rígida y brillante como un hilo de diamantes. Eso a él lo irritó un poco, una nueva sensación en lo que a Ann respectaba, ¿es que siempre tenía que ser la mejor en _todo_? Esa noche estaba igual de imponente que siempre: vestida de blanco con bordes dorados, la cabellera elaboradamente rizada y recogida en lo alto para resaltar bien su largo y fino cuello. Bajó la vista de modo casi imperceptible y…

Cielos. Unas largas sombras intrigantes se movían debajo de su vestido muy transparente, y… bueno, si no se equivocaba, Ann había abandonado por completo las enaguas. De inmediato la noche dio un giro decididamente más interesante. Tal vez Ann albergaba profundidades… _ocultas_. Pues era conocida por ser osada, pero nunca… provocativa.

—Pero Darien, tal vez esta sea la mejor noticia de todas —continuó diciendo Furuhata sin aliento—. En White's un grupo calificó a las jóvenes de la alta sociedad de esta temporada… ¡y nuestra Serena está la primera! Ann ha quedado segunda. Es lo que dicen, claro. Debo admitir que he ayudado un poco a que se diga eso.

_Ah._ Abandonar las enaguas era simplemente el modo en que Ann sumaba puntos en el juego. Aun así —y eso le alegraba— la mera ausencia de las enaguas significaba que Ann creía que _había_ un juego.

—Junto con Newgate imagino que «segunda» es el lugar menos preferido de Ann —comentó Darien irónicamente.

—Creo que Alan está presentando una fuerte campaña para conquistar a Serena, Darien. Sin duda se ha mostrado atento.

—_¿Cómo?_ —Darien rodeó a Furuhata, que retrocedió un paso—. ¿Es que se ha perdido completamente el juicio en la alta sociedad? no puede haberlos engañado a _todos_ tan fácilmente.

—Cálmate, viejo. Estás perdiendo el sentido del humor. Serena _es_ una maravilla, está haciendo un trabajo demoledor, no puedes negarlo. Y con Alan fuera del camino y Ann usando ropa casi transparente para impresionarte, imagino que llegarás al Ministerio y llamarás «papá» al marqués Shawcross en un santiamén. Vamos. Ve a dar unas vueltas con Ann en el salón de baile. Imagino que ese vestido de gasa mejorará tu humor.

En ese momento varios admiradores se encontraban rodeando a Serena; el pobre Willett se veía obligado a competir para ganar su atención. Darien los miraba discretamente para ver si alguno de sus acompañantes que conversaban empezaba a palparse los bolsillos con desconcierto al caer en la cuenta de que les faltaba el reloj. Pero no, todos los que conversaban con Serena mostraban una expresión uniforme: estaban cautivados.

Como para comparar, Darien volvió a echarle una mirada a Ann. Ella también estaba observando a Serena, y se sorprendió de encontrarla con una expresión absolutamente desagradable, una que rayaba con lo amargo. Desapareció al instante, como si hubiese sido producto de sombras movedizas.

Lord Stanley, misteriosamente apuesto, se encontraba en ese momento inclinado sobre Serena. Darien observaba y se ponía tenso a medida que el hombre se acercaba lentamente cada vez más hacia ella, hasta que sus labios revolotearon cerca del oído de Serena. Y luego Stanley le envolvió la muñeca con una mano enfundada en un guante blanco, moviendo los labios al murmurar algo.

Serena echó la cabeza atrás bruscamente con la tez roja carmesí y la espalda rígida. Tiró un poco de la muñeca y Stanley la aferró más fuerte.

Luego Darien no recordó cuántos pasos dio hasta ellos, en un instante estaba observando de cerca y al siguiente ya estaba parado encima de ellos. Stanley y Serena levantaron las cabezas para mirarlo: Stanley, con expresión hosca y absorta y Serena, vacilante y muy molesta.

—Suéltala, Stanley. Ahora. —La voz de Darien, grave y letal, silenció a todos los hombres que se encontraban cerca del sofá con tanta eficacia como el disparo de un arma de fuego.

Stanley abrió los ojos, una sonrisa antipática lentamente se le dibujó en el rostro.

Seguía con la mano en la muñeca de Serena.

—Darien. —Creyó haber escuchado una voz de hombre, una sosegada advertencia. Pero Darien estaba concentrado en la mano que aferraba a Serena. Se esforzó por mantener sus propias manos abiertas, temía que su puño lanzara un golpe por voluntad propia.

—Soy un experto tirador, Stanley —dijo en cambio Darien dócilmente—. ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

—_Darien_.

La voz finalmente penetró el ruido estático de la furia en la mente de Darien. Se dio la vuelta, un Furuhata pálido estaba parado a su lado.

—Tú ya no _haces_ esas cosas, Darien —comentó Furuhata con discreción.

Stanley retiró rápido la mano de la muñeca de Serena y se puso de pie abruptamente. A esas alturas también estaba pálido al igual que todos los hombres que se encontraban cerca del sofá.

—Mis disculpas por cualquier ofensa que pueda haberle causado. Señorita Tsukino, señor Chiba —dijo Stanley fríamente. Hizo una reverencia, superficial e insolente y se alejó rápido a grandes pasos. Serena se frotó la muñeca distraídamente y miró a Darien: sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y hervían con persistente indignación.

Comenzó un vals, un enjambre de bailarines se dirigió hacia el salón en parejas, ajenos a la pequeña escena que acababa de tener lugar en el sofá.

Darien inspiró profundamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Tsukino?

—Sí. Gracias, señor Chiba —Trabó una mirada con él.

Darien se alejó rápidamente. _¿Acababa_ _de_ _casi_ _dispararle_ _a_ _un_ _hombre_ _por_ _tomarle_ _la_ _muñeca_ _a_ _una_ _carterista?_ _¿Realmente_ _casi_ _había_ _perdido_ _el_ _control?_

—Qué pena que Ann no haya presenciado esto, Darien. Habrías aumentado mil veces tu atractivo —murmuró Furuhata. Sonaba como una broma, aunque la voz no sonó del todo firme—. Tal vez los tipos de White's ayuden a hacer correr la voz.

—Todo es parte de la farsa, Andrew. —Le ofreció una sonrisa que pretendía ser reconfortante, pero en realidad Darien también estaba un poco afectado.

Miró a Serena como si fuera una extraña. Y ella le devolvió la mirada hasta que un incómodo Willett le recordó con gentileza que le había prometido ese vals.

Darien hizo una reverencia y se fue con Ann; con cierto alivio la guió hasta el salón de baile con toda su dorada ostentación. Había poco riesgo de enfrentarse a alguien por Ann.

Nadie se habría atrevido a tocarla.

—Entonces, Ann, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida desde la última vez que nos vimos? —Seguía sintiendo vestigios de bronca; con suerte se los quitaría de encima bailando un vals con Ann en su delicado vestido.

—¿Desde ayer, quieres decir? —sonrió reconociendo la broma sutil—. Maravillosamente, como siempre. Por un lado mi nuevo caballo ha llegado a Londres. Papá se lo compró a un ganadero especialmente para mí. Y he decidido ofrecer una cena… por supuesto mi tía estará presente, ya que mamá y papá están en el campo. He pensado que podría invitar…

—Ann, tu caballo nuevo… ¿cómo se llama?

Ann parpadeó.

—¿Mi caballo, Darien? Es una yegua color bayo. Además cuesta una fortuna, dijo papá. El semental era…

—¿Pero cómo se _llama_? ¿Cuál es su _nombre_? —por algún motivo a Darien le urgía saber la respuesta.

Ann había comenzado a mostrarse incómoda.

—Es un _caballo_, Darien, no una persona. No necesita nombre. Le llamo… _mi_ _caballo_. —Claramente Ann había comenzado a encontrar la conversación un poco turbadora.

—Por ejemplo, _mi_ caballo, Ann —continuó Darien tenazmente, había comenzado a usar su voz de abogado—, se llama Horacio. Le puse ese nombre por Nelson, ya sabes. Porque es un caballo valiente, es enorme y marrón. Supón que los caballos, como las personas, requieran de bautismo e inscripción en el registro. _¿Entonces_ _qué_ _nombre_ _le_ _pondrías_ _a_ _tu_ _caballo?_ —Definitivamente había subido el tono de voz.

Ann se quedó con la boca abierta y lo miraba como si le hubiera aparecido un tercer ojo. En realidad no podía culparla, pero sencillamente le resultaba imperioso saberlo. ¿Quién _era_ Ann? ¿Cómo pensaba? ¿Qué _nombre_ le pondría a un caballo?

Finalmente cerró la boca y apretó fuerte los labios pensando. _¿Pensando_ _en_ _qué?_ Se preguntó Darien desesperadamente. _¿Qué_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _realmente_ _piensa_ _de_ _todo?_

—Oh, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres? —lo persuadió soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Ella decidió apaciguarlo y él contuvo un suspiro.

—Bueno, entonces. ¿Y qué tal un color preferido? ¿Tienes algún color preferido, Ann?

—Dios mío, Darien, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en la sala del tribunal. Has comenzado a hablar sólo a través de preguntas. No importa. Esa sí puedo respondértela. Es el azul.

Darien saltó ansioso con esa información.

—¿Por qué azul?

—¡Porque me sienta bien! —Ann sonó triunfante.

_Claro,_ _por_ _supuesto._

Podría haberle preguntado: ¿qué azul? ¿El del cielo de verano? ¿El verde azulado del mar? ¿El azul de medianoche? ¿El azul de las flores campanillas? Pero de pronto dejó de tener importancia. Se sintió derrotado.

¿Qué _problema_ tenía él?

—Tienes razón, Ann. El azul te sienta muy bien. —Darien le ofreció una sonrisa del tipo que ella esperaba de él y se sintió aliviada—. Igual que el vestido que traes puesto —agregó—. Es espectacular. —Ella volvió a sonreír tan contenta como un bebé recién alimentado con leche materna.

—Ahora, con respecto a la cena que voy a ofrecer, Darien… Debo invitar a lord Furuhata, por supuesto, y a lady Lita Kino, porque deben estar ambos…

—Y a la prima de Furuhata —sugirió Darien despreocupadamente—. La señorita Serena Tsukino.

Se hizo una pausa casi imperceptible.

—Naturalmente —coincidió Ann en el mismo tono—. Invitaré a la señorita Tsukino. Y habrá juegos de cartas, tal vez un poco de baile…

Y de ese modo, cuando terminaron de bailar el vals, Darien se enteró de todo sobre la cena que ofrecería Ann. Aunque no pudo evitar notar que a ella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle a _él_ cuál era su color preferido.

Serena se sentía más cómoda entre la multitud que en los paseos por los parques de Aster Park; no obstante era pequeña y estaba rodeada de una gran cantidad de personas, la mayoría de las cuales había estado transpirando y bailando vigorosamente. Y las _joyas…_ resultaba difícil no notarlas adornando a la gente del modo en que ella las había visto durante años… maduras y listas para arrancarlas del árbol. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Un lord «Algo» la escoltó desde el salón de baile hasta donde se encontraban Furuhata y lady Kino pero logró escabullirse antes de que la vieran o se percataran de que había regresado. Afortunadamente, en su tarjeta de baile había un espacio vacío; había mentido, por supuesto con dulzura, y les había dicho a un montón de admiradores que le había prometido a otro ese vals en particular. A _sí_ _misma_, era la verdad.

Serena avanzó entre la multitud hacia las puertas dobles que se abrían hacia el balcón de lady Delloway, consciente de tener las miradas encima en todo momento. Ojos que la admiraban, en la mayoría de los casos, y también especulativos; resistió el impulso de quitárselos de encima escabullándose lo más rápido posible. Antes jamás había _querido_ que la vieran; para una carterista ser vista era un absoluto desastre. Pero ahora… para que el plan de Darien Chiba funcionara, todo el mundo tenía que saber quién era Serena Tsukino, de modo que se deslizó como un cisne y acaparó las miradas. Para Darien.

Para Darien, que casi le había disparado a un hombre… simplemente por haberla tocado. Más específicamente, por haberla tocado y susurrado increíbles sugerencias al oído. No era nada que Serena no hubiera escuchado antes en St. Giles; en otras circunstancias ella habría despachado a Stanley con un rodillazo o un codazo. Pero en un baile de Londres… bueno, suponía que ese era el motivo por el cual las jóvenes necesitaban a los hombres alrededor: para dispararle a cualquier sinvergüenza que hiciera sugerencias indecorosas, pensó Serena con ironía. Parecía excesivo, pero por otro lado, en la aristocracia todo era excesivo.

Sin embargo, esa mirada asesina reflejada en los ojos de Darien había parecido bastante auténtica; ya la había visto antes, cuando le aferró la muñeca aquel día en que intentó robarle el reloj.

Y a decir verdad, _sí_ que había sido un tanto espeluznante: antes que Darien Chiba, nadie _jamás_ había acudido a rescatarla. Por ningún motivo.

Pero en ese preciso instante Darien tenía la mano puesta en la espalda de Ann y la música los trasladaba en círculos por el salón. Ella estaba tan cerca que podría _olerlo_, ver ese par de mechones como besos rojos entre medio de su cabellera negra. Serena se los había visto cuando se peinó con los dedos… en el jardín… justo antes de taparle la boca con la suya…

_Oh,_ _por_ _el_ _amor_ _de_ _Dios_, se dijo severamente. Realmente no tenía sentido atormentarse con un momento que sencillamente podía no volver a repetirse.

Al fin llegó hasta las puertas dobles e inspiró; el olor a bosta de caballo, a mugre, a carbón y al hormigueo de seres humanos subió desde la calle. _Ah,_ _Londres._ Inspiró profundamente varias veces.

Una frívola voz femenina flotó en el aire hasta donde se encontraba ella.

—¡Meggie, Meggie! ¡He bailado un _reel_ con él! ¡Con el señor Chiba!

—¡Oh, entonces debe de haberte _tocado_! Y no te has derretido aún —bromeó la amiga.

Serena echó una mirada hacia el interior del salón, un grupo de muchachas, todas vestidas con muselina de colores claros se habían agrupado cerca de la puerta. Estaba segura de haber conocido brevemente a la mayoría, todos sus nombres parecían terminar en «y»: ¿Mary? ¿Meggy? ¿Polly?

—¡Sí! De hecho me ha tocado justo _aquí_ —contó orgullosa la muchacha llamada Meggie. Estiró la mano y las amigas se juntaron a su alrededor con risitas nerviosas y fingiendo causar un gran revuelo con la mano en cuestión.

—Es _divino_ —suspiró una de ellas.

—Oh, sí, _divino_ —coincidieron varias de ellas.

_Por_ _Dios_. Bueno, Darien _era_ divino, ¿pero cómo era posible que un hombre soportara ese tipo de adulación sin volverse un insufrible? Y no era que Darien Chiba _no_ _fuera_ insufrible…

Serena se imaginaba sumándose a la frívola y adolescente conversación: «Bueno, si piensan que es divino, ¡esperen a _probarlo_! Ay, _Dios_ _mío_, y tiene un enorme… bueno, _ya_ _saben_. Yo lo he sentido apretado contra mi cuerpo tan sólo el otro día, en el jardín, mientras me besaba apasionadamente.» ¿Qué dirían ellas de _eso_?

—Bueno, les juro que _a_ _mí_ me ha mirado —se les unió otra de las muchachas—. Fijamente. _Elogiosamente_. Mientras bailaba con lady Clary.

—Oh, tonterías. Estaba mirando _por_ _encima_ tuyo para mirarla a _ella_, ya sabes. A la prima de lord Furuhata.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿De veras? ¿Darien la había estado mirando? Y entonces recordó: _Por_ _supuesto_ _que_ _me_ _estaba_ _mirando._ _Todo_ _es_ _parte_ _de_ _nuestra_ _farsa._

—¿A la prima de lord Furuhata? ¿A la señorita Serena Tsukino? He escuchado que tiene montones y montones de dinero.

—Mi padre dice conocer a su padre. Que hizo una fortuna en embarcaciones y esas cosas.

Eso sí que era interesante, pensó Serena, dado que ni _ella_ jamás había conocido al padre ficticio. Tal vez de ahora en adelante debería mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que la historia fluyera por sí sola, ya que parecía estar tomando una fascinante vida propia.

—De veras es _muy_ bonita —aprobó una de ellas—. Y agradable.

—Oh sí, muy agradable, tan agradable —repitieron todas a coro.

Serena se mordió el labio para contener una risa.

—Pero nos vuelve al resto mucho más invisibles.

¡Imaginen eso! Serena Tsukino, que había convertido a la invisibilidad en un arte y estaba logrando que _otros_ se sintieran invisibles.

—De todos modos el señor Chiba no nos miraría. Sólo tiene ojos para lady Clary y para la Serena Tsukino del mundo.

_Si_ _supieran…_

—¿Creen que el señor Chiba se casará con la señorita Tsukino en lugar de lady Clary?

—No si lady Clary tiene algo que decir al respecto. —Rieron divertidas, pero una de las muchachas las silenció nerviosa, como si Ann fuese omnipotente y fuera a escucharlas sin querer.

Serena supuso que _sí_ _era_ cómico, pero igual le dolía y le despertó otro arrebato de impaciencia por Darien, que estaba decidido a casarse con la hija de un marqués para así poder volver a llevar la misma vida de su padre, sólo que esta vez sin problemas.

Serena lo conocía de un modo que esas inocentes, esas muchachas no mayores que ella, jamás lo harían. Se preguntaba si Ann conocía a Darien del mismo modo que ella, o si sólo había conocido al Darien que se mostraba en público: al que sonreía a menudo aunque no _demasiado_, al que seducía aunque no era efusivo, apasionado ni malhumorado; al que era ingenioso sin ser ridículo. Al Darien que siempre era correcto, como todo lo que le indicaba ese odioso librito marrón. ¿Se preocupaba por Ann? jamás lo había dicho ni una sola vez.

_Tal_ _vez_ _Darien_ _se_ _mostró_ _sincero_ _conmigo_ _porque_ _sabe_ _que_ _yo_ _no_ _represento_ _riesgo_ _social._ Muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto. Una vez Artemis le había dicho que las hierbas eran más potentes cuando se las cosechaba bajo la luna llena, porque la luna extraía sus propiedades más intensas hacia la superficie, bastante similar al modo en que atraía las mareas a la costa. Y por alguna razón Serena sabía que había extraído la verdadera esencia de Darien, probablemente porque bajo la piel era la misma. Y eso, pensó con una sonrisa lastimera, probablemente a Darien le molestaba más que mil relojes robados.

Los acordes del siguiente vals llegaron flotando hasta ella. De nuevo era su turno de bailar con el «divino» Darien Chiba. Volvió a escabullirse dentro del salón como una sombra, pensando que en este caso Darien no podría hacer objeciones.

—Bueno, me voy a la cama —bostezó Furuhata—. Más fiestas mañana. Y pasado y al otro —agregó alegremente—. Bien hecho, Serena. ¡Pronto le conseguirá prometida a Darien!

Serena jamás había agradecido menos un cumplido.

—Buenas noches, lord Furuhata.

—¿Andrew? —llamó Darien de repente, justo cuando Furuhata estaba a punto de subir las escaleras.

—¿Sí, Darien?

—¿Cuándo piensas proponerle matrimonio a lady Lita Kino?

Furuhata se congeló en sus pasos. Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia Darien, con los ojos enormes del susto.

Darien sonrió con picardía. Cuando se comportaba como un sinvergüenza era muy encantador, pensó Serena.

—Oh, olvida que lo que he mencionado, viejo. Vete a la cama. Te veré por la mañana. —En ese momento Darien estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Furuhata le frunció el ceño en un rápido gesto siniestro y subió las escaleras resoplando.

—Yo _no_ soy el del Plan Maestro, Chiba. _Yo_ tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Y qué tal que alguien te la arrebate mientras tú te «tomas tu tiempo»? —bromeó Darien.

Furuhata se detuvo en el descansillo de la escalera, y su expresión era de una gracia moderada casi compasiva.

—Oh, nadie va a arrebatármela. Somos el uno para el otro.

Y con esa soberana afirmación, tranquila y confiada, les hizo una reverencia y desapareció de su vista.

Después de eso Darien se quedó callado y pensativo. Tamborileaba distraído sus largos dedos en el apoyabrazos del sillón, al darse cuenta se detuvo.

Serena se puso de pie, preparada para seguir a Furuhata escaleras arriba hasta su propio cuarto.

—Bueno, señor Chiba, buenas…

—¿Extraña a Mina? —le preguntó Darien de repente.

Serena se dio la vuelta hacia él, sorprendida; lentamente volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón.

—Bueno… sí, mucho —admitió—. Nunca hemos estado separadas desde que ella nació.

—Pronto regresaremos a Aster Park.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Supuso que se lo había dicho para darle tranquilidad, pero cuando regresaran por Mina muy probablemente significaría que el compromiso entre Darien y Ann Clary se habría concretado, y que ella y Mina tendrían que marcharse de Aster Park para siempre.

Dejar a Darien para siempre.

—Bien, sin duda Mina está bastante entretenida con los diversos placeres que ofrece Aster Park como para extrañarme a _mí_ demasiado —sonrió irónicamente.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Es… es difícil imaginar que alguien… no la extrañe. —La voz sonó conmovida.

Y de pronto Serena se dio cuenta de que le estaba diciendo dos cosas a la vez. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

La estaba mirando de modo tierno y apasionado.

_Debería_ _salir_ _del_ _cuarto._ _Ahora._

Sentía deseos de inclinarse hacia adelante y tomarle el rostro entre las manos, acariciarle las fuertes líneas de las mejillas, rozarle los labios y beberse su deseo. La ferocidad de su repentina necesidad le aceleró la respiración; notó que a él también se le aceleraba más. Los ojos de Darien ardían como dos zafiros; no dejaban de mirarla, la atraían para que se acercara más, desde donde estaba sentada llegaba a percibir su deseo. Al recordar la sensación de tener sus manos encima le picaba la piel. _Dios_, _sólo_ _tocarlo…_

Serena se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Debo retirarme por esta noche.

Darien se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, sorprendido. Y luego asintió una sola vez con la cabeza; se miró el regazo un instante como si estuviera avergonzado. Y luego lentamente se puso de pie, como siempre consciente de sus modales.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¿Serena?

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—Es usted… admirable. —Las palabras sonaron dulcemente dichas, pero el deseo las hacía vibrar; un deseo que la estremecía y la aterrorizaba.

Torció los labios en una leve sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Darien esbozó una leve sonrisa dolida y volteó la cabeza.

Y con suma dificultad, Serena le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras.

Qué tonta era. Pensó que en ese momento Darien Chiba le había roto el corazón. Recordó su libro de mitología griega y ahora comprendía que ella era como el pobre Prometeo encadenado a la roca: mientras siguiera cerca de él, Darien Chiba tendría el poder de romperle el corazón una y otra vez, y el dolor que sentiría se renovaría cada vez.

* * *

**La actulizacion aqui chicas! ¿Que tal?Me parece que Ann se siente intimidada por Sere ¿No? Y Darien,ya empeza a darse cuenta de varias cosas.**

**Espero sus comments**

**Besolos**


	16. Capitulo XV

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

Serena quería tanto estar a solas con Ann Clary como ser transportada a Australia. Y hasta el momento había tenido suerte, en las cuestiones sociales en general la protegía una colección de admiradores nuevos o Darien y Furuhata. Por ende el impacto de la mujer de Olimpia siempre había sido eludido de algún modo.

Pero esa noche, a sólo dos noches del baile ofrecido por lady Delloway, Serena se encontraba en el territorio de Ann en una cena —en la casa que pertenecía a su padre y que ella compartía con una tía— y acababa de hacerle una invitación directamente a ella:

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a la sala de estar? Creo que mis cabellos se están soltando de las horquillas y podría necesitar ayuda.

Darien estaba absorto en una conversación con un caballero entrado en años que Serena no reconoció. Furuhata estaba bailando con la atención puesta en lady Lita Kino.

Y claramente Ann quería estar a solas con la señorita Serena Tsukino.

Serena pensó en su _Enciclopedia_ _de_ _Historia_ _Natural_. Describía el modo en que un león apartaba a una cebra de la manada para convertirla en su comida. De pronto Serena comprendió lo que sentía la cebra.

—Oh, por supuesto, lady Clary —le respondió. ¿Qué otra respuesta podía ofrecerle? ¿Una sincera? ¿«Ni lo sueñe, lady Clary»?

Con resignación, luchando valientemente por flotar como un cisne y no arrastrar los pies como un prisionero siendo llevado al cadalso, Serena siguió a Ann. Captó la imagen de ambas al pasar reflejadas en el largo espejo, dos hermosas mujeres, una alta y pulposa, rebosante de salud y satisfacción, y la otra pequeña, delgada, con aspecto un tanto temeroso. Le recordó a un zancudo zumbando alrededor de un enorme caballo.

El dorado de la pequeña sala casi enceguece a Serena: el espejo, las patas de las sillas, el asiento del tocador, todo estaba lustrado hasta un brillo sobrenatural, sin duda para que Ann pudiera verse reflejada en todas las superficies posibles. Lo demás —el sofá, las banquetas, las sillas y las cortinas—, estaban labrados en satén azul plateado con cordones dorados pesados y lustrosos, que prácticamente también brillaban cual espejo.

Ann se sentó sobre una mullida banqueta frente al tocador y se miró en el espejo girando su fina cabeza hacia ambos lados para examinarse el peinado. Se le había soltado un mechón. Frunció levemente el ceño ante la descarada rebeldía de sus cabellos.

—Estoy _tan_ complacida de que haya podido concurrir a mi reunión, señorita Tsukino.

—No me la perdería por _nada_ del mundo, lady Clary. Me honra haber sido incluida. —_En_ _tod__o_ _Londres_ _no_ _se_ _encontraría_ _a_ _dos_ _personas_ _más_ _hipócritas_, pensó Serena.

—¿Y está disfrutando de Londres, señorita Tsukino?

—Más de lo que pueda expresar, lady Clary.

—Y tal vez disfruta de algunos pasatiempos… ¿más que otros?

Serena casi soltó un suspiro. En realidad Ann no era ni de cerca lo inteligente que se creía.

—Lo siento, no entiendo lo que ha querido decir, lady Clary. —Serena se encontró inocentemente con la mirada de Ann en el espejo.

Ann achicó un poco los ojos.

—¿Hay quizás alguna… _actividad…_ que prefiera más que otras?

—¿Por actividad quiere decir fiestas, bailes y cosas por el estilo?

—Sí. O tal vez bailar con alguna… _persona_ en particular. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, no. Más bien disfruto de _todo_ lo que Londres ofrece —respondió Serena animadamente.

Observó que el rostro de Ann se cerraba y quedaba inexpresivo, como si le hubieran puesto una tapa encima del burbujeante estofado de sus pensamientos.

Serena decidió cambiar de tema. Sus ojos se posaron en el deslumbrante objeto que rodeaba el cuello de Ann, una serie de pequeñas piedras azules y blancas.

—Su gargantilla es bellísima, lady Clary.

—Gracias, señorita Tsukino. Es nueva. —Ann la tocó de modo posesivo—. Papá me la regaló por mi cumpleaños. Y no es de imitación, ¿sabe? Son tres zafiros y dos diamantes.

_¡Zafiros_ _y_ _diamantes!_ Artemis se habría desmayado al instante. A Serena le picaban los dedos por al menos _tocarlo_.

—Mi padre jamás me compraría algo tan suntuoso. Opina que ése es el trabajo de mi futuro esposo.

Ann saltó sobre ese comentario como un zorro persiguiendo a una liebre.

—Ah. ¿Entonces está _comprometida_, señorita Tsukino?

Serena asumió su expresión enigmática.

—Supongo que se podría decir que sí.

Observó a Ann inspirar y contener el aliento con angustiante espera. Y Serena esperó y esperó hasta que decidió que en realidad era mejor hablar antes de que Ann se pusiera azul y cayera desde lo alto de la banqueta.

—Es decir, comprometida en _acabar_ comprometida. ¿Pero no nos encontramos todas en las mismas circunstancias en esta temporada?

Volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Ann en el espejo. Esta aflojó la respiración y apretó fuerte los labios. Los ojos grises ahora tenían una expresión absolutamente fría.

Y en ese momento Serena cayó en la cuenta. _Oficialmente_ _me_ _he_ _ganado_ _una_ _enemiga._ Lo cual le sentaba perfectamente.

Lady Clary la examinó fríamente a través del espejo, sin duda preguntándose por qué resultaba tan difícil atemorizar a Serena Tsukino del modo en que lo había hecho con otras muchachas de la aristocracia. A Serena le habría encantado decirle exactamente el porqué: en realidad ninguna de las demás jóvenes habían recibido _instrucciones_ en relación a lady Ann Clary.

_¿Es_ _que_ _al_ _menos_ _te_ _preocupa_ _Darien,_ _t__ú__…_ _t__ú_ _especie_ _de_ _criatura?_ A Serena le costó mucho autocontrol mantener ese pensamiento alejado. _Si_ _a_ _Darien_ _no_ _le_ _importa,_ _¿por_ _qué_ _debería_ _importarme_ _a_ _mí?_

Aplacó la impaciencia y la furia y recuperó la compostura.

—Lady Clary, tal vez ahora podamos acomodar su mechón suelto. Sin duda sus invitados la estarán extrañando.

Obviamente acostumbrada a que la sirvieran, Ann esperó mientras Serena amablemente volvía a acomodar el rebelde mechón con las horquillas de nuevo en su sitio. Mientras observaba a Serena por el espejo, tenía una expresión pensativa, aunque no de un modo apacible.

Serena rozó el prendedor de la gargantilla con los dedos, imaginó que podía sentir el brillo con la yema de los dedos.

_Lentamente_, se recordó Serena. _No_ _como_ _si_ _estuviera_ _excavando_ _para_ _llegar_ _hasta_ _China._ Levantó el pesado tenedor de plata y se lo llevó a la boca para probar las verduras en vinagre; se esforzó por vencer la necesidad de fruncir la cara. _Tal_ _vez_ _una_ _rebanada_ _de_ _carne_ _ayudaría_ _a_ _cambiar_ _el_ _sabor…_ Echó una mirada a la fuente y notó que la carne nadaba en salsa. _Todo_ parecía nadar en salsa. En realidad no le importaba: una capa de salsa agregaba una capa de misterio a la comida. A Serena le agradaba ser sorprendida por los sabores cada vez que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

Al final de la mesa había una intrigante pirámide con pequeñas bolas apiladas encima de una especie de elegante plataforma de plata; parecían ser dulces. Se moría por probar uno de esos. Tal vez podría pedírselo al ejército de sirvientes —casi uno por comensal, calculó— para que le trajera uno. Vestían uniformes azules y dorados, como los muebles; de lejos, a la luz de las velas, resultaba difícil discernir cuál era uno de ellos y cuál una silla.

Serena no se sorprendió de encontrarse relegada a una mesa equivalente a una de St. Giles, hacia su izquierda estaba sentado un hombre mayor malhumorado que ya había eructado varias veces de forma audible. Serena se compadeció. Estaba segura de que las verduras en vinagre eran las culpables. Furuhata y lady Lita Kino se encontraban en territorio neutral, a unos cuantos lugares hacia el medio.

Darien, por otro lado, se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa, sentado, por supuesto, junto a Ann. Lord Alan estaba sentado justo frente a Ann. Ella se había asegurado de ser el relleno de un emparedado de admiración y competencia.

—_¡Oh!_

La amable conversación y el ruido de la plata y la porcelana se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente. Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño grito agudo de angustia.

Que había salido de Ann, si es que sus ojos bien abiertos y su mano expandida sobre el pecho eran algún tipo de señal.

—Estoy segura de que lo habría visto caer. —Dirigió sus palabras sin aliento a nadie en particular—. Lo habría _sentido_ caer…

Todo el mundo la miró inexpresivamente.

—¡Mi gargantilla! ¡Ha desaparecido! —Aclaró con indignación—. ¡Mi gargantilla nueva ha desaparecido!

Un alarmado murmullo colectivo comenzó a sonar, como si hubiesen recibido una orden todos los que estaba sentados a la mesa se zambulleron debajo para echar una mirada. Surgieron más murmullos, mezclados con algunas risitas poco decorosas. Una a una fueron apareciendo de nuevo las cabezas y volvieron a tomar sus ubicaciones.

Pero nadie había recuperado la gargantilla.

—La encontraremos, Ann —la tranquilizó Darien—. Sin duda se ha deslizado de tu cuello y está en algún sitio cerca. Todos ayudaremos a buscarla, ¿no es así? —aunque el tono de Darien sonó amable no admitía discusión. De nuevo, como si hubieran recibido una orden, todas las cabezas de la mesa asintieron enérgicamente.

Ann bajó el tono de voz.

—Tal vez uno de los sirvientes…

—Si uno de los sirvientes lo encuentra, jamás se atreverían a quedárselo, Ann. —Igualó el tono bajo—. Pero igualmente debemos investigar la posibilidad. Mientras tanto, todos buscaremos debidamente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Bueno… creo que fue cuando la señorita Tsukino y yo nos arreglamos en la sala de estar. Ella admiró mi gargantilla en demasía —agregó—. Dijo que su padre jamás le regalaría algo tan fino, que ése era trabajo de su futuro esposo.

Darien casi sonrió; ¿_cómo_ podían ocurrírsele esas cosas a Serena?

—Bien, entonces, debemos buscar en la sala de estar, por supuesto —le dijo a Ann—. Pero tendrás que describirme todo lo que habéis hecho allí (sin divulgar los secretos femeninos, por supuesto) que pueda haber desprendido tu gargantilla.

Ann levantó la cabeza.

—Bueno… mis cabellos parecían estar soltándose de las horquillas, de modo que la señorita Tsukino se ofreció a ayudarme a volver a sujetarlos. Y allí fue cuando admiró mi gargantilla y dijo todas esas cosas. Luego me acomodó el peinado y regresamos con los invitados. El broche estaba un poco flojo pero yo estaba segura de que cerraba.

Darien lo imaginó: dos mujeres hermosas frente al espejo, los delgados dedos de Serena recogiendo los cabellos de Ann…

La sospecha le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

_Soy_ _una_ _excelente_ _ladrona,_ _señor_ _Chiba._

Todo cobró un terrible sentido: Su plan —el plan _de_ _él_— había sido tan brillantemente exitoso que a nadie se le ocurriría que la encantadora y fina señorita Serena Tsukino de Sussex —la _Belle_ Serena, cuyo padre era muy pero que muy rico— robara una gargantilla. Él le había provisto el disfraz y Ann la oportunidad. Los ligeros dedos de Serena la habían mantenido a ella y a Mina durante años, pero la ganancia por la venta de la gargantilla de Ann significaría que Serena no tendría que volver a robar.

Esa sospecha lo enfermó. Tal vez Serena jamás había imaginado que Ann anunciaría el extravío de un modo tan público, aunque sabía que si una leve sospecha flotaba en dirección a Serena, ella se destacaba tanto contando historias que sería capaz de mirar a cualquiera fijamente a los ojos y… mentir.

Quizás hasta a él.

No, a él no, pues él no le daría esa oportunidad.

_¿Qué_ _hará?_, le había preguntado a Serena aquel día en el jardín. Como si su vida no pudiera continuar sin él después de ese beso. En ese momento se sintió un tonto inexperto. _Lo_ _qu_e _siempre_ _he_ _hecho_, le había respondido ella. _Sobrevivir._

Después de la cena, los invitados de Ann se acomodaron en la sala para jugar a las cartas y conversar. Un grupo de búsqueda se dirigió hacia la sala de estar y aquellos cuyos ojos eran considerados los más agudos se desplegaron para buscar por el resto de las instalaciones. Pero la gargantilla seguía obstinadamente extraviada.

No obstante, Ann se recuperó del trauma bastante rápido. Una gargantilla se podía reemplazar y la posibilidad de recibir algo nuevo a ella siempre le complacía inmensamente.

—Papá me comprará otro —les aseguró a todos, como reconfortándolos por su propia pérdida.

En la sala de estar, se organizaron dos juegos de cartas simultáneos, otros invitados se distribuyeron en los sillones y sofás y conversaban despreocupadamente. Una vez que Ann se sentó con las cartas en la mano, Darien apareció en el codo de Serena.

—Unas palabras, señorita Tsukino.

Le hizo un gesto sutil con el mentón indicándole el cuarto contiguo y fue en esa dirección, ella lo siguió. Él se detuvo junto a una columna que sostenía un helecho llovido.

—¿Dónde lo ha puesto, Serena?

Sin preámbulo, un solo golpe rápido y decisivo. Serena se quedó atónita. Levantó el mentón bruscamente.

¿Eso era todo? Ni siquiera: «¿Lo ha cogido, Serena?»

Darien se quedó en silencio, con el rostro pálido. Los ojos le ardían al mirarla, registrándole el alma para sacarle la verdad.

O qué tal un: «¿Le gustaría repartir la ganancia, Serena?», siseó ella. ¿Cómo iba a defenderse? Dijera lo que dijera, él seguiría creyendo lo que quisiera. Y aparentemente Darien pensaba que era una ladrona.

Porque de hecho lo _era_.

—Usted ha admirado la gargantilla, Serena, y luego ha desaparecido.

—Oh sí, y soy justo ese tipo de ladrona. Anuncio que voy a robarlo y luego lo hago.

Él inspiró profundo.

—Sé que ella le desagrada y puedo llegar a comprender la tentación…

—_Basta_. —La voz de Serena sonó grave y furiosa—. Sólo deténgase. No trate de explicarme mis «actos», Darien. No se haga el _abogado_ conmigo. Yo no he cogido la gargantilla.

Él no respondió, simplemente la observó. Siempre la estaba observando y observando, como si al hacerlo ella le revelara alguna verdad esencial sobre sí misma.

Sentía deseos de atacarlo ferozmente, de librarse de esa mirada.

—Yo no lo he cogido, Darien. ¿Pero me culparía si lo _hubiese_ hecho? ¿Qué será de mí cuando el _juego_ termine? ¿Cómo cree que seguiré cuidando de Mina y de mí? Tal vez debería comenzar a recibir visitas de «_caballeros_»_…_

Él se estremeció. Dios. Se alegraba de tener el poder de herirlo. O al menos de impactarlo.

Lo observó, esperando ver una señal, deseando que le creyera, que le sonriera, que…

—Puede darme la gargantilla a mí, Serena. —Su voz sonó grave y tensa—. Simplemente le diré a Ann que yo la he encontrado. Y no diré más que eso, lo juro.

Serena cerró los ojos brevemente, se negaba a permitirle ver en su rostro lo que esas palabras le habían provocado.

Cuando habló sus palabras sonaron impasibles:

—Llevaré a cabo su juego, Darien. Es decir, si es que confía en que me quede bajo el techo de tía Hester. Uno nunca sabe, quizás robe la vajilla de plata o copule con algún sirviente.

Darien abrió un poco la boca como si hubiera recibido una patada de lleno en las costillas. Y luego —y eso le asustó más que nada en mucho tiempo— la luz indagadora se extinguió de sus ojos.

Lo que la reemplazó fue un gesto de indiferencia.

—Puede quedarse con tía Hester, señorita Tsukino. Lo que decida hacer allí no me incumbe en absoluto ya que me buscaré mi propio alojamiento por el tiempo que dure nuestra estadía en la alta sociedad. Y por supuesto que llevará a cabo nuestro _juego_, señorita Tsukino, si es que pretende eludir Newgate. Ya que para mí sería bastante sencillo meterla allí.

Le hizo una reverencia y regresó caminando despacio hacia el salón lleno de jugadores de cartas, directo hacia los rayos que irradiaba la acogedora sonrisa de Ann.

* * *

**Chivcas,aqui un nuevo capitulo,¿Ustedes que piensan,creen que Serena tomo el collar de Ann? Se vienen cosas mejores entre este triangulo amoroso.**

**Muchas grcias por losreviews,son unos soles**

**Besolos**


	17. Capitulo XVI

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XVI**

_Muy bien, viejo, —decía la nota—, si se trata de una estrategia, está funcionando: Ann ha preguntado por ti varias veces, a su manera sutil, y parece estar cada vez más nerviosa. Le he dicho que te han llamado por negocios. Mientras tanto, Alan parece cada vez más entusiasmado con Serena, aunque igual ha disfrutado de algunos valses con Ann. De todos modos sería de ayuda estar informado de esta parte del plan, si es que de hecho es parte del plan. Sinceramente, Andrew. _

Después de la cena de Ann, Darien desapareció en su propio alojamiento durante tres días, disfrutando de su habitación a oscuras hasta que apenas diferenciaba el día de la noche, bebiendo todo tipo de brebajes, ignorando a los preocupados, luego irritados y más tarde _profundamente_ preocupados mensajes que Furuhata le enviaba. No sabía exactamente por qué se sentía tan misteriosa y furiosamente desdichado; cada vez que un motivo comenzaba a nadar hacia la coherencia —¿traición?, ¿deseo?, ¿ambición?— él lo ahogaba cruelmente con whisky. _Ahí_ _tienes_, se dijo con tono grave. No quería saberlo.

En pocas palabras, se comportaba de manera terrible. Como un niño. _Absolutamente_ fuera de sí.

Pero el último mensaje de Furuhata le sonó diferente; Darien prácticamente percibía la paciencia agotada y el resentimiento que contenía. Penetró en su narcisismo y logró ponerse lo bastante sobrio para sentirse culpable.

Y entonces se sobrepuso: se lavó, se afeitó y se cambió. Y al final volvió a dar la cara en casa de tía Hester.

—¡Vaya, Darien! —exclamó Furuhata arrastrando las palabras al verlo de pie en la sala.

Darien meneó una sola vez la cabeza, abruptamente, a modo de advertencia.

Y Furuhata, como siempre buen amigo, comprendió y meneó también la suya.

—Lo siento, Andrew —agregó Darien, un poco a la defensiva.

—Tal vez deberías pedirle disculpas también a la señorita Tsukino —sugirió Furuhata amablemente.

Darien tensó la mandíbula y no dijo nada.

Furuhata no lo presionó y él suspiró.

—¿El plan sigue en pie?

—Sigue en pie.

—He escuché que Ann tenía intención hoy de montar a caballo. Tal vez sería mejor que llevaras mi coche. Y a Serena.

Y Darien hizo ambas cosas.

En ese momento Serena estaba sentada a su lado, delicada y elegante con un atuendo de montar azul, obcecadamente en silencio.

Darien no sabía qué decirle. Parte de él se aferraba a la perversa esperanza de que ella _sí_ hubiese robado la gargantilla. Porque de ese modo sería mucho más sencillo decirle adiós a una ladrona que había traicionado su confianza y no a la admirable muchacha con quien había compartido un beso inolvidable.

En la parte más profunda y genuina de su ser estaba seguro de que ella no la había tomado.

Casi seguro.

Resultaba extraño que Furuhata jamás hubiera expresado ningún tipo de sospecha; en cambio, su rostro sólo había mostrado reproche hacia él por haber reaparecido. Como si _Darien_ fuera el único que hubiese cometido algún tipo de delito. _Nos_ _tiene_ _a_ _todos_ _atrapados._

Bueno, tampoco era que hubieran denunciado una racha de robo de joyas en la alta sociedad, ¿verdad?

El problema era el siguiente: desde que Serena Tsukino había aparecido en su vida, Darien se había vuelto cada vez más inseguro acerca de quién era. O quizás el problema en realidad era el opuesto: estaba cada vez más seguro de _quién_ era.

Y tenía muy poco que ver con quien intentaba ser.

Rotten Row estaba repleto de gente, caballos y sofisticados coches, pero Ann era fácil de encontrar. Su postura —perfecta como de la realeza— era inconfundible, al igual que el sereno aire egocéntrico que la rodeaba como un halo. Estaba encaramada en lo que debía ser su yegua sin nombre color bayo.

Y entonces reparó en su acompañante: lord Alan.

—Maldición —murmuró.

Serena dio un salto en el asiento a su lado, como si la hubiesen despertado bruscamente y siguió la vista de Darien; al comprender, sus facciones se opacaron.

—No se preocupe —le dijo con calma, las primeras palabras que le dirigía en casi una hora. Por algún motivo sonaban casi espantosamente íntimas—. Honraré mi promesa, señor Chiba.

La palabra «promesa» brilló con bastante malicia, pero cuando él le lanzó una mirada de reojo, la expresión de Serena era dulce como un retoño. Darien estacionó el coche cerca de Ann.

—¡Vaya, Chiba! ¿Cómo estás? —Alan le sonrió con placer desde lo alto de su hermosa montura y se ladeó el sombrero. Eso dejó a Darien perplejo; parecía no darse cuenta de que era su rival. O tal vez simplemente consideraba la búsqueda de esposa como una especie de competencia benigna y varonil… como cazar gallinas silvestres, sin herir susceptibilidades, y que el mejor cazase la mejor presa.

—Hola, Alan. Buenas tardes, lady Clary. —Darien se ladeó el sombrero mientras Serena repetía dulcemente el saludo.

Ann hizo un gesto de cabeza, la pluma que decoraba su sombrero acompañó el gesto.

—Señor Chiba. Señorita Tsukino —su voz sonó fría—. Lord Alan y yo estábamos hablando del baile que lady Pemberton ofreció anoche. La orquesta que contrató era de lo más exitosa.

—Oh, ¿_fue_ estupenda? Lamenté mucho perdérmelo y también la oportunidad de bailar _contigo_. —Darien era toda serenidad—. Desafortunadamente, tenía ciertos asuntos… urgentes que atender. —Y luego le sonrió a Ann, de ese modo capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa hasta a un muerto. Ann, que no estaba muerta, le devolvió la sonrisa, oficialmente derretida.

—Sí, _asuntos_ que atender —repitió Serena con una sonrisa enigmática, como si los asuntos de Darien tuvieran algo que ver con ella.

La sonrisa de Ann se desvaneció abruptamente.

—_Usted_ estaba en el baile, señorita Tsukino —comentó a secas.

Darien jamás había escuchado a Ann sonar de otro modo que no fuera dulce. Al fin una obvia variante en su aristocrática serenidad. Sin duda se debía a que Serena Tsukino había estado sorteando obstáculos constantemente ya desde hacía días. Darien comenzó a sentirse más animado.

—Sí, y fue un verdadero placer verla allí, lady Clary —concedió Serena—. Pero curiosamente, no lo disfruté tanto como los demás en esta temporada. Simplemente parecía faltar… _algo_. —Y luego le echó una mirada tan derretida a Darien que él se sintió como una mosca atrapada en la miel.

Los fríos ojos grises de Ann miraba a uno y a otro. Dos finas líneas blancas de alteración aparecieron a arribos lados de sus aristocráticas fosas nasales.

_Cada_ _vez_ _más_ _interesante_, pensó Darien.

—Espléndido animal, Ann —comentó ligeramente—. Tu yegua.

—Sí. Es la nueva yegua de la que te hablé. —Le lanzó una mirada a Serena. _¿Ves?_ _Aún_ _mantengo_ _conversaciones_ _privadas_ _con_ _él._

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Serena inteligentemente.

—No tiene nombre. —Ann sonó asombrada de responder de nuevo preguntas sobre el caballo.

—Tiene cara de Marvis —pensó Serena.

—Tiene cara de _caballo_ —le corrigió Ann con tono grave.

—Ann es una maravillosa amazona —ofreció lord Alan con entusiasmo.

—Gracias, Alan. —Ann pronunció su nombre de pila intencional y cálidamente—. ¿_Usted_ monta, señorita Tsukino?

Se hizo una pausa.

—Oh, sí, lady Clary. —La voz de Serena sonó como una suave caricia de terciopelo—. A mí también me agrada dar una _cabalgada_ ocasional. —Y lanzó una mirada hacia Darien más fugaz que nunca.

Darien creyó no haber escuchado nunca una frase tan lasciva.

Sintió que el rostro se le ponía cada vez más caliente, arriesgó una mirada hacia Alan, quien también estaba sonrojado y le había quedado la boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa. _Probablemente_ _se_ _estará_ _preguntando_, pensó Darien secretamente divertido, _si_ _la_ _habrá_ _escuchando_ _bien._

Ann, desgraciadamente, parecía haberse perdido toda la insinuación. Pero por otro lado ella jamás había vivido debajo de la habitación de una prostituta.

Un coche repleto de jóvenes pasó junto a ellos. Fragmentos de conversaciones entre risitas nerviosas quedaron flotando en la estela; Darien captó las palabras: «divino», «señor Chiba» y «señorita Tsukino».

Las líneas blancas a ambos lados de las fosas nasales de Ann se hicieron más profundas.

Lord Alan al final habló.

—Tal vez a la señorita Tsukino le gustaría cabalgar… es decir, todos podemos ir un día a cabalgar —corrigió Alan rápidamente, ruborizándose de nuevo.

—Tal vez —concedió Darien, sonriendo de un modo que sugería que por el momento ni tenía intención de hacer ningún plan por el estilo.

—¡Señor Chiba! ¡Señor Chiba!

Se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados, ninguno de ellos había notado al hombre que se acercaba a pie y lanzando resoplidos con el sombrero en la mano, hasta que estuvo cerca.

—¡Oh, sabía que era _usté_, señor Chiba! Como es de los bien altos, me dije: «Wesley, aquel es el señor Darien Chiba.»

El hombre de mejillas amplias y bronceadas y nariz y manos coloradas por pasar una vida la mayoría del tiempo al aire libre, le sonrió a Darien tendiéndole una de esas manos coloradas; él la cogió y la estrechó.

—Hola, señor Wesley. —Pues ese era el hijo del hombre que había fallecido y le había dejado las infames treinta libras. El señor Wesley, granjero, sin duda se encontraba de inusual visita en Londres.

La mirada de Ann se posó en la mano de Darien, enfundada en un fino guante, unida a la curtida zarpa del señor Wesley, y luego le miró el rostro. La expresión era bastante parecida a la que había mostrado cuando él había insistido en que le pusiera un nombre al caballo: confundida e inquieta.

—Me encuentro en Londres sólo por el día, ¿sabe, señor Chiba? Y al verlo he querido volver a agradecérselo en nombre de mi pá. Lo extrañamos, que descanse en paz, pero estamos prosperando y se lo debemos a usté. Si no fuera porque de tanto en tanto usté se hacía cargo nuestro por n…

—No hay de qué, señor Wesley —respondió Darien rápidamente y no agregó nada más. Estaba seguro de que el señor Wesley estaba a punto de decir «por nada», y esas pequeñas palabras podían instar a que Ann hiciera algunas preguntas peligrosas; tales como: «¿De dónde sacas el dinero si atiendes a tus clientes gratis, Darien?»

Y la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta sería: «¿Qué dinero, Ann?»

Sorprendido por la abrupta respuesta, el señor Wesley miró a Ann y a Alan. Advirtió la ligera expresión de rechazo que ellos tenían y su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una especie de estoico entendimiento.

Un arrebato de furia tomó a Darien por sorpresa, una sensación algo extraña en relación a Ann. Se esforzó por reprimirlo. Suponía que en realidad no podía reprocharle nada; sin duda ella jamás había estado frente a alguien como el señor Wesley, un hombre de humildes prendas, modales torpes e higiene cuestionable.

Un hombre cuyo trabajo llevaba comida a la mesa de los aristócratas.

Pero por otro lado, el hecho de casarse con Ann significaría que podría aceptar _cualquier_ cliente gratis si así lo quisiera. Un verdadero batallón de señores Wesleys.

—¿Recibió su legado, señor Chiba? —le preguntó el señor Wesley—. ¿Hino se lo entregó?

—Así es —respondió Darien gentilmente—. Y se lo agradezco. —_¡Y_ _mire_ _lo_ _que_ _he_ _comprado_ _con_ _eso!_ Estuvo tentado de agregar perversamente, señalando a Serena.

Pero no dijo nada más.

—Bien, me marcho, señor Chiba —anunció el señor Wesley con suma dignidad—. Muchas gracias de nuevo y que Dios lo bendiga. —Hizo una reverencia y se alejó a grandes Pasos al tiempo que volvía a calzarse el gastado sombrero.

_¡Aguarde!_, estuvo tentado de gritarle Darien. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó mirando la ancha espalda del hombre y se sintió avergonzado.

—Dios _santo_ —dijo Ann con una leve risa. Como si el señor Wesley hubiera cometido un desliz en los buenos modales por el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Nuevamente Darien sintió un arrebato de furia y lo reprimió. Le lanzó una mirada a Serena; ella estaba observando al señor Wesley, que se volvía una mancha en la distancia, con la expresión más tierna que le había visto en todo el día.

—Hermoso vestido, señorita Tsukino —comentó finalmente Ann con aire de alguien que piensa que está sacando la conversación a flote.

Vestidos. Con Ann siempre se trataba de _vestidos_.

—Gracias, lady Clary. —Serena sonó genuinamente conmovida por el cumplido—. A propósito, le advertí a mi modista de su interés en solicitar sus servicios. Ha accedido a observarla a distancia para ver si usted podría llegar a ser una posible clienta.

—¿Una… _posible_ clienta? —El caballo de Ann bailó un poco debajo como si ella hubiera apretado las piernas con indignación.

_Bien_, pensó Darien. Si hablar de vestidos provocaba una clara pérdida de la compostura de Ann Clary, después de todo quizás valía la pena.

—Es decir —se apresuró a explicar Serena—, desea cerciorarse si con sus habilidades puede hacerle justicia a su figura, por _supuesto_.

Ann logró mantener el control de su caballo bailarín.

—Ya veo. Bueno, aún me gustaría conocer sus vestidos de leer. Aún no he visto ninguno de los _suyos_, señorita Tsukino. —Ann miró a Serena con ojos encapuchados.

Serena bajó las cejas un tanto desconcertada.

—Bueno… supongo que será porque no usaría un vestido de leer para estar montada en un coche con caballos, ¿verdad, lady Clary? ¿O en un baile o cena?

Ann miró a Serena un momento en silencio.

—Por supuesto que no —coincidió débilmente.

Era como observar a dos personas batiéndose a duelo. Definitivamente algo había cambiado: Serena Tsukino había dejado de ser una curiosidad para Ann; oficialmente se había convertido en una rival. Y _jamás_ había tenido una antes.

_Lo_ _hemos_ _logrado_, se maravilló Darien en silencio.

—Bien, debemos avanzar. —Darien lanzó las palabras despreocupadamente en medio del silencio—. ¿Irán ambos a la fiesta de los Ryce Martin?

—Por supuesto —les respondió Alan sonriendo.

Ann, por su parte, simplemente asintió con la cabeza a secas.

—Y Darien —agregó fríamente—, a mi padre aún le agradaría hablar contigo por el puesto en el Ministerio. Esperan cubrirlo hacia fin de mes.

Era muy pronto para celebrar, pero Darien se permitió sentir un levísimo júbilo.

—Me complacerá reunirme con tu padre cuando le sea posible, Ann. Y estoy _enormemente_ ansioso por asistir a la fiesta de los Ryce Martin. —Le lanzó una larga e intensa mirada con afán de apaciguar su perturbación. Y al cabo de un momento la mandíbula de Ann pareció aflojarse y logró mostrar todos los dientes en una de sus características sonrisas.

Darien golpeó las ancas del caballo castrado de Furuhata de color marrón y el coche avanzó tambaleándose.

—Un tipo agradable —oyó a Alan comentar mientras se alejaban.

Se preguntaba qué habría respondido Ann a _ese_ comentario.

Serena se quedó de nuevo en silencio, con el rostro inexpresivo, como si hubiera caído un telón después de una función. Y qué función. ¿Vestidos de leer? _¿Marvis?_ Contra todas las adversidades, igual estaba funcionando: oficialmente, Ann había quedado fuera del juego y había sido emocionante ser testigo de ello. Por supuesto restaba una situación delicada que requeriría un manejo cuidadoso. Pero a este paso, no se sorprendería si fuera la misma Ann quien le pidiera matrimonio a él solamente para fastidiar a Serena Tsukino.

Casi se volvió hacia Serena para compartir la broma, el pequeño triunfo. Pero una mezcla de confusión, dolor y desconfianza evitó que volteara la cabeza; mantuvo los ojos puestos en las ancas del caballo. Era mejor fomentar ese muro que había entre ambos, pensó. _A_ _la_ _larga,_ _es_ _lo_ _mejor_ _para_ _ambos._

Serena se quedó en el camino observando los caballos de Furuhata, dos hermosos animales que combinaban tan perfectamente como Darien Chiba y Ann Clary tiraban velozmente del coche, y de Darien en él.

Darien la había depositado de nuevo en casa de tía Hester como si fuera un… saco de carbón. _Exactamente_ con la misma ceremonia y cuidado. Tras ayudarla a bajar del coche, le había quitado las manos de encima rápidamente, sin querer tocarla ni un segundo más de lo necesario. Y luego saludó tocándose el ala del sombrero. Estaba segura de que se había obligado a hacerlo.

_Bien_, pensó furiosamente. Si Darien se comprometiera con esta odiosa mujer, al menos Serena obtendría cierta satisfacción al saber que le había vencido, aunque lady Ann Clary jamás lo supiera.

Por cierta satisfacción en realidad quería decir una mínima _partícula_ de satisfacción.

Durante tres tensas noches, Furuhata y tía Hester la habían escoltado a fiestas y bailes; durante tres tensas noches, Furuhata había justificado torpemente a Darien, asegurándole a Serena que el hecho de _desaparecer_ simplemente era parte del plan. Y su actitud solícita durante esas tres noches había resultado insoportable, porque quería decir que sospechaba que se estaba sintiendo herida. Y ahí es cuando pensaba estar haciendo el _espléndido_ trabajo de guardar ese secreto. Su orgullo había latido bastante fuerte cada vez que Furuhata decía algo con tono amable.

Y entonces esa mañana casi se le detiene el corazón cuando Darien reapareció en casa de tía Hester con el rostro pálido y oscuros círculos debajo de los ojos, por supuesto con expresión ilegible, tocando su sombrero con dedos inquietos. Estaba claro que Darien también se sentía dolido.

_Bien_.

Serena se había encerrado en un silencio gélido y casi había funcionado; no había sentido casi nada al sentarse junto a él en el coche, por poco había logrado obtener nada más que el puro placer de atormentar a lady Ann Clary hasta que el señor Wesley había aparecido y Darien se había confrontado con sus dos personalidades.

Y una de esas personalidades era el hombre que ella amaba.

Hoy lo había visto en su rostro, su frialdad hacia el señor Wesley no le había salido naturalmente. Aunque ese tipo de incomodidades era de esperarse si reprimía constantemente lo mejor de sí.

El muy estúpido.

Se _merecía_ obtener eso que quería desesperadamente. Estaba segura de que eso le haría sentirse condenadamente miserable. Con cierta dificultad, se contuvo para no lanzar el sombrero al suelo y pisotearlo de frustración.

En ese momento apareció ante ella uno de los sirvientes increíblemente apuestos de tía Hester y la sorprendió. Siempre lo hacían, eran sigilosos como gatos gracias a las gruesas alfombras que había por todas partes.

—En la sala hay una visita para usted, señorita Tsukino. Una tal madame Marceau. Me he tomado la libertad de servirle un poco de té.

—¡Oh! —Esas eran buenas noticias. La sincera compañía de madame Marceau colaboraría mucho en despejar su mente de la horriblemente oblicua lady Ann Clary—. ¡Gracias! Estupendo. ¿Y tiene además algunos pasteles?

—Ya se los he servido —le sonrió el sirviente; todo el servicio doméstico se había familiarizado con la debilidad de la señorita Tsukino por la comida de todo tipo.

Madame Marceau se levantó para saludar a Serena. Como siempre estaba increíblemente vestida con sus propias creaciones, un vestido de intenso color vino clarete, estricta y exquisitamente confeccionado para realzar su elegante y esbelta silueta.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! ¡Qué estupendo verla! Y permítame decirle que su vestido es precioso.

Serena le sonrió a madame Marceau e hizo una reverencia.

—Conozco una modista maravillosa, si quiere saber su nombre.

Madame Marceau rio.

—Sí que es maravillosa, ¿verdad? Y se encuentra en un delicioso dilema, absolutamente provocado por usted, según sospecha.

—¡Oh, querida! ¿Y de qué podría tratarse?

—Hace muy poco tiempo recibí un mensaje urgente, de un _Bow_ _Street_ _Runner_*, imagínese, averiguando si yo era la modista de la señorita Serena Tsukino, y, de serlo, si por favor podría considerar confeccionar, y destacó esto: un «vestido de leer» para cierta lady Ann Clary. ¡Lady Ann Clary! ¡Hija del marqués Shawcross! ¡Y estaban dispuestos a sobornarme para que lo hiciera de inmediato! Como podrá imaginar yo simplemente quedé atónita.

Serena se tapó la boca con una mano en un gesto de alegría.

—Oh —dijo débilmente conteniendo la risa—. No tenía idea… ha funcionado increíblemente bien…

—¿Señorita Tsukino? ¿Le importaría compartir conmigo lo que está sucediendo?

—Es solo eso, madame Marceau: yo le dije a lady Ann Clary, que sencillamente es insufrible, que usted era mi modista preferida, y que era _usted_ _quien_ _seleccionaba_ a sus clientes, en lugar de ser al revés. Hoy hasta le he dicho que tal vez la estaría observando de lejos para decidir si era o no una posible clienta.

Madame Marceau abrió la boca con asombro, y luego echó la cabeza atrás y rio de modo estridente.

—_Ooooh_, señorita Tsukino, ese es el cuento más _maravilloso__._ —Se secó los ojos—. ¿Y qué diablos son los vestidos de _leer_?

—Bueno… supongo que eso depende de usted. Aunque lo único que sé es que son muy, muy, pero _muy_ caros.

—¿Caros, verdad? —Los ojos de madame Marceau brillaron cual guineas.

—Mucho, _mucho_ —recalcó Serena con una sonrisa malvada—. Creo que debería confeccionar unos cuantos para Ann.

—Tal vez algo de mangas largas… —meditó madame Marceau.

—Y tal vez con un libro colgando de algún lado.

Ambas rieron de nuevo casi hasta ahogarse.

* * *

**Chicas aqui esta el capitulo 16 de la vez Ann se vuelve más odiosa ¿No creen?Y Darien me hace enojar tanto, no he podido actualizar antes por problemas con la página ¿Fui a la unica a la que le paso?**

**Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Gianna Dirce , Eileen Prince Snape , Miko Fleur , seiyanusagi , Angel Negro 29 , Dertupio , & Abril Moon Shields , Gracias infinitas por pasar a leer y dejar el review.**

**Besolos hermosas!**


	18. Capitulo XVII

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XVII**

_Verdes,_ _azules_ _y_ _dorados._ Bueno, al menos Darien había tenido razón, esa noche Serena llevaba puesto el vestido de seda verde y lord Alan junto con otra cantidad de hombres le habían asegurado que le sentaba magnífica, espléndida, maravillosamente bien. Los superlativos le habían llovido durante la noche entera; hasta el momento su cumplido favorito era el que comparaba sus cabellos con el color de la moneda romana. Imaginen, no sólo moneda, sino monedas _romanas_. _Ese_ había sido cortesía de lord Ryce Martin, el anfitrión del baile de esa noche y la persona que coincidentemente había adquirido la tristemente célebre casa de Grosvenor Square. Resultaba difícil no disfrutar de ser excesivamente admirada; de no ser por Darien y lady Ann Clary, hasta habría podido disfrutarlo.

Mientras Serena estaba sentada en el sofá escuchando a lord Alan hablar de sí mismo, Darien estaba parado en el otro extremo del salón, hablando con Ann con expresión amablemente entretenida y atenta. Y entonces levantó la vista de golpe, se encontró con los ojos de Serena, le sostuvo la mirada brevemente y volvió a apartarla rápidamente.

_¿Por_ _qué_ _estoy_ _haciendo_ _esto?_, se volvió a preguntar Serena. _¿Participar_ _de_ _esta_ _farsa?_ Porque hice una promesa. Porque lo amo.

¿Pero realmente era así? amaba al hombre que estaba detrás de la máscara. Al hombre cálido, gentil, enigmático, al hombre apasionado e impaciente. Al que registraba todo, al que se preocupaba profundamente más allá de sí mismo, al que tenía un verde preferido.

El hombre que él estaba decidido a reprimir para poder casarse con la hija de un marqués.

Ya iban cinco noches que Darien pasaba en su propio alojamiento. Durante cinco casi insomnes noches había escuchado roncar a tía Hester —penetraba todas las paredes de la casa— y muy a su pesar el mundo entero de Serena parecía volverse más pequeño.

¿_Cuándo_ tenía intención de proponerle matrimonio a Ann? suponía que el momento daría una campanada de aviso en su corazón; quizás esa sería la única advertencia que él le daría. Serena se preguntaba cómo sería casarse con Alan o alguno de esos hombres tan atentos, a ninguno de los cuales alentaba específicamente. Se imaginaba disfrutando del compromiso hasta el momento de presentarle a su padre ficticio.

—¿Señorita Serena Tsukino? Un mensaje para usted.

Levantó la vista. Uno de los sirvientes de lady Ryce Martin estaba parado enfrente de ella, extendiéndole un papel doblado.

—¡Oh! Gracias.

SeñoritaTsukino,

LaseñoritaMinaestámuyenferma..Uncochelaaguardafuera.

Sinceramente,

AdaLuna

Serena se quedó mirando las horribles palabras y sus miembros se le fueron congelando lentamente.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿está todo bien?

Había olvidado a lord Alan. Serena trató de esbozar una sonrisa amable, pero sus labios también parecían congelados. De algún modo logró pronunciar unas palabras.

—Gracias por preguntar. Parece ser que… mi hermana no se encuentra bien y me requieren en mi casa. ¿Podría disculparme?

Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia —era extraño lo cómodo que se había vuelto ese gesto— y atravesó el salón como la Serena de antes, veloz como un fantasma hacia el coche que la esperaba fuera.

—Darien, realmente deberías organizar otra reunión en Aster Park. Todo ese terreno, espléndido para cabalgar, comer al aire libre y para practicar tiro con arco. Y todas esas habitaciones estupendas para… —Ann arrastró las palabras.

¿Sería posible que acabara de emitir su primera _insinuación_?

—¿Perfectas _para_ _qué_, Ann? —la persuadió Darien suavemente. _Para_ _encuentros_ _privados_, habría sido una espléndida respuesta perfectamente dicha con tono sensual. Aunque él se habría conformado con una coqueta mirada de soslayo a través de sus pálidas pestañas: algo, _lo_ _que_ _fuera_.

Ann frunció un poco el ceño.

—Oh, mis disculpas. Estaba momentáneamente distraída con el nuevo vestido de Lydia Burnham. Ese color no le sienta bien, ¿verdad? Lo que quería decir es que las habitaciones son perfectas para cenas, juegos de cartas y bailes, por supuesto.

Darien suspiró por dentro. Después de todo, Ann era una joven refinada y prácticamente inocente en muchos sentidos, a pesar de los vestidos de gasa transparente. Sin duda requeriría una considerable… educación sensual. Aunque tal vez su veta competitiva obraría en favor de él en la alcoba. Ya imaginaba cómo hacerlo: «Bien, lord Rawlston me dijo que _su_ esposa es bastante habilidosa en el plano…»

Ann seguía hablando, de modo que volvió a prestarle atención.

—Podrías también invitar a Furuhata y a… lord Alan. Y tal vez yo podría invitar a algunos amigos.

Había mencionado el nombre de Alan con tono suave y una pequeña pausa estratégica, notó Darien algo divertido. _Quizás_ _lo_ _que_ _quiere_ _es_ _forzarme._ Y cuanto más pensaba en ello más práctica y conveniente parecía organizar una reunión, pues muchos compromisos habían sido sellados en ese tipo de encuentros. Y a él le venía bien que lo forzaran ya que estaba muy, pero que _muy_ agotado de la farsa.

Al margen de los cumplidos, apenas hablaba con Serena; ya hacía cinco noches, incluyendo su penosa leve… _retirada_, que dormía en su propio alojamiento. Y ya tenía los pensamientos más en calma, más racionales y con un objetivo más claro; de hecho, más bien del mismo modo en que se encontraba antes de que Serena entrara en su vida. Evidente, sin duda ella era _simplemente_ una fiebre pasajera. El último aliento de la juventud.

Pero Serena no había titubeado ni una vez en mantener la promesa que le había hecho. Era como si ella también quisiera forzar los hechos para que alcanzaran su objetivo.

Furuhata se acercó hacia Darien y Ann con andar pausado, con el rostro un tanto colorado por las vigorosas vueltas en la pista de baile.

—Ann me estaba sugiriendo que ofreciera una reunión en casa en Aster Park este fin de semana, Andrew. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—¡Oh, estupendo! Por supuesto invitarás a lady Lita Kino. Y a mi querida prima Serena.

El entusiasmo de Ann cayó levemente.

—Oh, por supuesto. También debemos invitar a la señorita Tsukino. A la muy _estimada_ señorita Tsukino. A propósito: ¿cuándo regresa a Sussex tu _querida_ prima Serena?

—Bueno… —Furuhata miró a Darien significativamente—. Posiblemente… nunca.

Ann giró la cabeza lentamente hacia Darien y lo miró de un modo tan penetrante que se sorprendió de que no le apareciera un hueco entre ambos ojos.

—Sí —respondió Darien con tono uniforme—, por supuesto también debo invitar a lady Kino y a la señorita Tsukino a Aster Park. Quédate tranquila, Ann, no tendrás competencia… —esperó a que ella comenzara a sonreír— en lo que a tiro con arco respecta.

La sonrisa de Ann se congeló por la mitad. Furuhata tosió hábilmente para disimular la risa.

Darien sintió una punzada de remordimiento, no se sentía del todo orgulloso por el modo en que estaba acorralando a una esposa aristocrática, aunque _parecía_ estar funcionando. Hasta tenía la leve sospecha de que Ann aprobaría sus métodos, ya que sus propios intentos de lograr las cosas que quería no eran precisamente irreprochables. Pero era agotador. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que había podido mostrarse simplemente como… _era…_

—Entonces está decidido, ¿verdad? —dijo Furuhata con entusiasmo al tiempo que lord Alan se acercaba al grupo y hacía una reverencia—. Nos reuniremos todos en Aster Park pasado mañana.

—¡Alan! —lo saludó Darien con entusiasmo, sólo para confundir más a Ann—. Me gustaría invitarte a una reunión que tendrá comienzo pasado mañana en casa de mi tío en Aster Park. Furuhata, lady Clary y la señorita Serena Tsukino se nos unirán, al igual que algunos otros… —Darien pensó en las personas que era probable que Ann invitara, y al no estar seguro de cómo nombrarlos, decidió llamarlos— amigos.

Las espontáneas palabras de Serena le vinieron a la memoria: _Todos_ _son_ _amigos_ _y_ _sin_ _embargo_ _todos_ _son_ _extraños._ De manera casi inconsciente, lanzó una mirada rápida hacia el sofá, ella ya no estaba allí.

—Oh, gracias, Chiba. ¡Suena estupendo! —Alan les sonrió a los tres con placer—. Tal vez la hermana de la señorita Tsukino ya esté recuperada para ese entonces.

_Qué_ _cosa_ _tan_ _extraña_ _para_ _decir._ Darien frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Hace un momento, mientras estaba conversando con la señorita Tsukino, ha recibido una nota donde requerían su presencia en casa. Algo relacionado con su hermana. Ella… es decir la señorita Tsukino, de hecho parecía bastante preocupada. Pensaba que quizás deberías saberlo, Furuhata, ya que es tu prima. La extrañaré… quiero decir, se la extrañará mucho —tartamudeó Alan.

—¿A casa, has dicho? —El rostro de Ann estaba absolutamente radiante—. ¿La presencia de la señorita Tsukino ha sido requerida en _casa_? ¿En Sussex? Eso _sí_ que es una pena. Escucha, Darien, la orquesta acaba de comenzar a tocar nuestro vals.

»¿Darien? —repitió ella, al ver que no le respondía.

—Ann. —Darien apenas escuchaba su propia voz por encima del zumbido que había comenzado a rugir en sus oídos. También sentía un gran peso que le limitaba la respiración—. Creo… creo que tu idea de una reunión en casa es tan espléndida que debo ir a Aster Park de inmediato para comenzar los preparativos. Me encantaría que la encontraras perfecta. _Puedes_ entenderlo, ¿verdad? ¿_Podrás_ disculparme si me pierdo sólo este vals? Estoy seguro de que habrá muchos otros nuestros. —Le ofreció una sonrisa, sentía como si su rostro se le estuviera partiendo por la mitad y tenía la esperanza de que con la distancia no se viera tan atroz como lo sentía.

Furuhata miraba fijamente a Darien como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Bueno… de hecho sí me parece un tanto extraño… —Ann frunció levemente el ceño—. Pero lo entiendo, Darien. Si Aster Park fuese _mi_ casa yo también querría que luciera lo mejor posible. —Las palabras resonaron de modo significativo.

Pero Darien no prestó atención.

—Estupendo —dijo, hizo una reverencia y luego se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso serpenteando entre los radiantes invitados hasta la salida de la casa de lord y lady Ryce Martin.

Tan rápido como un ladrón.

* * *

**Chicas,apenas pude subir capitulo hoy, pero bueno, esto empiezaaponerse buenisimo, como para no dejar de historia tiene 22 capitulos y el que ya casi llega a el final, pero creanme que la parte que se viene de Aster Park es buenisima.**

**Por cierto estoy pensando en subir una nueva historia cuando esta termine, asi que estoy leyendo mucho para buscar una que les encante.**

**Gracias por sus reviews,me alegra saber que les gusta la historia, y que piensan como yo en algunas cosillas.**

**Besolos y disfruten su finde.**


	19. Capitulo XVIII

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII**

Darien le arrojó un puñado de billetes de una libra al aturdido cochero y corrió hasta la entrada de Aster Park, irrumpiendo a través de las enormes puertas dobles. Todas las lámparas de la casa estaban apagadas, al igual que los fuegos de los hogares de los cuartos principales. Subió deprisa la escalera a oscuras.

—¡_Serena_! —Corrió por los pasillos hacia la habitación de ambas. La puerta estaba entreabierta, el cuarto frío, Serena y Mina no se encontraban allí.

Subió rápido el tramo de escaleras que conducía a la enfermería. Un leve destello de luz a través de la puerta abierta le indicó que había un fuego encendido, las había encontrado.

Serena estaba mirando el fuego fijamente, la luz tenue iluminaba las finas arrugas que el viaje de horas en coche había dejado irrevocablemente marcadas en su vestido.

En la cama había una pequeña silueta encorvada debajo de una gran cantidad de edredones: Mina. El corazón le dio un vuelco; la miró más de cerca y vio el movimiento ascendente y descendente de su respiración. Cerró brevemente los ojos sintiendo una ola de alivio. Al menos estaba con vida.

Serena se volvió lentamente para mirarlo de frente. Parecía un tanto aturdida pero no sorprendida, sin duda había escuchado sus pasos en el corredor.

Darien vaciló en el umbral.

—¿Cómo está?

—El doctor ha dicho… bueno, que ha sido muy serio. Pero ella es… —A Serena le tembló la voz y tomó aire para mantenerla firme—. Es una pequeña muy fuerte. Hoy temprano le ha bajado la fiebre y ya está mejor. Ahora está durmiendo más tranquila. El doctor ha estado por aquí pero ya se ha ido a casa.

A Darien se le oprimió la garganta por todo lo que no podía poner en palabras. Se miraron en medio de un silencio denso, el aire estaba cargado de cosas no expresadas.

—Ella… ella es todo lo que tengo. —Una sonrisa temblorosa, casi compungida, se dibujó en los labios de Serena. En pocos pasos Darien estuvo a su lado.

La atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con los brazos abrazándola con fuerza, deseando que se fundiera en su propio cuerpo y poder así protegerla del dolor para siempre. La sensación que le provocaba, el alivio de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos casi era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Serena se aferró a él temblando.

—Eso no es cierto, Serena, mi Serena —murmuró él—. Todo saldrá bien. Aquí estoy.

Le pasó las manos por la espalda en largas caricias tranquilizadoras, le rozó con ternura la frente con los labios, las sienes, las mejillas y los párpados, acariciándola con la nariz, murmurando su nombre, murmurando sílabas incoherentes de consuelo. Ella no lloró, pero se estremeció por temor a la pérdida y él la aferró con intención de transmitirle su calor.

No podría calcular el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Pero lentamente, poco a poco, el cuerpo tembloroso se tranquilizo bajo sus manos. Y con los ojos entreabiertos, Serena comenzó a inclinar la cabeza de modo que los labios de él se posaron en el suave espacio debajo de la mandíbula femenina.

La comisura de los labios…

Los labios.

Los labios de Darien revolotearon casi rozando los de ella. Aún con las manos en su cuerpo, levanto la cabeza con cuidado y sintió las manos de Serena a tientas.

Darien bajó la vista y vio como en un sueño los delgados dedos de Serena que abrían lentamente un botón de su camisa.

—_Serena_. Serena, no deberías…

—Ssh. —Ella se detuvo y le cubrió los labios con dos dedos—. Siempre me está diciendo qué hacer.

Él sonrió bajo los dedos y lentamente, con el aliento apenas contenido, ella abría otro botón y otro más. Y le dejó hasta que la camisa quedó totalmente abierta en dos y el aire frío del cuarto le golpeó la piel desnuda.

Serena le separó la camisa delicadamente, le apoyó la palma de la mano y la deslizó con sumo placer sobre las musculosas costillas. Torrentes de placer se encendieron por todo su cuerpo, como innumerables fuegos iniciados por un solo rayo.

Ella dejó las manos quietas y le depositó un único beso tierno en el corazón.

—Por favor —le susurró.

Y fue como si él hubiese estado esperando escuchar toda la vida esas palabras de su boca.

Esta vez no fue una exploración vacilante, se sumergió lenta e irrevocablemente en el ardiente éxtasis de su boca, la tomó del rostro y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder hundirle la lengua profundamente y así sentir toda su textura y dulzura. Serena extendió los brazos para envolverlos holgadamente alrededor de su cuello y sus lenguas se entrelazaron desgarbadas e impacientes; con manos temblorosas le acarició la curva de sus mejillas, la columna de su garganta, hasta trazar una leve huella en los delicados huesos de la base de la nuca. Y ella tenía la piel tan suave, indescriptiblemente suave.

Darien se apartó bruscamente y la cogió de la mano para conducirla hacia un pequeño cuarto de servicio contiguo a la habitación principal.

El cuarto estaba frío, el calor del fuego de la habitación principal no había llegado. Y allí la besó solemne, casi castamente, presionándole tiernamente los labios con toda intención. _Le_ _haría_ _el_ _amor_ _en_ _ese_ _cuarto…_

—Date la vuelta, Serena —le pidió suavemente.

Lentamente, ella obedeció el ruego. Con manos temblorosas Darien tiró de los finos cordones que cerraban el vestido y los aflojó hasta que cayeron los hombros, mientras recorría con los labios la longitud del sedoso cuello y se detuvo para depositar un beso tierno en el sitio donde se unían con los hombros y vio cómo se le erizaba la piel de los brazos. Serena echó la cabeza atrás y él envolvió su delgada cintura con los brazos y le pasó la lengua por el arco del cuello, deteniéndose para saborear con los labios el pulso que palpitaba en su garganta; podía escucharla respirar agitada.

Y luego, tan sutilmente como si fueran las alas de una mariposa nocturna, le apartó las mangas del vestido y las bajó más y más hasta que el canesú cayó hasta la cintura con un suave susurro.

—Oh, Serena. Mi Serena. Cuánto te he deseado —le susurró al oído. En ese momento su respiración era agitada y eso a él lo excitaba insoportablemente. Deslizó un dedo respetuosamente por las cuentas de su columna hasta la hendidura de los glúteos, sintiendo la piel erizada a su paso; extendió las manos para saborear lentamente el modo en que las caderas se curvaban suavemente hasta formar la cintura, y se detuvo apenas a la altura de sus pechos de manera seductora y un poco tímida. Cuando Serena se arqueó contra él de manera refleja, susurrando su nombre, incitando a que sus manos siguieran avanzando, sintió una oleada de triunfo, pero no la obligó.

En cambio, se desabrochó los pantalones con manos de pronto torpes y se quitó la camisa por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo.

—Date la vuelta, Serena —volvió a pedirle con suavidad.

Serena se volvió de nuevo lentamente, levantando los brazos para cubrirse los pechos, con el vestido todavía colgando a la altura de sus caderas. Los ojos de Serena se veían claros y brillantes en la oscuridad, captó su desnudez y su erección con desvergonzado y ávido asombro.

Casi temblando por el esfuerzo de mantener el deseo bajo control, Darien se inclinó para volver a besarle los labios abiertos, acariciándola suavemente con la nariz, probando su aliento al tiempo que buscaba las horquillas entre sus cabellos. Una a una las encontró y las fue quitando, cayeron al suelo haciendo un leve tintineo. Le soltó la gloriosa cabellera dorada oscura y se la apartó del rostro.

Y luego hundió los dedos y le echó la cabeza atrás besándola con una fuerza casi bruta.

Serena bajó los brazos que cubrían sus pechos y se los enroscó al cuello, pegándose contra el cuerpo masculino, encontrándose con el deseo liberado de él. Las lenguas, los labios y los dientes chocaron ruidosamente en ese profundo beso interminable, ella friccionaba los senos contra el pecho masculino, restregaba su suave vientre contra el miembro erecto. _Dios_ _santo_.

La paciencia lo abandonó y tiró del vestido hasta que finalmente se deslizó por las caderas de Serena y quedó hecho un suave montón a la altura de sus tobillos. Le cubrió las pequeñas nalgas redondas con las manos, levantándola y pegándola contra su erección.

—Siénteme, Serena —le susurró en los labios—. ¿Me deseas?

—Te deseo. —Su voz grave y aterciopelada sonó irregular diciendo la verdad.

La apartó un poco para mirarla, para saborearla brevemente. En ese momento Serena estaba desnuda salvo por las medias y las ligas, la piel le brillaba como la superficie de la luna en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. Al mirarla, tenía los hombros echados atrás y el mentón en alto. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

—_Oh_ _Dios._ —¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Imposible saberlo, ya todo daba lo mismo. Enroscaba los dedos en los cabellos, las manos de ella andaban errantes sobre el pecho masculino, él la besaba al tiempo que la llevaba retrocediendo hacia la cama, hasta que flexionó las rodillas y se sentó. Y luego la empujó suavemente hasta acostarla con la cabellera esparcida detrás y los ojos entreabiertos de deseo. Se tendió sobre la cama a su lado.

Pasó la palma de la mano sobre uno de los pechos erectos de Serena y ella inspiró profundamente; bajó la cabeza y se lo besó, tomando el sedoso pezón de crepé primero con la lengua y luego con los dientes; ella le peinó la cabellera con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia sí y formó un arco al tiempo que emitía un suave y profundo gemido.

Estaba decidido a satisfacer su necesidad rápidamente.

Darien la atrajo hacia sí cubriéndola brevemente y le pasó la lengua por los espacios entre las delgadas costillas hasta el nido de rizos húmedos, donde probó con la lengua el singular sabor femenino; ella se onduló como el mercurio bajo sus manos y boca, estimulándolo, susurrando su nombre. Le separó suavemente las delgadas piernas cubiertas con las finas medias y volvió a probarla, la tomó de las nalgas y la levantó para hacerla llegar hasta su boca y ella comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la despiadada lengua, hasta que la respiración se oyó ronca y agitada, hasta que le rogaba con sílabas incoherentes y se aferraba a la colcha.

Y luego volvió a subir recorriendo todo el largo del cuerpo para besarla profundamente en la boca, porque quería sentir todo el cuerpo contra el suyo cuando ella alcanzara el orgasmo. Le deslizó un dedo lenta y profundamente en la cálida humedad y lo movió muy suavemente.

Ella se desmoronó con un grito largo y casi silencioso, arqueada debajo de él latiendo intensamente.

_Tiene_ _que_ _ser_ _ahora_, pensó. _O_ _moriré._

Darien le separó las rodillas con las manos, se acomodó por encima de ella y la penetró rápidamente; Serena inspiró pasmada pero levantó las caderas para recibirlo, para facilitarle el paso. Ambos respiraron con dificultad hasta que quedó profundamente dentro de ella.

Y entonces supo, sin duda, que era el primero.

—Serena… lo siento —le susurró tontamente.

—No seas ridículo —le respondió ella en un susurro.

Y por más que lo intentara, Dios era testigo, no podía moverse despacio, lo deseaba demasiado y lo había contenido mucho tiempo. Se movió dentro de ella y su orgasmo fue rápido y explosivo; le quemó cada nervio con asombroso placer hasta sentirlo externamente en todo el cuerpo. Escuchó su propio grito gutural como si hubiera salido de otra persona completamente distinta.

Aturdido y agotado, se apartó de Serena rodando y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo respirando pesadamente. Quedó tendido junto a ella durante un largo rato sin tocarla, el aire frío del cuarto le congelaba la transpiración en el cuerpo.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó finalmente.

Pausa.

—No. —Una sola palabra suave.

—Mentirosa.

Ella rio dulcemente. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole los cabellos transpirados y apartándoselos del rostro. Le tocó los labios, las cejas, la curva del mentón, embelesado, como si fuera un ser mágico, algo que sólo él había descubierto y ella le sonrió.

—Puede ser maravilloso, Serena, lo prometo.

—_Ha_ _sido_ maravilloso.

—¿_Lo_ _ha_ _sido?_ —_Cielos,_ _parezco_ _un_ _muchacho_, pensó. Se sentía tímido y orgulloso.

—Mmmm —le confirmó ella lánguidamente.

—Debería haber sido más suave…

—Ssh, Darien, ha sido… extraordinario. No estaba segura… es eso…

Sonrió en la oscuridad. _Ella_ era extraordinaria.

—Pero lo imaginabas.

Ella rio dulcemente.

—Tenía un libro.

—_Sabía_ que entendías más francés del que decías.

Ella volvió a reír y se movió un poco entre sus brazos, y él le deslizó las manos por el vientre. Apenas con ese leve movimiento ya se estaba excitando de nuevo. Llevó las manos a los senos explorando lánguidamente la satinada forma hasta que la respiración de ella se oyó en pequeños jadeos.

—_Darien_.

Eso era, eso era lo que temía, sumergirse en el mar de Serena alegremente y no salir nunca más; temía no saciarse nunca, jamás.

Parecía que todavía no podían ir despacio, aunque ya lo había intentado. Se sentó colocándola encima de su regazo, mordisqueándole suavemente el sedoso cuello y cubriéndole los pechos con las manos, la penetró con cuidado mientras estaba montada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Llevó las manos hasta la hendidura entre sus piernas, la estimulaba a recorrer su miembro de arriba abajo hasta estremecerse gimiendo su propio orgasmo. La sostuvo mientras Serena volvía a latir alrededor de él, jadeando su nombre como si fuera un grito de socorro.

Ella se desplomó encima y la hizo rodar entre sus brazos para enterrar el rostro entre sus cabellos, susurrando su nombre. Sentía el movimiento de las costillas de Serena al respirar. Jamás había sentido nada más milagroso.

_¿Qué_ _voy_ _a_ _hacer?_

_No_ _pienses_, se dijo. _Sólo_ _existe_ _el_ _hoy._

Permanecieron juntos en silencio, lánguidos por un momento. Ningún otro ruido más que la respiración llenaba el cuarto.

—Yo no cogí la gargantilla —dijo Serena de repente.

Darien se puso tenso.

—No tiene importancia.

Ella se apartó un poco y se apoyó sobre un codo, los cabellos le caían sobre el rostro.

—Darien, te lo juro…

—Lo que quiero decir, Serena, es que sé que no la cogiste. Creo que siempre lo he sabido. Pero… si la hubieras cogido no tendría importancia. Habría venido a buscarte igualmente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más después de eso. Serena volvió a sus brazos y él la aferró como un regalo.

Al cabo de un tiempo demasiado corto, Serena volvió a apartarse suavemente de sus brazos, la soltó con renuencia. Se sentó en la cama y Darien admiró la pálida curva de la cintura y las caderas cuando ella se recogió la cabellera con un lazo flojo. Levantó el vestido del suelo y se puso de pie para colocárselo por encima de la cabeza.

Se volvió hacia él.

—Mina —dijo simplemente.

Volvió a sentarse brevemente en el borde de la cama. Darien estiró la mano, ella la tomó y le entrelazó los dedos, le besó los nudillos y luego se inclinó para besarle suavemente los labios.

—Yo me quedaré con ella —dijo él—. Tú puedes dormir.

—Gracias, pero si se despierta querrá verme a mí, Darien.

Sabía que tenía razón.

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo dulcemente—. Siempre te he querido.

Ella no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo un momento con una pequeña sonrisa revoloteando en sus labios. Y luego se inclinó para besarlo en la boca y lentamente retiró las manos.

Darien permaneció un largo rato tendido sobre la pequeña cama de servicio, pensando.

Finalmente se puso de pie para vestirse y luego entró a la habitación de enfermos y encontró a Serena arrodillada en el suelo junto a la cama de Mina, apoyando la cabeza acunada en sus brazos. Las dos muchachas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Colocó su abrigo sobre los hombros de Serena y luego posó el dorso de la mano breve y ligeramente sobre la frente de Mina. Estaba fría y su respiración parecía tranquila.

No tenía el hábito de dar gracias a Dios, pero de todos modos pronunció en silencio una plegaria de agradecimiento. Hoy su gratitud por todo era tan inmensa que ni el mundo entero alcanzaría a contenerla. Pensó mejor en agradecérselo a Dios, aunque sólo fuera para aliviarse un poco.

Con el atizador reavivó más el moribundo fuego. Y luego, sigilosamente, las dejó solas.

* * *

**Chicuelas! Me tarde en actualizar pero creo que valio la pena ¿No? Por fin el lemmon, que les parecio, yo al menos ya perdone a Darien (por algunos capitulos ¬¬) ¿Que creen que pase con Ann,Serena y Darien?**

**Espero les guste, y espero leer sus comentarios.**

**Besolos chavolas!**


	20. Capitulo XIX

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XIX**

Serena despertó en un cuarto soleado y sintió unos pequeños dedos tamborileando en su cabeza.

—Gracias a Dios, Serena. Pensaba que habías muerto.

Serena sonrió, débil y aliviada.

—_Alguien_ ya se siente mejor.

Mina aún estaba un poco pálida, pero le brillaban los ojos, no de fiebre, afortunadamente, sino de curiosidad. Le frunció el ceño a Serena.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible, Serena. Tienes rojo debajo de los ojos. ¿Y por qué llevas puesto un abrigo de hombre?

Sorprendida, Serena se tocó un hombro. No había notado el peso del abrigo, pero una ráfaga del perfume de Darien casi la voltea.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, Mina, aunque tú tampoco estás exactamente radiante esta mañana. Has estado muy enferma, gansa, y yo muy preocupada. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mina se quedó pensando.

—Hambrienta.

—Tal vez el doctor deba verte. ¿Cómo estás respirando? ¿Te duele? Inspira profundo y fíjate.

Mina inhaló profundamente.

—No, ya no me duele. Pero el doctor me cae bien. Deja que venga igual.

Serena sonrió.

—Tal vez la señora Luna te traiga un poco de caldo.

—Y unos pasteles.

—Está bien. Quizás unos pasteles también.

Serena se puso de pie y se estiró. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y le dolía la entrepierna, lo cual le sorprendió hasta que recordó: _Claro._ _Anoche._

Y de repente el recuerdo de la noche anterior invadió su corazón y su mente. Darien levantándola pegada a él, la primera sensación de su piel desnuda contra su cuerpo. _¿Me_ _deseas,_ _Serena?_ La increíble ternura y luego el violento reclamo de sus labios tan expertos. Los dedos deslizándose sobre su piel, la sensación de sentirlo moverse en su interior, la suave piel de la espalda dura, los vellos rizados del pecho, húmedos de sudor.

_Lo_ _amo._

La excitación condujo a Serena hasta el umbral del pequeño cuarto de servicio cerca de la enfermería. Algo absolutamente maravilloso había tenido lugar sobre esa pequeña cama angosta y austera, había pedido algo por primera vez en la vida: _Por_ _favor_, le había dicho en busca del bienestar y el alivio después de semanas de deseo contenido. Y él se lo había concedido.

Serena sonrió levemente, aunque tenía la garganta oprimida por las lágrimas. La _fuerza_ era indescriptible y de una terrible belleza. En el instante en que Darien la había tocado, no hubo tiempo de pensar ni escoger. De haber sabido el terrible y estimulante _final_ que sería hacer el amor con él…

_Te_ _deseo_, le había dicho la noche anterior. _Lo_ _deseo_, se había dicho desde hacía semanas. De haber sabido lo que realmente significaba, habría huido hacía mucho tiempo.

_Jamás_ _te_ _pongas_ _voluntariamente_ _a_ _merced_ _de_ _un_ _hombre,_ _Serena._ Su madre había conocido el agridulce riesgo que eso implicaba.

—El señor Chiba ha estado aquí esta mañana —gritó Mina desde la cama.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con indiferencia.

—No se ha dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo. Ha estado mirándote un largo rato y luego se ha ido.

—Se preocupa por ti, Mina.

—Y por ti, Serena. —Sus palabras eran inocentes.

Pero aunque fueran ciertas eso no cambiaría nada. Nada resultaría de eso. _No_ _podemos_ _quedarnos_ _aquí_ _más_ _tiempo._

Darien no había podido dormir más que unas horas interrumpidas. Finalmente, al amanecer, había pasado un momento por la enfermería para ver a Serena y a Mina. Reconfortado al ver que ambas todavía respiraban, se contuvo para no tocar a Serena.

Simplemente aún no podía enfrentarse a ella. Las dejó y se fue hacia los establos caminando con pesadez en medio del helado y dulce aire de antes del amanecer. Necesitaba un sitio donde desenmarañar su corazón y su mente, repasar sus pensamientos uno por uno para lograr llegar a algún tipo de conclusión. Envió al soñoliento caballerizo de nuevo al desván y ensilló a Horacio él mismo. Salió del establo al trote y luego lo espoleó para que galopara.

Galopó tierra adentro por el suave verde esparcido sobre las tierras de su tío. El aire del amanecer estaba cargado del rocío de la tierra y el verde y tragó grandes bocanadas con la esperanza de aclararse la mente.

Pero los pensamientos de Darien se mantenían a su ritmo de modo que finalmente desmontó y dejó a Horacio junto al lago, entregándose a la necesidad de pensar… y decidir.

Por primera vez en su vida realmente le había hecho el amor a una mujer. Había hecho el _amor_. No solamente por el alivio físico, o el salvaje placer, o sólo porque podía, sino por sentir deseos de volverse parte de _ella_, de brindarle placer y bienestar únicamente a _ella_.

Y eso que sentía… lo que fuera… ponía en riesgo su sentido común, sus planes, su control. Como la maleza…

Sonrió a medias para sí; Dios santo, hasta en sus _pensamientos_ se ponía la prosa morada. _Maldita_ _poesía._ No, la maleza no, pues Serena _era_ vida, no algo que lo asfixiaba.

Y entonces se percató de que su tío había descrito a Therese del mismo modo.

_Oh_ _Dios._

_Por_ _poco_ _me_ _mata._ Esas también habían sido las palabras de su tío. Darien había conocido el dolor en su vida; había conocido demasiado los baches de la vida como para sospechar de las cumbres. Jamás lo había conmovido algo tan intenso, y no podía imaginar si realmente estaba destinado _a_ _él_ o para ser duradero. Debía enviar a Serena de regreso antes de que su vida se volviera una especie de epílogo de las últimas semanas a su lado.

Pues él, a su manera, con su capricho, su debilidad y sus treinta libras, era culpable de ello. Aunque suponía que podía adjudicarle algo de culpa a Serena. Ella _de_ _hecho_ había intentado robarle el reloj. Sonrió levemente.

Mientras tanto, por su bien y el de ella, mantendría la distancia. Había pasado al menos la última década de su vida manteniéndose a distancia del riesgo, del deseo, realmente ¿cuán difíciles podían resultar unas semanas más?

Serena se quedó todo el día con Mina en la enfermería, leyéndole historias, dormitando cuando se quedaba dormida, comiendo cuando ella comía. Uno a uno, los sirvientes pasaban a saludar y a ver cómo estaba la señorita Mina. Hasta Kelvin el jardinero y Neflyte el cuidador de los cerdos hicieron su aparición, los dos tan mugrientos como un tomate recién arrancado de la tierra. La señora Luna se mostró claramente nerviosa de tenerlos a ambos dentro de la casa.

Al parecer Mina había hecho amigos en toda Aster Park. _Pero_ _Mina_, se dijo Serena tenazmente, _hará_ _amigos_ _allá_ _donde_ _vaya._ _Tiene_ _ese_ _tipo_ _de_ _espíritu._ _Cuando_ _nos_ _marchemos_ _estará_ _bien._ _Ambas_ _estaremos_ _bien_ _cuando_ _nos_ _marchemos._

El trayecto en coche hasta Londres probablemente costaría unos cuatro chelines. Tal vez en los próximos días podría llegar a ganarlos jugando a las cartas con lord Lindsey; en lugar de entregárselos a Darien para cubrir la deuda, los conservaría y buscaría algún modo de avisar a la posada de coches…

En ese momento las sombras del crepúsculo color malva llenaban la enfermería y Mina roncaba suavemente. Los restos de la cena —sopa, carne fría y pan— yacían en una bandeja en el suelo. Seguramente la señora Luna pasaría a buscarla más tarde. El ama de llaves había prometido quedarse esa noche con Mina.

—Duerma en su cuarto, señorita Tsukino. Necesita dormir bien una noche, o también a usted le dará fiebre.

Era tan hermoso ser cuidada que Serena no puso ninguna objeción.

Darien no había aparecido en todo el día.

De modo que Serena besó suavemente la frente de su hermana dormida y cogió la vela para atravesar el corredor hasta su cuarto. Cerró el pestillo de la puerta y se envolvió fuerte con las mantas como si así pudiera apartarse de todo, el mundo, el dolor…

El amor.

El brandy no había ayudado. Pensó en que quizás se inclinaría al whisky, pero luego consideró cómo se sentiría a la mañana siguiente con la combinación del brandy y el whisky y rechazó esa idea. Además del efecto que causaría demasiado alcohol en su estómago casi vacío, ya que esa noche no había comido nada. Al recibir la cena en su habitación la carne fría había quedado intacta. Ni siquiera había probado los guisantes.

Y entonces Darien había ido a la biblioteca y sacado libros de los estantes para llevárselos a su cuarto, en un intento desesperado por estimular el sueño. Pero la poesía que generalmente encontraba arrulladora como una suave sinfonía sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Luego, de manera punitiva, lo había intentado con Plutarco. Pero su mente parecía incapaz de asimilar cualquier palabra; pasaban por allí y volvían a retroceder. Arrojó a Plutarco a un lado. Pensó en ir a nadar en el lago bajo la luz de la luna, pero rechazó la idea por absurda y dramática.

Le picaban las mantas, las apartó de mal humor.

Y luego pasó la siguiente media hora mirando fijamente las sombras proyectadas por la titilante luz de la vela que cambiaban de forma en el techo.

No funcionó.

Darien se levantó y lentamente se puso los pantalones y se acomodó la camisa por dentro con manos algo temblorosas. Cogió la vela, la cubrió con la mano y atravesó la puerta de su habitación.

El ligero golpe en la puerta se oyó cerca de medianoche, lo sabía porque había escuchado la campanada de uno de los numerosos relojes que había en Aster Park. El corazón de Serena dio un salto como un pez irrumpiendo en la superficie del mar.

_No_ _abras_ _la_ _puerta._ _No_ _deberías_ _abrir_ _la_ _puerta._

Otro golpe. Tan suave que casi podría haberlo imaginado. Tres veces.

_Es_ _absurdo,_ _es_ _peligroso._ _Nada_ _bueno_ _puede_ _resultar_ _de_ _esto._

Una pausa. Casi se le detiene el corazón.

Y luego otro golpe suave.

Saltó de la cama y corrió a la puerta antes de que él cambiara de idea, abrió el pestillo a tientas e impacientemente.

Darien estaba vestido sólo con pantalones y una camisa abierta en el cuello, una vela le iluminaba el rostro. Se hizo a un lado y él entró a la habitación y depositó la vela sobre el tocador con absoluto cuidado. Serena cerró la puerta, deslizó el pestillo y se volvió para mirarlo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al tiempo que él se acercaba y luego la besaba con suma ternura.

Ella se apartó y levantó los brazos, Darien le quitó el camisón por la cabeza, que cayó al suelo como un fantasma. Estaba parada desnuda frente a él, impaciente la atrajo hacia sí y le buscó de nuevo la boca. Se unieron en un largo beso mientras las manos masculinas andaban febrilmente errantes por todas partes: deslizándose sobre sus pechos, cubriéndole las nalgas y levantándola para pegarla contra él, acariciándole la delicada piel entre los muslos, hasta que ella era toda sensación. Le recorría la garganta, los hombros, de nuevo en la boca con los labios; trazaba con la lengua la espiral de la oreja. Ella le apartó la boca y enterró el rostro en el cuerpo masculino, suspirando de placer; se ondulaba bajo sus manos, sometiéndose, estimulando su exploración.

Ninguno había dicho ni una palabra aún.

Darien la giró para mirarla en el espejo del tocador y se paró detrás. A la luz de la vela Serena vio su propio rostro, encendido y con párpados pesados, con los cabellos enredados. Darien dibujó sobre los pezones figuras como de tela de encaje, primero movía los dedos con delicadeza, luego con tosquedad y ella arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás temblando por el placer que le provocaba, y él inclinó la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello con la nariz. A través del espejo, ella vio los cabellos que le cubrían la frente.

—Mira lo hermosa que eres, Serena.

Se miró en el espejo, fascinada, mientras Darien le cubría los pechos con las palmas de las manos y formaba círculos alrededor, luego las deslizaba juntas por la curva del vientre femenino hasta el sedoso triángulo entre sus piernas. Su respiración se volvió más agitada con expectación, pero él sólo la estaba incitando, sólo rodeaba los rizos húmedos antes de deslizar los dedos de nuevo hacia los senos; ella suspiró protestando. Dejó el cuerpo femenino un instante, se desabrochó los pantalones y luego Serena sintió la erección contra su cuerpo. La respiración de Darien sonaba en jadeos discordantes en sus oídos.

—Te necesito _ahora_, Serena.

—Sí. —Su propia voz sonaba como un susurro tenso.

Suavemente la impulsó a inclinarse hacia adelante y le apartó las piernas con la rodilla, ella apoyó las manos en el tocador. Sintió su miembro incitando la hendidura entre sus piernas y luego se deslizó en su interior lento llenándola gloriosamente. La rodeó con la mano para tocarle donde moría porque la tocara, él apartó las caderas y luego volvió a empujar suavemente. Serena observaba sus rostros en el espejo, el de Darien colorado sobre la camisa blanca, con la mirada ausente, absorta, el de ella ávido y poseído.

Él volvió a acariciarla por dentro y ella gimió. Lo repitió exquisita y dolorosamente lento, acariciando con la mano al mismo ritmo. Ella observaba, esclava de su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo y del hermoso hombre unido a ella, observaba cómo sus ojos oscuros se encontraban con los de ella en conspiración de deseo. Se llenó las manos con sus pechos y volvió a penetrarla.

—_Darien._ _Por_ _favor._

El sonido de su voz lo incitó, el implacable ritmo de la caderas de Darien que crecía la llevó al borde del orgasmo, cada vez más y más y todavía más, hasta que le suplicó y el aire le estalló en los pulmones en cortos jadeos discordantes y al fin, _oh_ _Dios_, al fin explotó en brillantes fragmentos de placer, con su propio grito agudo y exultante resonando en su oídos, mezclándose con los de Darien.

Él la levantó en brazos antes de que se le doblaran las piernas y la llevó a la cama. Se quitó los pantalones y la camisa y se acostó con ella estrechándola en un abrazo. Sus miembros brillantes de sudor entrelazados entre sí. La besó dulcemente.

—¿Podemos ir despacio esta vez, Serena? ¿Crees que podremos? —le susurró incitándola.

Ella se apartó de sus brazos.

—Quédate quieto —le dijo—. No te muevas para nada.

Darien aún respiraba con dificultad, no parecía poder moverse ni aunque quisiera. Sonrió débilmente con el pecho que aún subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo excesivo.

Serena le enroscó los dedos en los vellos rizados del pecho y la base del cuello, probó con la lengua el cuero duro de sus pezones. En un acto reflejo, él levantó la mano para acariciarle los cabellos.

—Creía haberte dicho que no te movieras —le susurró severamente.

Sintió el pecho de él temblar de risa y bajó la mano obedientemente.

Era tan _grande_, tan largo y de hombros tan anchos. Simplemente había metros y metros de cuerpo. Serena pasó las manos por el pecho duro de Darien hasta su vientre, no era absolutamente chato, pero era más atractivo por su leve flacidez. A ella le gustaba así, la evidencia de esa vulnerabilidad que él tanto ocultaba. Enterró la lengua en su ombligo, probando la sal y su olor; frotó las mejillas contra su vientre, sintiendo el movimiento bajo sus labios a medida que se le aceleraba la respiración. Descubrió una cicatriz a la altura de las caderas, larga y delgada, la piel tirante y blanca; la dibujó con la uña como si pudiera borrar el daño causado.

Luego levantó la cabeza y tocó sus fuertes muslos cubiertos de vellos, hasta encontrar y acariciar un sedoso sitio despoblado por la fricción al montar a caballo. Darien soltó el aire entre los dientes.

—¿Hermoso? —le susurró ella.

Él soltó una risa corta y estrangulada. Entonces lo besó allí, en el sedoso sitio despoblado, le pasó la lengua. Darien dijo su nombre gimiendo suavemente y moviéndose con impaciencia. Abrió los muslos y su miembro se agitó y se hinchó frente a sus ojos. Lo besó y lo recorrió con la lengua.

—_Oh,_ _Dios_ _todopoderoso…_ —gimió él.

Ella rio suavemente y volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez. Él comenzó a mover las caderas incitándola.

—Sin moverse. —Era una orden, un susurro.

—Sádica —dijo con una risa ahogada.

Se regocijaba por darle placer, quería darle más y más placer a ese hombre vulnerable, fuerte y hermoso. _Te_ _amo_ estaba grabado en cada caricia; deseaba poder transmitirle su amor por toda la piel, para que pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella. _Te_ _amo._

De pronto Darien rodó hasta quedar de costado y la aferró en sus brazos subiéndola encima de su cuerpo y ella gritó suave por la sorpresa.

—Eres —empezó a decirle, pronunciando bien cada palabra maravillado— tan _increíblemente_ bella.

Sonrió mirándole los tiernos ojos azules. Sus cabellos le cayeron sobre el rostro y él los sopló para apartarlos.

Podía sentirlo pegada a su cuerpo excitado e insistente y muy, pero que muy preparado. Movió las caderas en un instinto primitivo, buscando su propio placer.

—¿Eres suave? —susurró—. ¿Puedes poseerme?

_Sí,_ _era_ _suave._ _Sí,_ _lo_ _poseería._

—Tómame.

Ella creía que la gente decía cosas así sólo en las novelas francesas eróticas. Ahora entendía el porqué.

Darien le hizo rodar despacio, la miró a los ojos y ella lo envolvió con las piernas y brazos, abriéndose para él. La acarició por dentro, ella echó la cabeza atrás con un jadeo, podía sentirlo con todo su cuerpo, en la garganta, en la yema de los dedos, en la planta de los pies. Cuando él se retiró lo oyó soltar un largo gemido y volvió a penetrarla.

Esta vez lentamente, algo como una exquisita tortura empezó a crecer cada vez más en su interior hasta que pensó que moriría y seguía creciendo aún más. Y luego se movieron juntos a ciegas, juntos y solos en su carrera por alcanzar el orgasmo y el de Serena llegó en una explosión de luces blancas.

Creyó haberle mordido, tal vez en el hombro.

—Creo que me has mordido —murmuró él perezosamente al cabo de un momento.

Ella sonrió, demasiado laxa para otra cosa que no fuera sentir.

—… Trece, catorce, _¡quince!_ —anunció Darien. Se sentía absolutamente satisfecho. Casi estúpido de felicidad.

—¿Quince? —la deliciosa voz aterciopelada de Serena sonó lánguida.

—Pecas. Tienes quince pecas. Siete de un lado, ocho del otro. La primera vez que te vi quise contarlas. Y ahora… —Darien las tocó suavemente con un dedo, una por una—, lo he hecho. Quince pequeñas pecas doradas, como… lágrimas de ángel.

Serena rio y Darien fingió sentirse herido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso decir lágrimas de ángel?

—De nuevo estás con la poesía, Darien.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vi el libro que intentaste ocultar esa noche en la biblioteca. John Keats. Y leí algo, era hermoso. Sobre una urna, la verdad y la belleza.

Darien sonrió un poco tímidamente.

—Me gusta Keats.

—Al ver el libro entendí cómo tú… bueno: «_Es_ _un_ _pájaro_», dijiste, y «_que_ _la_ _música_ _es_ _una_ _ráfaga_ _de_ _aire_ _y_ _que_ _yo_ _soy_ _las_ _alas_ _que_ _usa_ _sólo_ _para…_ _echarse_ _a_ _volar_.» Eso fue hermoso, Darien. Y funcionó, ¿sabes? Con esas palabras me enseñaste a bailar el vals.

Darien sintió vergüenza.

—¿Recuerdas eso?

—Jamás lo olvidaré. Y después dijiste: «Finja que es un sauce que se dobla con la brisa.» Llevas un poeta dentro, Darien.

Él se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y sonrió entre complacido y algo avergonzado.

—Eres tú, Serena. Eres tú quien lo genera.

—Tal vez. Pero creo que siempre ha estado ahí esperando _salir_. Como mis historias.

—Como tus historias —repitió él dulcemente. Se quedó un momento en silencio—. Me encanta Byron, también. Y Wordsworth, aunque prefiero el ingenio de Byron.

—No he leído a Byron.

—Oh, te gustará mucho —la animó Darien—. Hermoso, apasionado e ingenioso. Muy parecido a ti.

Serena rio divertida. Él pensó que ese era su sonido preferido en el mundo.

—Buscaré en la biblioteca ese libro para ti —agregó—. Debemos leerlo juntos. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor.

Serena no dijo nada. Él era vagamente consciente de que había mencionado algo que implicaba un futuro, pero las rigurosas relaciones sexuales le habían afectado la habilidad de controlar las palabras.

No podía dejarla ir, en ese momento la sola idea parecía delirante. ¿Pero accedería ella a ser su amante sabiendo el rol que ocuparía en su vida? ¿Visitas furtivas, tiempo robado? ¿Que tendría hijos con otra mujer, con Ann?

¿Y si Serena se quedaba embarazada? Una felicidad enorme floreció ante la idea. Niño, niña… no tendría importancia. Mientras que se parecieran a ella.

Y aun así… ¿qué tipo de vida sería esa para una criatura? ¿Y qué sería de Mina? ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería él si mantenía a su amante y a la hermana de esta con el dinero de su esposa?

_Un_ _hombre_ _como_ _cualquier_ _otro_, pensó irónicamente. _Un_ _hombre_ _común._

Tal vez podría llegar a ser como su tío. Tal vez podía llegar a conocer la pasión con una mujer y tener la aprobación social y el estatus y la solvencia económica con otra. Tal vez podría llegar a tener esposa y amante, ambas hermosas y cariñosas. Sería mucho más afortunado de lo que cualquier hombre jamás hubiera soñado.

Si pudiera hacerle entender a Serena y mostrarle el sentido común… Ese era el único modo en que podían llegar a estar juntos. Y para él era impensable estar separados alguna vez. Sólo de pensarlo el pánico se apoderaba de sus pulmones.

—Debes permitir que cuide de ti, Serena —contuvo la respiración—. No tiene nada de malo permitir que alguien cuide de ti.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

—Cómo te gusta hablar —murmuró ella.

Soltó una risa corta, aunque el momento era terriblemente serio. Le estaba pidiendo que renunciara a su independencia por él.

—Dilo, Serena. Di que permitirás que cuide de ti. Di que no me abandonarás. —Le acarició la parte interna de los muslos, encontrando la tierna pulpa; la sintió moverse bajo su mano y abrir levemente las piernas invitándola a subir más; y sin motivo alguno, él volvió a sentir que empezaba a excitarse—. Dilo. —Recorrió los muslos con los dedos hasta cubrir su cálido centro cubierto de vellos; jugueteó perezosamente con los rizos—. Dilo. —Estaba siendo injusto pero no le importaba.

—Está bien. Sí. —Su voz se oyó débil, pero en ese momento esas palabras eran suficientes para satisfacerlo.

Ese deseo de tenerse… los invadía y eso a él le causaba asombro.

Y francamente lo tenía exhausto. Sentía los ojos cada vez más pesados, incluso mientras su mano acariciaba errante el suave cuerpo de Serena.

—Deberías regresar a tu cuarto —susurró ella. Le dibujaba sobre el pecho círculos a la deriva.

—Sí, debería —coincidió él soñoliento.

Y eso fue lo último que recordó haber dicho.

* * *

**Chicas aqui esta el capitulo 19, a esta historia solo le quedan 3 capitulos más y el Epilogo.¿Que les pareció lo que paso aquí?**

**Por cierto,estoy tan emocionada por la próxima historia que les subiré, deseo que les guste tanto como a mi, solo les adelanto que van a ver a Dioses Griegos :D**

**Besolos chamakas**


	21. Capitulo XX

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XX**

Tip, tip, tip.

Con la lógica del sueño envuelto en una bruma, Serena decidió que el sonido era del agua que goteaba del alero de la pensión de la señora Marie. ¿Había llovido durante la noche?

Tip, tip, tip.

El sonido era desquiciante. Estaba a punto de coger una almohada para cubrirse la cabeza cuando un susurro quebró lo que le quedaba del sueño.

—Serena, la puerta. Alguien está golpeando.

Serena intentó sentarse derecha, pero tenía los miembros entrelazados con los de Darien.

Darien. Era su voz la que la estaba despertando, todavía ronca del sueño.

Al darse la vuelta ansiosa para mirarlo, él ablandó el rostro y la besó suavemente en los labios, apartándole los cabellos revueltos por el sueño y la pasión.

—Será mejor que atiendas la puerta, amor —le susurró.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Amor. Era una palabra cariñosa. Del tipo que todos los hombres que aparecían en el libro en francés les decían a las mujeres desnudas que tenían en sus camas. Y sin embargo…

Toc, toc, toc.

Serena se deslizó de la cama, mientras la mano de Darien recorría el largo de su columna. Luchó para ponerse la bata y se echó una mirada en el espejo. Tenía la cabellera como un nido de búho y las mejillas y labios enrojecidos por el sueño y los besos. Parecía una completa libertina. A menos que la persona que hubiera del otro lado de la puerta fuera un niño, sin duda quedaría como alguien que había tenido vaya a saber qué tipo de actividad la noche anterior.

Detrás de ella, Darien se zambulló debajo de las mantas.

Serena abrió apenas la puerta cautelosamente y echó una mirada. La señora Luna estaba ahí parada, impasible como siempre. Traía una bandeja de desayuno donde extrañamente había dos platos de huevos con pan y dos tazas de té.

Y la señora Luna sabía de sobra que Mina estaba durmiendo en la enfermería.

Serena sintió que el rostro le ardía de la vergüenza.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino —saludó sin problemas la señora Luna, como si no hubiera estado golpeando durante al menos varios minutos sin ser atendida. Y luego subió levemente el tono de voz, como si quisiera que llegara hasta el fondo del largo corredor—. He pensado que le gustaría saber, señorita Tsukino, que los invitados a la reunión del señor Chiba han comenzado a llegar. Una tal lady Ann Clary les está dando instrucciones a nuestros criados de cómo descargar su equipaje. Y también hay otras jóvenes. He dispuesto a las criadas para que les preparen los cuartos.

—Santo… —Esa única palabra silenciada se oyó desde donde se encontraba la cama de Serena y ella se aclaró la garganta en un intento de fingir ahogarse. El rostro de la señora Luna ni se inmutó, pero Serena estaba segura de que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

Darien había tenido razón en una cosa: ante situaciones insostenibles uno siempre podía faltar a los modales.

—Gracias, señora Luna —logró decir finalmente Serena tartamudeando, al tiempo que le arrebataba la bandeja—. De hecho esa sí que es una información útil. —La señora Luna hizo un gesto de cabeza, una rápida reverencia y se alejó por el corredor con andar pesado.

A Serena le temblaban las manos. Retrocedió lentamente hasta volver a entrar al cuarto y cerró la puerta con las caderas; luego depositó la bandeja sobre el tocador haciendo ruido. No puedo mirarlo. No podría soportar mirarlo. La culpa, la sensación de traición era tan corrosiva que casi le provocó arcadas. Se quedó parada muy quieta y con los brazos cruzados en un intento por mitigar el dolor.

Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía derecho a sentirse de ese modo.

Oh, qué tonta era. Hacía dos noches, prácticamente se había lanzado encima de Darien y él lo había disfrutado absolutamente, como cualquier hombre sensato. Y había disfrutado de que ella se enterara de que lady Ann Clary, la mujer que esperaba convertir en su esposa, a los pocos días estaría en una reunión en Aster Park.

¿Un caballero habría llevado de la mano a una dama hasta un cuarto de servicio para hacerle el amor apasionadamente? Seguramente, si la dama en cuestión no era realmente una… dama. Por ejemplo, si era en cambio una carterista de St. Giles.

Dilo, Serena. Di que te quedarás.

¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿En que esa era una de sus historias? ¿En que el final sería que el príncipe se casaba con la carterista? El hombre quería una amante.

—¿Serena? —la voz de Darien sonó grave y tensa por la incomodidad. Le oyó levantarse de la cama, oyó el suave susurro de las mantas al caer arrugadas en el suelo, le oyó acercarse a ella pisando suavemente. La rodeó con los brazos delicadamente por detrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en una especie de mecanismo de defensa para no sentir el envolvente perfume y calor masculinos. Su cuerpo, ese débil traidor, lo deseaba igual.

—Serena, créeme, había olvidado por completo lo de la reunión. Daría lo que fuera por que todos regresaran a sus casas.

—¿Todos? —La voz sonaba débil y quebradiza aún para sus propios oídos.

Él no dijo nada. Y ese silencio la atravesó como una daga.

—No te preocupes —continuó lo más ligeramente posible. Se sentía entumecida, le sorprendía que su corazón aún siguiera latiendo, que aún pudiera respirar. Se apartó de sus brazos que cayeron a ambos lados como si fueran de palo—. Seguiré ayudándote, Darien. Lo prometo, de veras.

Se volvió para mirarlo y él también parecía haber dejado de respirar. Como dos animales listos para atacar, se examinaron sin hablar durante un largo y terrible momento.

Y luego Darien se inclinó para recoger los pantalones, se los puso rápidamente, estiró la camisa, cogió las botas con una mano y se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme y movimientos frenéticos.

Se detuvo al llegar y se dio la vuelta.

—Serena… —sonó como una súplica.

Ella meneó la cabeza suavemente, rehusando mirarlo a los ojos.

Un instante después oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

—Yo probablemente haría cambiar este mármol y tal vez pondría mosaico en cambio. Este mármol es tan… tan arcaico. —El tono de voz de Ann era bajo pero la acústica de la enorme casa antigua era tal que lo que dijo llegó arriba hasta el rellano donde estaba parado Darien. Él se detuvo, queriendo escuchar más consejos de decoración de Ann—. En cuanto a ese reloj… sencillamente es espantoso. Y todos esos muebles de terciopelo cubiertos de polvo. Una buena limpieza, eso es lo que este sitio necesita. Equiparlo a la última moda.

Escuchó un murmullo a coro de coincidencias femeninas. Sin duda las criadas, y posiblemente también la tía de Ann.

De pronto a Darien se le ocurrió que era Ann quien siempre había evaluado Aster Park con ojos de ladrona, en busca de cosas de valor.

Serena siempre lo había visto como el tesoro que era.

Darien se frotó la mandíbula, se había afeitado tan rápido que era un milagro que no se hubiera hecho un corte en el rostro. Aunque no estaba muy convencido de que un rostro con un corte no fuera preferible a pasar varios días con la casa llena de gente.

Escaleras arriba, atravesando dos corredores y dos puertas hacia la derecha había una cama tibia con el olor almizcleño de haber hecho el amor, y a la cual anhelaba regresar con todo su ser. Serena estaba en ese cuarto, vistiéndose; sin duda aparecería con un aspecto inocente como el de una flor.

Dios, pero la mirada que esta mañana tenía en el rostro… Más tarde… más tarde mitigaría con besos su orgullo herido. La noche no llegaría lo bastante pronto.

Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, para probar; supuso que estaba bastante liso. Se palpó la camisa, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien acomodada por dentro de los pantalones, se estiró el fular y luego bajó las escaleras con paso firme para que Ann le escuchara acercarse.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con rostro sonriente.

—¡Darien! Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

¿Invitarnos? Yo sólo invité a unos pocos. Las otras dos jóvenes, —atractivas, aunque no demasiado, porque Ann jamás lo permitiría—, tenían expresiones convenientemente animadas. La tía de Ann —¿lady… Musgrove? ¿Mangrove?— revoloteaba detrás, más como un sirviente que como dama de compañía.

Sin duda, lady Lita Kino llegaría aparte. Ella jamás se había mostrado tentada de orbitar alrededor de Ann.

—Bienvenidas, señoras. Sus cuartos están siendo preparados. Tal vez les gustaría tomar el desayuno en…

Furuhata irrumpió en la casa en ese instante.

—Abre paso, Darien, he traído a tía Hester.

Sin duda, se escucharía un golpe sostenido tac, tac, tac desde la puerta abierta: el bastón de tía Hester golpeando los escalones de mármol mientras iba subiendo.

Furuhata volvió a desaparecer por la puerta para escoltar a su tía.

—Apártense, jóvenes. ¡No soy una lisiada! —escucharon todos.

Finalmente la misma tía Hester apareció en la puerta, amenazadoramente vestida en alepín negro.

Furuhata hizo las presentaciones.

—Mi tía, la condesa Avery.

Las damas se hundieron en elegantes reverencias y tía Hester estudió a Ann y a sus amigas en silencio durante un largo rato a través de su lupa.

Luego lenta, muy lentamente y aún en silencio, levantó el bastón que temblaba en su mano; los ojos de las muchachas lo siguieron como si fueran cobras en medio del hipnotismo. Y siguió subiéndolo hasta que llegó a apuntarles la parte central.

—Si alguna de ustedes se atreve tan solo a pensar algo indebido de esta reunión —gruñó la tía Hester—, ¡juro que probarán este bastón! —El bastón osciló en el aire un par de veces más. Y luego la tía Hester lo bajó haciendo un ruido seco y estalló en una escandalosa risa—. Oh, deberían haberse visto las caras.

Siguió entrando a la casa con paso pesado aún riendo con gran placer.

—Que lo disfruten, jóvenes. Necesito un brandy. ¿Dónde está el barón? Furuhata me prometió cartas y brandy.

Gregson se materializó mágicamente para escoltar a tía Hester. El «ruido seco» del bastón se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente en las entrañas de la casa.

Furuhata miró a Darien y se encogió de hombros.

—Ann ha traído a su tía —comentó Darien, como queriendo decir: Ya tenemos una dama de compañía.

—No había pensado en eso. De modo que he traído a la mía —le sonrió Furuhata.

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa meneando la cabeza. Coincidía con Serena: la tía Hester era un poco aterradora pero a él le caía bien. Irónicamente, ninguna de las tías eran damas de compañía adecuadas. La de Ann era demasiado tímida; la de Furuhata demasiado anciana, intimidante y soñolienta. Eran una auténtica fórmula para la jarana si alguna de las jóvenes tuviera intención de darse el gusto.

—¿Y cómo está la señorita Tsukino? —preguntó Ann con cautela.

Maldición.

Furuhata miró a Darien. Y éste le devolvió la mirada. Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ella…

—Ella llegó…

Furuhata y Darien volvieron a mirarse. Darien levantó una ceja. Furuhata, bendito sea, comprendió que eso quería decir: «Hablaré yo.»

—Es decir, señoras —continuó Darien sin problemas—, la hermana de la señorita Tsukino se está recuperando bastante bien y ya no necesita de su hermana. En este momento la señorita Tsukino se está sacudiendo el polvo del viaje. Dentro de un momento se les unirá en el solárium.

—Bien —dijo Ann de manera previsible—, yo también querría sacudirme el polvo. ¿Y ustedes también, señoritas?

Las tres cabezas asintieron y lo ratificaron con un coro de voces aniñadas.

—Los cuartos están listos, señor Chiba. —Esas palabras se oyeron de la señora Luna que, Dios la bendijese, había aparecido justo a tiempo—. Acompañaré a las señoritas.

—Gracias, señora Luna. Las veré a todas en el solárium digamos… ¿dentro de hora y media?

No podría haberse visto una colección de reverencias más bonita en toda Inglaterra a medida que las muchachas se iban retirando. Las observó subir las escaleras deslizándose, seguidas por la tía de Ann, que más bien parecía una criada de su formidable sobrina.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la hermana de Serena? —preguntó Furuhata en voz más baja.

—Está recuperándose bien, afortunadamente.

—Estás encariñado con ella. —Furuhata observaba de cerca a Darien.

—Sí —le respondió después de una pausa. No supo si Furuhata se estaba refiriendo a Serena o a Mina, pero en ambos casos era bastante cierto.

Furuhata abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Darien habló primero.

—¿Y cuándo esperamos a lady Lita Kino?

A Furuhata se le empañaron los ojos.

—Pronto, aunque no lo suficiente.

En el pasado, Darien habría mirado al cielo o bromeado con su amigo. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento era envidia, tan profunda que casi dolía, y eso le hizo tomar conciencia de que sus bromas pasadas parecieran censurables.

—Bien —respondió de modo tenue.

Furuhata levantó la vista de nuevo sorprendido. Frunció levemente el ceño y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Darien le interrumpió.

—Te veré en el solárium dentro de hora y media, Andrew.

Darien subió las escaleras de dos en dos para visitar a alguien que le importaba.

Serena pensó en si debía bajar o no. Tal vez podía alegar una jaqueca o una dolencia femenina más explícita y rehusar unirse a las… festividades. Comer en su habitación, esperar estoicamente a que la reunión entera acabara, del modo en que uno espera a que se pase alguna dolencia. Pero luego pensó en lo contenta que eso pondría a Ann y decidió que esa no era una opción en absoluto. Tenía una obligación, y decidió poner a lady Ann Clary lo más incómoda posible. Y hoy, en particular, lo disfrutaría.

Suspiró y se puso uno de los hermosos vestidos de muselina por encima de la cabeza, torciéndose para abrochar los pequeños botones. Se recogió la cabellera con las manos y se preparó para sujetarla con horquillas, pero un perfume la detuvo, se llevó los cabellos a la nariz y olían a él, la inconfundible esencia almizcleña de Darien. La invadió un arrebato de recuerdos y un deseo primitivo que anulaba cualquier sentido práctico, cualquier resentimiento; recordó la noche anterior y el camino de besos sobre el cuerpo de Darien brillante de sudor, sus propios cabellos esparcidos por todo el largo del cuerpo masculino. Inspiró profundamente en su cabellera y cerró los ojos.

¿Alguien más se daría cuenta? Y si lo hacían, ¿reconocerían el perfume que ella llevaba puesto? ¿Eau de Darien Chiba?

No le interesaba. Se sentaría en esa sala con lady Ann Clary, tan remilgada como cualquiera de esas jóvenes, con el olor a haber hecho el amor en los cabellos.

Se retorció la cabellera, se la recogió del mismo modo en que madame Marceau le había mostrado y examinó el resultado en el espejo.

Había esperado encontrarse con una cara trasnochada, un rostro que reflejara el modo en que se sentía en ese momento, pero tenía las mejillas aún sonrojadas por la cama caliente y los labios seguían inflamados por una noche de besos apasionados. Estaba espléndida.

Se preparó y se encaminó hacia el corredor siguiendo el sonido del parloteo femenino, un incesante chirrido agudo que sonaba tan parecido a los árboles llenos de pájaros como ninguna otra cosa. Así que el solárium, allí era donde se encontraban.

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no arrastrar los pies, Serena se dirigió a la sala. Y al llegar se detuvo en la puerta asombrada.

Ann y las criadas estaban ingeniosamente vestidas combinando con los muebles. Pero eso no era lo asombroso.

Lo asombroso era que llevaban vestidos de mangas largas y cuellos altos muy fruncidos, y de los puños colgaban…

Pequeños libros.

A fin Serena contempló su propia creación: los vestidos de leer.

—Bueno, señorita Mina, es muy bueno ver que se siente mejor. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí?

Mina estaba sentada en la cama con un libro bastante grande.

—Es un libro sobre cerdos —le respondió alegremente a Darien—. Y sólo cerdos. La señora Luna lo encontró en la biblioteca. No sé leer todo lo que dice, pero tiene montones de dibujos.

—Las bibliotecas son algo maravilloso —comentó Darien solemnemente.

—Los cerdos también —agregó Mina—. Acaba de perderse encontrarse con Serena. Va a una reunión abajo. Yo ya estoy bastante sana para ir pero ella no me da permiso para levantarme de la cama.

—Temo que en ese sentido Serena es muy prudente. Yo también debo asistir a la reunión, señorita Mina.

—¿Vendrá a verme más tarde?

—Sí, subiré a verla más tarde —le sonrió—. Tal vez le lea una historia.

—¿Una que tenga una batalla?

—Veré qué puedo hacer —le prometió él de manera solemne.

Como era de esperar, Ann había insistido en practicar tiro con arco después del desayuno. De modo que en ese momento el grupo entero se encontraba reunido frente a los blancos que había en el parque —Alan había llegado poco después de Ann y las criadas, de modo que el grupo ya estaba completo— y estaban listos para dar comienzo a la competición cuando de repente quedaron cautivados por la llegada de otras dos personas.

—Ella quería salir —le susurró Furuhata a Darien—. No he logrado disuadirla.

Se quedaron observándola, en una especie de fascinación muda, mientras tía Hester, un gran domo de alepín, venía cojeando a lo lejos, sin duda arrancando a su paso trozos de césped con el bastón. Y eso ya era bastante notable, aunque tal vez el mayor milagro fue la imagen de lord Lindsey paseando solícito junto a ella, a su mismo ritmo. Como si hubiera paseado por el parque todos los días desde los últimos cinco años en lugar de haber estado tirado en la cama de su habitación. Un auténtico Lázaro inglés.

Un par de criados los seguía detrás muy pero que muy lentamente, cargando dos sillas, como si estuviesen preparados para recibir a cualquiera de los dos que comenzara a perder el equilibrio.

—Hester y yo hemos pensado en sumarnos a un partido de tenis sobre hierba —le dijo lord Lindsey a Darien.

La última vez que su tío había puesto un pie en sus propias tierras sus dos primos estaban vivos. Y había sido Serena, pensó Darien, quien de algún modo había quitado la piedra que nadie más había logrado mover.

La voz de tía Hester flotó por encima de ellos.

—A mí no me agrada esa Ann. Es demasiado grande. Yo prefiero a la pequeña. Es una buena invitada.

—No es grande, Hester, es alta. Y además es la hija de un marqués. —Esas palabras salieron pacientemente del barón. Darien casi sonrió ante la lealtad de su tío, dado que él mismo había descrito a Ann exactamente de ese modo hacía unas semanas.

—Grande —corrigió obstinadamente tía Hester—. Es demasiado grande, demasiado todo.

—Escucha, escucha —susurró Furuhata.

—Ssh, Andrew —siseó Darien.

Todas las jóvenes quedaron absortas con la llegada de tía Hester; afortunadamente se habían perdido sus palabras siseadas. Darien se volvió hacia Serena, ella también estaba mirando en dirección a tía Hester, con una entretenida expresión de tímido aprecio. Darien sabía que debía de estarle picando el orgullo, no podía culparla por negarse a mirarlo a los ojos. Y no obstante, por motivos de egoísmo, deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Hester —lord Lindsey le explicaba pacientemente en un tono de voz lo más bajo posible para que ella alcanzar a escuchar—, sé que crees que estás hablando bajo, pero me temo que no es así.

Hester se volvió para mirarlo con sorpresa.

—Yo no estaba tratando de hablar bajo.

Darien se volvió hacia Ann, que en ese momento estaba sosteniendo un arco y una flecha casi especulativamente, como si considerara la posibilidad de que Hester fuera el blanco.

—Ann, me recuerdas tanto a Diana, diosa de la caza —comentó Darien, subiendo el tono de voz como para que nadie pudiera escuchar a tía Hester—. Parece que hubieras nacido con un arco y una flecha en tus manos.

Serena miró al cielo. Alan parecía desanimado porque a él no se le hubiera ocurrido ningún comentario tan ingenioso que hacer y giró la cabeza esperanzado hacia Serena.

Los dos puntos rosados que se habían formado en las mejillas de Ann ante los comentarios de Hester se habían desvanecido. Darien había restablecido el orden de su mundo con un solo cumplido.

—Gracias, Darien —respondió ella regiamente—. ¿Y cuál será el premio de nuestro pequeño torneo? —Inclinó la cabeza de modo recatado.

—Te pediría que lo pongas tú, Ann, pero seguro serás la ganadora y eso sería poco justo para el resto de nosotros, ¿no es cierto? —Sonrió para dejar en claro que estaba bromeando.

Ann rio y se le formaron hoyuelos.

—Oh, no, tengo que ser justa. Sugiero que el premio del ganador… —tamborileó un momento con los dedos en el mentón con aire pensativo—, sea un paseo con la persona que escoja. —Hizo contacto visual con todos los del grupo, pero Darien y Alan fueron favorecidos con miradas más largas.

Alan, pensó Darien, necesitaba trabajar más en sus gestos faciales. Se mostraba tan expectante como un sabueso junto a una mesa con comida.

—Eso suena razonable, Ann —dijo Darien con tono uniforme—. ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?

Un rotundo silencio fue la respuesta. Le echó una mirada a Serena; la expresión que tenía era impenetrable.

—Lo que yo creo —empezó a decir Ann, al tiempo que levantaba la flecha a la altura del hombro—, es que el tiro con arco es una excelente actividad para las jóvenes, ¿no les parece?

—¡Absolutamente! ¡Una excelente actividad! ¡Claro! —repitieron las criadas de Ann.

—¿Una excelente actividad? —caviló tía Hester—. Por supuesto, si es que uno pretende que la pareja de uno derribe un venado y lo lleve para la cena.

Serena tosió para disimular una risa y Darien observó cómo el rostro de Ann se volvía de piedra.

Con radical precisión, lentamente, Ann tensó la cuerda del arco y entornó un ojo en el blanco. Sí que estaba bella, su figura era impecable y por supuesto también su puntería; en numerosas ocasiones anteriores había visto la flecha perfectamente clavada en el centro rojo del blanco.

Ann dejó que transcurriera un momento para aumentar el suspenso y para que todos los presentes pudieran admirar ampliamente su figura.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha, tía Hester se aclaró la garganta fuerte y desordenadamente.

La flecha voló violentamente lejos del blanco, en dirección a los criados. Los dos se lanzaron cuerpo a tierra y se protegieron. Todos los demás se cubrieron las cabezas con los brazos desesperadamente.

—Cielo santo, ahora está tratando de ensartar a los criados —se quejó tía Hester.

—He fallado —dijo Ann entre dientes, con las mejillas encendidas. Darien no estaba seguro si se había referido al blanco o a tía Hester.

Al cabo de un instante, uno de los criados echó una mirada y al ver que no venía ninguna otra flecha en dirección suya, avanzó a toda prisa para rescatar al otro rebelde.

De pronto Ann empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Serena, quien realmente había hecho un admirable esfuerzo al evitar reírse fuerte.

—¿Por qué no demuestra sus habilidades, señorita Tsukino? Eso volvería la competencia mucho más interesante.

—¿Cómo es posible volverla más interesante aún? —le susurró Furuhata a Darien.

El rostro de Serena se puso serio al instante, pero Darien notó el destello malvado en sus ojos. Reconoció un momento de preocupación.

—Oh, me temo que… bueno, yo también solía ser buena arquera, lady Clary. Y luego… bueno, tuve que dejarlo.

—¿Por una lesión? —La palabra sonó solidaria pero en los ojos de Ann brilló un rayo de esperanza. Darien imaginaba que a ella le habría encantado que la señorita Tsukino estuviese horriblemente desfigurada debajo de su encantador vestido de muselina.

—Oh, no —aseguró Serena—. Es sólo que… —Bajó el tono de voz—. Bueno, ¿no ha escuchado lo que sucedió con esas muchachas en Francia?

Como un dedo encorvado, la voz baja de Serena obligó a Ann y a las criadas a acercarse más, Ann también bajó el tono de voz para igualarla.

—¿Muchachas en Francia? —quiso saber.

—Eran bastante adeptas al tiro con arco. Ganaban premios, practicaban cada vez que podían… era el placer de sus vidas. Y entonces… un día… —Serena hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio, como si casi no soportara continuar.

Las muchachas se inclinaron hacia delante.

Y también Furuhata y Darien, se morían por escuchar lo que les había sucedido a las imaginarias muchachas francesas.

—Bueno, al parecer les salieron… —Serena bajó la vista y susurró algo, como si fuera la peor de las blasfemias—. Jorobas.

—¿Jorobas? —sonó un coro soprano de horror. Tres brazos femeninos volaron hacia atrás simultáneamente para palparse frenéticamente las espaldas a ver si sentían algún bulto.

Serena cerró fuerte los ojos y asintió tristemente, como si la penosa situación de las muchachas francesas la conmoviera profundamente.

—Sí. Enormes jorobas. Una mañana despertaron… y… bueno, ahí estaban. De la noche a la mañana. Los médicos determinaron que se debía a… bueno, a que el físico de las mujeres no está preparado para el tiro con arco, ¿saben? Y la acción de tirar de la cuerda provocó que sus propias espaldas se arquearan… Y ahora las pobres muchachas no pueden acostarse derechas en sus camas, y resulta difícil confeccionarles vestidos que les sienten bien, de modo que ahora sólo tienen uno para escoger. Es muy pero que muy triste.

Ann aflojó la mano que empuñaba del arco y este cayó al césped.

Darien sentía ganas de tirarse al suelo a reírse rodando como un potro. Era extraordinaria, realmente lo era. Hasta la pobre lady Lita Kino se palpaba la espalda clandestinamente para revisar si tenía alguna joroba. Darien le lanzó una mirada a Furuhata, que miraba fijamente a Serena con absoluta admiración.

La mandíbula de Serena denotaba un gesto como de sombría satisfacción.

—¿CÓMO? —vociferó tía Hester—. No he escuchado ni una palabra de eso.

Qué pena que no lo hubiera escuchado, sin duda también habría disfrutado de la historia inmensamente.

—¿Y entonces no habrá tiro con arco? —preguntó ligeramente lord Lindsey. Tenía una expresión curiosamente pensativa.

—El tiro con arco es aburrido, Edward. Intenta dormir una siesta —declaró tía Hester. Ella cerró los ojos y procedió a intentarlo por su cuenta.

Ann se recuperó rápidamente, como era usual.

—Como soy la única que ha lanzado una flecha, creo que debo declararme ganadora de la competición —anunció—. ¿A menos que haya alguien más que desee disparar una flecha?

Silencio rotundo. Aparentemente el horror de la joroba los tenía a todos abrumados. De cualquier manera Darien estaba bastante seguro de que una objeción habría dejado a Ann absolutamente consternada.

—Bien —continuó Ann—. Ahora, ¿a quién escogeré para que me acompañe a dar un paseo? Tal vez… tal vez… todos deberían adivinar en el número que estoy pensando y el ganador será el que me acompañe. ¿Sí? Bien… estoy pensando en un número del uno al diez.

—¡Cinco! —gritó ansiosa una de las criadas, claramente ajena a la intención de Ann.

—Oh, lo siento tanto… —fingió desilusión—. ¿Quieres probar… Alan? —Se volvió hacia Alan.

—¿Tres? —arriesgó Alan.

—Oh, me temo que no —se compadeció ella—. ¿Darien? —Le clavó los ojos grises.

A él se le empezaron a acelerar los latidos del corazón de manera extraña. Pues Darien sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, él sería el elegido. Estuvo tentado de gritar «¡seis y tres cuartos!».

—Uno —dijo en cambio.

—¡Darien! ¡Qué encantador! Has acertado absolutamente. Entonces eres tú. —Ann se volvió hacia Serena—. Señorita Tsukino, siento que no haya tenido una oportunidad de… escoger.

—Oh, por favor, no hay ningún problema, lady Clary. Ha sido muy interesante verla escoger a… usted. —El tono de voz era de odio suavizado con miel.

Ann abrió la boca un instante como para responder algo pero luego volvió a cerrarla —apretada— y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Darien?

Darien descubrió que no podía mirar a Serena mientras se alejaba al triunfante lado de Ann, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por anticipado ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ensayó las palabras mentalmente: Ann, ¿me harías el honor de…?

—¿Ves? Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir, Darien. Esos desordenados árboles americanos. —Ann le señaló un gran roble agrupado junto a muchos otros—. Los árboles deberían plantarse en hilera, ¿no crees? Prolijos. Para destacar los límites de la propiedad.

¿Los árboles deberían plantarse en hilera? Darien jamás en su vida había escuchado algo más ridículo.

—Yo más bien pienso que están bien como están, Ann —le respondió suavemente.

Se dio la vuelta y observó a Serena hablando con Furuhata, en cierto modo aparte del grupo; Andrew tenía la cabeza gacha, en una postura de alguien que está atento escuchando.

—¿Darien?

Él seguía mirando hacia Furuhata y Serena. Parecían estar sosteniendo una conversación más bien larga. Darien empezó a sentirse absurdamente celoso. ¿Dónde estaba lady Lita Kino? Ah, ahora alcanzaba a verla: estaba comportándose como una buena chica, había entablado algún tipo de conversación con el barón mientras tía Hester estaba durmiendo una siesta con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—¿Darien? —repitió Ann.

—¿Sí, Ann?

—¿No crees que sea momento de anunciar nuestro compromiso?

A Darien le llevó un momento asimilar lo que Ann había dicho. Y luego las palabras detonaron en su mente, una a una. Giró la cabeza hacia ella tan rápido que casi se disloca el cuello.

—¿Es hora de anunciar nuestro compromiso?

—Oh, bien. Estoy tan contenta de que estés de acuerdo. —Su sonrisa era brillante, estaba tan complacida como si acabara de ver la flecha perfectamente clavada en el corazón rojo del centro.

Él se quedó mirándola, momentáneamente estupefacto. Imaginen, Ann con su típico manejo característico había hecho el trabajo por él. En un instante de admiración reconoció la estrategia.

—Y como estamos comprometidos, Darien, ya puedes besarme.

Darien se sorprendió ante el comentario y se quedo mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Las cejas cafés de Ann formaban una nítida curva en forma de un signo de coma sobre los hermosos ojos grises y los labios que coincidían perfectamente uno bien encima del otro, también eran hermosos.

Era un rostro que a un retratista le habría encantado por la pureza de las líneas, un rostro que en el jardín de esculturas de su tío se vería como en su propia casa.

Tal vez era por eso por lo que sentía que besarla tenía tanto sentido como besar a una estatua.

Iba a convertirse en su esposa. Era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Por supuesto que quería besarla.

¿Debía tocarla? ¿Rodearla con los brazos? Con Serena, lo guiaba el impulso; sus manos sabían exactamente lo que querían tocar y cuándo. Pero en ese momento tal instinto no afloraba para guiarlo. Volvió a mirar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Furuhata y Serena para ver si alguno de los dos estaba mirando. Seguían absortos en su conversación.

Se volvió hacia Ann.

Ella estaba esperando impacientemente. Y si la dejaba esperando más tiempo, el momento se volvería irremediable.

Con las manos discretamente a ambos lados, lentamente Darien acercó el rostro al de ella. Los poros, los finos vellos de la nariz y una leve pelusa sobre el labio superior aparecieron a la vista… a medida que pasaran los años esos rasgos se volverían tan familiares para él como los propios. Su esposa. Ella sería su esposa.

Aplicó suficiente presión para asegurar que el contacto se considerara un beso y luego se enderezó y Ann se mostró enérgicamente satisfecha, como si hubiera logrado algo importante, como encargar una nueva pelliza.

—Bueno, prometido —dijo radiantemente—. ¡Debo comenzar a organizar nuestra boda de inmediato! Papá se pondrá tan contento… Será el acontecimiento más importante de Londres, como una coronación.

—¿Pero no debo primero hablar de esto con tu padre? ¿Pedirle su autorización? —Darien escuchó la desesperación en su voz y se asombró de ello.

—Oh, supongo que puedes hacerlo como una formalidad, si lo deseas. Pero papá ya me ha dicho que no le molestaría en lo más mínimo que tú me propusieras matrimonio. Te tiene aprecio.

—Eso dijiste —respondió Darien débilmente.

—E imagino que ahora el puesto en el Ministerio de Hacienda es tuyo.

—Me considero un hombre afortunado, Ann. —La cabeza ya le daba vueltas de manera extraña.

—¿Se lo contamos a los demás? —Ella le enlazó el brazo de manera posesiva. Él escuchó las palabras implícitas: especialmente a la señorita Tsukino.

—Tal vez todavía no. Que sea un secreto entre nosotros por el momento. —Le sonrió con cierta dificultad. En realidad, en ese momento quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos y eso parecía no estar para nada bien. Acababa de comprometerse, por el amor de Dios. Tendría que sentir muchas ganas de estar a solas con Ann.

El hecho de mantener el secreto de los demás pareció atraer a Ann, afortunadamente.

—Está bien —coincidió.

—Tal vez sólo hasta entonces no debamos caminar del brazo.

Ann retiró el brazo con aparente renuencia. Regresaron con los demás caminando uno al lado del otro, y ella hablaba y hablaba sobre la boda que planeaba. Darien sospechaba que tenía los detalles organizados en su mente desde hacía años y sólo había necesitado decidir a qué hombre insertar en el retrato junto a ella. Y mientras hablaba, Darien esperó que a él le aflorara una sensación de triunfo.

Tal vez afloraría una vez que se le fuera la entumecedora sensación de la sorpresa.

Mientras Ann y Darien se acercaban al grupo, todos los miraron para darles la bienvenida. Y finalmente Serena también lo hizo y en ese momento Darien supo por qué no lo había mirado a los ojos antes.

Porque todo estaba allí en sus ojos: el dolor, el orgullo y la simple dicha de saber que él… era. Ella misma quedó expuesta. Sabía que era absurdo mirarla fijamente, pero al parecer no podía liberar sus ojos de los de ella. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Un joven de buena educación no se casaba con su amante.

El deseo urgente de huir de pronto lo abrumó. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar.

Demasiado tarde se percató de que Ann lo estaba observando a él y a Serena.

Y esbozaba una leve sonrisa extraña.

—Escuchen todos, tenemos una maravillosa noticia que darles —dijo a viva voz—. Darien y yo estamos comprometidos.

A Darien se le nubló la vista.

—¿Se casa con la castaña grandota? —Tía Hester sonó absolutamente pasmada.

—Eso parece —aplacó lord Lindsey—. Y sí, es alta y encantadora.

Darien miró a Ann, conmocionado. Ella sonreía triunfal y un tanto indulgente, como si acabara de hacer algo por el bien de él.

Tal vez era así.

Se le acercaron Furuhata, las criadas, su tío y hasta tía Hester. Les daban palmadas y alegremente le decían lo que suele decirse cuando se anuncia un compromiso. Pero él sólo escuchó a una de las voces. La de tono grave y aterciopelado. La escuchó como si fuera una voz dentro de su propia cabeza:

—Felicidades, Darien. —Y habría jurado que habían sido palabras sinceras.

Se decidió —por Ann, por supuesto— que se imponía un almuerzo para celebrarlo. El grupo se trasladó adentro, el cocinero fue advertido para que agregara algunos elementos festivos a la comida de mediodía —tal vez algunos pasteles o salsas especiales— y las damas subieron a cambiarse de ropa. De nuevo.

Serena estaba agradecida de su acorazado orgullo. Pues nunca, jamás, permitiría que lady Ann Clary notara que ella tomara la noticia de su compromiso con Darien Chiba como algo que no fuera maravilloso, y como algo que a ella le resultaba absolutamente indiferente.

Ah, pensó amargamente, estoy aprendiendo tanto acerca del amor. Especialmente acababa de aprender que era totalmente posible amar a un completo idiota. Ya que sólo un completo idiota resignaría su vida para siempre junto a lady Ann Clary, a pesar de su dinero, belleza, posición y…

Serena interrumpió sus pensamientos. Enumerar las ventajas de Ann no era un pasatiempo reconfortante.

Alan había transferido sus atenciones incondicionalmente hacia Serena. Estuvo tentada de golpearle el solícito rostro de un manotazo como si fuera una mosca.

En ese momento sentía un profundo desprecio por la especie masculina.

A excepción tal vez de lord Furuhata. Por segunda vez en su vida, había pedido algo: si él podía disponerle un coche y dinero suficiente para un pasaje en barco a cualquier parte, de ser posible. Y milagrosamente Furuhata se lo había concedido sin objeciones, con suma amabilidad y con una expresión triste en el rostro aunque elocuente y comprensiva. Y se lo había pedido al ver pasear juntos a Darien y a Ann y haberse dado cuenta de… haberse dado cuenta…

No estoy huyendo, se dijo. Estoy marchándome. Existe una diferencia.

Furuhata había acordado encargarse de los preparativos; expeditivamente mandó a avisar con un sirviente a una de las posadas de coches más cercanas. Dentro de tres horas un coche se detendría detrás de la casa y unos criados cargarían el equipaje por la cocina como favor para Furuhata. Entonces las muchachas subirían al coche y partirían raudamente.

Lo único que restaba era que Serena alegara una jaqueca para regresar al cuarto y recoger sus cosas y las de Mina.

Estaba impaciente por irse en ese instante, antes de que sus sentimientos le afectaran de verdad. Pero decidió quedarse y hacer cumplidos, aunque eso la matara. Pues si desaparecía inmediatamente, eso complacería muchísimo a Ann. Y si se hinchaba más de placer, pensó Serena, terminaría explotando y salpicando los finos muebles de la sala de estar de Aster Park.

Además, había algo que Serena necesitaba saber antes de marcharse.

—Lady Clary —escuchó un tono de dulce y convincente preocupación en su propia voz, y eso la dejó satisfecha—. ¿Alguna vez encontró su gargantilla?

Ann giró los ojos grises en dirección a Serena, brillantes y fríos como diamantes.

—Oh, sí, señorita Tsukino. Gracias por preguntar. En una urna, ¿se imagina?… Debió de caer de mi cuello hasta allí —soltó una leve risa aguda. Las criadas también rieron tontamente.

Serena percibió la mirada de Darien encima, no pudo mirarlo. Podía fingir muy bien que su compromiso no le afectaba pero tener que fingir mirándolo a los ojos era mucho pedir.

Una benigna somnolencia descendió sobre el grupo después del almuerzo, sin duda provocada por la abundancia de salsas. Serena había alegado una jaqueca y había desaparecido arriba hacía como una hora; todos los demás se habían reunido en el salón a jugar a las cartas, o leer, mientras el sol iba cayendo del cielo. La hora del día preferida de Darien. Todo parece dorado, había dicho Serena. Es como si todas las cosas del mundo pudieran permitirse verse bellas en ese momento.

De repente, Darien sintió el fular demasiado ceñido. O tal vez era que le molestaban los pantalones. No… ese tampoco era exactamente el problema. Pero sí se sentía como si se estuviese sofocando. Las cartas le aburrían al igual que la conversación.

¿Un paseo fuera, tal vez? ¿Con Ann?

No… por alguna razón, esa tampoco sonaba como una buena idea.

Estoy comprometido para casarme. ¿No debería estar alegre? ¿No debería estar saboreando el momento, cada palabra de Ann, almacenando imágenes para repasarlas alguna noche dentro de veinte años, cuando él y Ann fueran dos ancianos con cabellos grises? Después de todo, en ese momento estaba en la cima de su Plan Maestro.

El amor llegará, se dijo. Como había llegado para tío Edward. Alegrías y tristezas compartidas…

Mientras tanto, él compartiría todos los momentos posibles con Serena. Y serían muchos, ya que su trabajo era en Londres, decidió que buscaría alojamiento para ella allí. ¿Lo recibiría Serena en sus brazos si él iba esa noche? Tal vez podría curar con besos sus sentimientos heridos, calmarle la jaqueca con caricias, hablarle sobre dónde le gustaría vivir en Londres, como su amante. Planear el tiempo que pasarían juntos después de su boda con Ann. Reír con ella, hablar de poesía… besarle su suave boca… lamerle los pequeños senos erectos…

¿Estaba mal estar excitándose al pensar en su amante mientras su prometida estaba sentada enfrente de él, fingiendo estar interesada en el libro que estaba leyendo pero en realidad preguntándose quién podría estar mirándola o admirándola?

Le dio el gusto a Ann echándole una mirada. ¿Diez años? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuándo se convertiría en amor? Bajo la luz de la lámpara se veía impecable, magnífica, como siempre, aristocrática por donde se la mirara. Era extraño pero él ni siquiera sentía deseos de tocarla. Ya ni siquiera sentía curiosidad. Había dejado de ser un desafío.

Ella era como… un caso que había ganado en la corte.

Lo acertado de la analogía lo llenó de pánico. Y de repente, sus vagas reflexiones y su sensación general de incomodidad cuajaron en un único pensamiento coherente:

He cometido un terrible error.

Se movió incómodo en la silla. Tal vez sólo necesitaba comerse vivo a un oponente en la corte, sería maravilloso regresar al trabajo. Sería un gran placer ganar el caso de madame Marceau. O tal vez necesitaba una enérgica carrera por los jardines.

Pero entonces a Darien se le ocurrió algo: Iré a ver cómo se encuentra Mina, sólo un momento. Y tal vez… y tal vez a Serena. Y luego regreso. De inmediato se sintió más animado.

Se puso de pie abruptamente.

—Disculpa un momento, ¿puede ser? —Casi dijo «querida», pensando en que bien podía practicarlo, pero obstinadamente la lengua se negó a soltar la palabra—… ¿Ann? Regresaré sólo en un momento.

Ella sonrió con gentileza, otorgándole el momento lejos de su lado.

Él intentó no irse con prisa inadecuada.

Darien se detuvo en la cocina en busca de un poco de pastel de limón antes de seguir hasta la enfermería. Sin duda Mina habría sido complacida hoy más de una vez, pero la niña podía engordar un poco más. También se detuvo en la biblioteca, seguro de que encontraría algún libro sobre reptiles. A ver, reptiles… seguro deleitarían el morboso gusto de una niña de diez años.

Subió con pesadez los varios tramos de escalera que conducían a la enfermería, con los brazos cargados de obsequios.

—Pequeña señorita Tsukino —llamó alegremente al tiempo que entraba al cuarto—, traigo un libro lleno de monstruos que quizás le gustaría ver.

Se había esperado un exuberante «¡hurra!». O al menos un «¡hola, señor Chiba!».

Lo recibió el silencio.

—¿Mina? —Darien entró completamente al cuarto, la cama estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño, ¿entonces Mina estaba lo bastante recuperada como para salir de la enfermería y regresar a la habitación que compartía con Serena?

Darien espió dentro del pequeño cuarto de servicio. Tocó la cama estrecha y austera y lo invadieron los recuerdos. Serena susurrando dos únicas palabras contra su corazón: «por favor.» La luminosa belleza de su cuerpo desnudo, el exquisito roce de los pechos femeninos contra su piel.

Su risa. Esa voz grave y aterciopelada en su oído.

Sencillamente no podía imaginar un instante en que no la deseara. La deseaba ahora.

Darien se retiró del cuarto impulsado por una extraña sensación de urgencia. Iría a buscarla ahora, le preguntaría por su jaqueca y tal vez encontraría allí también a Mina. Pasaría unos momentos con ellas. Sólo un rato, se dijo severamente. Y luego regresaría con su prometida y todos los demás… amigos.

Bien podía acostumbrarse a eso, pues esa iba a ser su vida: momentos robados con Serena, el resto con la mujer que estaba sentada decorativamente en la sala de abajo, una mujer que con un simple voto le otorgaría riqueza, poder, estatus y seguridad.

Y con la que compartiría su cama, su vida, su casa, durante el resto de su vida.

—Deja de tocar mi frente —protestó Mina, apartando la mano de Serena—. Estoy muy bien. ¿Por qué no podemos regresar a Aster Park? Quiero ir con el señor Chiba.

El cochero se había lanzado a la carretera a increíble velocidad. Ya se encontraban en las afueras de Londres, se dio cuenta por el olor a la ciudad, especialmente el del puerto, que había penetrado el coche.

—Mina, ¿recuerdas que te dije que trabajaría para el señor Chiba por un tiempo corto? Bueno… ese tiempo se ha terminado. Es hora de una nueva aventura. He escuchado que en Italia hay grandes palacios y calles todas de agua…

Mina empezó a llorar suavemente y a mascullar algo en voz baja, que sonaba como: «¿Señora Marie, ya puedo barrer el suelo?»

Serena también sentía deseos de llorar y ella no era de las que lloraban. Lo único que sabía era que mudarse rápidamente antes siempre había servido de ayuda. Cuando se vivía al día, en forma precaria y en constante movimiento, el futuro continuaba siendo un agradable desconocido y no había tiempo para pensar o sufrir.

La habitación de Serena también estaba más entreabierta que de costumbre y los vellos de la nuca de Darien comenzaron a erizarse en guardia. Casi sospechaba lo que encontraría dentro, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza empujó la puerta suave para confirmarlo.

A primera vista, nada parecía estar mal, y se permitió esperanzarse.

Pero luego echó una mirada al tocador. Sus libros no estaban. Ninguno salvo Sentido y sensibilidad. En lugar de ellos estaba el collar que él le había dado, el de su madre, prolijamente acomodado.

La imagen le cortó más profundamente que si ella le hubiera enterrado los diamantes en la piel.

Atravesó la habitación en tres zancadas y abrió de golpe el guardarropa. Sólo estaba el vestido de fiesta, insulso y brillando sin vida, como las flores de alelí en un baile.

Darien estiró la mano para tocar el vestido de satén verde mar que ella había usado la primera noche en que habían hecho el amor: colgaba lánguidamente, arrugado sin remedio. Lo tomó entre los dedos, como si al desearla intensamente Serena se materializaría dentro de él. Se lo llevó al rostro, conservaba su perfume.

Finalmente se sentó sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida. Se sentía vacío, su piel parecía haber adquirido una delgada capa de hielo. Era vagamente consciente de un punto de dolor alojado en el centro mismo de su cuerpo, no sabía cómo definirlo. Furia, dolor, incredulidad; un poco de todo.

Pero ella se lo había prometido…

No, eso no era cierto. Él la había presionado para que lo hiciera. Había utilizado su propio deseo para lograrlo.

¿Por qué habría de marcharse? tenía un orgullo tan indeclinable como el suyo. Y no obstante había permanecido allí cual héroe mientras Ann anunciaba su compromiso. Había un solo motivo por el cual él, con su propio formidable orgullo a cuestas, habría hecho algo similar.

Darien lo habría hecho por alguien a quien amaba.

Y si Serena lo amaba… el hecho de presenciar ese momento, se percató, era más de lo que habría tenido que soportar jamás.

Se sentó al borde de la cama sintiéndose frío, vacío y vagamente ridículo. Las cosas que había deseado toda la vida, las cosas que se había convencido le darían sentido, seguridad, certeza a su mundo… en ese momento le hacían sentirse como un niño que había deseado un soldado de plomo. Nada tenía sentido cuando estaba ensombrecido por el amor.

Darien se puso de pie.

Al diablo con todo. Necesitaba a Serena.

* * *

**Buenon chicas, levante la mano la que crea que Darien es un IMBÉCIL, y Ann una ESTUPIDA, lo sabía, lo sabía,todas pensamos lo la historia esta llegando a su fin, dos capitulos mas y el Epilogo y se termina esta hermosa historia¿Que les parecio este capitulo?Fue mucho de proxima actualizacion es el Lunes, SIN FALTA.**

**Besolos**


	22. Capitulo XXI

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXI**

En comparación a la pensión de la señora Marie, el Tiger's Nest bien podía pasar como Aster Park. De todos modos estaba lejos de ser un ejemplo de moral, eso era seguro.

Mina había dejado de llorar y estaba intrigada, como siempre, por todo lo nuevo y diferente. Los barcos crujían y se balanceaban en las oscuras aguas aceitosas y Serena comenzó a sentir un leve arrebato de algo parecido a la esperanza: cada uno de esos barcos iba con destino a algún lugar nuevo. Plagados de ratas como sin duda estaban, al mando de rufianes y aprovisionado con comida mala… pero Serena podía manejar todo eso. Y hasta sacarle provecho. Siempre y cuando se mantuvieran en movimiento.

Aparentemente lo que no podía manejar era el amor.

—Gracias, señor —le dijo formalmente al cochero, que se tocó el sombrero en un gesto que ella se había acostumbrado a ver y el cual le habría resultado extraño hacía sólo unas semanas. Le dejó propina en la mano, que lo instó a un despliegue de generosidad, les cargo el equipaje hasta el Tiger's Nest y lo depositó allí en el suelo.

—Toma mi mano, Mina, y no la sueltes —le susurró a su hermana.

Alguna vez habría pasado desapercibida allí en el Tiger's Nest, una pilluela con ropas harapientas adepta a desaparecer entre la multitud. Ahora lucía como una dama que viajaba sola con una niña, lo cual la convertía en blanco de varias cosas, como recibir propuestas y robos.

Necesitaría una historia.

Bien, _eso_ no sería difícil.

Los murmullos, tintineo de vasos y risas no se interrumpieron del todo cuando ella entró al salón, pero percibió ávidas miradas encima y se percató de un alto en algunas conversaciones. habría sido mucho más sencillo estar vestida discretamente, pensó Serena, si no llevase puesta una fina pelliza de lana azul, confeccionada por madame Marceau, diseñadora del vestido de leer…

Se detuvo en la entrada, aferrando fuertemente la mano de Mina. Y luego se dio la vuelta y gritó por encima del hombro:

—Te lo dije, _querido_, aquí nadie notará si entras con un arma. —Se volvió hacia los dos hombres que estaba sentados cerca, que la miraban con cautela y subió un poco el tono de voz para incluir a todo el que pudiera estar escuchando sin querer—. Esposos —comentó con ligera irritación—. Tiene un arma muy grande, ya que es un hombre de un tamaño fuera de lo común y no se atreve a traerla a los sitios. Me dice: «Es bochornoso, Sere —me llama Sere— querría portar un arma común como todo el mundo.» Yo le digo que está bien, ¿saben?, que a _mí_ no me interesa el tamaño de su arma, pero él no me cree. No obstante me gustaría que reparara el seguro, es que el arma tiende a dispararse sin advertencia.

Se volvió hacia el posadero, quien en ese momento estaba echando una mirada inquieta a la puerta de su establecimiento, anticipando la entrada de un hipopótamo armado.

—Tomaré un cuarto arriba, si tiene. Mi esposo se sumará en un momento.

—Eh… sí, señora.

—Oh, ¿y si pudiera… nuestro equipaje? —agregó Serena con dulzura.

—Por supuesto. —El posadero lo cargó en sus gruesos brazos y prácticamente subió las escaleras corriendo, Serena y Mina lo siguieron.

—Te has pasado un poco —susurró Mina.

Serena le pellizcó la mano para callarla.

—Andrew, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Furuhata levantó la vista de sus cartas.

—Por supuesto, viejo. —Esperó expectante a que Darien hablara, mientras lady Lita le sonreía por encima de las cartas.

Darien lo miró significativamente y Furuhata finalmente comprendió y se le notó en el rostro. Apartó la silla y siguió los largos y turbulentos pasos de Darien hacia el cuarto contiguo.

Y una vez allí, Darien comenzó a caminar como un loco de un lado a otro, rastrillándose la cabellera con la mano.

—Se ha ido, Andrew. Se ha ido. Serena y Mina se han ido.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—He subido a ver a Mina y…

Finalmente registró las palabras de Furuhata. Darien se puso rígido, como un hombre que ha recibido un disparo y cae al suelo. Y luego giró muy, pero que muy lentamente, para mirar a su amigo a la cara.

—Tú lo sabías —repitió con voz monótona.

Furuhata asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

Darien cerró fuerte los ojos, volvió a abrirlos.

—Andrew… ¿cómo… por qué…?

—Darien… ella se sentía profundamente infeliz. Hoy se me ha acercado para pedirme ayuda. Y… bueno, la he ayudado.

Darien movió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido.

—Yo también me preocupo por Serena, Darien. Por supuesto, no del modo que me preocupo por lady Lita Kino —agregó rápidamente—. Pero no soy ciego, amigo mío, ¿sabes? he visto cómo han sucedido las cosas entre… entre vosotros dos. Había empezado a preocuparme cada vez más por ambos. De modo que cuando ella me lo pidió yo envié una nota a la posada de coches. Han enviado un coche a buscarla hace una hora.

—Una _hora…_ —Darien soltó una risa ahogada y abruptamente se hundió en el sofá.

No hablaron durante un momento. Alguien en el cuarto contiguo rio como un tintineo.

—Es sólo que… me preocupo por ella, Andrew. —Las palabras describían tan escasamente lo que Darien sentía que bien podían haber sido una mentira absoluta.

Furuhata se sentó frente a Darien y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Sabes el aprecio que siento por ti, Darien. Vete tú a saber por qué —agregó irónicamente—. Pero Serena tenía muchos deseos de marcharse lo antes posible, para ahorrarte una despedida, a ti y a Mina. Sentía que había cumplido con su misión y pagado su deuda. Lo siento terriblemente… De haber sabido…

—No podías saberlo, Andrew. Ni _yo_ lo sabía bien.

—Si hubieses visto su cara, Darien… —continuó diciendo Furuhata desanimado—. Juro que tú tampoco podrías haberte negado. Y luego cuando has anunciado tu compromiso… bueno, pensaba que sería lo mejor.

—Andrew —la voz de Darien sonó débil, se sentía mal—. Hasta podría llevar un hijo mío en su vientre.

El rostro de Furuhata se puso gris, como si alguien le hubiese quitado el aire de un golpe.

—Cielos, Darien —su voz también sonó débil—. No sabía que habíais llegado a eso.

—Ah —dijo Darien amargamente—. Llegamos a eso.

Furuhata se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, asimilando todo sin hablar.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —le preguntó Darien desesperadamente.

Al cabo de un momento, Furuhata meneó la cabeza.

—Imagínense, Darien Chiba es un ser humano. Te has comportado como un verdadero miembro de la nobleza, ¿sabes? —trató de sonreír.

—Lo he arruinado todo, ¿verdad?

Furuhata hizo una pausa.

—Sí, parece que así es.

Darien levantó la vista bruscamente, pero Furuhata, bendito sea, le estaba sonriendo de modo compasivo.

—Eres un buen amigo, Andrew. Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que has hecho por mí. Y aun así… —Darien hizo una pausa.

—¿Y aun así…? —lo instó Furuhata suavemente.

Darien se sentía en el infierno.

—La amo, Andrew. La _necesito_.

Furuhata abrió los ojos de par en par, se sentó erguido e inspiró profundamente para luego soltar el aire. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, más risas flotaron desde el cuarto contiguo.

—Bueno, Darien —empezó a decir Furuhata poco a poco—, ¿esto modifica tu Plan Maestro?

Darien volvió a cerrar los ojos. Había trabajado su vida entera… sólo para descubrir que Serena Tsukino _era_ su Plan Maestro.

—Sí, sí. Que Dios me ayude, pero sí lo modifica. —Pensó en Rei, encontraría un modo… tenía que haber un modo. Pero ese modo _tenía_ que incluir a Serena.

Furuhata inspiró bruscamente y se puso de pie para empezar él también a caminar de un lado a otro. Y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Darien.

—¿Entiendes lo que esto podría significar para ti, verdad? ¿Lo que esto significaría para tu carrera de abogado, para cualquier futura carrera política, o tu posición en la alta sociedad?

—Andrew, nadie más que yo es consciente de esas cosas, y lo sabes. Ya no… —Casi no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero era cierto—. Ya no importan, sobreviviré. Me las arreglaré. Pero sobrevivir no tendría ningún sentido… si no es con Serena.

¿Cómo sería su vida? Más simple, seguramente. Podría arreglárselas sin los costosos alojamientos, las finas prendas, las fiestas y los bailes. Pensó en ese tipo de cosas, una por una, y se dio cuenta de que no las extrañaría en lo más mínimo. Un abogado ajeno a la moda y a requisitos sociales impuestos por la alta sociedad podía llegar a darse una vida bastante buena. Incluso podía mudarse al lado de Hino con Serena, Mina y Rei. Casi sonrió ante la idea.

Pero en ese momento no necesitaba planear su vida.

Lo único que necesitaba era a Serena, y su vida se encauzaría de algún modo, de eso estaba seguro.

Furuhata caminó un poco más, meneando de vez en cuando la cabeza con aire pensativo. Darien se mostró levemente entretenido; no recordaba haber visto a su amigo tan perturbado.

Finalmente Furuhata se detuvo, con una expresión de resignación.

—Ella me pidió que no te lo dijera, Darien… Pero pensaba tomar un barco a Italia por la mañana.

—_¿Italia?_

—No esperarías que regresara a St. Giles, ¿verdad?

—Sí… no… pero _¿Italia?_

—El clima allí es muy bueno —comentó Furuhata a la defensiva—. Fue idea mía. De todos modos, cerca del puerto hay una posada, Tiger's Nest. Ella la conocía.

Darien saltó del sillón y le dio un abrazo a un Furuhata pasmado, levantándolo del suelo. Y luego lo soltó y fue raudo hacia la puerta.

Pero Ann estaba bloqueando la entrada, con una mano en la cadera.

—¡Nos preguntábamos _dónde_ se habían metido ustedes dos! Pensamos en dar un paseo a la luz de la luna por mi… nuestro… es decir, el jardín de esculturas de tu tío.

Las criadas y lord Alan se agruparon detrás de ella y todos atestaron el cuarto. Lady Lita Kino revoloteaba detrás atentamente.

Desde el corazón a la boca de Darien, salieron las siguientes palabras sin ningún tipo de filtro:

—Ann, esto no tiene sentido. Lo siento. No puedo casarme contigo.

Ann se quedó tiesa como una de las esculturas, y las bocas de todos los presentes allí parados se abrieron asombradas formando un perfecto óvalo.

Francamente, Darien estaba tan consternado con él mismo como todos. En realidad podía haberlo hecho con más gentileza. O al menos, con más privacidad. Pero en ese momento ya no sentía ataduras y su corazón tenía el control sobre sus facultades.

Sin embargo, el aplomo de Ann era algo asombrosamente impenetrable.

—No seas tonto, Darien —le respondió con calma, recuperando la compostura—. _Por_ _supuesto_ que puedes casarte conmigo. No me interesa en lo más mínimo que no tengas un título, de manera que en _ese_ aspecto no tienes que preocuparte. Tendrás una carrera política absolutamente espléndida, dijo papá, y yo dispongo de dinero para todo lo que deseemos, y tendremos Aster Park. Ahora vayamos a dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, todos, ¿quieren?

Darien le sonrió de modo tan brillante por la sensación de liberación que Ann también le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

—No, Ann. No lo entiendes. Tú no me amas y yo no te amo a ti.

La sonrisa de Ann se distorsionó lentamente hasta convertirse en una mueca de irritación.

—Oh, Darien. Eso casi no tiene importancia, ¿verdad? Por favor, deja esta tontería.

_¿Eso_ _casi_ _no_ _tiene_ _importancia?_ Sus palabras sonaron bastante a blasfemia. Y hacía sólo unas semanas probablemente él habría coincidido con ella.

—Ann. —La maldita mujer lo estaba obligando a usar su voz de abogado—. Ann, todo ha sido un juego, ¿no te das cuenta? Tú has estado participando de él… y en realidad no me quieres a _mí_. Lo que quieres es _ganar_. Tal vez haya sido despreciable, pero si lo piensas, verás que estoy en lo cierto y… bueno, como he dicho, no tiene sentido.

—Pero Darien… es así como se _hace_. —Ann estaba francamente desconcertada—. No lo entiendo. Tendremos una hermosa boda importante. _Todos_ estarán allí.

Darien sintió algo parecido a la pena. En ese momento no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de sí mismo, pero acababa de aprender que el orgullo era algo frívolo cuando el amor estaba en juego.

—Lo siento terriblemente, Ann. Pero tú no estás enamorada de mí, y en cuanto a mí… estoy perdidamente enamorado de otra persona. Y no tengo idea de si ella me corresponde, pero estoy a punto de averiguarlo. Si es así, estoy absolutamente dispuesto a casarme con _ella_. De nuevo, lo siento terriblemente.

—¿La señorita Tsukino? —Ann sonó incrédula—. Ella _no_ _puede_ haber ganado.

—Oh, la señorita Tsukino no ha ganado.

El rostro de Ann comenzó a aflojar la expresión hasta mostrar un semblante de satisfacción.

—Ella no ha ganado —aclaró Darien—, porque en realidad, jamás ha habido competencia. _Siempre_ ha sido Serena.

Entonces Ann pareció _inflarse;_ enderezó toda su altura de realeza y miró a Darien echando fuego por los ojos, de un modo que estaba seguro lo habían hecho los reyes y reinas a lo largo de generaciones antes de ordenar la ejecución de campesinos rebeldes.

—Darien, si no terminas de inmediato con este absurdo, no te perdonaré _jamás_. Y papá _definitivamente_ se enterará. Estarás en la ruina.

—No esperaba que me perdonases, Ann —respondió él gentilmente—. Pero me resulta curioso que me dé lo mismo. Y por favor, envíale mis saludos a tu padre.

Ann lo miró fijamente y en realidad —y eso sí lo hería en su orgullo, aunque fuera un poco— parecía más _frustrada_ que desconsolada. Claramente estaba teniendo dificultades para asimilar el hecho de que, por primera vez en su vida, no obtendría exactamente lo que quería.

—Si me disculpan… —Darien avanzó hacia esos horrendos rostros encaramados sobre esos cuerpos rígidos de la indignación que se apartaron para dejarle paso.

Y luego rompió a correr como un salvaje desenfrenado por los corredores hacia la puerta de salida y en el camino cogió la capa de manos de un sonriente Gregson.

Hacia Serena.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aqui la actualizacion, ¿No hubieran matado por ver la reaccion de Ann? Por fin Darien hizo lo que debia de hacer desde el principio, y efectivamente, como muchas de ustedes decian, Ann no estaba enamorada de Darien, solo queria nqueda un capitulo mas y el epilogo.**

**Besolos**


	23. Capitulo XXII

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo XXII**

Una vez que el posadero depositó el equipaje en la habitación, Serena bloqueó la puerta empujándolo enfrente. Sólo por si acaso alguno de los clientes de abajo no le temiera a un esposo de gran tamaño con un arma poco confiable.

Lo primero que hizo Mina fue probar la cama.

—No es para nada cómoda, Serena.

_Maravilloso_. Su hermana se había vuelto una experta en camas.

—En nuestra vida, Mina, probablemente conozcamos muchos tipos de cuartos y camas. —Mantuvo el tono de voz animado por el bien de Mina. Pero ahora que había dejado de estar en movimiento, le asaltó la duda y la invadieron una especie de enormes oleadas frías y paralizadoras.

¿Realmente Aster Park había sido lo correcto para Mina? ¿Y para _ella_?

—¿Vendrá también el señor Chiba? —Mina parecía esperanzada—. ¿A nuestra aventura?

La niña bien podía haberle clavado un cuchillo en el corazón.

—No, me temo que no, cariño.

Serena miró el rostro de Mina y la invadió una sensación de culpa y miseria. Era ella quien le había contagiado esa expresión estoica y cerrada en el rostro; Mina estaba intentando fingir que esa nueva pérdida no significaba nada, cuando en realidad la desconcertaba y la hería profundamente.

Entonces la atrajo en un abrazo rápido y fuerte, cualquier otra actitud más larga y tierna las habría dejado a ambas llorando como tontas. Y de Serena y Mina se podía decir lo que fuera menos que eran «tontas».

—Mina, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, _yo_ _jamás_ te abandonaré. —Las lágrimas le obstruyeron la garganta. Serena se negó absolutamente a soltar ni una sola. Echó los hombros atrás. _Ella_ era dueña de su destino.

Estiró la mano para volver a tocar la frente de Mina y ella la esquivó.

—Ya te lo _he_ _dicho__…_

Serena suspiró.

—Todavía tienes un poco de tos, Mina. En un momento traeré algo caliente de la cocina de abajo.

—¿Pasteles? —Aunque fue una sugerencia poco entusiasta. Como si Mina ya hubiera aceptado que no habría más pasteles.

—Té. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama, te cuento una historia y luego te traigo un poco de té? O tal vez un poco de sopa o un guisado. En la cocina están preparando algo sabroso, lo huelo. —En realidad «sabroso» era una exageración, pero el poder de persuasión de Serena era tal que Mina parecía calmada.

Serena trató de pensar en una historia. Pero acababan de abandonar su historia favorita: la de la casa grande, los pavos reales, la comida.

Y el príncipe.

¿Cómo iba a lograr inventar una historia que la equiparara? Finalmente el agotamiento le arrebató el habla. _¿Por_ _qué_ _demonios_ _estoy_ _huyendo?_

Porque _estaba_ huyendo. Huyendo _espantada_. Y la verdad era que tenía miedo.

Bueno, en verdad era temor _y_ orgullo. Y ahora que el impulso febril de escapar había menguado, se sentía absolutamente tonta por ver quién era ella, ¿por aferrarse a sus rigurosos principios? Se le había presentado la oportunidad de amar a un hombre apuesto y deslumbrante, de hacerlo sonreír, de escuchar sus ideas, de deleitarse con su cuerpo, de experimentar un increíble placer entre sus brazos. Darien Chiba le había hecho sentirse delicada, protegida y amada por primera vez en su vida. Era más de lo que _cualquiera_ podía desear, pensó, ni hablar de una carterista de St. Giles. Y sabía, sin importar lo que sucediera, ni el giro que diera su vida, que Darien se aseguraría de que ambas, tanto ella como Mina, estuvieran sanas y salvas.

Y no obstante había escapado de él. Sólo porque las circunstancias no eran precisamente las que ella quería. Honestamente, porque no había tenido el coraje de confiar en él, de entregarle su independencia, de confiar en que no se sentiría atrapada… sino sólo amada.

Tendría que compartirlo con otra mujer.

Se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto nervioso. Le resultaba tortuoso imaginarlo con Ann. En la cama con ella, acariciándola…

_Oh,_ _Dios._

¿Podría soportarlo?

Sabía que había algo que era cierto: _gran_ _parte_ _de_ _él_ _siempre_ _será_ _mío_. Y nadie se lo quitaría a ella ni a Darien.

Se quedó paralizada, cautivada por su propia decisión.

—¿Serena? —la voz preocupada de Mina le llegó a los oídos.

Serena se volvió para mirarla.

—Mina…

—¿Sí, Serena?

Serena inspiró profundamente. Una vez que le dijera esas palabras a Mina, ya no podría volver atrás. No podía volver a hacerle lo mismo a Mina.

De modo que las dijo:

—Regresamos a Aster Park.

—¡Hurra! —Mina saltaba en la pequeña cama dura—. ¿Para siempre?

Serena cruzó los dedos por dentro.

—Tal vez.

Como una hora más tarde, cuando Serena volvió a bajar para buscar el té, la recibió una asombrosa imagen.

Darien estaba parado en el medio del salón mirando perplejo, dando vuelta la cabeza de lado a lado.

Todos los hombres de la posada parecían haber desaparecido.

Y entonces Serena los encontró, estaban todos agazapados debajo de las mesas.

Alcanzó a ver la brillante cabeza del posadero asomando por encima del mostrador, como la luna que se hunde en el horizonte. Lenta, muy lentamente la fue subiendo hasta que aparecieron los ojos y la nariz. Pero eso parecía ser todo lo que pensaba subirla.

—Señora —la voz sonó temblorosa y gentil—, ¿este vendría a ser su esposo?

—Oh, sí —afirmó ella enseguida—. Es mi esposo. El que tiene el arma… grande.

Darien se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Arma? —preguntó por lo bajo. Le dirigió una mirada muy significativa pero la comisura de su boca se torció levemente en un gesto divertido.

Era maravilloso escuchar su voz en ese sitio.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en medio de la posada, mientras decenas de hombres se cubrían debajo de las mesas, las jarras de cerveza dejadas al descuido.

—Sí. Ya sabes… _querido…_ tu arma —dijo ella con suavidad, cuando logró volver a hablar—. Tú enorme arma con ese seguro que no funciona bien.

Darien parecía debatirse entre un sinfín de emociones. La diversión claramente era una de ellas.

—Por supuesto… _querida_. Uno de estos días me ocuparé de eso.

Se miraron de un modo incómodo. _Qué_ _hombre_ _tan_ _grande_ _y_ _apuesto._ Cuánto lo amaba.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, Serena —dijo al fin. Ahora sonaba severo y formal.

—Mina está arriba.

—Querría hablar contigo… a solas, si puede ser. No me tomaré más de un minuto.

—No quiero dejarla por mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces vamos un momento fuera? —Comenzaba a sonar un tanto desesperado.

Accedió asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que alcanzaba a escuchar la sangre pasando velozmente por sus oídos. _¿Por_ _qué_ _está_ _aquí?_

Darien empujó la puerta, indicándole a Serena que lo siguiera.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio colectivo, todos los hombres que se encontraban agazapados debajo de las mesas salieron a cuatro patas y volvieron a tomar sus tragos.

Darien miró fijamente el agua, una gorda luna llena, como una auténtica farola celestial se había tornado negra y brillante. Estaba seguro de que el húmedo y frío olor a pescado le impregnaría la ropa. Era el olor más romántico que jamás había imaginado.

Cualquier sitio donde se encontrara Serena siempre sería romántico.

—Puede haber asesinos sueltos —le advirtió Serena.

—Les dispararé a todos con mi gran arma rota.

Eso le hizo reír; gracias a Dios todavía podía hacerla reír.

De pronto se sintió muy incómodo. Deseaba tocarla, ¿ella lo esquivaría? No, juntos eran incendiarios; si se tocaban olvidarían al instante todo lo demás. No podía tocarla hasta saber lo que había ido a averiguar.

Se aclaró la garganta:

—Supongo que estarás preguntándote por qué estoy aquí.

Ella lo miró un momento con aire pensativo.

—¿Y tú te preguntas por qué estoy _yo_ aquí? —rebatió con tono suave.

—No —le respondió en el mismo tono—, yo sé por qué estás aquí.

El agua golpeaba una y otra vez rítmicamente contra el embarcadero. Serena le dio la espalda, parecía momentáneamente hipnotizada por el movimiento del agua.

—Serena… es… bueno, es como le dije a Ann… frente a todo el mundo, se me escapó, ¿sabes?, y fue bastante desagradable… No tiene sentido, Serena.

—¿No tiene sentido? —repitió ella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Sí. Me he comportado de un modo horrible.

Ella lo miró ahora confundida.

—Darien, tú jamás te has comportado de un modo hor…

—Serena, por favor, escúchame. He sido… _tan_ tonto. He venido a decirte… —Dios, qué difícil era. Si sus contrincantes de la sala del tribunal lo vieran en ese momento… Inspiró hondo—. Es sólo que… te amo, Serena.

Serena se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, con los ojos tan redondos como la luna brillante.

—Te amo. —Una vez que lo había dicho le había gustado mucho cómo sonaba y quiso repetirlo—. Te amo y se lo he dicho todo a Ann. He cancelado mi destino con ella y sin duda con la alta sociedad en general. Dios santo, deberías haberle visto la cara, Serena… sé que te habría gustado verle la cara… la maldita mujer se mostró _frustrada_, no desconsolada…

Serena rio sofocadamente, envuelta en el vertiginoso torrente de palabras.

—A propósito, jamás le propuse matrimonio, pero ya te hablaré de eso luego. Y le dejé muy en claro que no quiero casarme con ella. Quiero pasar mi vida _contigo_. No sé si podrás perdonarme por haber sido tan tonto y obviamente tan cruel; Dios sabe que me resultará difícil, pero quiero casarme contigo, Serena, y conservarte a mi lado para siempre, reñir contigo, hacer el amor contigo y tener hijos contigo. Nada más me interesa. Bendigo el día en que quisiste arrebatarme la cartera, bendigo esas treinta libras, bendigo…

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

Ella esperó, los maderos de un barco crujieron al moverse en el agua.

—Yo estaba a punto de regresar. A Aster Park.

Él frunció un poco el ceño, desconcertado. Y luego una maravillosa sonrisa le curvó lentamente los labios al caer en la cuenta.

—¿Estabas… estabas a punto de regresar?

Serena asintió melancólicamente.

—¿Habrías… habría hecho eso por mí? ¿Aun… aun a pesar de Ann?

Serena volvió a asentir, una dulce sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarle los ojos, brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

—Entonces… —sonó levemente confundido—. Quizás tú también me amas.

—Bastante. —La voz de Serena se volvió ronca.

—Entonces dilo en voz alta —le pidió suavemente.

—¿Te amo?

—Sí, pero que sea una afirmación y no una interrogación.

Serena rio dulcemente.

—Te amo, Darien.

—¿De veras? —Sintió un tímido placer.

—Mucho. Te amo… yo… bueno, te amo. ¿Así está bien?

Darien sonrió, de ese modo lento y sensual que le inundaba los ojos y le iluminaba el rostro y en ese momento esa sonrisa era toda para Serena, para siempre. La atrajo hacia sí y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Sí. Así está bien —murmuró Darien—. Pero sólo para que quede absolutamente claro: ¿eso significa que te casarás conmigo?

—Mmmm… convénceme.

Le besó los labios de un modo tan tierno y demandante que ella lo sintió llegar hasta el alma, serpentear alrededor del corazón y unirla a él para siempre.

De más está decir que quedó convencida.

—¿Ahora vamos a contárselo a Mina? —preguntó Serena cuando logró recuperar el aliento.

—Cuando termine de besarte.

Terminó largo rato después.

Y cuando Darien abrió la puerta de Tiger's Nest para entrar, todos los hombres volvieron a zambullirse debajo de las mesas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chicas, llegamos a el capitulo final de esta MARAVILLOSA historia ¿Que les parecio?, supongo que a lo largo de la hsitoria comprenderan por que quise compartirla con ustedes, meparecieron unas personalidades muy parecidas a la de los personajes de la falta solamente el epilogo que espero subir el Viernes, y ese mismo dia les subo el argumento de la siguiente historia, que espero que también sigan, por que a mi me encanto.**

**Besolos**


	24. Epilogo

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de Julie Anne Long y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Con un poco de dificultad, Darien convenció a un coche de Londres para que los llevara de regreso a Aster Park. Llegaron poco después del amanecer, y para sorpresa de Darien, al entrar a la casa con las dos muchachas somnolientas encontró a Furuhata bostezando en el salón.

—Felicítanos, Furuhata —le dijo Darien discretamente—. Creo que ya conoces a mi prometida, la señorita Serena Tsukino, ¿verdad?

—Felicidades, Serena —Furuhata les sonrió a ambos—. Y a usted también, señorita Mina. Tendrá un nuevo hermano.

Mina simplemente bostezó y se frotó un ojo con el puño.

Serena, sin embargo, estaba sonrosada de la felicidad.

—Gracias, lord Furuhata —hizo una reverencia.

—Oh, bueno… —dijo Furuhata. La aferró rápido de los hombros y le besó ambas mejillas—. De ahora en adelante es «Andrew».

Darien se volvió hacia su prometida.

—Serena… ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con Furuhata? Tal vez podríais ir a vuestro cuarto a dormir un poco.

Serena sonrió y subió las escaleras de la mano de Mina. Mientras lo hacía, se volvió para lanzarle una mirada por encima del hombro que a él le calentó la sangre hasta un grado perturbador.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Furuhata, abochornado. Y éste se mostró muy divertido.

—Se largaron en cuanto tú te marchaste. Ann y sus criadas. Y también Alan. Un tipo agradable aunque un poco don nadie.

—¿Lady Lita?

—Sigue aquí. Igual que tía Hester. Le conté lo de tu pequeña… escena. Estaba seriamente decepcionada por habérsela perdido.

Darien sonrió apenas.

—¿Crees que estoy perdido, Andrew?

—Bien… —Furuhata alargó la palabra—. Yo por mi parte no te juzgo. Hay que ver qué es lo que opina el resto de la alta sociedad una vez que se enteren. Y también está tu tío.

—Ah, sí, mi tío. ¿Ya lo sabe?

—Lo sabe.

Darien se sentía nervioso como si acabaran de atraparlo haciendo alguna travesura, como untar la barandilla de la escalera con alguna sustancia o nadar desnudo.

—De hecho te está esperando en su cuarto. Razón por la cual yo me encuentro aquí abajo. Sentía que si regresabas esta mañana debía advertirte.

—Eres un buen amigo, Andrew.

Furuhata sonrió.

—¿Y estás contento, Darien?

La palabra «sí» no alcanzaba ni a empezar a responder, pero Furuhata vio la respuesta reflejada en el rostro de Darien.

—Bien —le dijo suavemente.

Darien le dio una palmada torpemente y Furuhata se la devolvió, y luego dejaron _eso_ y se dieron un abrazo.

Una vez que terminaron con _eso_, volvieron a separarse con formalidad.

—Buena suerte con lord Lindsey —le deseó Furuhata.

Darien estaba nervioso de nuevo.

—_Tenías_ que mencionarlo…

Subió las escaleras escuchando el sonido de la risa suave de Furuhata.

—Ah, Darien.

Su tío estaba sentado en su sillón, estaba recién afeitado y tan despierto como si fuese el mediodía en lugar de apenas el amanecer.

—Buenos días, tío Edward —saludó Darien con cautela.

—Parece como si no hubieses dormido en toda la noche, muchacho.

—No he dormido, tío Edward.

Edward no dijo nada durante un tiempo excesivamente largo.

Darien miró fijamente a su tío en un intento de leerle los pensamientos.

Lord Lindsey lo seguía mirando con aire pensativo.

—¡BÚH! —gritó finalmente.

Darien dio un salto y luego apoyó una mano en la mesa para mantener el equilibrio y la otra en el corazón.

—_Cielos_, tío Edward.

Su tío rio.

—Dios santo, muchacho. Ya no puedo darte una zurra así que puedes relajarte. Oh, qué bueno, aquí está Ada Luna con el té. Gracias, señora Luna. —La mujer depositó la bandeja de plata brillante sobre la mesa y abandonó el cuarto tan sigilosamente como había entrado—. Será mejor que te sirvas un poco de té, Darien, ya que vamos a tener una charla. Toma asiento.

Darien tomó asiento cautelosamente junto a la mesa de tío Edward y lentamente levantó la taza para servirse. Afortunadamente, no le temblaban las manos.

Demasiado.

—Entonces… anoche tenías _una_ prometida, ¿y esta mañana tienes otra completamente distinta?

—Sí, señor —admitió Darien.

—¿La señorita Serena Tsukino?

—Sí, señor.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella no es hija de un marqués —caviló.

—No, señor.

—Y de alguna forma anoche dejaste plantada a la hija de un marqués.

—Sí, señor.

Lord Lindsey se quedó callado un instante.

—¿Realmente llegaste a proponerle matrimonio a la muchacha de Shawcross, Darien?

Se quedó mirando a su tío, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía _saberlo_? Pero el honor impidió que Darien traicionara el pequeño artilugio de Ann. Y como no podía decir la verdad, no dijo nada.

Lord Lindsey asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de satisfecha confirmación.

—Hubo algo reflejado en tu rostro cuando lady Ann Clary hizo el anuncio ayer…

Darien permaneció en silencio rotundo.

—¿La señorita Serena Tsukino realmente es prima de Furuhata?

Darien hizo una pausa.

—No, señor.

Tío Edward asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Ya lo pensaba. Demasiadas agallas en esa muchacha. ¿Quién es realmente? ¿Conoces a su familia?

—No, señor.

—¿_Alguien_ conoce a su familia?

—No, señor. Su hermana Mina es lo que queda de ella, señor.

—¿Y entonces quién es ella?

—Ella… es simplemente la señorita Serena Tsukino, señor. Huérfana. Proveniente de… Londres.

Tío Edward no lo presionó.

—Ni tendría importancia quién es su familia, ¿verdad, Darien? —le preguntó de modo tenue.

Él hizo una pausa.

—No, señor. —Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

Tío Edward levantó una ceja.

—Has hecho un lío, ¿verdad, muchacho?

Darien lo meditó.

—Sí, señor.

Lord Lindsey sonrió burlón.

—_Bien_. Ya era hora.

—¿Disculpa? —Darien se mostró sorprendido.

—Algunas de las decisiones más delicadas se toman cuando uno no piensa ni _planea_ demasiado las cosas, Darien. ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Fuiste en busca de tu felicidad, casi por accidente. Lo cual me hace feliz a mí también y a todos los que te aprecian. Tu padre no estaba del todo equivocado, Darien, de vez en cuando correr un riesgo es precisamente lo que se necesita. Y cuando digo que uno de ustedes, los Chiba, debe casarse bien, quiero decir que debe tener un matrimonio _feliz_.

Darien quedó sin habla.

Tío Edward no.

—Necesitarás un obsequio de bodas. Yo tengo uno para ti.

—Tío Edward, es muy amable de tu parte, pero eso no será necesario, te lo aseguro. Nosotros sólo…

—Es Aster Park.

Darien bajó lenta, muy lentamente la taza para apoyarla en la mesa.

—¿Ast… Aster Park? Tío Edward… pero… tú no puedes…

—Puedo y quiero. Es tuya. Y sí, _sé_ que tienes que heredarla, pero permíteme tener este gran gesto contigo, ¿quieres? El lugar entero: las tierras, el ganado, las ovejas, los sirvientes, todo es tuyo para que hagas lo que quieras, pues yo tengo en mente viajar un poco antes de recibir mi recompensa. A Egipto, a Devonshire y a sitios por el estilo. Todo es para ti y para la _señora_ Chiba. Puedes repartir tu tiempo entre estar aquí y en Londres. Ve si puedes hacer que las tierras produzcan un poco más de lo que producen ahora. ¿No había algo sobre la cría de ovejas?

—Leicester Long Wool —dijo finalmente Darien.

—Correcto. Compra algunas ovejas. No irás a ponerte a _llorar_, ¿verdad, Darien? —Tío Edward parecía preocupado.

—Eh… no, tío Edward.

—¿Crees que nuestra futura esposa de Darien Chiba podrá arreglárselas con una casa enorme?

_La_ _esposa_ _de_ _Darien_ _Chiba._ Darien sonrió débilmente. Si había algo que Serena sabía hacer… era arreglárselas. Ella aprendería.

—Sí. Podrá encargarse del manejo de Aster Park.

—Ella me curó —caviló lord Lindsey—. La aprecio mucho.

_A_ _mí_ _también_ _me_ _curó._

—_Tú_ mismo te curaste, tío Edward.

—Sí, pero el tónico fue ella, ¿sabes?

—Sí —sonrió Darien—. Ya lo veo.

—Será mejor que os caséis de inmediato, muchacho. Haz lo correcto con esa muchacha. —Darien comenzó a sentirse culpable, ¿tío Edward sospecharía…?—. No, no digas nada más, hijo, y por el amor de Dios, que no se te meta en la cabeza agradecérmelo eternamente. Eso sería aburrido. Ya sé cómo te sientes.

De modo que Darien simplemente cogió la mano de su tío. Él se la aferró un momento sorprendentemente fuerte, de ese modo suyo tan característico. Y fue su tío Edward quien mostró sospechosos ojos húmedos cuando finalmente le dio una palmada viril en la mano antes de soltarla.

Y con eso, decidió Darien, ya era suficiente demostración de afecto masculino por esa mañana. Más bien estaba de humor para recibir afecto _femenino_. ¿Sería grosero despertarla?

Oh, se disculparía más tarde.

Tal vez la boda no hubiera sido memorable, pero sí lo fueron los invitados. Una prostituta, un boticario, un abogado, una modista, un barón, un ama de llaves y un mayordomo, y un médico con todas sus sonrosadas hijas colmaron la pequeña iglesia cerca de Aster Park y presenciaron el momento en que Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino se prometieron amarse y honrarse por el resto de sus vidas.

El obsequio de bodas de Serena a Darien fue su propio reloj de oro, que ella finalmente había logrado arrebatarle, sólo para probarle que era capaz, por supuesto. Decidieron hacer de eso una especie de tradición: ella se lo daría para sus cumpleaños y todas las celebraciones importantes.

Furuhata estaba de pie junto a Darien. Mina esparcía flores a su paso con excesivo entusiasmo. Y había una hermosa mujer joven discretamente sentada al final de la iglesia, de cabellera morena, cubierta con un velo para pasar desapercibida.

Era Rei, la hermana de Darien.

Él la había convencido para que fuera a vivir a Aster Park, ahora que era un poco el dueño. No todo era perfecto, Rei había accedido a vivir en una especie de incertidumbre, ya que aunque el marido le concediera el divorcio, su posición en la sociedad siempre sería delicada.

Pero adoraba a Serena y a Mina. Se había reconciliado con su tío, lo había perdonado y había sido perdonada también. Y al fin se encontraba a salvo.

Ahora las tres mujeres que Darien amaba —Serena, Mina y Rei—, vivían bajo su propio techo, donde él podía mimarlas y protegerlas.

Y ese, tan sólo ese, era su nuevo Plan Maestro.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahora si pequeñas, este es el final del libro Hermoso ¿No? al menos a mi me lo parecio. Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron la adaptacion de tan maravilloso libro, gracias especiales a las que setomaron la molestia de dejar un review: Eileen Prince Snape , Gianna Dirce , seiyanusagi , IceQueenBarbarien , Dertupio, Angel Negro 29 , Hikaru Kino88 , blaiseredfern ,Abril Moon Shields , Miko Fleur , pupis81 , Princesa RA .**

**Y bueno,me siento especialmente emocionada por laproxima historia, les advierto desde ya que es una historia en la que nuestro Darien va a sufrir mucho, pero tiene un personaje al que vamos a amar completamente,ademas hay muchos dioses de la mitologia griega qui, algo que a mi en lo personal me encanta.**

**Espero que sigan la proxima historia.**

**Besolos y hermosisisimo Viernes mis niñas.**


End file.
